Sexy Dice
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: Dean's life changes after buying a pair of dice that brings him together with a certain angel. With non stop pranks, love and a handful of life threatening battles, how will Dean deal with them? Dean/Castiel WARNING for heavy SLASH. don't like don't read.
1. Sexy Dice

**Sexy Dice**

**NOTE: I came up with this idea when I went shopping with my older sister, she bought these dice and it struck me to make a Destiel one of it.**

**Summary: Dean goes out to buy some pizza and passes a certain store that gives him several mischievous ideas to prank Sam. He then stumbles upon a pair of dice that will change his life forever.**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**rating: M**

The door of the dark room swung open quite harshly and in walked Sam Winchester, tired, wounded and hungry. Behind him his older brother Dean marched in, tossed his duffel bag onto his bed. They've just got back from hunting a striga, saving half the town of Altus Arkansas' children.

As Sam went to the bathroom to clean and mend his wounds, Dean decided to watch some television since he suffered from minor cuts and bruises. Flipping through channels to find his favorite show doctor sexy. When found he smiled and rested his head against the headboard. From behind the closed door he can hear his little brother whine.

" You still watch that drama show Dean? I thought you said you gave it up."

" I guess I lied Sammy." Dean smirked. He could just imagine Sam's bitch face he always gave Dean, it never ceases to amuse him.

...

Once Sam had cleaned and patched his tormented body he sat by his laptop typing away to find any new cases. While his ACDC loving brother paced in the kitchen out of boredom. In fact it kind of annoyed the younger Winchester.

" Dude, stop doing that it's irritating."

Dean shot an glance at him. " There's nothing to do, I can't help it." he then rolled his eyes to his growling stomach.

" Well since you're not busy you can stop at the pizza shop and get us food." Sam added. Dean pouted lazily but he was really hungry, and needed a beer.

Since it's not far he agreed to go, besides it was in fact his turn, last time Sam bought chinese food. " Fine." Dean grabbed his hand-me-down leather jacket and left the motel room. The evening seemed nice to take a walk anyway.

...

As Dean strolled quietly, checking out some pretty girls he passed by, he was just a block away from the pizza shop. He suddenly halted once he caught a glimpse of something in the window about two shops next to his destination. He glanced at the logo that read Spencer's Gifts. Suddenly an idea struck Dean's mischievous brain and he entered the store.

Inside seemed like another world to him, it was quite dark with party lights lit in different areas of the shop. So many different products from joke toys and beer games to erotic stuff. He came upon one joke toy, a bubble gum shocker and Dean let his mind wonder of the pranks he was gonna do to poor Sammy. Dean grabbed the toy and another that was called funky toothpaste then moved on to the next aisle.

Dean was amazed to the many joke toys they had, his arm held plenty of things from the toothpaste and shocking gum and now has a whoopee cushion, inked binoculars, hair dye and super glue. As he went towards the counter to pay for the stuff he stumbled upon a pair of dice that caught his eye. Dean picked it up an took a long look at them. " Sexy dice, a way to make your love life more fun." Dean shrugged and added it to his batch, might come in handy the next time he brings a girl to the motel. Once at the counter he dropped the items and smirked at the cashier. She was very pretty too. She beeped Dean's chosen items and put them in a bag.

" That'll be thirty-four fifty." she smiled. Boy, for fun jokes that will soon be thrown on Sam, it was expensive. But Dean didn't mind the price, he had plenty of money from pool games he and Sam won on the road. Dean paid but didn't bother flirting with the cashier, too hungry to even try. He grabbed his toys and left with little hurry.

...

" What took so long, Dude?" was the first thing that came out Sam's mouth as Dean walked in with the pizza and a six pack of beer.

" Line was long." Dean places the delicious pepperoni and olive pizza pie on the table then helps himself with two slices and sits on his bed to let his mind do the planning for his little brother's prank episode for tomorrow. Dean pretended to be reading a magazine so that Sam didn't get suspicious.

_**Hmm.. What should I do first? I know, I'll get him with the hair dye and toothpaste first, then put super glue on his phone. Then whoopee cushion time, the binoculars I'll get him when we do a hunt. And once he's pissed off I'll give him the old forgive and forget speech and shock him with the gum... I'm a genius.**_

__" What is sexy dice?" Dean almost choked on the pizza to the unexpected low monotone voice. When he caught his breath he glanced at the one person- well angel that voice belonged to, Castiel. The angel seemed busy examining the dices, the look Dean saw on Sam's face was priceless, but Dean had to think.

" What do you want Cas?" Dean asked to change the subject, quickly snatching the dice away and putting it in the drawer with the rest of his items. When he faced the angel, once again Castiel was in Dean's personal space; Castiel must've forgotten it over time. Dean didn't bother telling him to move away, he's too tired and wanted to sleep.

" I can wait if you require rest Dean." it amazes the hunter how this celestial being can read him better than his own brother sometimes.

" Just say it Cas." Dean stretched himself onto the bed, waiting for Cas to say what he needed.

" It's private." Castiel looked over his shoulder to Sam who was eavesdropping. The younger Winchester cleared his throat and rose, grabbing his coat and two slices of pizza.

" I think I'll go for a walk... a long one." He said closing the door behind him. Dean rose a brow in confusion, what's going on? usually if Cas had to say something it was mostly about how they were going to stop the apocalypse. It's pretty rare for the angel to ask to speak with him alone. Something seemed out of the ordinary with Cas since he started losing his mojo. " Before you say anything, give me a minute." Dean reopened the drawer and pulled out the hair dye from his bag, and chuckled his way to the bathroom. The angel stood there, head sloped in bemusement, silently waiting for his charge to finish whatever it is he's up to.

Castiel's baby blues drifted to the bag, curiosity made him take out the dice once again to examine. Wondering what humans do exactly with these cubes. He decided to open it, hoping Dean wouldn't mind, reading everything on each side of the four cubes. The hunter didn't notice as he came out to get the toothpaste and went to Sam's duffel bag, doing the old switch-a-roo. " Are these dice used for contests?" Castiel finally spoke. Dean glanced and walked over to take the dices back, but the angel prevented him from getting a hold of them. Dean knew Cas wanted an answer.

" Dices are used for many things Cas... board games, casinos and even um... erotic." Dean then let out a hand, gesturing him to give up the cubes.

" How do you play?" he asked, Dean sighed.

" You just roll them, see what it says and do it, I guess." and that's exactly what Castiel did, dropping them next to the lamp and observed one dice at a time. First die read: for 1 minute, second die: kiss lips, third die: softly, fourth die: with your eyes closed. " See, it's all you do, you just take turns and all that stuff." Dean placed them in the bag again.

When Dean faced Cas, the angel suddenly planted his lips onto Dean's. Out of shock the hunter froze, eyes as wide as they can go. Castiel pulled away immediately in disbelief of what he'd just done. " My apologies Dean, I don't know why I did that...", Dean remained silent, still in awe of the brief and awkward kiss. " I... I better go.", but before the angel could do anything Dean grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Castiel's vessel's body reacted quickly causing him to mewl. Dean began to caress Cas's cheek, grazing his gentle fingertips across his jaw line, Castiel shivering to the new feeling. " Dean, I... We shouldn't... lust.. it is a sin." he spoke between Dean's kisses, trying to catch his breath as Dean shifted to his neck. Castiel's legs felt weak, falling deeper into his charge's embrace.

The response Castiel's vessel was giving off felt out-worldly to him, his breathing got heavier, his body heat flared, pupils shot wide. Not to mention what was happening in his pants. " _Is this what human arousal is? _" he thought. Cas can see and feel the same happening to Dean. He moaned loudly once Dean cupped his now very hard erection, the feeling so good. Castiel could not cease to control his body, it's like it just suddenly went on autopilot, bucking his hips into the hunters hand.

Dean cannot resist the taste of Castiel's smooth skin, taking in his scent, oh the smell of spring air. He grabbed Cas's hand and guided it to his arousal, then Dean pushed off the angel's trench coat and his blazer. The loss of heat sent chills up Castiel's back, pulling the hunter closer to regain that warmth. They locked lips once more, Castiel felt Dean's tongue slide across his lower lip asking for entrance. Slowly parting them, accepting him. This new feeling of Dean's tongue, so experienced at it, the way he brushed the top of his mouth made the angel quiver. " Cas..." Dean whispered into his ear, " Sit down..", and the angel did so.

Dean retrieved the dice and rolled them by the lamp, he read. First die: ( your age in seconds ), second die: lick stomach, third die: vigorously, fourth die: while on your knees. Dean smirked, following the instructions and got on his knees before Castiel. Removing Cas's tie and tossing it to the floor, then unbuttoned his shirt. Castiel moaned as the cool air touched his bare skin, that said moan grew louder once Dean attacked his stomach with his tongue. Castiel rested his hands on the mattress to keep himself steady, this new sensation is all too new for him. Dean watched Castiel while he licked around his bellybutton, Dean's never seen the angel in pleasure before and so far he was loving it, witnessing the sensitivity this powerful being had made Dean smile.

Dean had never thought he'd be doing this with a man, an angel of the lord to add in that. The one who dragged him out of hell, whose saved him from Alastair, who died for him and betrayed his brethren for him, Dean Winchester. Dean thought maybe just maybe Castiel had always loved him in some way he could not see. " Dean...", he snapped back to reality, continuing to pleasure the angel, no, his angel. Castiel had always been Dean's, from the moment they met. No one was gonna disturb this hour with his angel, not lucifer, not the apocalypse, nothing.

The hunter had lost track of the seconds he's spent licking Cas's abdomen, seeing Cas at the verge of exploding any minute if Dean continued. He stopped, Castiel protesting with a sigh. " Your turn to roll Cas." Dean smirked. The angel blushed, taking the dice and rolled. First die: for 45 seconds, second die: suck on nipple, third die: vigorously, fourth die: while straddling waist. Dean climbed on the mattress and laid down, Castiel nervously crawled on top of him. " It's alright Cas, take your time." Dean thrusts up against Castiel's erection, erupting a mewl from those lips and like an animal the angel assaulted Dean's shirt, practically tearing it off. " Whoa easy tiger." he chuckled. Castiel lowered, capturing one nipple into his mouth causing Dean to buck his hips and groan. Lightly nipping the very sensitive spot, straddling Dean's waist. The hunter nudged off Castiel's shirt, his body was just as he imagined it would look; a little tanned, slim build of muscle, perfect like a statue.

His angel carried on rocking against his groin even as Dean went for the dice for his turn, grabbing and tossing them. First: for 2 minutes, second: suck on private, third: teasingly, fourth: while your partner watches. This just gets better and better for them, Dean rolled them over so he was on top, removing his lover's slacks and boxers, revealing Castiel's eager awaiting cock. Dean noticed the uneasiness in his eyes. So he caressed his neck, lovingly kissing him then whispered, " you don't have to watch if you don't want to.", Castiel tilted his head, too irresistible to Dean.

" That would be cheating Dean.", Castiel caught on quick on how games are played, kind of like following orders or something. " I'll be fine, continue.", Dean chuckled at that. He then lowered and took Cas fully in his mouth. " Ah!" the angel gasped, observing his hunter bob his head up and down taking in his cock over and over again. The moment Dean lightly nipped the tip Cas arched his back. Oh the pleasures humans can experience and Castiel was getting this pleasure first hand. Dean licked the shaft before taking it back into his opening. " Uh, Dean!... Somethings wrong... by body... its.. Ah!" he could not finish what he was gonna say, the pleasure too much. For a brief moment everything went white, his muscles spasm, mind blown away from this amazing sensation. When Cas opened his eyes, all he saw was Dean licking his lips, white stuff streaming down his chin. The angel slopped his head, " What is that?" he adorably asked, Dean chuckled, wiping some off with his finger and brought to Cas.

" Wanna taste?" the angel gazed at the white liquid, then took licked it off his finger, pausing to recognize the flavor.

" It's salty... and warm.. What was it?" Dean only smiled.

" You.." he point to Cas's cock, the angel stared, speechlessness written on his face.

"... Oh..."

Dean grabbed his lovers chin, moved closer and spoke softly into his ear. " You wanna feel what real pleasure is Cas?" the angel immediately got hard again as those words were spoken. Dean took that as a yes and pushed Castiel onto his back, " spread your legs." and he did. Dean then licked his finger, moved it by Cas's entrance and paused. " This might feel a bit strange at first.", Cas nodded and braced himself. Dean slid his finger inside his lover, a gasp escaping his lips, pain was all Castiel felt. Dean tried to comfort him by stroking his cheek, speaking soothing words. " Relax your body.", easier said than done, Cas tugged at the sheets, groaning while Dean pushed in another finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

After a few minutes of enduring the pain Castiel now moaned to the feeling, his chest heaving for air, his now messy hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Dean now inserted a third digit, Castiel arched upward, rocking into the fingers. Castiel's delightful sounds drove Dean insane, he was so hard it hurt, in desperate need to release. He pulled out though Castiel missed the pleasurable touches. " Why'd you stop Dean?", Dean undid his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers, positioning himself at his entrance. Dean slowly thrust in. " AH!" it is very different than fingers, but the warmth made Castiel buck into Dean's cock.

Dean pulled out a little then pushed in hard, his angel cried in ecstasy. Soon their rhythm was found, thrusting in time together. Castiel wrapped his legs securely around Dean's waist. Dean pace began to quicken, at the same time he stroked his angel's cock. Cas dug his fingers into the pillow, pleasure becoming almost unbearable, a strong feeling slowly grew below his abdomen, not knowing if he'd take anymore of it. Dean dove harder into his lover, he was close to release, he can see that the angel was too. With one last thrust they came at the same time, Dean rolled to his side and held Castiel close.

" ... Wow..." Castiel puffed out, catching his breath.

" Yeah... that was amazing.." Dean added in for his angel, closing his eyes.

" Dean?" Castiel cuddled closer to his charge.

" Hm?" he replied tiredly.

" Should I unlock the door for Sam?", Dean gazed into his blues eyes.

" Did you lock when he left?" he asked.

" No... when I first rolled the dices... should I unlock it?"

Dean thought for a bit, " I guess he can sleep in the car for the night." he smirked and resumed to sleep. Castiel shrugged and joined.

... LATER...

" Hello?..." Sam tried opening the door. " Very funny Dean...let me in." no response, Sam banged on the door. " Come on guys stop playing jokes!" he banged harder. " Cas I know you can hear me, Dean got you into this didn't he?"

And poor Sammy spent the night in the Impala.

**TBC**

**next chapter I'm working on**


	2. All Mine!

**CHAPTER 2: **All Mine!

**this chapter contains: Humor/Jealousy & rough loving ;3**

...

Sam was sleeping peacefully in the driver seat, sifting slightly to the side to get more comfortable. Though he'd feel much better on the mattress if only Dean hadn't locked him out of the motel room. At the brink of entering a deep sleep the horn went off, Sam jolts awake hitting his head on the roof. He glared out the window, seeing his brother bent over, holding his sides in breathless laughter. " Very funny, dude... I'm gonna get you back for that." Sam gets out rubbing his aching crown, he then notices Castiel watching the scenario. Sam walks in the room, going into his bag to get the toothpaste.

Dean lets out a loud snort as he watches Sam go in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The angel continues to observe what's happening. When the sounds of the shower running reaches Dean's ears he covers his mouth to prevent his uproar of giggles. " What's so amusing Dean?" Castiel stands next to the hunter, head sloped to the side staring at the bathroom door.

" Cas, you gotta spend the day with us to see." he replies, wrapping an arm around his angel's waist.

" Then I will." Cas smiles warmly, blue eyes meeting green, Dean smirked patting the angel's back.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Sam's screamed, Castiel returns his focus on the door while Dean giggled. Sam busts through the door angrily. Dean spat into yet another series of laughs at his younger brother. Sam's hair was so orange even the angel bursts into laughter, he hadn't expected that. Sam gritted his teeth, so pissed his head could pop any moment but that only them heave deeper into their hysterics. Sam raises a brow, turning to the bathroom mirror and revealed his now purple teeth. Dean was now at the verge of falling on his knees pounding on the carpeted floor. Castiel was trying his best to cease his giggles to not further the younger Winchester's anger. " I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DEAN, I SWEAR!"

" Oh come on Sammy... ha ha! have a sense of humor... pfft HAHAHAHA!" Dean wipes the tears away then clears his throat. " let's go eat." he strained a little to say that, grabbing his bag as Castiel followed the man to the Impala. Sam tightened his fists, he will get payback he always does, but for now he needed to get dressed. Dean enters his precious car, stopping the angel who was about to sit in the passenger seat. " Whoa Cas, in the back, I got another prank waiting for Sam." Dean shows the hidden whoopee cushion to him, the same kind the hunter did to Cas. Though the angel was a little saddened he went in the back and both waited for Sam.

Fully dressed and ready to go, Sam first puts on a hat to cover the embarrassing hair, grabbed his phone and exited the room. The second he sits in the passenger seat a loud rasping noise went off, he lifted his bottom just enough to grab out the whoopee cushion. " Not funny Dean..." he was about to put his cell phone in his pocket but could not let go of it, he looks at his hand, the phone super glued to his hand. " SERIOUSLY?" Sam glares daggers at Dean who was too busy trying to hide his smirk.

" Score?: Dean 4 Sam 0..." Dean chuckles, starts the car and they leave the parking lot.

...

After about a ten minute drive and listening to Sam's complaining about Dean being a jerk towards him and with Cas in the back seat paying attention to the entire argument, they pull into a parking lot of the towns diner. Dean is the first to step out the car, pushing down the seat to let Castiel get out but the seat Cas occupied was empty. He got saddened mixed with little anger, hating how much the angel left without saying anything.

" Mommy, mommy! that man came out of thin air!" the voice of a child called, making Dean swing around to face the trench coated angel. Dean took a quick glance to the kids mother who seemed busy talking on her cell phone, Dean rolled his eyes sighing in relief she hadn't noticed a thing.

" Cas... you can't do that in public, you might freak out people." Dean implies, Castiel slopes his head to the side and no matter how adorable Dean found that action to be he walks into the diner. Castiel follows once Sam gets out after five minutes of getting the glue and phone off his hand, finding the seat Dean chose in the far corner. Cas settles himself between the brothers, observing his surroundings and it was quite crowded too.

A waitress soon walks up to their table. " Good morning, I'm Vicky and I'll be your waitress today..." she was very pretty, long blonde curly locks, pale green eyes, perfect figure with the face of a goddess. She handed them each a menu. " would you like a drink before you order?"

It didn't take long for Dean's flirty side to unleash, giving Vicky his irresistible smile before answering. " I'll have a beer sweet cakes." he winked in the process. Vicky smiled sweetly. Sam glanced to Cas and noticed he was staring at Dean, well glaring daggers mostly. When did Castiel care about how Dean flirted with girls? _What did I miss? _he thought, he then thought about last night when the angel spoke with Dean alone, how he left to let them talk about whatever it was. He couldn't place it, so he kept observing. " What would you like to drink sir?" Vicky's voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

" Uh... I'll have iced tea please." she wrote it down then gazed to Castiel who was still staring at Dean. " Cas..." Sam caught his attention. " you okay?" The angel ignored the question.

" I'll have water..." She wrote it down and headed to the kitchen. Dean watched her all the way, giving a satisfied whistle. Castiel suddenly felt something build up inside him, was it jealousy? anger? hurt? the angel was new to such human emotions, he couldn't tell the difference between them or how they affected him. He was so busy thinking he didn't realize the waitress had returned with their beverages.

" Here is your water." she placed the cup before the angel. " iced tea... and a beer." handing the brothers their cups. " would you like to order now or later?"

" We'll order now." Dean replied shifting in his seat and giving that prized smile once more. Vicky flushed a little, pulling out a pad and pen. " I'll have the eggs, over easy with bacon and toast."

" I'll have the sausage with eggs, sunny side up." Sam said, being sure to have his hand to block his mouth to hide Dean's previous prank. The waitress nodded.

" And you sir?..." pointing her question to Cas who was busy observing the utensils.

" ..." When he did not answer her Dean finally ganders to the angel, he then clears his throat to get his attention. Castiel hesitantly meets Dean's gaze.

" What do you want to eat?"

" I do not require food Dean, you know that..." the sound in Cas's voice sort of surprised the hunter, he sounded really pissed. The Dean realized, Castiel was jealous of him flirting with Vicky and the bulb lit in his head. He wanted to see just how far this celestial being would go to keep Dean for himself. He is Dean Winchester after all, his plans usually worked too. So here goes nothing!

" Whatever." he returned his focus on Vicky now. " don't mind him he's a little cranky..." Cas shoots a glare but Dean ignores it. " So why's a pretty thing such as yourself working as a waitress?" the second she giggled Dean knew his plan was working because Castiel was getting madder, not to mention from the corner of his eye Sam was beginning to freak out. Dean kept going. " When do you get off?" Dean went a little over the edge at this point.

" How about I get your food first then I tell you." she winked. Castiel tightened his fist, he felt like jumping over this table and strangling her or he could just give her cancer for that matter, he tries his best to calm down but these new human emotions are going through the roof. Dean is HIS and no bimbo was gonna take him away; hell no, over his dead body. Once she finally walks away Castiel stays silent, feeling slightly appeased. Sam just wants to know what the hell's going on here, he thought hard about this, putting the puzzle together: Dean flirting with girl **PLUS **Castiel being mad **EQUALS**...! Sam's eyes widened. _So last night was no private talk, they were... Oh My GOD! _he thought. To think his brother would have sex with an angel... again! well Anna he couldn't care less but Castiel? this was a guy for goodness sake. Of course Dean didn't care about same sex couples, they've met a few anyway. But Sam could never picture Dean and Cas being a couple; Dean's like a dog, he'll hump anything that breathes and never wants to get too close to people since most of those he loved died, and Castiel was too pure at heart, so innocent too. Sam's not homophobic or anything, he just finds it weird to see this happening.

Then something made Sam wish he went on that hunt with Bobby. As the waitress came walking with the food Castiel slid across the booth, getting very close to Dean. What's more surprising is Dean said nothing at all, usually he never liked the angel invading his so called personal space, right now he seemed to be enjoying it. When she noticed Castiel's closeness to Dean, she raised a brow and the angel only stared back. She sets down their plates. Dean was about to take the first bite of the eggs but Castiel grabbed his hand that held the fork and took a bite for himself, being sure to lick his lips and eyes on Deans. The hunter watched that tongue slide across those dry lips, a jolt flew to his groin. Then Castiel stole a piece of bacon and took a small bite, closing his eyes and giving a satisfied groan. That made it worse for Dean, an erection already pressing against his jeans. Pay Back for Castiel. He wanted Vicky to see that this man was only his, so to finish off his competition he took a few gulps from Dean's beer, letting some dribble down his chin on purpose. Wiping it off with his finger then licked it off slowly. Dean is at the verge of exploding if Cas continued to tease him.

Vicky definitely got the hint and walked away in defeat, but the angel wasn't finished with returning the torture to his hunter yet. Somehow his hand snaked its way onto Dean's thigh, rubbing near his cock, Dean strained to hold in a moan. This is what he gets for making an angel of god jealous. Castiel resumed, his hand gliding higher until... " Sam can you take care of the check?... Thanks!" Dean rushed off his seat, pulling Cas with him before Sam can protest.

"... yeah... right..." Sam sighs as he watches Dean and Cas drive off in the Impala. He found it hard to regain his appetite after that scene, staring at his untouched food.

" Ah, loves in the air." Sam jumps from the unexpected voice next to him, glancing over to see the new visitor. Sam knew this person, rolling his eyes at the sight.

" Gabriel..." Sam didn't take a second glance, instead he ate to ignore the archangel.

" Glad to know you missed me." he sarcastically replies, he then made Dean's deserted grub his own. " So little Cassy poo finally told Dean his feelings huh."

" And how do you know that... wait please down tell you... watched them... you know..." Sam might feel more uneasy if he says yes.

" Heck no! that's my brother you sick man!" Gabriel shivers. " Cas came to me a few days ago saying he kept having weird stuff happening to him... I simply told him he was in heat and was ready to find a mate, which my guess is Dean... ooh this bacon's delicious!"

" Wait, back up a second... did you say Cas was in heat?... I never knew angels can get physical with humans."

Gabriel sighs, trying an easier way to explain this. " When an angel reaches a certain age, I'd say about two or three millennia, we are in need of a mate... be it human or another angel, not our choice though... so we begin to sweat for no reason and our grace emits a powerful pheromone that attracts only the chosen mate... and let me tell you, once that happens we stay with our lovers for eternity. so that scenario you seen with Cas being jealous over miss hot stuff, he actually found her as a threat and trust me it isn't pretty to see someone come between an angel and their soul mate." Gabriel begins eating the toast.

" That explains it better..."

... Meanwhile ...

Dean couldn't wait to reach their motel room, couldn't wait to savage his angel; tear those clothes off, kiss every body part that is his and hear those delicious screams of ecstasy erupt from those lips. Castiel has turned Dean into a sex crazed beast. Though driving there would be a lot easier if Cas wasn't being frisky, talk about impatient. Castiel was all over the man, whispering naughty things into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe and rubbing his cock all at once. The angel places ticklish kisses down the hunter's neck, Dean fighting to keep the car straight, his vision getting blurry from his lovers excessive breathing which turned him on further.

" Mine..." Castiel whispers. Dean hissed as Cas undid his jeans, relieving the pressure against his eager erection. Trembling as cool air touched the bare skin.

" Cas... wait." too late, Cas takes Dean in his mouth whole, sending pleasure through his hunters being. " Oh... god Cas." he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. _To hell with it _Dean thought, pulling into an alley, parking it far enough so no one would see. Might as well do it here since the angel wasn't thinking of stopping at this point anyway.

Dean views Castiel's every move, biting his lip as Cas licked up his shaft. It's amazing how quick this angel can learn, every move was exact to how Dean did it to him last night. From sucking vigorously and nipping lightly at the sensitive organ Castiel began to touch himself, hand snaking into his pants, fingers grazing his own arousal. His moan was deep, vibrating against Dean's cock causing his head to fall back, bucking his hips to make Cas take more of him in. Blue eyes observe this humans reaction, how Dean furrowed his brows, licked his drying lips, it made Cas harder. Then he releases him, the wetness causes Dean to shiver as he loses the warmth of his angel's mouth. " You are mine Dean Winchester..." Cas licks from the base of his cock to the tip. " This is mine." he climbs on his lap and straddles his waist, putting friction between them, the fabric of the angel's pants against the hunter's erection makes him thrust upward. The feeling of Castiel's hard on rub on his own tossed him to the edge, not knowing how much more he can withstand. Cas lays his chin on his hunter's shoulder, his breath tickles his skin. " Touch me Dean."

Dean smirks devilishly, finally it's his turn to tease, practically ripping the angel's shirt open; a button or two flying off to god knows where. Like an animal Dean begins to ravage his nipple, Cas places one hand on the ceiling of the car to support himself, the other unzipped his trousers and starting pleasure himself again. " Ah... Dean." he gasped. Dean kisses and nips at the stub roughly, Cas bucks his hips in response. He loosens Cas's belt, then digs his hands through clothing to feel the ultimate beauty this heavenly being could give. The spring air scent was all Dean could smell, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He loved this angel's skin too much, he was addicted to the static charge that emitted from his body, feeling as though he was tasting Castiel true visage, his grace, that pure energy Dean loved and feared. This creature on him was gods greatest creation, so perfect so innocent so dangerous.

Dean kisses Castiel hungrily, one hand pulling at his messy hair while the other searched for something next to the seat. At last he found it, a small lever used to recline the seat, he pulled it and laid back taking the angel down with him. Cas smirks between the kiss, then sits up looking down at Dean. He lifted himself up just enough to pull his trousers down to his thighs, easier said than done, especially in a small car but he succeeded. He grabs Dean's cock and brings it by his entrance, holding it in place to lower himself onto it. Inch by painful inch invades his already sore opening, giving a satisfied mewl once it was fully inside. Dean hisses at the tightness, he thrusts up and the angel nearly shrieks in ecstasy. " Ah!... do it again..." Dean grins, thrusting again yet harder and Castiel lets out another loud moan.

Soon the angel rocked his hips, though he was new at doing this action at least it made him happy to see Dean enjoying it. " Fuck Cas." Dean thrusts in time with his lover, their movements were slow, wanting to have it last. Their flaring body heat made the windows fog up, sweat drenched their beings. Dean slowly builds his thrusts, going faster. The pleasure that shoots through Castiel forces him to fall forward but he caught himself by resting a hand on the passenger seats head-rest, it was tough to keep up with Deans pace; he'll get used to it at some point in the future. Deans drives deeper inside him, eating the sounds of pleasure erupting from his angel.

" UH Dean! right there!" Castiel throws his head back, looks like Dean found that spot he's looked for and he lunged hard to get that love spot again. " Dean!... Dean! Ah!" this is music to the hunter's ears.

" Cas... I love the way you scream." Dean sits up, wrapping an arm securely around his lover, his pace quickening. At the same time he took Cas's untouched cock and pumped in sync with his thrusts, this drove Castiel insane. Castiel grips a fist full of Dean now damp shirt, feeling a pressure build inside and he knew he was close to climax. Dean was close too, pushing faster and harder into him, wanting Cas to experience the greatest orgasm. Castiel literally yells in utter bliss, eyes shut tightly, getting closer to release.

" Uh Dean... I can't... can't take it anymore!" he pulls at Dean's dirty blonde hair.

" Together..." and with one last thrust Dean comes inside his lover. " Uh Cas!"

" DEAN!" Cas comes on Dean's hand and stomach.

Dean holds Castiel close, their foreheads pressed together, breaths heavy. They needed to pick up Sam, but just a few more minutes like this is all Dean wants. He never knows what will happen if he passed this opportunity; either one of them could die in this apocalyptic battle to save humanity, you never know what the future holds. If so, Dean wanted Castiel to know his true feelings for him, to know just how much he cared for this being before him, he might not get another chance. _Here goes nothing... _Dean's brain screams before he says out loud...

" I love you Cas.." he whispers, Castiel opens his eyes, gazing into watery green orbs. Cas tilts his head, was Dean crying? he searched his lovers mind for an answer, seeing fear but with no reason to it.

" Why are you crying Dean?" he wipes away his tears, Dean looks deep into those baby blues seeing the concern that were held in them.

" Most of the people I loved have died or I left because of what I do... I'm just afraid of losing you too, I mean you might go back to heaven after we lock Lucifer back in his cage or worse, get killed again." that explained the fear, Castiel then kisses his forehead.

" I love you too and I will never leave you Dean, even if I die I know God would bring me back for you, he did before." he smiles warmly, one Dean rarely sees, it was a sign; he is the one, the perfect lover he dreamt of having for years and here he was comforting his fears. To think, all it took was the roll of a dice to figure it out, they were meant to be together. Has god planned this from the start, has god specifically chosen Castiel to raise Dean from hell, if he did he's one heck of a match maker.

Dean smiles, kissing his swollen lips. " Let's not keep Sam waiting."

...

**END**

**if you liked it and want a third chapter just let me know.**


	3. Sing Me To My Death

**CHAPTER 3:** Sing Me To My Death

It's been two weeks since Dean discovered his love for Castiel. Today Dean and Sam were on the road to Mississippi to visit America's largest river, well not exactly visit they had a new hunt. People have been going missing lately and all were pinpointed to the river, the brothers called Bobby on their way there to find out what creature they're after. Sadly Castiel couldn't join them, he was busy trying to find a way to stop Lucifer.

Finally they arrived at Vicksburg Mississippi, first things first find a crappy motel as usual, second get information then search for the soulless son of a bitch and gank it. first task was done, the Winchesters enter their room. It wasn't that bad actually, a flat screen TV, two queen sized beds by the looks seems very comfortable, the wallpaper put a nice touch with its soothing bright blue. A small area in the back was the kitchen, Dean had to know what the bathroom looked like. " Oh haha, Jackpot!" Dean smirks at the sight of a tub/jacuzzi, he's definitely gonna be the first to use that baby.

" Wow not bad for eighty bucks a night." Sam says impressed, the last motel's bed springs pulled out his back. He sits at the table and takes out his laptop to find relatives of the victims.

" Hey Sammy, while you're doing that I'm taking a little bath, been a long drive." Dean closes the bathroom door. Sam chuckles lightly, he's never seen Dean this happy in a long time, he guessed that since Dean and Castiel are together Sam believes that Dean might just get what he's always wanted when they stop the apocalypse, an apple pie life. Sam mainly thought that Dean would have a new life with Lisa, but when Castiel jumps in that changed a lot. Sam shakes the thoughts away and continues with his research.

...

Dean walks out the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and body still a bit wet. As he went in his bag to grab new clothes he asked, " So anything about those missing people?" Sam glanced over to Dean and sighed.

" Well, no need to go asking questions..." he closes his laptop, then moves over to his bed and open up his duffel bag.

" Why?" Dean raises a brow.

" I already found out what it is." Sam loads his hand gun then tucks it against his back, it was kept hidden under his shirt.

" And... go on." Dean resumed getting clothes.

" A nix..." Dean flashes him a confused glance, " it's an ancient water spirit that attracts its prey to the water by singing, then drowns them." Dean still didn't get it, who would fall for that trick. Sam rolled his eyes. " Basically it finds out your deepest desires, a lover or friend and uses it against you, they also change shapes, hypnotism the whole works."

" Nerd." Dean chuckles out, Sam shoots daggers at him, Dean ignored it, " How do we kill it?"

" Blood of a dead virgin." Sam waits for Dean's usual jokes about things like that. Dean sniggered his way back to the bathroom to dress.

" So mr. nix can't handle the virgins huh?..." Dean peeks his head out, putting on his shirt. " where the hell are we gonna find the blood, I mean what person dies a virgin in the first place?" good point Sam actually agreed to that, usually people don't want to die as virgins. Sam had to think.

" We can ask Cas, maybe he can find some for us." Sam implies.

" He's busy." Dean adds in, " we can't just call him over here, he's trying to help us already by trying to stop Lucifer." Dean slips into his boots then goes over by Sam.

" Come on Dean, just ask him... He'll never say no to you, you two are supposed to have a more profound bond right?" Sam has a point there. Dean shrugs to his suggestion, closing his eyes and called to his angel.

" Cas, um... we're sorry to bother you but we need-"

" I'm here Dean." The said angel interrupts Dean as he appears before them. That was fast both brothers thought. " what is it?" Dean noticed something a little different about the angel, he looked a bit flushed, his pupils were wide and was sweating slightly. Must be from losing his mojo Dean thought.

" Uh we need blood of a dead virgin... do you know where we can find it?" once asked Castiel vanishes, Sam and Dean look at each other hoping they hadn't pissed him off, but seconds later he returned handing a jar of blood to Sam.

" Thanks Cas..." Sam too notices the change in the angel. " are you okay, you look a bit sick." Castiel shakes his head to Sam's question.

" I don't know what's wrong, I've been like this for three days now... I was looking for Gabriel to get answers." Cas gave one last look to his lover and softly smiles. " I must get going." flutter of wings indicated his departure.

" Okay, we have the blood... now we need a plan..." Sam rubs his shoulder in thought, Dean snaps his finger.

" I got one, one of us will be bait." Dean grinned like he just found out that he's a genius, Sam snorts.

" I'm not gonna be bait." he argued.

" well... I don't either." the two stared at each other for a long moment before Sam came up with a decision, raising his fist before his brother. Rock-paper-scissors was the only resort they used if they both disagreed on something, Dean brought up his own hand, one two three they shook their fists then set their pick. Sam smirked, he picked rock and Dean chose scissors. " I win."

" Bitch..." Dean pouts away and walks out the motel room, Sam soon follows with that smile still glued on him; payback was gonna be his, payback from those pranks that Dean pulled off on him and Sam is gonna sleep tonight with victory. Two weeks ago that damn hair dye took all night to get out, the same went for the funky toothpaste. Sam was going to enjoy this for sure.

... that night...

The Winchesters waited by the river all day, they stuck around in the Impala 'till no one was around. Dean pulls out a pair of binoculars from the his bag, looking through them to get a closer view of the river. Sam fails to hold in his sniggers. " What's so funny Sam?" Dean remove the binoculars, gazing at his giggling brother. When Sam peered to Dean he spat into laughter, Dean furrows his brows in annoyance. " WHAT?"

Sam wipes away the tears before he answered, " Nothing... round eyes pfff ahahahaha!" Sam points at the rearview mirror for Dean to look at, cracking up more when Dean stared wide eyed at the mirror. Deans eyes were circled with black ink, it was from the prank toy he bought and was supposed to be used on Sam. How did he even find his joke items in the first place?

" WHAT THE HELL SAM?" Dean grabs a napkin and wipes it off. He went to throw the binoculars in the back but couldn't let go. He glares towards Sam who heaved deeper into laughter, Sam had super glued it. " NOT COOL!" Dean shouted, trying to pry it off his hand without tearing skin off.

" Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" Sam grins.

" We're supposed to kill a Nix here Sam... we can prank each other later!" Dean says through gritted teeth.

" You're right... sorry Dean." Sam reaches a hand out to him. " truce?" Dean stared a long moment at his hand, then stared suspiciously at Sam's face. " I'm serious Dean, no pranks 'till after we kill the Nix."

" Swear to it." Dean didn't trust him just yet.

Sam makes an X motion over his chest. " cross my heart and hope to die." Dean continues his long gaze in Sam's eyes, he saw trust in them. Finally he gripped Sam's hand to shake their deal but was suddenly shocked and pulled away quick, Sam fell into a series of laughs once more. "I can't believe you fell for it hahahaha!" Sam reveals a hand buzzer hidden on his palm. " Sam 3, Dean 4... I'm catching up to your score dude."

" Shut up Sam..." He reaches for the glove compartment to get the glue remover he had bought just in case. Once it opened a hand popped out, Dean jumps back with a shriek, Sam doubles over breathlessly. Again he got him, he never knew it would be this much fun to prank someone, most of the time he only did it out of revenge but now he knew why Dean enjoyed it so much. Dean rips out the plastic hand and smacked his brother with it, " Bitch..." he retrieves the glue remover and spray it on his hand. In minutes the binoculars came off. " We're tied in our score you happy?"

" Yeah I'm satisfied now." Sam then takes out the jar of blood then soaks a knife into it. " Remember the plan?"

" Yeah yeah, get in a boat and wait for the Nix to jump me." Sam hands him the knife, not before Dean removes his jacket and throws it in the back seat. " If anything happens you better save my ass." Dean gets out the Impala, takes a deep breath to pump up his courage, Sam watches as he runs towards the boat they've placed by the river. Dean hops in then rows out, he was nervous though; one thing he hated besides flying was drowning. Sam keeps an eye out, his hand rested on the door handle; if Dean messes up he'll need to be ready.

... Meanwhile...

Castiel stood out in an open field in the middle of nowhere. The gibbous moonlight rained down her beautiful glow over the angel's features. Castiel strolls by the lake, watching the moons reflection dance with the ripples of the water. He gazed up to the most fascinating sight mankind has always loved to witness, the beauty of space and its mysteries. As he stared harder at earths neighbor he felt a wave of electricity shoot through his body, falling on his knees with a hiss. What was happening to him? he needs answers, Gabriel should've been here by now. Castiel's breaths became short and heavy, the moonlight shone in his eyes showing how wide his pupils grew.

" Tomorrow's a full moon." Castiel quickly turns to the voice, Gabriel walked up to him and helped Castiel to his feet. " You look like hell." Gabriel chuckles. Castiel gripped at the archangel's shirt as another wave crawls through his entire being, a painful groan escaping his lips. " Boy it's really gotten you good huh?" Castiel peers at him in confusion, legs about to go out, holding onto his brother for dear life.

" What is happening to me? please I wanna make it stop." Castiel pleaded, hoping it wasn't something serious.

" Come on Cas, you're not gonna die or anything... it's a phase you're going through that's all." Gabriel steadied Cas to sit. Castiel gets yet another shot of energy into him causing him to fall and lay in fetal position.

" Just tell me what this feeling is and how to make it end." Castiel said breathlessly. Gabriel lightly shakes his head, sitting next to his brother's shivering body.

" To make a long explanation short, you better listen closely." Cas nodded softly for him to continue, Gabriel sighs. " You're just extremely horny that's all." he didn't bother looking at Cas, he knew he was receiving a glare. " Unlike humans, we yearn for sex once a month on the full moon, this only happens if we had mated... symptoms are: sweating, painful arousal shocks, hyperventilation and overactive endorphins." Castiel turns his head away in shame, being in such condition in front of his brother. Gabriel caught on his embarrassment, Gabriel wasn't really used to all that touchy-touchy stuff but this was Cas; his favorite little brother. So he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, blue eyes glanced into his greens. " Don't be ashamed of what's happening to you Cas, many of our brothers and sisters are going through the same ordeal as we speak.. you're not alone on this."

" Then why aren't you in the same condition?" Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at that question.

" Cause I've never mated with anyone, I've never found my mate... don't even know if they're human or angel." Gabriel then pats Cas on the shoulder and rose to his feet. " Well I should be going, you know me I don't like staying in one place for too long." Gabriel leaves, the breeze from his wings brush over Castiel's body. Cas rolls over to face the skies, just laid there gazing at the stars.

He shut his eyes only for a moment, a vision of Dean crept into his mind making the surge fire within him and Castiel let out a loud groan. He needed to ease this feeling overpowering him before he loses his sanity. Castiel kept his thoughts on Dean, his body switching to auto-pilot as his hands shakily crept to the buttons of his shirt. He flushed heavily, hoping to god that no one in heaven was watching him in the position he was in. Slowly one button at a time he loosened his shirt, he imagined Dean doing this and it made him more eager. Cold air touched his now bare chest, Castiel sucking in a breath in arousal. He let one hand ghostly hover over his stomach, the heat caused him to bite at the sleeve of his trench coat. Quietly calling out Dean's name. At last he let that hand slide lightly up and down his abdomen, hips bucking in response. Castiel thought of Dean undoing his pants, touching him, pleasuring him. Castiel's hands were possessed by his thoughts, every image coming true as he sees it. At this point he didn't care if his brethren witnessed his actions most would call a sin, Castiel was in his own world of pleasure.

" Ah!" Castiel cups his growing erection, heat in his breath came out in a puff of steam mixed with the cold night air. Pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs, shivering as the grass tickles his flesh pushing him ever deeper into ecstasy. " Mmh..." Castiel then wraps his fingers around his cock, unhurriedly began to pump up and down the sensitive organ, his back arched upward. " Uhh.." while that hand was busy, Castiel brought his free one to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Once completely soaked he moved those fingers to his entrance. In went one digit and hell did it arouse him more, he thrusts into that finger as if it were his hunter's. A second digit intrudes, Castiel withers and moans aloud, pure bliss pumping in his veins. He massaged and stretched the tight muscles, other hand pumped harder at his cock. " Hah!... Uh... ha!" Castiel can feel his climax sneaking its way out, so he inserted a third finger. He thrusts faster into his hand, vision was becoming a blur, every breath so erratic he couldn't let out a moan. His orgasm was so close, his voice slowly regaining and then. " AAH!" He comes on his hand and stomach, spasms jolt all over his being. He lays there still, finally reopening his baby blues to stare to the gibbous moon. He may have eased the pressure in him but it was still there, but at least he was able to redress without problem. '_Tomorrow's a full moon' _that one thing Gabriel said was in limbo in his head now, he hoped when he visit Dean that night he won't go crazy on him.

... next morning...

" What do you think is wrong with Cas?" Sam asks as he and Dean drove back to their motel. Last night was by far the worse Dean has ever experienced. 1) Sam had planned a whole prank come back, and 2) Dean was nearly killed by that freaking Nix, but at least something good came after all that. Dean shrugs continuing to drive to their motel, both of them were drenched head to toe in water. Dean was too tired to wonder what was up with his lover, all he wanted was to sleep.

... three hours earlier...

Dean sat quietly in the boat humming some AC/DC songs to himself, Dean then took out a walkie-talkie, " Sam you owe me a beer after this." there was no response, usually Sam replies 'whatever'. Dean shake this device, has the batteries died? he tries again. " Sam... Sam you here me?" he turned to wave for Sam's attention but he was surrounded by a thick fog. He cautiously drew out the knife, he peeked to the water all around him. Then he heard a male voice humming not far from where he was, Dean rows carefully in its direction.

From the Impala Sam was blind from the fog, he gets out but that doesn't help one bit. He couldn't get an eye out for his older brother. Sam gets out his radio. " Dean you there, I can't see you..." nothing but static. " Dean?... Dean!" Sam runs towards the river, he tried helplessly to see through this mist. " Dean?" he called out, no reply just his echo. In a panic Sam sprints to an extra boat, rowing out to find Dean.

The hums grew louder, Dean finally sees something swimming in the water. He sat silently in his boat observing a naked man float around. This had to be the Nix pulling a trick on Dean, he tightened his grip on the knife, rowing closer to arms reach; it hadn't bothered noticing him. Dean raises the knife to its back, until it swung its head to stare Dean in the eyes, he froze at the Nix's appearance. " What took you so long Dean, I've been waiting for you." this creature took the shape of Castiel, even his voice was nailed down perfectly. Dean shook his head, this is just an illusion he thought to himself, its playing games with him. The Nix tilted its head, calmly gazing deeper into those green orbs.

" Get out of my head you son of a bitch." Dean rose the knife higher to its throat, the creature just stares softly and swam closer to the hunter.

" You didn't forget did you? we were supposed to go swimming Dean... I asked you this morning remember?" The Nix's eyes glowed bright red, Dean then fell to its spell recalling false memories of Castiel wanting to go out for a dip. Dean smiles, fake Cas grins in victory. " well, are you gonna join me or not?" Dean moves closer, the knife he held had long since fell from his grip into the river.

" But I forgot my bathing suit babe..." Dean replied, mind trapped in its hypnotizing gaze. He inched closer to kiss fake Cas, Nix waited for the right moment. It then grabbed his shirt, revealing its true form. Its form was shimmering, scaly and slimy, eyes redder than blood, teeth sharp enough to tear him to shreds.

" That's just fine sweetie!" it drags Dean out the boat once the hunter snapped out his trance, pulling Dean under. Dean put up a fight against the monster, punching and kicking. He broke free long enough to go to the surface to get air.

" SAM!" He shouted before being dragged under again, The nix held Dean's arms down leaving him defenseless. Dean struggles, he'll need air soon but they both sank deeper into the river.

Sam finds Dean's boat, but it was unoccupied. Sam gets out the colt quickly, " DEAN!" He peers over both sides, no sign of him. Sam's heart raced with anxiety, it should've been him to kill the Nix; if Dean dies Castiel would never forgive Sam.

From beneath Dean, was losing breath, he gazed up to the surface; a glimpse of a second boat next to his. It was Sam. With all the power he had left, Dean head-butts Nix in the face and once more free. Desperate for air he swam up fast, he was not dying here, hell no. That monster was catching up to him, Dean knew it so he practically jumps out and grips Sam's boat gasping for oxygen.

" Dean, get in!" Sam tries pulling his brother aboard with one hand. Suddenly the Nix leaps onto Dean, trying to pray him back into the abyss. It's was just what Sam was waiting for it to do, aiming the colt to its noggin and pulled the trigger. Nix was taken care of pretty fast, its limp form loosened off Dean, sinking into the deep. Sam gets his brother into the boat. Dean sits up, once he's caught his breath he grabbed Sam's jacket.

" I'm not being bait anymore." Dean shakes his head and chuckles, Sam laughs along. Then Dean pushes Sam off the boat as a joke. Sam swims up laughing and grabs Dean in. Dean pulls his little brother into a head lock, it's been a long while since they've acted this way; it felt good and eased their worries on the apocalypse.

...

**sorry it took so long for the update.**

**I do have an idea for a fourth chapter that's if you guys want me to :) just let me know.**


	4. Give Me All Your Love

**CHAPTER 4: **Give Me All Your Love

At times there were rare days when Sam and Dean ever get a chance to relax from hunting, get their minds off the apocalypse and Lucifer; these were one of those days. The other night they've hunted a troublesome Nix, that early morning drive to the motel Dean rambled of how that creature used Castiel's image to transfix him, Sam chuckled here and there at Dean's incident and how he angered over the Nix's spell over him. After Dean let out all his frustration, his happy self has returned to him.

Mostly throughout the day the brothers ate breakfast, spent time having fun at a festival near by, anything they can enjoy to spark up their spirits. The day strolled by quickly, sucks when you have a ball time flies, yet if bored to death time stays still. That afternoon Sam insisted they eat lunch somewhere beside diners they'd usually go to, he let Dean choose since Sam owes him. As they walked through the town searching and both receiving impressed smiles from a group of women who Sam seemed to be the only one who notices. Not once has Dean smiled to them or even checked out their butts when they pass, Sam was slightly taken aback of how his brother ignored women. " No winks, flying kisses or smirks?" Sam hadn't meant for that to blurt out, Dean glances at him giving a ' what was that?' look. Sam points to those girls who passed by seconds ago, " You didn't even notice those girls Dean? usually you would try humping their legs at this point haha." Dean stared at the group, he shook his head adding a quick 'nah' which surprised Sam beyond limits.

" No thanks, I'm over women... Cas is the only one who'll get my winks, flying kisses and smirks from now on, oh and the only person's leg I'll hump." Dean implies, Sam's eyes widen yet smiled softly.

" Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam jokes, he was still surprised at Dean's answer, but the other side of him was proud at the change in his older brother.

Moving forward Dean spots a place to eat, " Hey Sammy let's go there." Sam follows his gaze to a McDonalds, he raised a brow then peered to Dean.

" You have any idea how fattening that food is?" Sam's nerdy side asks, Dean glares back and pouts.

" I know, but I always wanted to try their burgers and fires... Pleeeease?" Dean gives his puppy dog gaze into Sam's and Sam rolls his eyes giving in.

" Fine... I'm buying, I owe you that." with that said Dean runs towards the fast food restaurant like an excited child.

...

Castiel sat silently in a park somewhere in Mississippi, the playground was empty which was better for him to think. He thought on his actions from last night, remembering how he masturbated with all of heaven to witness. He really didn't care now, in fact he hasn't felt this good in a long long time. Castiel gazes towards the horizon, it'll me nighttime soon, during daylight his body was relaxed but tonight his entire being will go in a frenzy of arousal shocks; even the slightest breeze makes him go crazy. A full moon will be tonight, Cas thought of how to approach this to Dean without jumping him like a horny cat. Afraid he'd loose control of himself or worse scare the crap out his lover. Castiel sighs, he'll just have to visit Dean tonight and see what happens then, who knows maybe Dean will like the wild side of him; Dean usually enjoys a little kink now an then. This put his mind at ease and he let's out a sigh of relief.

He gets out his cell phone and calls Dean, Cas felt like he's been away from him for too long and wished to spend more quality time with him. He got more anxious as it rang, waiting for Dean to pick up.

" Cas?" Dean's voice answered, Cas felt so happy to hear it.

" Dean where are you?" Castiel blushed a little asking that, it sounded too girly even for him.

" Why, what's wrong?" the hunter replied, voice muffled which Cas knew he was eating.

" I want to see you..." Castiel thought that sounded a bit desperate, he waited for his hunter to finish munching on whatever it is he's eating to get a response.

" Sure... we're at 2316 Iowa Ave, Vicksburg Missi-"

" Hello..." Castiel appears next to Dean with phone still against his ear, Dean spits out his soda all over Sam out of surprise. Sam who wasn't prepared for that just silently glares to Dean, grabs a napkin and cleans himself off. " My apologies for startling you." Cas puts away his phone. Dean glances around hoping no one saw Cas just pop out of thin air, then spots a little boy staring with his mouth gaped and holding a balloon; that he didn't mind since parents don't usually believe what their kid says, they'd just tell 'em it's a figure of their imagination. Castiel caught on of what he's done, " Sorry I forgot..." Cas looks down, Dean peers to him and chuckles.

" It's okay Cas, just warn me next time." Dean resumes feasting on his Angus Chipotle BBQ Bacon burger with pickles and onions. " You want something to eat?" Dean asked with a chunk of the burger stashed at one side of his cheeks. Castiel stared longly at the burger, angels don't require food but since Cas was losing his mojo bit by bit, hints of hunger struck at times. Castiel suddenly hears a growl from inside him, his eyes widen in shock. Dean laughs at his adorable face, " I take that as a yes... I'll get you something, be right back." Dean leaves the table and joins the line. This gave Sam some time to talk with the angel, he wanted to know what was wrong with him the other day; curiosity can get to Sam a lot these days.

" Hey Cas?" Castiel tilts his head in return.

" Yes Sam." Sam quickly looks back to see Dean busy ordering food, then gazes back to Cas.

" I was wondering... what was up with you yesterday, you seemed very sick. did Gabriel tell you what you wanted?" Sam knew it was wrong to intervene with Castiel's business but he worried for the guy, Cas is family, now that he's with Dean. Castiel sensed this worry, he smiled softly at his concern.

" Don't tell Dean, I wish to tell him myself." he takes a deep breath, " Gabriel says that I'm going through a monthly mating phase, on a full moon angels who've made love with their soul mates will... um... how can I put it... yearn for intercourse." He looks out the window to hide his bashfulness.

" Really?... wow I thought it was something serious... and Cas, you don't have to be embarrassed about that." blue eyes gaze back at his green ones. " Tell you what... I'll get a separate room so you can stay with Dean for the night, how about that?"

" Thank you Sam, I appreciate it." Cas smiles. Dean soon comes along with a tray of food, placing it before the angel. By the smell it was gonna be delicious. First thing Cas takes out is the burger, the box was labeled Big Mac and did it look tasty. Castiel seemed to understand why humans decorate their foods in ways to hunger their customers of its appearance; Cas's mouth watered just staring at the juicy meat stacked with cheese, pickles and onions. Dean chuckles as Cas began eating, he hadn't seen his angel look that way since his little competition problem two weeks ago, which resolved to a bit of Impala fun. The hunter enjoyed having his angel around. " It's delectable, thank you Dean." the hunter chortles, the words this celestial man uses amused him greatly.

" No problem Cas... by the way, you wanna join Sam and me at the bar tonight?"

" I'd be glad to." he replied before resuming his feast.

... That night...

Sam, Dean and Cas walk into a bar not far from their motel, it was crowded; guessing it's because it's karaoke night. A waitress comes by greeting them happily, then showed them to a booth. As they seated themselves, the waitress gets out a notepad. " What can I get you gentlemen?"

" I'll have a martini please." Cas orders first, The brothers glance at him surprisingly, Cas never drinks unless he's upset about something. Castiel tries ignoring their gaze but failed, looking out the window to break eye contact. Sam and Dean peer to each other and shrug.

" uh... I'll just have a beer." Sam requested, so did Dean. Castiel keeps his attention outside, watching cars drive by; not realizing the moon peeking over an apartment across the street. Suddenly being delivered a full on wave of titillation shoot through him, Cas grips his pants in pain eagerly fighting the groan from escaping. Dean was too distracted listening to some girl sing on the stage, other customers cheering her on. Though, Sam did detect the angel's unexpected change. " You alright Cas?" Sam asks out of concern, nothing but pain written all over Castiel's face. Dean faces his angel instantly just as Cas hunches over gripping tighter at his trousers.

" Whoa Cas, what's wrong?" Dean grabs Cas's shoulder, the physical contact only drove him more out of control. Castiel takes deep shaky breaths to calm himself, gazing into Dean's worried eyes. The angel clears his throat.

" I'm fine... Really." he lies. Soon the waitress returns with their drinks and the moment she handed Cas his beverage he drank it in one swig; it helped loosen the feeling inside a little. Sam knew the reason of this but had promised not to say anything to Dean, so why is Cas afraid to let him know. Dean tries to convince his lover to confess to him, asking if we was injured or anything, but Cas was being stubborn. " I assure you I'm not injured Dean... I'm... just ill..." he pulled out another lie and Dean knew it was. Dean beginning to get frustrated of his lover's untruthfulness.

" Why are you being such a bitch?" Dean's voice rose and Cas stared back in disbelief, Dean hadn't meant to say that, " I'm sor-" but before he could apologize Castiel vanishes. " Wait- Cas!" Dean swears under his breath, then notices Sam glaring at him. " What?" Sam shook his head in disappointment.

" You hurt his feelings that's _what_, he only lied cause he's afraid to tell you."

" Tell me what?" Dean furrows his brows.

" Cas told me he's going through some kind of angel heat." Dean raises a brow, Sam rolls his eyes. " Think of it as Cas pumped on viagra..." dumb way to put it but Dean understood. " the guy just thinks he'll lose self-control if he's near you that's why he's scared." Sam fiddles with his bottle of beer. " call him and apologize." he demanded, Dean didn't need to be told twice, exiting the bar.

Dean felt so stupid hurting the angel's feelings, he didn't mean to really; those words slipped out. On his way to the motel, he attempted to call Cas's phone but kept getting sent to the voice mail. " Cas please pick up... I should never have said that... please just answer me." he leaves a message. He reached the motel room and enters, then flops himself on his bed. A million thoughts flowed through his brain to come up with a better apology, the one thing Dean wasn't good at or hardly used. He sits up, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighs. " Cas if you hear me, I know what you're going through... Sam told me." he stares to the ceiling. " ... please don't hide away from me... I'm so sorry." Dean searched the room back and forth for his angel but no sign of him.

Dean suddenly hears a whimper coming from the bathroom, Dean runs to the door and opens it. There laid Castiel on the tiled floor, in fetal position clenching onto his coat. For the first time ever Dean saw tears in Castiel's eyes, he was in so much pain from the pressure building inside him. Dean kneels next to his lover, brushing a hand through his messy hair. Cas slowly peers to him, pupils wide, sweat coated his features and occasionally his body spasms from arousal shocks. " Make it stop... Please Dean, this feeling is unbearable." he pleads and just like that Castiel's brain clicked to auto-pilot, rising to his knees before the hunter.

" Cas?" Dean calls out his lover's name who right now seemed out at the moment, his form crawls to Dean, resting his head at the crook of his neck. Dean can hear Cas's rapid breathing, hands clutching at the back of his jacket, teeth nibbling at his skin. Dean began to feel excited, he then embraced the angel in a fevered kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Dean abruptly realizes Castiel wasn't exactly with him right now, his body was doing all the work. This must be the cause of overload from his angel heat, Cas probably couldn't take the agony it gave him and shoved himself into a dormant sleep. Dean had to think fast before Castiel's body savaged him or the opposite way, Gripping the angel's shoulders and shook him, tempting to snap him out of the trance. " Cas? CAS!" Cas blinks before being brought back to his senses.

" What happened?" Castiel hadn't remembered being held by his lover.

" You sort of slept walked." Dean aids Cas to his feet then trailed him to the bed, Dean sits next to his angel and sighs. As Dean observed Cas's features, the moon light beamed through the window, Cas falls back with a groan. Dean soon smelled the scent of spring air, Castiel really is in heat and that scent was proof. Castiel moans loudly as Dean rolls on top of him, the friction between them drove the angel insane. " Never be afraid to tell me anything you understand Cas?" Dean rocks his hips against his lover's, the angel furrows his brows nodding madly.

" Yes Dean... I understand... now shut up." Cas says through gritted teeth, then pulls Dean into a deep messy kiss. He pushes Dean's jacket off his shoulders then tosses it across the room, quickly breaking the kiss to remove his shirt and soon his hands explored his muscular torso. Dean goes for Cas's neck, nicking and nipping hard at the flesh, grinding his hips vigorously to his; loud mewls of pleasure escaping those sexy lips. Dean tears open Castiel's shirt, he felt too aroused to bother with the buttons. As Castiel feels skin on skin he claws down Dean's back, getting a low growl in response. " Ugh fuck Cas!" neither of them cared about thin walls or any who overhear their animalistic lovemaking, Dean's only intention was to fuck the brains out of Castiel. Seems the angel heat is affecting Dean as well, though he was not an angel to begin with; so how? is it that they're mated for life?, was Dean just craving for Cas?, what was it?

It had to be the burn mark because every time Dean made Cas moan a jolt shot from that imprint. This is the bond Castiel told him about after dragging him out of hell, Castiel is letting him feel how aroused he was through Dean and Dean was sure enjoying it too. Dean fiddles with the angel's belt while Cas kicks off his shoes and wiggles himself out his trench coat. Dean leaves trails of kisses on every spot of this creatures beautifully soft skin. " Dean..." that voice, Dean will never get tired of hearing it; so husky and deep it made him grow harder.

Both were now fully undressed, their clothes tossed to god knows where, they were too into this moment to care. Castiel exhales a heated breath as Dean's tongue travels from his collar bone to his navel, arching his back when circles were made around the sensitive area. " Haa!... fuck!" Dean glances up in surprise but didn't stop, it's a first to hear Cas swear. Dean inwardly smiles, he wants to hear it again so he lunges his tongue into the gap, " AH! fuck dean**! **" Cas screams in Enochian, even if Dean didn't know what he said he still listened to every word that blurted out; keeping up with his action and teasing Cas's belly button. " Dean**!** please take me**,** just fuck me**! **" Cas rants in his language. Dean finally looks at his lover confused to hell.

" What are you saying I can't understand you." Dean chuckles, Castiel breathlessly smiles pulling Dean down to whisper into his ear.

" You wanna know exactly what I said?" he lightly bites at his earlobe.

"... Yes..." Dean groans, bucking his hips to Castiel's voice.

" I said: Dean please take me, just fuck me." those words send erotic shivers down Dean's spine.

" But I'm having fun teasing you." Dean was rolled onto his back, Castiel straddling his waist, seductively gazing into Dean's eyes. Dean was getting an eyeful over his angel's vessel, angel's must have a kink at having hot meatsuits.

" As you wish... and I'll return the favor." Castiel lowers himself to capture one of Dean's nipples, he licked and sucked at the stub. He kept an eye on his hunter's reactions, from groaning to biting his lower lip. Cas moves lower now, being sure place a series of kisses before reaching his destination. His lustful gaze remained on Dean, lips only inches from his cock. Cas licks up the shaft base to tip, Dean throws his head back with a grunt. The angel takes him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly to bring Dean to the edge.

" Uh Cas!... mmh!" Dean sharply takes a breath as Cas sucks harder, Dean heaved for unneeded air. If Castiel kept going that rough Dean will burst at any given time. " Ease down Cas." and Cas responded with slow movements once more. " Like that baby.. hah!" Castiel nips at the tip before continuing to deep throat, Dean withered beneath him grunting every now and then. All this excitement was making Cas eager, he releases Dean then sits on his thighs. Castiel grips both their cocks, pumping up and down vehemently, Cas throws his head back moaning; thrusting into his hand. Dean was doing the same, feeling those strong fingers work around his cock put him over the edge. Now he really wanted to bang the hell out of Cas, just watching him touch himself, even the expressions of ecstasy written on his face drove him crazy. Dean rolls them over gently to not disturb the angel's action, he recommenced thrusting into Cas's pumping hand.

Dean sneaks a hand under the angel, finding his target and slipped two fingers into tight rings of muscle. Castiel arches his back, " Dean!... take me, AH!" Dean rubs inside him, feeling the muscles around his fingers tighten up from each movement he made. He did not stop, Dean wanted to find Cas's spot that'll boost his sexual appetite, that'll make him beg for more. " UHH!... OH GOD!" Dean must've found it, he chuckled as Castiel gripped tightly at the sheets, pulling at them roughly each time Dean touched his pleasure spot. Castiel's moans grew louder, he shook his head violently in sheer bliss, eyes rolling back. " aah! Dean, I need you!"

" What's the magic word?" Dean inserts a third digit, Cas bites his lip to hold in a scream. " You must ask nicely for it baby..." his voice too seductive for Cas to handle. Dean rubs at Cas's prostate harder.

" PLEASE, AH! GIVE IT TO ME DEAN!" Cas sighs as Dean removes his fingers, but groaned aloud when they were replaced with Dean's cock. Dean pulls out slowly then thrusts back in hard, tasting the screams of pleasure that emitted from Castiel. Finding his rhythm, he lowers himself to capture those swollen lips, tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. Castiel was getting impatient of Dean's slow pace, wrapping his legs securely around his lover, " mmh... stop being lazy." pushing his hips forward taking Dean deeper.

" Lazy?..." Dean chuckles, then sees how serious Cas looked. " you kinky angel." and he soon started to thrust in with more force. The angel felt enormous pleasure. Dean's well sized cock was filling him up inside. All the muscles in his body tensed. " You want more?" Dean gasped. Castiel shook his head furiously. Dean was pounding down inside him over and over. And each time he did, a sweet moan issued from his angel's mouth. As if Dean thought he might be able to taste those groans, he kissed Cas. His tongue also reached deep down inside Castiel. Dean pulls out fully, hearing a protesting groan from the angel. " Turn over..." and his angel obeys, turning around, he invited the hunter to take him. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and pushed his cock in all at once.

"AH!" The angel arched his back, pushing his hips higher up for Dean to thrust deeper into him. Castiel tugged and gripped at the sheets underneath him, his pleasurable and muffled screams getting louder. Pants coming short, breaths hitching, hands searching, kissing and nipping at skin. Pace quickening, thrusts growing stronger. The sounds Castiel made rang in Dean's ears, like music to him. Dean licked at the lining of Cas's spine. " Dean! uh! more, I want more." Castiel arched his back, how much he enjoyed this feeling, feeling Dean deep inside him, taking him. Dean made rough movements, knowing how his angel liked it, after all the times they had sex, Dean found out then that Castiel did not like slow and easy paces; which actually impressed the hunter. The lust driving their animalistic behavior. Dean gripped at Cas's hips, plunging faster into him. " Yes! just like that!" Castiel shouting in utter ecstasy. With each thrust, Dean felt Cas's muscles contract around his cock.

...

Sam wobbles his way across the parking lot at the motel, obviously hammered out of his mind, mumbling random things as he gets to the staircase leading to his and Dean's room. Sam trips several times, so he had to drag himself up instead. " What room were we again?... oh right 5A." Sam struggles to his feet, stumbling against the wall. He reaches for the door knob of their room, not knowing what he's gonna be walking into, he was too drunk to remember. Opening the door and the first thing he sees is Dean having rough hot sex with Castiel. The angel hadn't noticed him but Dean sure did, but he kept pounding his lover from behind. Sam has walked in on Dean having sex several times so Dean really didn't care. Sam just stood there for a good minute or two, then finally says, " Sorry I forgot." he mumbles as he closes the door again. Dean shook his head with a grin, the face his brother's gonna make once he recollects in the morning. He then brings his focus back to pleasuring Castiel.

" F-faster.. Dean..." and he obeyed, his thrusts becoming quicker and Castiel screamed. Dean can feel his limit creep on him, so he gripped Cas's cock and matched the strokes with his thrusts. Castiel arched back, his breathing more short, he too was close as he rocked his hips with Dean's. When he could no longer hold on, Castiel let go. " Ah! Dean!" the power of his climax caused the television to explode, the hunter somehow knew that would happen. Dean collapsed on top of his lover, panting heavily. Their sweat coated beings stood that way until they caught their breaths. Then the hunter removed himself from Castiel, rolling onto his side and pulled his angel close to him. Castiel wraps an arm around Dean, his eyes felt very heavy, at last the heat was gone for the month. " I love you Dean." he says before falling to a deep slumber. Dean smiles, caressing Cas's peaceful face.

" Love you too babe, sleep tight." he kisses his forehead, pulls the blanket over them, then joins Cas in dreamland.

... Next morning...

Sam wakes in the Impala, he looks around a bit confused, when did he get here; last thing he remembered was being at the bar having a shots competition to win money. _oh well_ he thought, getting out and stretches with a long yawn followed. Sam then goes to see if Dean's awake. When he enters the room, he sees Dean just finishing dressing up. He then spots the angel slumbering under the blanket. He stood there, suddenly getting a Deja vu moment; reminiscing about standing in this same spot. He pushes the thought way, concluding it as a dream. " Hey Dean." Sam nods to his brother, Dean gazes back almost blurting into laughter, but he held it in great.

" Hey Sammy, how was the bar when I left?" Dean inwardly grins, _perfect he doesn't recall last night_ he thought.,; this'll be a great way to get payback, Sam's brain will be scorched for life when Dean tells him.

" It was okay I guess." he was getting flashbacks again of coming here last night intoxicated, and walking in on Dean and Cas making love; Sam shivers. " Boy I must've had the weirdest dream last night." Sam chuckles. _yes yes yes here I go _Dean screams in his head.

" What'd you dream about?" Dean asks, replacing his chuckles with a cough.

" Don't laugh but, I dreamt that I walked in on you and Cas having sex, but I just walk away like it was nothing... but why does seem so damn real?" when he finished Dean bent over laughing breathlessly, Sam raises a brow. " WHAT?"

Dean does his best to cease the giggles before replying, " Sorry to ask this Sam, but in your dream did I notice you there?"

"... Y-yeah.. but... how did you-?..." Sam's eyes widen in horror, it was no dream, it really happened, " AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...

**To Be Continued... ;3**

**I'm actually surprised, This was supposed to be a two chapter one shot but I guess the ideas are turning it into a full on story... so what do you think of this chapter? :)**


	5. Forever Yours

**CHAPTER 5: **Forever Yours

**This chapter is from season 5 my bloody valentine, with a little twist in the end... Enjoy :)**

...

Sam and Dean were out on another hunt. A call earlier from Bobby informing them that a young couple ate each other to death. This one seemed a bit odd for any ordinary thing they'd usually track, the answers they've gotten from the dead girl's friend put it to that conclusion. The girl was full of life, besides Sam searched the whole house; no signs of sulfur or ectoplasm to indicate possession. Soon enough more deaths occurred, some guy's stomach burst from eating Twinkies, another from alcohol poisoning; what the hell is going on in this town. They needed to dig deeper for this, the Winchesters go to the morgue to thoroughly inspect.

Late at night bored and tired, Dean sat next to Sam checking every organ on the first victims for clues. How much Dean disliked touching such slimy things that can make you vomit just looking at it. Narrowing his brows as he stared at the heart in disgust, peering to his younger brother who was busy checking the liver. To spice things up Dean pushes the container near Sam, " Hey Sam?" the younger Winchester gazes to him, losing concentration. " be my valentine?" smirking when the response was a simple roll of eyes followed by a scoff.

Sam then notices something on the heart, " Wait Dean..." inspecting the muscled organ finding some kind of mark engraved on it.

" What the hell?..."

" Dean, this is Enochian.."

Dean knew what this meant, he moved away to call Castiel; hoping he wasn't busy as the phone rang. Cas picks up with a ' hello Dean' opening. " Cas... we found something... sure we're in the basement of James medical cent-" The angel appears before him, phone against his ear, gazing into his green pools.

" I'm there now."

"... Yeah I see that..." the two were busy of what Sam called ' eye fucking' each other.

" I'm gonna hang up... now."

" Right..."

...

The first thought that came to the angel's mind as he observed the mark is that a cherub has gone rogue, but after encountering the eccentric cupid himself Cas and the Winchesters realized he was only doing his job and wouldn't dare harm a mortal. As the day went on and two more deaths eventuated. The brothers paced in the room of their motel, trying to put together the puzzle. So far they know whatever this thing is was causing civilians to die of their greatest hunger; be it sex, drinking or eating.

Castiel shows up again, digging into a bag he held, pulling out a wrapped burger and began to eat. " Cas, this isn't the time to-" Sam was interrupted.

" It's Famine.." Castiel blurts before taking in a mouthful of the delicious rare meat, then continued speaking. " he's here... if he gets close to humans they develop an irresistible hunger..." he explains while he feasted, finishing the first burger then dug in for the next.

" Wait, does Famine affect angels too?" Dean asks with concern, watching his angel stuff himself with burger upon burger.

" Not me, my vessel Jimmy... he has a great craving for rare meat... I realized I was the final clue to this." Cas says, going in for another juicy grub but noticed the bag was now empty; staring into the bag in disappointment. Dean raises a brow, chuckling at his angel's pouting face at the loss of food.

" But why hasn't Famine's power affect Dean?" Sam implies, Cas was too busy rustling with the bag to listen. Sam rolls his eyes, " CAS!" the angel snaps to reality.

" I uh... don't know the reason yet. I'll look into that immediately." Castiel vanishes.

Sam turns to his older brother who was now confused, Sam thought a bit: Dean hadn't drank like he'd usually do during hunts, not only that he didn't eat the whole day. Sam began to remember Dean giving up his hamburger to Cas when they talked to the cupid, recalled Dean opening a bottle but never bothered drinking from it. Maybe it had an opposite reaction to him than everyone else. Something is up, what's in this town that Famine wants. War was a different story, that guy only enjoyed watching everyone kill each other for his own entertainment. So what is Famine after?, Sam had to know before more innocent people end up dying. " Dean I'm goona check the morgue one more time, you stay here 'til Cas finds out something." Sam heads for the door, Dean called him before he left.

" Sam... you be careful okay."

" I will.."

Not even an hour after Sam left did he return, entering the room; his breaths rapid and sweat dribbled down his face. Dean rushes over to his little brother in fear. " What the hell happened?" Dean helps Sam to a chair. Sam takes a deep breath.

" I'm infected too."

" What do you mean?" Dean hands him a beer.

" I was outside the hospital and a demon came out holding a briefcase... I attacked it but it got away, the blood that was on the knife... I almost drank it." Sam would expect to hear his brother say something about the blood part, but he seemed more interested in the briefcase.

" I don't care about that, at least you fought the urge, did you get the case?"

Sam nods, removing the case from his duffel and place on the table. They stared at it for a long moment, " What do you think is in it?" Sam asks.

" Why ask me, didn't you look in it yet." he receives a shake of a head, Sam seemed too frightened to want to know what it contained. Dean clears his throat, " I swear if there's a head in there I'm gonna puke on you." Dean teases, hesitantly opens the locks. Not only he but Sam too jump as a bright light flashed throughout the room, covering their eyes. Then it vanishes, both glance at one another bewilderingly. " okay... what was that?"

" The soul of a human." the brothers jump at Castiel's sudden appearance, a new bag of hamburgers in hand. " Famine is having the demons retrieve souls for him to devour." he spoke with his mouth stuffed. Sam snatches the bag from the angel which wasn't a good idea as Castiel walks up in Sam's face, giving him the angriest glare even Dean's never seen before. Sam gulps then gives pack Cas's precious food. Satisfied, Castiel continues his speech. " You've gotten war's ring right?... if we get Famine's he'll become powerless." it made sense, when Sam and Dean sliced War's ring off his finger he just left without giving a fight.

" Right so we need to find him and get that ring... yet he's guarded by god knows how many demons, Sam's now affected by his demon blood thirst and smighty mick smighter is eating burgers like a fat kid." Dean was implying how impossible it's gonna get with his brother and angel distracted.

" Dean, you and Cas search for Famine, I have to stay here..." Dean gives him that ' what the hell are you talking about' look. " I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to drink that damn blood again... it drove me insane last time, so you'll have to lock me down so if my urge heightens I won't go on a demon-blood-sucking-frenzy." No matter how much Dean would want to disagree to that plan Sam was right, he doesn't wish to see his baby brother in agony in Bobby's panic room again. After a an hour of planning and cuffing Sam in the bathroom they were off to hunt down the horseman.

...

Dean had searched all over town for the horseman, all trails had lead to a small diner in town. Dean sat in his Impala awaiting for his angel's arrival; so far he's been taking his time. When he finally shows up opening a package of grub, Dean rolls his eyes as Cas began eating again; this might jeopardize their plans. The angel takes a bite and smiles, " This burger, it makes me... very happy." Dean peers over to his lover raising a brow.

" Seriously how many have you eaten Cas?"

" I lost count... it should be in the low hundreds.." Dean's eye widen in disbelief, but no time to talk.

" Cas you-"

" I know Dean, go in... take Famine's ring then return here... I'll be back." Dean nods as Castiel vanishes. Dean sits there for about ten seconds.

" It's taking too long." He gets out, Cas is usually quick at getting things done so Dean's worried of his angel's tardiness. He enters the rear of the diner, gun in hand, passing a few bodies of waitresses and cooks who've ate, drank or buried their faces in boiling oil to their deaths. As he exits the kitchen he can see Castiel on his knees, " Cas?" he got no response since the angel was too busy feasting on a pan of rare meat and too deep in a trance to pay attention.

" So this angel is with you... how pathetic, he almost got me, but all I had to do was toss a meal and he eats away like a hungry dog." Dean turns to a very old man in a wheelchair, Dean spots the ring and realized he's in the presence of Famine. The horseman take a whiff of the air, " Dean Winchester... I'm surprised you're not affected by my power..." demons suddenly grab Dean, holding him still as Famine rolls towards him, then places a hand over Dean's chest. " I see... Your soul... it's isn't fully there... no hunger, no desires... something is missing inside you Dean, no wonder I can't infect you." Dean stares confusingly at the horseman. " Are you sure Castiel brought all of you back from the pit?" the hunter peers slowly to his tranced lover, Dean thought of it: he hasn't desired anything since he's come to this town, hadn't even craved for Castiel. Another part of him thought it's because he's immune to Famine. " You're too weak to face Lucifer... You, Sam and your precious angel don't even know how to stop him."

" You talk too much." the demons, Famine and Dean turns over to the entrance, there stood Sam; blood stains on his shirt and face, his eyes held a dark glare. Dean has seen those eyes before, those eyes that were seduced with demonic blood; the blood that helped him kill Lillith and bring Lucifer upon the earth.

" Sam Winchester... I see you've gotten my gift." Dean's eyes widen, the son of a bitch was intending him to lock down his brother then send his errand boys to get Sam to drink. " You see these demons?... they will not attack you, since they know you're Lucifer's true vessel... but you're not strong enough for him yet... please, feast on their blood and become stronger." Dean watches in horror, what will his baby brother do?. Sam gazes at each demon who stood quietly like statues, Sam scoffs and looks to Famine.

" No anymore.." Sam raises a hand, the surrounding demons began to cough themselves out from their meatsuits in a cloud of black smoke, then gives a smirk to the horseman.

" Fine, if you're not going to, then I shall." Sam's grin widens as Famine consumes every demon soul in the room. Sam raises his hand again, Famine chortles. " You fool, your little trick doesn't work on a horseman." Sam nods.

" I'm not aiming for you." Sam was implying his power to the evil souls that now dwelled inside Famine. The horseman cringes in pain as Sam vanquishes one demon at a time, in moments Famines disappears, leaving behind his ring. " ... you alright Dean?" Dean stares longly at Sam, not knowing what to say.

... At Bobby's ...

All Dean heard was the agonizing cries of Sam in the panic room, he had no choice but to have his brother sober up and get the demon blood out his system. Dean leaves the basement to get away from those screams of pain, entering Bobby's study where a nearly finished bottle of scotch sat on the table. He downs the rest, Bobby wouldn't mind it since he's out getting supplies. This is what Dean needed, to feel the burn slide down his throat, it helped to ease his worry for not only Sam but for Castiel too. The angel has gotten sick from consuming too much meat, developing a stomach virus; Castiel has practically puked the whole ride here. Speaking of which, Dean needed to check on him, going up to an extra room Bobby set up for Cas. As soon as he opens the door he can hear Castiel hurling into a bucket Dean's left for him, Castiel has been in this state for two days so far.

Dean sits next to his angel, rubbing his back to help rid some of the pressure while Cas continued to gag. " Is it getting any better Cas?" Dean asks, Castiel shakes his head clenching at his stomach. " I'll get something for the pain." before he removes himself from the bed Cas gets a hold of Dean's arm.

" Before you do that, can you help me to the bathroom? I wish to clean myself." Dean nods, aiding Castiel off the mattress, the hunter practically had to carry him into the bathroom. Castiel began to see the room spinning causing him to rush from Dean's embrace towards the toilet to hurl, face reddening and eyes blood shot from loss of needed air. Dean massages the sick angel's lower back again, Cas breathes heavily. " Thank you Dean." Dean turns on the water, checking the temperature before aiding his lover out of his clothes and into the bathtub, Cas sighs as his body is touched by the warm skin-soothing liquid.

" Be right back." Dean leaves to get those pain killers. Castiel sits comfortably, using a sponge to spread water over his chest and shoulders, this was very relaxing for him. His hunter soon returns with a glass of ginger ale in one hand and a couple of pills in the other; knowing Cas, one pill wouldn't affect him. Castiel downs the pills with ease, the beverage tasted good since it's useful for sicknesses. " You need anything I'll be in the next room."

" Please stay..." Cas stares deeply into his lover's orbs, feeling they've grown apart from each other after what Famine had told Dean about not fully being brought back from perdition. They hardly spoke since they arrived here. He knows all the things Dean is going through is heart-aching but it didn't mean he has to be distant with the angel. " Dean... What Famine told you is not true." he pulls Dean's chin so he could face him. " I brought all of you out of hell, I held your very soul in my hand... there is nothing missing, I assure you." he cups his lover's cheek, Dean hesitantly gazes into those baby blues; feeling peace and comfort pour into him. A single tear falls, leaning into Cas's caressing hand and at last a small smile creeps across his lips, this pleased the angel. Dean leans forward, placing a long held kiss on Cas's forehead, his hand brushing through his wet hair. Dean leans in again to capture his lips this time, but Castiel stops him. " Wait Dean, you wouldn't want to kiss someone whose been regurgitating all day do you?" Cas chuckles as Dean grabs some mouthwash and a dixie cup from the medicine cabinet then hands it to him. Castiel takes a minute to rid the nasty taste from his mouth then spits into the cup. Dean takes both items and throws them away.

" This'll do." he smirks, shutting the door without breaking eye contact, then crashes his lips to his lover's. Dean glides his tongue across Castiel's lower lip, shivers crawled up his spine making him gasp, giving Dean entrance. Kiss deepening, both becoming breathless, pulling away to catch some air. Dean began to remove his jacket, watching Castiel observe his every slow move. Then Dean realized something, rising to his feet. " I forgot something... um... close your eyes, it's a surprise." he exits before Cas can ask what it was. The angel slopes his head, surveying Dean digging through his duffel. " Are your eyes closed?" Cas narrows his brows in confusion but shut his eyes anyway. He can hear Dean coming back. " No peeking..."

" I guarantee you I'm not looking Dean." yet he was very eager to know what the hunter got.

" Okay you can open them." when he did, he sees a bouquet of roses before him, all perfectly wrapped in grass green paper, then gazes to the hunter. " Happy Valentines day Cas." his expression beaming with happiness, touching the beautiful flowers mortals referred as a symbol of their love.

" They're ravishing."

" That's not all..." Dean lets out a deep breath, kneeling on one knee, " I was meaning to do this after that hunt in Mississippi but was too nervous..." Dean pulls out a small black box, held it before Cas then opens it, revealing a gold ring.

" Is that War's ring?" Dean almost laughs at that.

" Nope..." then the angel's eyes widen in realization, glancing to Dean; shock written all over him. " Cas?... I'd like to spend my life with you forever, in this life and the next..." Dean takes out the ring, placing it in Cas's hand. He read the words engraved inside: ' Forever Yours' it said. " Will you marry me Castiel?" it's the first in such a long time since Dean's used his full name, the first time Cas felt his heart flutter with so much emotions. They really are destined for one another, God has chosen Castiel to be with Dean Winchester; to love and care for him, be there for him and sacrifice everything for him. Dean waits patiently for an answer, his lover seemed a bit caught off guard by his request.

"... Dean..." the words choke their way out, eyes welling with tears. He suddenly wraps himself in Dean's embrace, " Yes... I accept your proposal... But I do not have a gift in return..." Dean chuckles, laying a kiss on Cas's cheek.

" I already got my gift Cas... God gave me you." Dean pulls away, takes the ring and slides it onto his angel's ring finger. Intwining their hands, Dean finally closes the gap between them with a passionate kiss, a kiss that poured all his love for this being in his arms, so innocent yet powerful. " I promise you, when we stop the apocalypse we'll get married and I'll retire from hunting." he says between kisses, pulling away to lift his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the tiled floor. Dean licks at Castiel's collar bone, sending a wave of excitement through the angel, a pleasurable hiss escaping those swollen lips. Castiel holds onto Dean for dear life, moans of pleasure spilling with every touch his hunter laid upon him, his cock growing harder. The mixture of his body heat and the warmth of the water made him feel hotter, he was at the verge of dragging Dean into the tub, not caring if he was half clothed Cas just wanted to feel more of this heat.

" Dean..." Cas pleas, biting his lip as Dean rubs up his thigh, creating more pressure to his erection. Castiel undoes Dean's belt and pants, hearing a sigh of satisfaction from him as his prisoned hard on is freed. Dean kicks off his boots so to get out his jeans easier, capturing his angel's lips once more before climbing in the tub. The tub may be quite small but they've managed a similar ordeal in the Impala. Castiel seats himself on Dean's lap, it's just as he imagined it would feel; the extra heat he wanted made him feel like fire. Dean sucks at the stub of Castiel's nipple, smiling inwardly when Cas bucks his hips in response. " Ah... Dean." Castiel sneaks his hand between them, gripping their cocks, pumping up and down hard but at a slow ardent pace.

" Uh, Cas..." they bucked their hips in unison, Castiel continues to pleasure himself and Dean, burying his head at the crook of his hunter's neck; their breaths becoming short and their rising heartbeat ringing in their ears. Dean lifts Castiel over his cock, positioning it at his entrance. Castiel arches his back once he feels the intrusion, Dean kisses him before he lets out a loud moan. It felt so amazing inside his angel, thrusting easy and slow; wanting to hear those prolonged groans of ecstasy emit pass those beautiful lips that belonged only to Dean. Castiel's head falls back, exposing his neck, giving the hunter the advantage to taste his flesh. Castiel scraps down Dean's back, hips moving along with Dean's thrusts which soon grew stronger. Castiel was at the point of falling back, tightly holding both sides of the tub to support himself.

" HA!... UHH!... Harder, harder Dean." and he was answered with deeper thrusts, Cas shuts his eyes tight, his hands began to slip but Dean catches him; holding him against his chest, locking lips. The angel was so tranced into pleasure he couldn't moan, gasping as shock waves shoot through him with each plunge he endured. Castiel climbs off the hunter, Dean held his hand in protest but sees what Cas is up to when he turns his back to Dean, then settles on his cock once more. The angel rocks his hips back and forth vehemently, Dean groans with utter arousal; laying back, pulling Cas down with him. Dean's pace began to quicken, adding more force to make Castiel shout, " AAH!... Ha.. mmh! Dean!"

Dean felt his limit inch its way out so he gripped Castiel's untouched cock and pumped up and down to matching his thrusts; while his other hand held the angel against him. Diving with as much strength and speed he had left, Castiel shivers for he was close too; head falling back, resting on Dean's shoulder. The angel calling out his name over and over, and then. " DEAN!" Cas spills himself over Dean's hand while at the same time Dean comes inside Cas. The two gasp for air, both ready to drop in dreamland right in the tub.

" I love you so much Cas..." Dean pulls at his lover's chin, locking a long breathless kiss.

The two leave the bathroom without their clothes, both crossed the hallway to Cas's room; no one's home besides them and Sam is probably out cold, so they really didn't mind being stark naked. Cas goes in a duffel Dean left for him, searching for a pair of boxers to sleep in. Dean wraps his arms around his waist, nipping at the angel's neck. " You won't need that..." Cas glances back at him with a smirk, asking why not. " I'm up for round two... you?" Castiel turns, his smirk still in place.

" I don't know about you Dean, but I can go all night." those words made Dean hard straight away.

" Wow... you kinky angel." he growls, pulling his lover into a kiss of pure lust.

...

**finished finally... what do you think**

**BTW chapter 6 will take a little while cause I need to think of ideas for it.**


	6. Live Or Die, You Choose

**CHAPTER 6: **Live Or Die, You Choose

**Story gets serious in this chapter.**

Dean rolls over quietly in his sleep, one he hadn't had in such a long time since risen from hell; so far he enjoyed the full rest he so direly needed. Beam of sunlight poke through the curtains, waking the hunter to a new day. Dean opens his eyes, body feeling fully refreshed and ready to kill any demon, monster or asshole angel in his way. Before rising he peers over to his slumbering lover, smiling at how peacefully Castiel looked. Without disturbing Cas Dean leans down, laying a delicate kiss on his cheek; receiving a minor sigh in response.

Dean leaves the comfort of the bed, showers, dresses and heads down to the panic room to check on Sam. So far he's been out cold, so Dean leaves breakfast for him on the table for when he wakes. He returns upstairs and continues his research on how to stop Lucifer.

" I need a drink." Dean says to himself with a long tiring sigh. He opens the fridge and sees nothing but a jar of goat blood. " Damn Bobby you drunk." Dean slams fridge door, heads out to his car to go buy some beer.

...

Sam wakes to the sound of the Impala driving off. He wakes with symptoms of his withdrawal. Sam turns his head to the smell of Dean's undercooked eggs and bacon with a side of burnt toast. He reaches for the glass of water that still held the scent of whiskey. " Dean... always lazy to clean the dishes." Sam begins to eat his breakfast in the panic room, feeling awkward of the silence.

...

Dean walks out the store with a six pack of beer, a breeze shivers him in an eerie way. He stares as the trees sway in the breeze and some how Dean feels that somethings not right. He starts up the car and starts to drive off, speeding down the road. He then notices a man in a suit standing at the corner as he drove by.

...

Sam's visions again as he sees himself as Lucifer, hearing threat after threat.

" This is what you're destined for Sam." visioned Lucifer said, calmly circling Sam.

" I'll never say yes." Sam replies through gritted teeth.

The visioned devil suddenly zaps in front of Sam.

" One way or another, this will be you... We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

" Nev-" Sam is cut off by a loud bang.

...

Dean pulls up in the driveway and walks towards the door, but notices that the door is slightly open. By instinct he draws his weapon and quietly enters with caution. Checking every room, there was nothing in sight. " Cas?... Sam?..." after waiting long enough for no reply, Dean began to panic. Rushing down to the panic room to find the door open and Sam missing, he examines the room for sulfur or any other clues. Dean gets an extreme feeling that this was the work of angels, so he ran up to check on Castiel.

When he reached the room, his heart races with anxiety; door laid broken on the floor, the smell of blood fills his nose. Dean peeks in, getting a view of three bodies sprawled on the floor, ashes of burnt wings, room wrecked to no repair and windows shattered from what looked like one hell of a battle. Dean finally moves in, gun still in hand. " Cas?..." he called but no reply, stepping over a dead woman to check the bathroom. He first gets a view of legs rooted across the tiled floor. As Dean enters with courage that was suddenly shattered to the sight before him, the gun he held slipped from his grip that fell silently to his ears. Tears welling over his vision and falling to his knees before the body of his dear lover. " Cas?..." Dean choked, reaching to touch the angel's now cold lips. Dean was at the verge of having a panic attack, this can't be true, it just couldn't. Grabbing Castiel's limp figure into his arms, his eyes glimpsed at his lover's perished wings before shaking into sobs. " Cas... wake up, you're not dead." he lightly shakes Cas, hoping he was playing possum. " Wake up dammit!..." Dean pleas, staring deep into his angel's dead orbs. " No..." his head drops in sorrow. " Please god no... Cas please wake up... Please."

Dean suddenly jumps to the sound of a high pitched whine, a blinding light flashing through the entire house. Dean gripped tight to Cas's body. Dean unexpectedly realized that he was no longer holding Castiel and was in a different room.

" Hello Dean." Dean turns around to see who spoke. " It could be real you know... the whole thing you saw."

" I should've guessed it'd be you.. what was that back there?"

" It's just a foreshadowing of what might occur." says Zachariah with a cocky attitude.

" Foreshadowing for what?"

" I never would've guessed that an angel would fall for a human... and a man too, I guess there's a first for everything." Zachariah turns around and stares at Dean. " My job is to manage heaven and I was told to convince you to become the vessel you're destined to be... several times now you've denied... it's assholes like you that make my life hard."

" I don't mind helping you out with that life problem."

" You got a pretty tough mouth for a hairless ape.. now listen, I tried nicely so here's the hard way... You say yes or Castiel dies."

" I swear to god I'll kill you if you touch him."

" To god? you never met the man... besides it isn't me who'll kill Castiel." Zachariah then points to a mirror.

" What the hell is this." as Dean walks closer to the mirror the reflection becomes more clear. " And why exactly am I looking at myself. I know I'm sexy but I guess that's why Michael wants me too."

" Funny... another gay joke." Zachariah snaps his fingers and the reflection changes to Dean and Cas sleeping together, standing next to Cas was one of Zachariah's henchmen holding the angel blade, the same man Dean saw earlier.

" Son of a bitch!" Dean throws a chair at the mirror, but doesn't break.

" Don't bother it won't break... he won't kill him if you say yes."

" Can I at least get time to think?"

Zachariah looks at his invisible watch. " Nope don't have time, make an answer now."

Dean stands with infuriated rage. " No..."

" Well... at least we got front row seats."

" Wait!" Dean walks towards the wall and pretends to cry, but draws an Enochian symbol on the wall so Zachariah couldn't see.

" Oh please your tears are making my knees hurt." Dean reveals eyes full of hate and a smirk, then zaps Zachariah back to heaven. Dean rushes to the mirror, sees the angel ready to kill Castiel.

" CAS WAKE UP!" he shouts.

...

In his sleep Castiel faintly hears Dean's call and wakens, only to see an angel about to strike. Cas rolls out of the way and pushes the angel away. The angel tries to stab him but Cas dodges and punches his brother in the face. Then knees and finishes with an elbow to the cheek, dropping the angel to the floor.

" Stop this I don't want to kill you!"

" Zachariah says hi..." Castiel turns around only to be stabbed in the ribs. An enormous pain shoots through his entire being, his grace flashing through his wound. The second angel tries to finish Cas but Castiel side steps and tricks the angel to killing his partner. Then Castiel pulls the angel blade out from his ribs with a wince and thrusts the blade into the angel, killing him instantly. Both angels dead and Cas wounded he falls to the floor and faints. Castiel can hear Dean calling to him again, he opened his eyes painfully; the angel knew where Dean was but was too weak to move. Dragging himself onto the bed, placing his palm on Dean's forehead. Dean shoots awake with a gasp and Castiel passes out again.

" Cas!" Dean quickly rolls Castiel over to inspect his injury, the wound wasn't fatal but it left him vulnerable. Dean think quickly, running for the angel blade, if another attack came he'd be ready to defend Castiel with his life; returning to the bed and held his lover close to him. Dean welled into tears as he gazed at Castiel, feeling that he had failed to protect him. He sure as hell wasn't gonna get sleep after what happened; being trapped inside that damn dream-state, watching his angel battle to survive with success but came with the cost of almost losing his own life.

" What the hell have you idjits been up to?" Bobby's voice reached Dean's ears but the young hunter did not tear his gaze from Cas. Bobby moved closer to the cautious man. " What happened?"

" I wasn't here for Cas, that's what happened!" Dean hadn't meant to raise his voice to the elder hunter, but his worries got the better of him. " I'm sorry Bobby... Cas was attacked and I was stuck in some nightmarish reality... Zachariah somehow found me, I don't know how but he threatened to kill Cas if I didn't say yes to Michael..." Bobby puts down the bags he held to inspect the injured angel in fear.

" I'll go check on Sam, you patch up his wound..." Bobby retrieves a first aid kit from the night stand and passes it to Dean before exiting. Dean hesitated to mend the wound, seeing the grace that shone through Castiel's vessel; fearing if he brought his hand near it it might burn him for touching a piece of his true visage. Dean had to risk it, but when he hovered his hand towards his grace Castiel's back arched; screaming in agony, Dean snatched back his hand.

" Cas... I need to fix you up babe." Dean whispers.

the angel opens his eyes. " It hurts so much."

" I know, I know... is there anyway you can heal?"

Castiel shakes his head. " No, I'm far to weak at this point... I'm low on grace as it is but in time I'll heal... I just wish for the pain to end." once again Cas falls unconscious. Dean tightens his jaw in sheer anger.

" Don't worry Cas... next time I see Zachariah, I'll kill him myself."

...

**I can't believe I stood up all night to write this chapter, I'm so exhausted -.-**

**Well I kinda want this to get serious for some reason, to give more ideas to make this story go on.**

**Tell me what you think and I'll work on chapter 7 :)**


	7. Turn That Frown Upside Down

**CHAPTER 7: **Turn That Frown Upside Down

**chapter takes part after SE 5 EP 16... enjoy :)**

It's been a month since Dean's little visit from Zachariah, getting threats of Castiel's life being taken away from him if he refused to say yes to Michael. Just when Dean thought his life was getting back on track it all crumbled down like a ton of bricks, feeling that old weight sit on his shoulders; body written with lack of sleep and depression. But right now he thought about Cas. A few days ago Dean and Sam were killed by fellow hunters Roy and Walt, ended up in heaven which Castiel pleadingly told them to speak with Joshua about the whereabouts of God. It wasn't easy finding the guy nor did damn Zachariah and his henchmen give them a break. Though their success was rewarded with bad news, God didn't want anything to do with the fight. Dean can remember the words Castiel said when he told him.

_" You son of a bitch... I believed in you..."_

The hunter felt great sympathy for the angel, seeing Cas give up on his search and giving back Dean's necklace, seeing loss of hope in those blue eyes. Dean also recalled on several hunts Cas showed up to aid them, Castiel was always drunk, grumpy and easily annoyed at whatever Dean and Sam asked. Hell the angel hardly showed up at all, never answered Dean's calls or prayers. So the hunter put that Cas is sulking and needed time to think about what to do.

" Dean!" Dean snaps out of his shell of thought, gazing brainlessly at his little brother. " Dude, have you even listened to a word I said?" Sam then sees that look on Dean's face, knowing it so well. Sam closes his laptop with a sigh. " What's wrong?... it's Cas isn't it?"

Dean hated how Sam's able to read him so easily, pinching the bridge of his nose. " Yeah... Why does our lives have to suck so much?..."

"Dean you-"

" I mean it Sam!... we don't exactly live normal lives!... we hunt monsters, and for what?- protect people... what about us Sammy?, when are we ever gonna be normal?... how am I supposed to live with Cas when I know his life will always be in danger!" his eyes began to well with tears. " If you find an answer to that, then we can talk.." he rises from the bed, he disliked talking like that to his brother but Dean has been too frustrated these passed weeks. He's at the brink of giving up as well.

" Listen... we can't give in to them, I know you'll do anything to ensure Cas's safety... you did promise him you'd kill Zachariah to do so... we just need to keep it together... the way you're behaving is what they want, they want you to fall apart and feel hopeless..." Dean peers longingly at Sam, he was right but it didn't relieve the stress that lingered inside Dean.

" I'm going for a walk." Dean grabs his jacket and heads for the door. Sam didn't argue as he watched Dean exit, sighing with concern but continued on his research.

...

" What should I do Gabriel?... I'm so confused."

" That's the thing Cas, you rely on father too much, hell even me..." Gabriel replies, patting at Cas's back, both angels strolling through the valley state forest somewhere in Alaska. This place was always Castiel's favorite place on earth, the presence of wildlife seemed to comfort Cas most of the time; in a better way, he thought more clearly without city noises to distract him. " Take my opinion- wait I take that back, my opinions are usually how I do things haha..." Castiel peers annoyingly to his celestial brother. " Wow , you can kill with those eyes... I know I've been a bit of pain to Sam, Dean and you last time- but I admit it was funny."

" Get to the point Gabriel."

" Right... what I'm trying to say is that you should try putting a little more faith and Sam and Dean. Those two can deal with great odds, you've seen it yourself Cas."

Castiel looks down in thought, recalling how the Winchesters preferred to do things their way no matter how dangerous Cas would say it would be, those two ceased to amaze him many times before. " I will then... thank you Gabriel."

" Good... now stop calling for my help, you gotta learn to figure things out independently... see ya." Gabriel then vanishes, leaving behind a gust of his departure. Castiel on the other hand, stays behind to wander further into the woods in silence and enjoy the wildlife a little longer.

...

Dean had decided driving around would help out with his problems. After about an hour trip Dean pulls off the road and gets out the Impala. He stands before an abandoned shed. Dean enters with little caution, knowing he is safe; this place is like a memorial to him. Dean observes his surroundings, a small smile creeping over his lips as he ganders at each and every demon seal he and Bobby set up, both who mistakingly took a certain angel for a demon. Remembering how the angel just waltz in, every light bulb exploding as he passed and how surprised Dean and Bobby were when rock salted buck-shots didn't work nor the demon knife. Dean had to admit, if he hadn't met the angel that night they would have never discovered their love for each other and Dean is glad he did.

" Hello Dean."

Dean turns in a heartbeat to the familiar voice, there stood Castiel softly gazing at him. " Cas?... how did you find me?"

Cas moves closer to his lover, taking a quick glance at the demon seals. " I had a strong feeling you'd come here... besides this is where we first met."

Dean looks down, he was happy to see his angel but filled with sorrow as well. " Why did you leave like that Cas?... you left me without telling... why?" his voice cracked a little at the end. Castiel immediately felt a lump in his throat, witnessing his hunter well in tears brought guilt to Castiel.

" ... At first I left to ensure Zachariah was unable to locate you and-"

" I don't care about Zachariah finding me! how can he, Sam and I got those-"

" Using me Dean!" the hunter kept shut by those words. " I'm what you would call a personal GPS for Zahariah, he can sense my whereabouts and I was scared he'd do more harm to you and your brother... I don't want that Dean, I don't want to see you suffer... It'll be better if we stay away from one another until we beat Lucifer..." Castiel fiddles with the ring Dean had given him.

" You're with me now, and I don't see Zachariah anywhere-"

" That's because I have put up a seal to repel him and any other angel... I wanted to see you again." he sits himself on the table, continuing to twiddle with the ring then sighed. For a long moment Dean just watched Castiel sit in silent, then finally moves closer.

Dean tugs lightly at Cas's chin to make him look into his eyes. " I miss you..." the angel stares deeply at his green pools that reddened from tears. Castiel lets his head fall against Dean's chest, his arms wrapping around his waist seeking comfort. Dean embraces him, it's been weeks holding Castiel like this, but felt forever since he's inhaled his scent.

" I miss you too Dean."

Dean pulls away, taking Cas's hand into his own; the warmth it generated made him smile. He then rested his other hand against his angel's cheek and began to caress with his thumb. " I don't want you to leave again Cas... stay please, we can use that seal while you're with me... and I promise the next time I see Zachariah I'll kill him, you know I would for both of us." Castiel thought about it, it was a good plan but had many risks as well and if Dean does as promised then the angel knew it'd be okay. At last Dean gets a smile in response, Cas leans forward to quickly peck on Dean's lips.

" I've decided... I'm staying from now on." in that moment Dean's heart leapt with joy once again, all the worries in the world and stress just faded away, letting loose the loving Dean he had locked inside. Dean captures Cas's lips into the most passionate kiss he can give; glad to have his lover back with him, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. Castiel deepens their kiss, burying a hand in Dean's hair, tongues fighting for dominance. Castiel pulls away to catch his breath. " ... Dean..."

" What is it?..."

A smirk appears across the angel lips, which Dean found very sexy. " Tonight's a full moon." Dean immediately feels an arousing shiver crawl down his spine, on nights like this Castiel was wild, easily impatient and cursed a lot; which the hunter found kinky, exciting and entertaining. Dean peers outside to get a glimpse of the rising moon and the second the moonlight touched the angel's skin he sucks in a breath, Castiel grips tightly at Dean's jacket. Dean gets a whiff of Cas's flaring pheromones, soon enough he too lost control. Pulling Castiel's hips against his own, emitting a loud mewl from his angel's lips. He bucks into Cas's already hard cock, Castiel's head falls back in a deep groan. Neck exposed to it's full glory, Dean leans in to lick at the flesh. " Huh!"

Both fought to takes the others clothes off, Castiel was a bit more gentle with Dean's jacket since it once belonged to his father and did not dare to tear it off, knowing it is a momentum of John Winchester. Dean on the other hand was getting frustrated with Cas's freaking tie for the pass minute, Cas chuckles and loosens it, then tosses it behind his neck. Dean rips open Cas's shirt, the angel sighs; it's the third time he'll need to fix the buttons later on. Dean takes one nipple into his mouth while letting his hand tease the other, Castiel moans in excitement. The angel undoes his lover's jeans, Dean uses his free hand to pull them down but didn't stop pleasing Cas. Dean lays Cas against the table to get better access to more skin for him to taste. Watching Castiel's reaction as Dean tickled around his bellybutton with his tongue, holding his lover down when he arched his back. " Ah Dean!" just what he likes to hear come from those lips, Dean smirks inwardly and resumes down to his pants.

" Watch this babe." Castiel rested on his elbows to observe Dean's action. Dean removes the buckle, unbuttons and unzips Cas's pants all with his teeth and tongue, no hands. Castiel got more turned on by that, biting lightly at his lower lip in arousal. " You liked that?"

" Yes... come here, I want to try something." Dean rose up with Cas. He watched as Castiel lean to Dean's hand-print burn.

" What are you gonna- AH!" he was cut short, Castiel was licking the mark. Carefully laying ticklish kisses on the sensitive burn, leaving Dean to shiver in total ecstasy; his pupils shot wide, hands rested on the table to keep balance. " Cas... that feels so good." the angel continued this action till he knew his hunter was near the breaking point then stopped. " Hey I was enjoying that." Dean pouted a little, Castiel smirks.

" Fine by me." he bring his right hand to his mouth, Dean's eyes were locked on Cas. While the angel kept eye contact he began to lick on his own finger and somehow the feeling shot through Dean's burn mark, a loud groan escaped.

" What the- huh- hell?" then Cas nipped lightly on his pinkie which nearly made Dean fall over with an orgasm.

" It's a trick I've learned Dean. if I touch the hand I used to raise you from perdition, it affects you as well... so if I do this..." he licks from his palm to the tip of his thumb and Dean moans. " you feel it." Dean pants heavily, his body ready to burst from Cas's new way of teasing. Castiel takes it up a notch, delicately biting his palm, Dean almost falls over but caught himself, body trembling. He suddenly grabs the angel's hand, Cas holds his smirk as Dean stares at him seductively.

" You're full of surprises you know that." Dean drops Cas on the table once more, out of pure lust he pulls off his lover's pants then throws them aside.

" I take it that you enjoyed my special gift to you."

" You have no idea." Dean nips at Cas's collar bone. Meanwhile Castiel wraps his legs around Dean's waist, drawing him closer, their hard ons touch and Cas emits a long soft groan. Dean lunges his hips forward, wanting to hear that groan grow louder.

Cas had two weeks of sexual tension pent up inside him. He couldn't control his own body anymore. Castiel wanted to reach the peak of ecstasy together with Dean. "Mmm...ngh!" Dean moaned as Cas started to move his hips again. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and brought those delicate fingers to his mouth. Castiel tried to pull back, but Dean held on to his wrist, running his tongue across Cas's palm. Then, one by one, he sucked his fingers. Wanting to feel the unbearable pleasure shoot through his burn mark again.

" Stop, that tickles." Castiel said, but when he felt Dean's hot tongue push between his fingers, his whole body quivered. The shivers coursed over every muscle in his body, he even trembled deep inside. Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to scream. " Dean!... please.. uh!" he wanted Dean to release him from the burning passion he'd ignited inside Cas. Dean slowly started to push his cock into Cas, each thrust becoming slightly more aggressive, and Cas was penetrated deeper and deeper. He threw his head back in ecstasy. They kissed passionately. It was as if having their bodies connected in only one place wasn't enough. Castiel was consumed by the desire to have Dean inside every single part of him. " Dean..." Dean's kisses moved across his cheek and down his throat. " Ah." he gulped when Dean planted kisses on his Adam's apple. The caress of Dean's hands sliding down Cas's back was light, teasing, but most of all, loving. " Don't stop." he urged, desperate for Dean to keep going. Dean dove his cock inside Castiel brutally. The angel reached up and took himself in hand, stroking his cock in time with Dean's thrusts. He was so close to climaxing. He was almost at the pinnacle of pleasure. But for some reason, he didn't really want this to end.

" Fuck... Cas!" Dean's thrusts became even more passionate. Then the moment came- the moment when everything blurs and breathing isn't possible. When all the feelings that are burning up inside find an exit. Dean slumped into Cas's arms, both feeling like their chests would burst at any moment.

" AHH!" warm, white cum erupted out of his cock, trickling down his shaking hands.

" I'm glad you're back Cas." Dean breathed out, caressing Cas's cheek.

" I am too..." he stares warmly into Dean's eyes, so much peace he seen in them. " ... We should leave, Sam's probably worried about you.."

" You're right.."

...

Sam took a shower and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded out the bathroom, where Castiel and Dean were getting ready to go to bed, which poor Sam almost screamed like a little girl. Feeling totally embarrassed walking half naked in front of Cas, but Dean couldn't care less. But none of that mattered right now, Sam had waited almost three hours for Dean. He was mad that Dean didn't bother contacting him and telling him where he was.

" Where the hell were you Dean?" Sam asks as Dean plops himself on the bed, where Castiel had already settled in and slept. Though Sam found it weird for an angel who never sleeps, pretend to sleep.

" I was driving... ended up out of town and Cas showed up... he decided to tag along, we had sex and that's about it." Dean kicks off his boots then pulled the blanket over himself and his lover.

" Too much info dude!"

...

**Wow this took a bit of thinking, hope you like it, let me know what you think...**

**chapter 8 might take a bit to do since this story takes a lot of thinking :)**


	8. This Is Your Nightmare

**CHAPTER 8: **This Is Your Nightmare

**took a while to think this chapter up, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

Three days have passed, three days since Dean's promise to Castiel; a promise he swore his life on. That if Zachariah dared to touch the angel, Dean would kill him. But making sure Cas was really safe with him and Sam on the road, Dean has been slowly depriving himself of sleep and 72 hours without rest put the hunter in the lack of focus. Several hours ago, they were on a hunt for a vampires nest just east of Kansas, but during their ambushing plan Dean was injured and badly. Luckily Cas showed up in time to save both hunters, dispatching the vamps with ease. In the end Sam was worried, so was Cas. Not to mention Castiel's inability to heal his lover worried the angel further; being cut off from most of heavens power sucked so bad.

So Sam had no choice but to force his brother to stay at the motel until he recovers, while he joins Bobby on a hunt in North Dakota about some werewolf problem. Cas decided to stick with Dean for the time being. Castiel had demon and angel proofed the whole room to ensure complete safety for them both. And from time to time Castiel would check on his lover's wound, clean it and bandage it up. Hell, the angel may not know a lot about humans but from long time observation on Dean and his little brother, Cas learned how to use a med kit pretty well.

...

" Ow... fuck." Dean lets out a grunt, pain shooting to his abdomen and feeling a burn across his wound. He only wanted to move just a little to get more comfortable to watch TV, easier said than done.

" Don't move too much Dean." Castiel was immediately at his side. " Here let me help." Cas carefully moves Dean forward to retrieve and adjust the pillows.

" You didn't have to do that Cas, I'm used to this kind of pain by now." Dean chuckles, he felt like he was a sick child and Cas was the mother nurturing him.

" You did the same for me, so I find it helpful if I do it in return." Cas pulls the covers over Dean, then shuts off the television. " Now you need to rest." Dean didn't argue with that. 1: he was too exhausted, and 2: the darks under his eyes made him feel old, or high on drugs; which ever, but still didn't like how it made him look. Closing his eyes, Dean fell asleep within seconds. Castiel watched him for a long while, smiling at Dean's almost peaceful slumber. But right now wasn't the time to let down his guard, he had to keep watch; Cas never knows what dangers lay beyond that door. A vamp he might've missed could be out searching for them bent on vengeance, you never know. So the angel seated himself on the bed next to Dean's, his guard up and his senses heightened. Waiting for either Dean's recover or for Sam's return.

Three hours pass and all the hunter could think of was the dangers awaiting him in his dreams. Dean squirmed around, mumbling random things and calling out to Cas. He was still asleep, but stick in a nightmare; one he's been having every night, which was the cause of his lack of sleep. " Get away from him..." he gripped tightly at the sheets. " run Cas!..." he shook his head violently as the nightmare grew worse. " No!... don't... please, no... NO!"

" Dean!" Dean awakes in utter shock, eyes welled with tears. Dean grips onto Cas's coat for dear life, body shaking with muffled sobs. This was a first for Castiel, a first to hear his lover cry in distress. " Another nightmare?..." Dean nods against Cas's chest, seeking comfort which the angel gave in an instant, feeling arms embrace his shaking figure Dean held onto his lover tighter, not wanting to let go.

" I can't tell if these dreams are real or not anymore... it's always different but ends the same every time..."

" Tell me about your dreams." Castiel makes Dean look at him, wiping away his tears. Dean shut his eyes, leaning into Cas's hand then gazed at him. His orbs suddenly widen, a glimpse of a man behind the angel. " Dean?..." Castiel backs up a bit. Dean tries to warn the angel of the man standing behind him, but the words couldn't come out. " What's wrong?" Dean then tried to move, but a force kept him in place. " Dean what are you trying to say?" Blood suddenly splatters across Dean's face.

" No!" the words finally come out, he tightly shut his eyes; this had to be another nightmare. But every time he looked he can only see blood. Castiel glances down in severe pain, seeing a tip of an angel blade poking from his stomach. Then out of the shadow, the man showed his face. Zachariah. No insult in the world could come to Dean's mind, Cas's fearful gaze locks with his.

" You should've said yes." Zachariah lunges the angel blade deeper into Cas, and burst of blinding white light enveloped the room and that's is when Dean woke up. He wheezed to catch his breath, his body shook, sweat drenched his shirt and salty tears flooded his sight. Dean glanced at every direction of the room, the dawning sun peeked through the curtains but his vision was still blurred from tears. He blinks a few times then peered to his left and there was Castiel, sleeping peacefully in the chair. He exhales heavy in relief. He checks the time, it's 5:45 a full 4 hours of sleep but Dean still felt exhausted. Then winced at the sting in his wound, groaning loud enough to wake the angel.

" You're awake..." Castiel moves onto the bed next to Dean, he rested the back of his hand against Dean's forehead. " Why are you shaking?..." Cas was just pulled into Dean's embrace in response which he confusingly returned.

" I don't want to sleep anymore..."

" I don't understand.." Cas pulls away.

" I keep dreaming of you dying... either by Zach, Michael or Lucifer... and I'm always too late to save you." Castiel smiles weakly, hugging Dean once more.

" Don't you remember what I said... That if I die I know God would bring me back for you... now don't let these dreams get to your head."

Dean holds Cas a little tighter before saying, " Can you stay in bed with me until I sleep?"

" As you wish." Cas lays Dean down then rest his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. " Now rest." Dean hesitantly shut his eyes, falling quickly into dreamland. With his angel close to him he was more at ease, no more nightmares; only sweet fantasies from there on.

... Meanwhile...

Sam and Bobby were still on the prowl for the werewolf. They've recently discovered this one was aware of what it was and traveled across towns, but the strange thing was it targeted only women. But from the interviews they did with the victims families and friends, all told that the loss's dated an odd man, but after breaking it off the girls went missing or days and soon enough bodies came rolling in. The hunters had to think where and who it would target next. It's gonna be a long day that's for sure.

Sam yawns from a sleepless night, doing nothing but search on his laptop while Bobby stepped out to buy breakfast and possibly get more info on their hunt. This one is a pain, a first for a monster like this to be able to control its animalistic instinct to attack one specific person; well, for a werewolf that is. Sam sighs in frustration, getting his mind off this just a little wouldn't hurt. Pulling out his phone, wanting to know how Dean was doing so he calls Cas.

" Sam?" Cas answers.

" Hey Cas... um, how's Dean? is he getting better?"

" His injury is healing well..."

" I feel a but come on here, what is it."

" Apparently he feels he's at the brink of insanity from nightmares."

Sam furrows his brows. " He's remembering hell again, I thought that passed."

" Not hell... he sees me die..." Sam can hear the worries in Castiel's voice alone, it made Sam feel the same.

" Is he sleeping now?"

" Not at the moment... I'm accompanying him to the coffee shop, he refuses to rest..."

" Have you tried knocking him out?"

" I would but not in front of a crowd, Dean says I'll freak them out."

" Will you two stop talking about me, I'm right here... AND SAM STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" Sam hears Dean yell over Cas's phone.

Sam sighs, leaving the safety of the motel is the greatest mistake Dean could make. With him hurt and Cas a target for Zachariah who knows what can happen in the open. " Listen Cas, get Dean back to the motel quick."

" I will- AAH!" Sam pulls the phone away from his ear from the high pitch whine that burst after Cas's scream.

" Cas?... Cas what happened?" He can hear Dean calling out the angel's name. " Dean?"

...

Dean scrambles for the phone. " Sam, Cas is gone!... he's gone, he just vanished." Dean panicked.

" I told you not to leave Dean!... dammit, hold on I'll call Bobby he can handle the hunt I'm on my way." Sam hangs up.

" oh god... what was I thinking?" Dean's eyes widen, it's his fault for not listening. He was so busy fearing his nightmares and now this. This is Zachariah's work, he's taken Cas away from him. What's worse is that he doesn't have the slightest idea where that bastard took his angel.

...

**To be Continued**

**if this was confusing I'm very sorry, I wasn't able to think straight for the past few weeks. I'll try to do better the next chapter, bye.**


	9. Is It Yes Or No?

**CHAPTER 9: **Is it Yes or No?

**have no idea why but I got this idea from a dream I had... tends to happen to me if I think too much on one thing ( such as this story) O_O... anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think after :)**

Dean paced back and forth in the room, rubbing his face in frustration and total anxiety; eyes drifting to the clock every five minutes. He was angry. Very angry. That damn angel Dean loathed has kidnapped Castiel, but he was mad mostly at himself for not listening to Cas's warnings of wondering out the room; out of the seal that protected them both. No, Dean had to worry so much about his nightmares when the real trouble was here in the real world. Dean throws one enraged punch to the wall which left a hole, but he didn't care; not even the sting on his knuckles can snap him out his episode of anger. What's even worse, earlier when Dean returned here he found a note by the door outside. He remembered every single word that he read, the letter that caused his outburst.

_I guess you already know who this is. Anyway we've taken your precious Castiel and you won't get him back unless you come find me. Think of it as a negotiation. You say yes I release Castiel, say no and he dies. You and Sam meet me at the Methodist church in Gary Indiana, it'll be quite private for us to go through our deal. You have ten hours, and every half hour I get the pleasure to torture your pet. A minute late and he dies so tick tock Dean._

" DEAN... it's me, open up." Sam's voice fractured Dean's thoughts. Dean quickly lets him in. " You said Zachariah left a note, let me see." Dean hands it over. He sits on the mattress, waiting as patiently as he can for Sam to overlook the letter. " Methodist church?... I know that place."

" But Indiana is over seven hours away."

" The way you drive Dean and if someone's life was in danger, we'll be there in half the time trust me." Sam implies.

" Let's go then." Dean grabs his duffel and both leave. " Today I'm gonna be laughing over chuckles dead body."

...

" MMMMHH!" Castiel's muffled agonizing screams echoed throughout the abandoned structure. " MMH!" painful tears roll down his cheek; strapped tightly to a table in chains embedded with Enochian sigils, stripped of his clothes and bound by a cloth. Standing in all his glory over Cas was Zachariah, whistling to himself as he cleaned the blood off the angel blade. Not two hours have passed and the bastard was passing his boredom by abusing Cas. The angel glared furiously at him as he returned.

" You dare look at me like that, your superior!... If you hadn't decided to betray your own brethren and fall for that hairless ape, you wouldn't be in this situation!" blinded by outrage, Zachariah plunges the blade through Cas's leg.

" MMMMMMMHHH!" Cas screams.

" Now look what you made me do..." he pulls the blade out. " The stress you and those pathetic boys put me through... It's exhausting." he sighs. " I guess I should've picked a closer location for them to find... but that would spoil the punishment I have in store for you." Zachariah leans to Cas's ear and whispers. " Here's a little secret between you and me... Once Dean says yes, I get the up most pleasure of killing you, isn't that fun?" Castiel thrashes about fearfully, Zachariah chuckles amusingly as he struggled. Castiel tugs and pulls at the unbreakable chains, whimpering in terror; heart racing. Deep down he prayed to God, the one he believed in so much, hoping just this once he'd hear his cries for help. But no answer came. Castiel felt more helpless, ceasing his flailing in defeat. The only one he can believe in now was the Winchesters, they'll find him somehow.

" Mmfh-fh-fh." he muffled.

" Huh? I didn't catch that." Zachariah removes the cloth that bound Cas's mouth. " Say again..."

" I said, burn in hell." He spits blood at his face. Zachariah grits his teeth, then pounds his fist to Cas's face a few times.

" How dare you disrespect me!"

Castiel only chortles in pain. " Dean's going to kill you... and when he does... I hope he stabs through that annoying mouth of yours."

" Why you little-" Zachariah takes the blade and stabs Castiel's hand.

" AAAAAHHH!"

" Ramble that mouth of yours like that again and I'll just kill you now." He pulls at Cas's hair. " you hear me you little disobedient piece of crap!" Zachariah then vanishes to cool himself off. Castiel looks around, it was dark but he can count how many angels were there with him; monitoring him closely. He counted six so far, god knows how many more are outside.

...

" You do know you're going 90 on a highway right?..." Sam yells nervously as Dean swerves passed each car, people honk at how close the Impala got to theirs. Dean was determined to get to Indiana, didn't matter if they were pulled over by cops, a little lie about being FBI would keep them away. " Dean you need to calm down with the peddle please, you'll get us killed!"

" I know what I'm doing Sam... stop fussing." Dean cuts in front of a semi truck. " Crap!" Dean spots traffic about two hundred yards from them, he glances to the passenger mirror to see the other lanes clear. He smirks. " Hang on Sammy."

" What?" and without warning Dean cut through the lanes and off road. Sam tried to buckle up but with the Impala bouncing over grass and dirt made it difficult. " The car isn't meant for off road!"

Dean chuckled. " This baby is capable of anything Sam... she never lets me down." easy for him to say while Sam's practically having a heart attack. Dean stays by the highway, passing traffic as people watched them go by at 95 mph. " See this is a lot faster." Dean peers to Sam who still held a horrific expression. " You should see your face."

" Tree!" Sam squeals. Dean swerves to the side, missing it just in time. Sam sighs in relief. " Can we get back on the road now?..."

" Not yet are exits coming up soon." Dean pushes down on the peddle, racing now a 100 mph.

... Meanwhile ...

Bobby was stuck on the phone with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Dean had asked when they left, to call all law enforcement's and order them not to pursue them. He'd finished calling every other county police department from North Carolina to Indiana so far, it wasn't easy though. " That's right, a black 67 Chevrolet Impala... Two of my agents are undercover and need to be at Gary Indiana asap." He pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the reply he got. " Do I have to spell it out for you, ya idjit? do not pursue understand." then he hung up. Being a hunter may be tough but Bobby was one hell of a great actor when it came to lying to the law. He now had to call Dean to tell him that they were in the clear to Indiana... for now. " Sam, tell your idjit brother to keep speeding... but hurry it up, I don't know how long that speech will keep the feds off your asses."

" Thanks Bobby, we owe you." Sam replies.

" Do me a favor... don't go dying on me..."

" We promise..." Sam hangs up.

Bobby sits back, burying himself in his shell of thought. If anything terrible ever happened to the boys, he'd have nothing to live for. He'd be alone. Sam and Dean are like sons to him, he remembers the times John asked for him to watch the brothers while he went off hunting. Then Castiel entered the picture, it was like an added member to the family. And when Bobby got the news of the angel being kidnapped, he didn't know what else to feel besides anger. He would've went with them if he hadn't had the werewolf to hunt. " Cas I hope you can hear me, hang in there kid... Dean's coming for ya."

...

Castiel's eyes snap open, hearing Bobby's prayer in his mind. " Dean..." he says to himself. Cas peers over to Zachariah whom was busy picking which torture weapon to use next. The angel could try wiggling himself loose from the chains, only if his body wasn't in so much pain. The wounds on his legs and arms did a number on him, drained with little energy left; only just enough to keep him conscious.

His heart races as Zachariah made his way back with a weapon Cas was familiar with and feared more than the angel blade. Zachariah waves it around to heighten Castiel's distress. " Hm... the spear that impaled christ, took a while to find this. Looks like you know what it's capable of Castiel..." he lays the cold steel pike against Castiel's neck, then nicks at the flesh. Castiel hissed, a burning wave shot through his vessel and hit him in the core of his grace. His vision went blurry for a moment before he gasped for air. " Wow, I already like this one." Zachariah laughs, sliding the blade down to Cas's chest, made a few cuts there, then moved it to the side of his ribs. Castiel withered at every incision that was made, trying his best to hold in the screams that begged to be released. Tears began to well up, blocking his vision further, add that with the pain he felt; it's like hell for him. " You can't hold it in for long Castiel... it doesn't amuse me if you're not crying in agony..." Zachariah then rests the blade at his stomach. " I want to hear your pain." he pushes down hard, Castiel coughs up blood. This is far worse than any form of pain he's felt in his life as a warrior of god. He wanted it to stop, all of it, all the torturing, all the pain, all the insults.

" Stop..." words were hard to speak from the blood coming out his mouth.

Zach removes the spear. " Guess that was too much, don't you think."

" Please... stop... stop... I beg you..." Castiel shakes his head weakly.

" You're begging me?... heh heh, me stopping is not going to happen."

Castiel peers at him, tears falling. " please... please..." it was the only word he can let out, barely able to breathe or even remain awake at this point.

" You're starting to annoy me..." Cas kept repeating, Zach pinches his nose. " Shut up!" he raises the blade over the angel's heart.

Just as he's about to impale Castiel, he was interrupted. " Zachariah... They've arrived."

Zach glances to his follower, then to the clock. " Hm, I'm impressed... 5 hours haha." he lays the blade with the rest. " Excuse me while I step out for bit... I'll get back to you in a moment." he points to one of the other angels. " You watch him..." then vanishes.

...

Sam and Dean make their way inside the abandoned church, this place looked almost ready to collapse. Both cautiously walked down the aisle, it was empty and quiet. A little too quiet. " Hey chuckles!... we're here, now come out!" Dean shouts.

" I do have a name." the brothers swing around to Zach. " Glad you can make it... oh..." he snaps his finger and four angels appear, grabbing hold of the hunters. They began searching them, Dean rolls his eyes when one of them found the angel blade hidden in his jacket sleeve. The other angels found one hidden in Sam's sleeve too, both weapons were handed to Zachariah. " Wouldn't want you two doing something to break the deal..."

" Fine... you have us, now where's Cas?" Dean demanded.

" Castiel won't be joining us for the moment, he's some place else... Now can we get this over with? say yes, then Castiel goes free."

" Why do I get the feeling you're lying just like every other one of you feathery bastards has."

" Watch your tongue around me boy!" Zach takes a deep breath to calm himself. " Listen to me you worthless ape... this is your destiny, you can't change that... is it yes or no?... pick wisely..." he says through gritted teeth

...

Castiel wakens by the sounds of screams outside the room, a struggle between the angels and an intruder. The only angel in the room with him stood his ground, blade in hand and ready to fight. Soon the yells fell silent one by one. The doors flew open, a dark aura filled the air; powerful and fearsome. Castiel felt this energy before, his eyes drifting towards the door. He couldn't make out the intruders face, though deep down he already knew who it was; his heart only hoped this was a dream. Cas watched the angel position himself to battle.

" Lay down your weapon brother... don't force me to kill you too." that voice, Castiel's eyes widen.

" Lucifer, what are you doing here?" the angel kept up his guard. Lucifer kept his composure, moving closer until he was face to face with his brother.

" Is it wrong for me to visit my baby brother?... now leave." Lucifer make his way to Cas. Castiel wiggles with whatever energy he had left, the last visit from Lucifer he only tried to convince Cas into joining his side.

" I can't let you do that..." the angel pressed his blade to Lucifer's back. The devil shut his eyes, sighing.

" I did give you a chance..." Lucifer swings around at inhuman speed, impaling his brother with his own weapon. " I'm sorry." he says, observing the angel burst a white glow throughout the building, then fall to the floor. Lucifer returns his attention to Castiel. " It's been a while hasn't it... I hear rumors that you and Dean are lover's... surprised I haven't noticed on our first encounter." he strolls to the table of blood stained blades, gliding a finger over each of them. " Hard to believe an angel falling for a human... especially for Dean, Michael's vessel..."

" Why are you really here?... it sure just to tell how weak I've gotten." Castiel implies.

" ... My deal is still on the table you know... join me, because you know if they kill me you'll become the new public enemy number one. the new devil..." he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. " and I don't think Dean would enjoy that very much... not to mention he'd dump you like he has with every other person he's been with."

" Dean would never do that to me... he loves me."

" He says that now, but just wait... sooner or later he'll grow tired of you, then throw you aside like trash." Lucifer takes a step closer to Cas. " I'm only trying to help you... join me and I'll never let that happen to you."

" I'd rather die than join you..." Castiel grits his teeth, the fear he had earlier had ceased since Lucifer ranted about Dean.

Lucifer looks away, a small smile creeping across his lips but his eyes held sorrow for the answer he got. " Castiel... your mind is blinded by these human emotions, this so called love... How did you fall so easily? you were never like this until you met Dean..." he chuckles, eyes peering to nothing and thought for a second. " How long did you love him before you told him?"

" Why do you care?"

" Just answer..."

Castiel looks away. "... Since I raised him from the pit..."

" Hm..." Lucifer sighs, wanting to return to his previous conversation. " anyway, if you join me I'll not only set you free, but I can give back your full power... what do you think?" Castiel peered back to his fallen brother, he was beginning to get annoyed of that question.

" My answer stays the same... it's no."

"... Well... I have no choice then..." he grabs the angel blade. " But to end your misery..." Lucifer looks sincerely into Cas's eyes, Castiel was too weak to struggle, he could only watch his brother raise that blade. " Goodbye... brother..."

Lucifer was suddenly sent crashing through the wall by force, leaving Cas baffled at what happen next. A flutter of wings sounded next to Castiel. " Sorry I'm late."

" Gabriel?..." the archangel snapped his finger and the chains vanished into thin air, then aided Cas off the table. " How'd you find me?"

" Let's get you out of here first..." he grabs Cas's clothes.

" Gabriel!... how..." Lucifer walks into the room, slightly enraged but surprised to see the ex-trickster.

" I'll deal with you next time Lucy." Gabriel and Cas disappear. Lucifer stands there for a moment, chuckles and leaves as well.

...

Dean and Zachariah spent a half hour arguing back and forth. " I've had enough of your babbling Dean... is it yes or no... annoy me any further and I'll order Castiel's death sentence!"

" Fine... you want an answer?..." Zach inches closer to the hunter, wishing to hear; a smirk of what he thought of as victory appeared. " ... Bite me... there's my answer chuckles."

Just like that, Zachariah began to lose his temper. Lightening flashed, powerful winds burst the windows, the ground rumbled violently beneath their feet. His followers remained still, the Winchesters on the other hand tried in failure to catch their balance. " I've... Had it up to here with you two!" his voice boomed like thunder. " You're going to say yes, even if I have to beat the word out your mouths." by the snap of his finger the brothers fell over vomiting blood. " Say it!" he kicks Dean in the stomach. " Say it now!"

" Fuck... you..." Dean spat, giving a bloody grin. Zachariah grips at Dean's throat, lifting him at least a foot off the floor.

" ... Very well..." he points at one angel without removing eye contact from the hunter. " Go kill Castiel..." Dean's brows furrow in anger, Zach smirks. " maybe that'll change your mind... without your lover you have nothing... I can stop him, if... you... say... YES!"

" Hey Zach!" Zachariah gazes towards the voice.

"... It can't be.." he stares dumbfounded. Sam looks over to see who it was.

" Gabriel?" Sam and Dean say together.

" Be with you two in a second... Zach you know what this is right?" Gabriel points to the wall behind him, blood dripping from his hand. Zachariah squints to get a better view of what it is, then let out an irritated groan. Gabriel had drawn the banishing spell. " Yeah... sucks for you." he slams his hand on the spell to activate it.

" NO-AAAAAHH!" Zachariah's body flashed and him and his followers were banished from the premises.

Gabriel then rushed to the hunters and heals them. Sam and Dean thank the archangel for helping. " Good thing I came in time..." Dean noticed a hint of nervousness in his voice. " I can't say the same for Cas..." in a panic Dean grabs Gabriel by his shirt.

" What happened?... is he okay?" Gabriel just stares in his eyes, seeing so much emotion in them. Fear, sorrow, anger, guilt; he's never seen this much in Dean before. For months Gabriel laughed at the thought of Dean even able to love, but now he sees for himself that it's true, Dean's heart truly lies with Cas. " Gabriel!..." Dean shakes him. Gabriel looks away, he only touched his and Sam's shoulder, transferring them to Bobby's house. Sam glances around, this is the guest room. He then spots Castiel laying on the mattress, lower body covered by a blood stained sheet, cuts and stab wounds, this seemed like a scene from a horror movie.

" Dean..." Sam taps his shoulder.

" What?" Dean follows his gaze to the angel. His heart sank rock bottom at the sight. "... C-cas?..." he tried walking to the bed, but he was in so much shock he fell to his knees. The angel's wounds alone told the story. " Oh god..."

" He's still alive... I just..." Gabriel looks the other way to hide his own tears. " His wounds are fatal, I don't think he'll last the day."

" Is there a way to save him?..." Sam asks.

Gabriel shakes his head. " I honestly don't know... it's been so long since I left heaven I've forgotten."

" There has to be!" Dean turns to him. " There's always a way for anything... Now get to mojoing and heal Cas..."

" It's not easy Dean."

" Please!..."

" I can't!... I'm an archangel, if I even try healing him my power can destroy him!... so understand that I can't..." Gabriel walks away.

... an hour later ...

" Beer?" Sam gestured to Gabriel, placing a bottle before him.

" Not much of a drinker... I usually prefer sweets." he clicked his finger, transforming his bottle into a chocolate milk shake. " you know." he chuckled. " When my father first created Cas, he told me to watch over him... I always teased him though." his smile weakens. " I may have looked up to my older brothers but Cas... he's my favorite." Sam listened closely, hearing Gabriel confess like this was all too new for him. " I remember, everyone called him the boring brother... no sense of humor, easily confused, and that damn head tilt..."

"... wow... and I always thought you were soulless." a loud bang makes Sam jump. " Be right back..." Sam leaves the house, strolling into the junk yard. " Dean?" Sam calls out, his brother came out here not long after Gabriel said he couldn't help Castiel. The banging grew louder, Sam turns passed a wall of stacked cars only to find a very drunk Dean with a sludge hammer, bashing it against the hood of an old and rusted SUV. " Dean!" the man ignored Sam, continuing to smash the car out of pure guild and rage. Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder, but he was still going at it. " Dean stop!" Dean shrugs him off, ceasing only to take a swig from the bottle of scotch he found in Bobby's cabinet, then hit the car one last time before loosing his balance.

" What do you want?..." Dean takes a few more gulps.

" You're a mess..." Sam sits next to him.

" Wouldn't you be too if you found out the one you truly loved is going to die soon and you can't do anything to save them?..." he wipes away the new tears he thought his body had no water left to make. He hated himself, hated god, hated his life and pretty much everything else that's ever happened to him. " You bring beer?... I'm out." he shakes the empty bottle.

" No... no more drinks Dean... let's get inside, it's getting cold." Sam rises, then gestures to help Dean's drunk self up.

" I don't care anymore..." he slaps his hand away.

" Sam! Dean!" Gabriel came running towards them. " I'm such an idiot... There is a way... I can save Cas, I just need your help." he transports them to the bedroom, moves away to get a chair and rests it next to Castiel. " Dean you sit here." Dean was confused but did as told. " Okay... Sam you remember when you said you thought I was soulless?"

" Yeah, but what does this have to do with Cas?"

" Right, since I can't use my power to heal him..." Gabriel rolled up his sleeves. " There's a method we angels use if we're injured in battle."

" And that would be?..." Dean asked.

" A human soul is like a power plant, you can do so much with it... grow stronger.. or.. heal fatal wounds." he knelt before Dean. " If you let me touch your soul I can convey its power into Cas... but... It's very dangerous to use the soul of a living human and I need your consent to do this."

" Why is it dangerous?" Sam asked, a little nervous.

" Um... If I touch Dean's soul wrong, he'll explode... but it's the only thing I can think of."

" Well that sounds comforting." Dean looks to Castiel, if it helps he'll do just about anything for the angel. " I'll do it." Gabriel immediately went to work, hovering a hand over Dean's abdomen.

" Brace yourself, it's gonna hurt like you'd never believe." he warns.

" I've felt worse..."

" No you haven't... just try to hold still or you'll die." Gabriel presses into Dean's stomach, his grace opening a path to his soul. Dean lets out an agonizing scream, the guy was right about the pain. He squeezed at the armrests, his eyes focused on his angel in order tune out the pain. Gabriel entire being began to glow. " Okay, now don't worry if you hear Cas yell, it'll mean it's working." He carefully laid his other hand on Castiel's chest. The angel's eyes shot open, screaming as the energy intruded his weakened figure. Sam watched, a part hoping Gabriel didn't mess up while the other half worried for both Castiel and Dean. " That should do it." he pulls out of the hunter and Dean passes out.

" Dean!" Sam rushes over.

" He'll be out cold for a while... but Cas is fine now." Sam takes a gander at the angel, mouth half gaped; the wounds were gone, not even a scar left behind. " Cas wake up..." Gabriel taps his cheek lightly. " Come on... that's it." Castiel slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his surroundings then at Gabriel.

He sits up to see his body healed. " What happened?"

" I just saved your life- actually mostly Dean." Gabriel pats his back then moves off the bed. Castiel looks to his hunter, he's risked his own life to help the angel, Cas smiles then lays back down. " Come on Sam, let them rest it's been a long day for you all." Gabriel exits the room, Sam is about to follow but takes a last glance to Dean; love is the most powerful thing in the world, not heaven or hell can stop Dean from loving his angel, no one. Sam smiles, then leaves them alone for now.

...

**TBC**

**I was begged to make this chapter long :)**

**hope this does better than the last chapter... Now I'm going to pass out from staying up all night, bye for now.**


	10. Shopping Spree

**CHAPTER 10: **Shopping Spree

**I think it's about time to bring some humor back in this now. and sorry this took so long to do, I've been very busy lately these past few weeks.**

Dean awakens with a groan, only to block the sunlight that beamed brightly on him. He suddenly came to realization that he was in bed, the last thing he remembered was passing out in the chair after Gabriel's attempt to heal Castiel. Dean sits up quickly, he worried for his angel, not knowing if was okay or not. He then wished he'd hadn't gotten up so fast for the dizziness almost made him vomit, not to mention he felt so damn hungry for some reason.

" You're awake..." Dean looks over to the said angel seated next to the bed. " How are you feeling?"

" ..." Dean was speechless for a moment, seeing Cas in good health; not a scar left behind from those awful wounds he had received from Zachariah. Dean was overwhelmed and relieved that the angel was alright. " aching everywhere... and hungry." he replies. Cas smiles warmly, rising to his feet.

" I believe Bobby has prepared breakfast for us... Shall we head down?"

Dean was about to speak but was interrupted by the growl of his stomach. Castiel chuckles. " Hell yeah I'm starving... but first..." Dean grabs Cas's coat and pulls him onto the mattress, the angel let's out a laugh, landing on top of his hunter. Dean held his lover in a strong embrace, his free hand brushed through Cas's messy hair. He looked deeply into the angel's orbs, something seemed a little different about them, they looked more alive, more... human. Dean pushed that aside for a later thing to discuss. " How long was I out?"

" Three days."

" ...Damn..." Dean chuckled.

" You were in a weakened state after Gabriel recovered me... I've watched over you since." Cas lays his head at the crook of Dean's neck. Dean smiled, he some how knew Cas would watch him, he always does.

" Thanks Cas... and I'm glad you're okay." Dean holds him more passionately. Then his stomach growled again and Dean can hear Cas's muffled giggles. " Let's go eat." Both leave the comfort of the bed and head downstairs. As they drew closer to the kitchen, they can overhear an argument between Bobby, Sam and Gabriel. What was it this time? better not be something stupid, Dean thought. " What's going on in here?" All eyes drift to Dean. Sam clears his throat.

" Gabriel has come up with a suggestion that you, me and Cas take a break.. which I told him we have no time for it!" he shoots a glare to the archangel who raised his hands in defense.

" I'm just saying, you guys are getting overly stressed about my big cry baby brother Lucy and that you could at least use a few days off from it." Gabriel implies. Dean would agree with Gabriel but this was humanities existence at stake, if it were an ordinary thing like a ghost, shapeshifter or whatever else he'd go with it. But time is growing thin and plans had to be made to stop Lucifer.

" Sorry Gabriel, but I agree with Sam." Dean says.

Gabriel shakes his head, sighing at their decision. " What if I were to say that I know how to help you with Lucifer?"

" What do you mean Gabriel?" Castiel asks.

" We can lock him back into his cage... with the rings of the horsemen." everyone narrowed their brows to him.

" You couldn't give us this information sooner, ya idjit?" Bobby raises his voice.

" You guys never asked." Bobby smacks the back of Gabriel's head. " OW!... look, Bobby and I will try to locate Pestilence's and Death's ring while you three take a break." Sam and Dean glance at one another, thinking. " Don't make me force you..." he then gestured by getting ready to snap his finger.

" Whoa, whoa! fine we'll go... sorry Bobby." Dean and Sam headed up to their rooms to pack, hell they both didn't want Gabriel zapping them to some made up crap like he did before. As Castiel waited for the brothers outside, Gabriel and Bobby continued to talk.

" What's the real reason you didn't tell us this?" Bobby asks after taking a gulp out his cup of whiskey.

Gabriel hesitated at first, looking away for a moment. " At first I didn't care which side won, that I just wanted the fight between my brothers to stop... but Dean and Sam said I was being a selfish idiot and I needed to pick a side." he leans against the counter. " I may love my brothers but I love humans more." Gabriel glances out the window, watching Castiel stroll back and forth patiently on the porch. " ... I thank Cas for that, he chose Dean over everything else, even his own existence..." this was the second time for the archangel to admit his feelings, first to Sam and now to Bobby, who found it strange but he understood. Bobby follows Gabriel's gaze to Cas and sighs.

" You care about him don't you?"

Gabriel faces the elder hunter with a weak smile. " I do... I just want him to be in good hands and out of danger for a while... After seeing what Zachariah done to him, and Lucifer about to kill him... I snapped..."

Bobby smiles and shakes his head. " You're kinda like Dean, you'd do anything to protect Cas."

The Winchesters come down with their duffels, Gabriel inspected their bags to be sure they weren't planning on hunting on their break. He then searches the brothers for hidden weapons, he found the demon knife on Dean. " No weapons... this is supposed to be a vacation."

" It's for a ' just in case' thing Gabriel, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean snatches the knife back.

" Fine... well you guys have fun." Gabriel shoos them to leave, he then snapped his finger and him and Bobby vanished.

... on the road ...

" So... where exactly should we go for our so called vacation Dean?" Sam asks from the back seat.

" No damn clue..." Dean replies with a sigh. In his hunting life there's no such thing as a vacation, maybe a day or two off slaying monsters, but a week? very rare.

Sam leans back, burying his hands in his pockets and stared out his window. His brows narrowed, looking down to his right pocket, then pulled out an envelope. " How did this get in there?"

" What?" Dean questions. Sam passes the envelope to Cas to show Dean.

Castiel opens it, taking out a piece of paper and a pamphlet. " Gabriel must've put it in your pocket... he left a note." Cas reads it aloud. " hey guys heres a resort I think you will find interesting, have fun and get a good rest- your friend Gabriel... p.s- I've reserved a house for you for the week." Castiel ganders at the booklet. " Corolla Light, a resort village..." he continued reading. " They have fairly interesting activities there... crabbing, volleyball, basketball, bingo and movies under the stars... what is bingo?" Hell Sam and Cas seemed interested in going now, but they needed to get Dean's opinion in this.

" We should go Dean, I mean Gabriel was generous enough to get us the house... It's by the beach, has its own pool-"

" I'm not driving all the way to North Carolina, Sam..."

" Even if I said that it also has its own jacuzzi you wouldn't go?" Sam made sure to prolong jacuzzi, he knew how much his brother loved hot tubs.

"... Okay we're going... but first we need to buy extra clothes for Cas." Cas sloped his head questioningly to Dean. " You can't wear the same clothes for a week, people might think you have hygiene problems, or that you're homeless... I know a place in town that sells nice clothes and bathing suits."

" Where are we gonna get the money for that?" Sam implies.

" Yeah... Gabriel slipped money in my pocket." Dean replies with a smirk.

...

" Walmart?... are you serious?" Sam complains, pushing the cart as they made their way towards the mall.

" Is there a problem coming here?" Castiel asks with curiosity.

" Sam and I don't usually go to malls... crowds aren't really our thing." Dean explains as they enter.

It didn't take long to find for them to find the clothing aisle. While Sam leaned against the wagon in boredom, he watched Dean search for shirts for the angel whom was busy trying to figure out how to put on the sandals Dean picked out for him. Sam moves to Cas and helps. " There, now walk and see how they feel." Castiel did as Sam told him, they felt very different than Jimmy's dress shoes but found the sandals to be more comfortable. " they fit?" Sam asks and Cas nods. " okay... you stay here with Dean, I'll find a pair of sneakers for you." Sam trails off. Castiel peers to his lover, who still fumbled through shirts.

" What size are you?" Dean asked, eyes glancing to him.

Cas only sloped his head in confusion. " Size?"

Dean chuckled lightly and walks up to his angel. " lean your head forward." Cas does as he asks, Dean looks at the tag on the shirt. " Medium.. good, I found plenty you might like." Dean moves back and goes through the cart, he pulls out a beige shirt. Dean turns it to show Cas. " how about this?" Castiel observed the perfectly designed portrait of the beach, the water looked so realistic; it felt as if he was there, and in old english font ' Life In Paradise' written across the top in black.

" I like it... what else have you picked out?" Cas digs into the pile of shirts to choose what he found suitable, Dean smiled; watching Castiel like this, it made Dean want to do this more with him in the future. His smile slowly faded as he drifted into thought. What would happen when they face Lucifer? How exactly are they supposed to get him into the hole? it's not like you can just throw a bone in there and say fetch. Who will die in the fight? so much was going through Dean's mind he hadn't noticed Cas talking to him. Dean snaps himself back to reality, right now he needed to push away these annoying questions. If he is gonna die fighting Lucifer, he wanted to spend his final days with the ones he loved. " This one looks pleasant, don't you think?" Cas hovers a black shirt before Dean, showing it's golden cross with wings spread out, reaching shoulder to shoulder.

" Looks like it was made for you, Cas." Dean implies. He gazes into the cart raising a brow, where'd all the other 20 or so shirts he put in there. Then realized Cas had tossed them all over the floor, the guy may be an angel but Dean just discovered Cas is picky. " Um babe?... don't throw them on the floor, we don't want to get in trouble."

Castiel glances his baby blues at him in a sorry way. " My apologies." Cas begins picking them up.

" It's okay." he chuckles, kneeling to help out. " You don't like these right? I'll put them back on the racks." Castiel quickly grabbed one off the pile in Dean's arms.

" Wait, I like this one too." it was one pink shirt with an adorable photo a of kitten tilting its head, Dean had picked it out because it really suited Cas's easily confused personality. Cas added it to his favorites in the cart. Dean can picture the angel wearing it now and seeing his head sloped like the kittens, Dean smiled widely; that be the cutest thing ever to see for real.

Dean just plops the unwanted shirts on top of the rack. " There we go... next is shorts." the two move down a few aisles, passing Sam. " Sammy, we'll be on aisle 7.." Sam gestures back with a nod, grabbing the sneakers and sandals he chose for Cas, Dean and himself, then followed the two. Dean first picked pairs for himself and Sam and tossed them into the cart, then he went up to Cas once more to check his size. After he gathered three or four pairs, they were off to pay up.

On line waiting for their turn, Sam occupied himself reading the pamphlet to their vacation. " Dean, you do know we'll need to head to a stop and shop next."

" Right..." he replies, taking a few steps forward. " We should've went on line 11." the line they chose was taking too long and there were people behind them.

" What is this stop and shop you speak of Sam?" always the curious one Castiel is.

Sam simply smiled to his future brother-in-law. " It's a food market, we need things to eat while we're there. It can get expensive eating out all the time."

" But why name it stop and shop? why not just Food Market?"

"... I have no clue." Sam replied.

" Well that's a first." Dean chuckled.

Sam shoots a glare at his brother. " Shut up Dean..."

...

After getting the clothing they needed and about an hour of getting food and snacks for the trip, they were on the road to North Carolina. Castiel sat quietly, watching the cars they passed, enjoying the fresh air beat on him through his window. Dean was listening to his ACDC collection, bobbing his head to the beat of Highway To Hell and taking a sip from the watermelon slushy he got for himself. Occasionally Cas stole a few sips but Dean didn't mind as long as he didn't drink it all. As for Sam... well.

" I find it unfair that I'm in the back with all the food crushing against me... I told you we should've taken Bobby's van." Sam complained, a couple of bags laid across his lap.

" I'm not driving in a van to feel like a soccer mom... I choose to go on vacation in style." Sam rolled his eyes to Dean's reply.

" Fine... but can you at least change the song?"

"... Like what? I got Bon Jovi, Kansas-"

" None of those."

" Then what? would you like to listen to I'm a barbie girl?" Dean teased.

" Ha... ha Dean, very funny."

" This is going to be a long trip." Castiel thought.

...

**TBC**

**again sorry it took long for me to write this.**


	11. 7 Days, What To Do First? DAY 1

**CHAPTER 11: **7 Days, What To Do First?: DAY 1

...

A trip to North Carolina is a whole days drive from Bobby's, probably longer depending on traffic and is it gonna be a long one for the Winchesters and Castiel. Sam was to deal with Dean's loud classic rock pounding in his ears, as Dean had to hear Sam nag to lower the music. Castiel on the other hand, had it worse; having to withstand the brothers arguments and the loud music. Cas admitted at first he was used to it, but after four hours of it he began to get annoyed. In fact it's giving him a headache.

" Dean we've heard this tape 5 times, turn it off!" Sam shouts over the music.

" It's a long drive Sammy, I don't like awkwardly silent rides!" Dean chortled.

pinching the bridge of his nose, Castiel sighed. He's at the edge of tossing the tape out the window. " Dean, I believe we can enjoy the drive a lot more if it is less noisy." Cas implied after lowering the music himself.

" Finally." Sam exhales.

Dean peered over to Cas with a pout. " Party pooper..."

... Later ...

It was almost night fall, sun setting behind the trees, the moon just starting to rise from the east. Castiel watched the skies red-like hue, the beauty he loved witnessing for as long as he can remember. The clouds were beautiful as well, Cas smiled to one specific cloud; one that looked almost like a pirate ship, with the red glow it looked as if it were on fire.

Meanwhile, Dean was beginning to get tired behind the wheel, letting out a long yawn. " Sam can you drive, I need to shut my eyes a bit."

" Sure." Dean pulls over and they switch places. At last Sam didn't have to be crowded by bags for a while. Once Dean drifted off to sleep, Sam had time to chat with Cas to pass the quiet boredom. " So... have you and Dean set a date?" he asked.

Castiel glanced over, giving a confused look. " Date for what?"

Sam chuckled. " Well you know... marriage."

Cas smiled brightly, beginning to fiddle with the ring. " Dean thinks we should decide that after we deal with Lucifer." he replies, smile growing ever bigger. " I'm beginning to have dreams of what it will be like in our future."

" Like what?" The younger Winchester insisted, wishing to hear about Castiel's thoughts.

" Living on the country side, where the sun sets and rises beautifully... and nights when stars are at their brightest. Learning more about the holidays humans celebrate, especially christmas... and to be human myself."

" Wow... you've really thought a lot about it." Sam beams to the angel. " but I wanna hear what your dream is with Dean more."

Castiel blushed a little. " What do humans usually think of life besides intimacy?"

" Well... there's growing old together, being there for the good and bad things... maybe having kids and all that."

Cas narrowed his brows in thought. " I don't believe that angels can bear children... or at least I think we can't."

Sam chortled. " Well I don't know either... I mean if your vessel was a girl or something then maybe... you know what, never mind about the kids thing. All I'm saying is that I know you and Dean will live great lives, I know because I see how crazy Dean is about you... even if he doesn't talk about it, I know him well that he can't stop thinking of you... I mean, after Zachariah took you away from him, Dean went insane. He almost got us killed to get to you, and he kept throwing threats at Zachariah..." Sam's emotions sank a little. " After we got you back... we all thought you were gonna die, Dean took it badly... he drank all day and mostly cried to god to save you... it's been so long since I've actually heard Dean pray."

" Really?..." Castiel quickly glanced to his slumbering lover.

" There are things in this world that people would do for the ones they love... When I lost Jess, I wanted revenge, so I know what it would've been like if Dean lost you... He'd search for Zachariah until his last breath." Sam held back his tears at the thought of Jess.

"... You loved her didn't you?"

" I was gonna marry her..." Sam clears his throat. " let's talk about something else..."

" Of course..."

...

Dean opened his eyes lazily to the dawning sun, gazing out the window to notice they weren't moving anymore. Laughs from up front woke him up further. In the drivers seat Sam was laughing, but what for? Dean then peered to his angel who suddenly joined Sam in his howl of laughter. Dean narrowed his brows in annoyance. " What the hell's so funny?" he groaned.

" Oh, nothing... Idjit." Sam heaves in laughs once again. Dean widened his eyes, what did they do to him while he was asleep? Dean examined himself, checking for anything that could be used to prank him; from instant glue to a pencil in the nose joke, but nothing.

" Okay I give... what did you do Sam?"

Sam raised his hands in defense. " Oh it wasn't me." he chuckled.

Dean looked to the angel in shock. " Cas?" Dean would never have thought for a second that his innocent angel would do a prank. " What did you do?..." he smirked. Castiel only responded by showing Dean a permanent marker before snorting into a cackle. Dean moved closer to get a look from the rear view mirror and there it was, the word ' IDJIT' written across his forehead, all letters in capital. Dean sighs. " Did Sam talk you into it?" question directed to Cas, but eyes glared daggers to Sam.

" Sam believes if we are to spend seven days here, we should at least make it as fun as possible... and no, Sam didn't talk me into anything, I did it myself."

" Oh really?..." Dean steals a quick peck on Cas's lips. " You little devil." he kisses Cas again.

" I'm _your_ little devil." the angel smirks.

" Get a room you two!" Sam looks away quickly.

" Aw, does Sammy need a hug?" Dean teases, lips out in a pout and giving puppy-dog eyes. Dean temps to grab his brother, but in a panic from awkwardness Sam opened the door and face plants to the floor. Dean and Castiel cackle. " Payback's a bitch." Sam sits up, rubbing his hurting schnoz, glaring to the love-birds. " Oh cheer up Sam, we'll have a whole week of pranking one another..."

" I'm up for the challenge... how about you Cas? you in?"

" I guess I'll join, seems like fun for what I've seen in the past." Cas agrees.

" Alright... but that'll need to wait because we've just arrived and we should unpack first." Sam implies.

Dean climbs out the Impala to get a good look at the house they're gonna be staying at for the week. His brows raised. " Wow..." He was quite surprised. The house was large enough to fit a family of seven, three floors of rooms; who knows how many bathrooms, probably two kitchens, maybe three bedrooms and two master bedrooms, finally at the tip top was a widow's walk. " Sam, I bet you twenty bucks there's a 50 inch flat screen TV in there." Dean runs for the door, too bad he didn't have the key, Sam did. " Hurry, hurry I want to see."

" Slow down, dude. you sound like an excited little girl waiting to get a pony." Sam chuckles, opening the door for his impatient brother.

Dean felt like dancing the moment he gets a look inside. " Oh ho ho, I wish this was my house." Dean breathes in the fresh scent of febreze in the air, no smell of whiskey or crappy air-freshener or rotting books. The white painted walls shined like pearls, polished oak wood floors and railing on the stairs. Dean strolls deeper in the house towards the back. " Ha ha ha! I'm calling the first floor." The area had its own large kitchen with a marble counter and even a bar, on the other side of the room was a lay-z-boy couch, gray carpeted floor, a glass coffee table with oak wood leggings, sliding doors to enter the backyard where Dean can see the pool and you guest it a 50 inch flat screen TV. " Give me 20 Sam." the younger brother sighed and handed it over. " Let's go see the second floor." Dean grabbed Cas's hand into his own, both happily ran down the hall and up the stairs. " Come on Sammy you slow poke!" Sam smiled widely then followed the excited couple, this is gonna be a great seven days for them.

" Holy crap there's an elevator!" Sam shouts when he reaches the second floor. Sam walks into one of the bathrooms, he grins to the sight of a tub/jacuzzi, with a 40 inch flat screen built into the wall. " I call second floor!"

" I get the third then!" Castiel shouts, Sam catches up with the angel to see what he missed.

" I should've called this floor." Dean pouts. Sam looks around, mouth slightly gaped. The kitchen area was mostly marble; table, counter and floor. The living area had no walls, just large glassed windows that gave an excellent view of the beach. An awesome looking fireplace, another 40 inch TV built in the wall, a large couch to fit six people. Finally, a spiraling stairway leading up to the widow's walk. Castiel was lucky to get this entire floor for himself, last pick wins it all.

...

After spending about an hour bringing in the bags of clothes and food, unpacking and putting things where they wanted them to be, they all sat at the bar on the first floor. All enjoying the refreshing taste of lemonade. " Well... seven days we're here... what should we do first?" Sam questioned.

" Let's find the best restaurant in town and pig out." Dean suggested.

" I say we go to the beach." Sam voted.

" Maybe we can do one of the activities listed in the pamphlet." Castiel adds.

" How about this, first we do one activity, after that we go to the beach for an hour or two, then we can go to town to eat; I've seen a restaurant with great sea food not far from here." Sam plans out, Castiel agreed.

" But I'm hungry now." Dean complains.

" We got food, we'll eat breakfast here, lunch at the beach then have some crab for dinner... how about that Dean?" Sam puts it down.

" Okay, agreed... now who's gonna cook?"

" I am of course... you can't cook if your life depended on it Dean and Cas has no idea how." Sam implies truthfully.

" Maybe you can teach him, trust me Sam, Cas is a quick learner." Dean winks to the angel.

" I guess you're right... anyway, you two want eggs and bacon?"

" Yes." Cas and Dean replied in unison. Sam chuckled at them, sometimes those two thought so much alike.

...

The hunters and angel sat together, Cas and Dean enjoying their eggs and bacon, Sam chose to have an egg salad sandwich. Castiel practically devoured the eggs, but took his sweet time with the bacon. Same went for Dean.

" I'm gonna get soda, you guys want anything to drink?" Sam puts down his sandwich.

" Get me a beer." Dean answered.

" Same here."

Sam leaves his seat, opening the fridge, grabs two beers then handed them to the couple. " Dean where'd you put the plastic cups?"

" Oh they should be in the closet over there..." Dean points out. Sam saunters to the closet at the other side of the room. Once out of sight Dean turns to Cas. " Psst, hey Cas... wanna see something hilarious?" Dean pulls a bottle of super hot sauce from his pocket. Dean removes the top of Sam's sandwich, pours a little sauce onto the egg salad, then quicker than a mouse he put the bottle back in his pocket and resumed eating just in time as Sam returns with a cup. Sam gets his soda and sits down. Cas and Dean observe Sam pick up the sandwich of death, Sam was about to take a bite but noticed them staring.

" What?"

" Nothing." they both replied, then looked away.

The young Winchester rolls his eyes and takes a bite, after a few chews he felt his mouth getting hot. Dean and Cas snigger as Sam's face begins to go red.

" What's the matter Sam? you look like you're about to pop." Dean chuckles. Sam's features got redder, Dean can imagine steam coming out Sam's ears like some cartoon character, it made Dean smirk.

Sam glares at him, wanting to say something, though all that came out was. " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sam rushes to the sink, he gargles and drinks the freezing cold water. Dean was pounding on the table, he was laughing so hard that his abdomen began to ache, tears began rolling down his cheek and finally he fell off his chair. Castiel followed, holding his sides and kicking his feet. Castiel has never laughed like this in his life, in heaven he mostly chuckled or let out a single 'ha' and that's it, but now he felt like a child at a comedy show. " Yeah laugh it up you two!" Sam yelled, his tongue lingering under the faucet.

Dean wipes away the tears, trying to catch his breath. " I got the idea from a movie." he barely spoke.

" Good one." Cas gives Dean a high five.

... Later ...

" Dean I need a little help..." Castiel walks into Dean's room, showing the trouble he still had with getting dressed. Dean chuckled as he sees that Cas's shirt was backwards and shorts inside out. They were getting ready for the beach.

" Really Cas?" Dean steps closer to him with a smirk.

" Removing clothing is no problem for me, it's just putting them on that I have difficulty with..." he flushes.

Dean helps remove the shirt, then placed a kiss on the angel's cheek. " First off, you won't need this.. we have sun-block." he then slid his delicate fingers down Cas's abdomen to the button of his shorts, the angel giggled by the touch. " Ticklish aren't you?" Dean undoes the button, pulls them down and Cas steps out for Dean to fix them up.

" ... Um... what is sun-block?" Cas questions.

Dean held in his laugh as he finishes putting the shorts back on his lover. " It's a lotion that protects the skin from sun burns." he gave a passionate hug before he resumed packing supplies. " And... we're ready." Dean and Cas head outside where Sam waited for them, they then followed a crowd of families who were making their way for the beach too. It wasn't far at all, heck it was only two blocks away from the house. " Yikes... we should've left earlier." Dean mentions. Beach was packed. Guessing the weather is perfect, a good breeze and hardly cloudy which was great for the sun-bathers, waves were weren't that big but it satisfied the many surfers here.

" Look there's a spot!" Sam points out.

" Go!" Dean shouts as he runs for that spot before it can be taken, Sam and Cas trailed after him. Dean settled down the bag and began laying out the blanket, towels and sun-block. Sam who carried the cooler and chairs set up everything, while Cas toted some boogie boards Dean had found in the garage. " Wanna go for your first swim Cas?" Dean peers to his lover.

" I will, but one last question... what exactly are these?" Cas gestured the boards he held.

" ... Uh... well... you see what those guys are doing?" Dean points to the surfers, Cas observes closely and nods. " They're used like that except you surf on your stomach."

" Oh... can you teach me?"

" Sure... but first..." Dean walks over with the lotion. " Arms out." Cas does as told and Dean began to apply lotion all on his upper body, Cas shivered; it was cold to the touch. Dean rubs some on his face and legs, when Cas was done he gave a thumbs up. " Let's go in."

" What about you? don't you need to protect your skin too?"

" No, I tan easily." he replies, then grabbed a boogie. " Hey Sam, you coming in?"

" No, I'm might take a nap, you go ahead." Sam sits down, takes out a beer and relaxes.

Dean and Cas run towards the water, eager to enjoy their swim. Dean charges in with his boogie board, diving in first to ignore how freezing the water was. Castiel on the other hand took his time, feeling different temperatures was very new for him and found out he very much did not like the cold. Dean floats around waiting for his lover to catch up.

" It's so cold." Cas says, teeth chattering and arms hovering over the water, his own board bobbing over waves.

" You'll get used to it." Dean chortled. " You ready to for your first board ride?" Though he was still cold Cas nodded. " Alright... there's a good wave, face the shore and when it comes let it carry you." Cas nods. Both awaited for the right time and hopped on their boards, Dean whooped all the way to shore, the angel sort of freaked out on his first try as the wave pushed him at a quick pace. Too frightened to fall off his board he ended up in the sand. " How was it?" Dean asked, still in the water chuckling.

Cas got to his feet in a rush and ran back in with a smile. " Let's do that again!"

From his chair Sam watched the two have fun, laughing when he sees Cas tips Dean off his board as a joke, Then witnesses his brother dunking the angel in revenge. Sam thought for a bit, if Jess was here she would've loved to have met Cas, aside from him being an angel of god and all they'd make good friends. Sam then sees his brother gesturing him to go join them, with a smile he grabbed his board and ran right in. They've spent more time at the beach than they intended, it was just too much fun to leave so early. Sam and Dean were taking turns on dunking Castiel for laughs, boarding and occasionally sipping beer together. Whenever they got exhausted they took naps in the mid-afternoon sun.

A long day has past and they finally leave to clean up and ready themselves for a ride to town for dinner.

... That night ...

" Boy that was the best crab I ever had." Dean says, rubbing his satisfied stomach as they left the restaurant.

" It _**was**_ your first time eating crab, Dean." Sam laughs.

" So... it was still awesome."

" I have to admit it was delightful... and the service was great." Cas adds. They hop into the Impala and start heading back to the house.

When they got back, Sam headed to the second floor wanting to read some books he borrowed from Bobby; Gabriel may have denied them to hunt for the week but it wouldn't bother if Sam read about the creatures and all.

Dean has been waiting all day to jump into the hot tub in the backyard, quickly changing into his shorts and went in. Letting out a long sigh as the warmth enveloped his tired being, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes for a moment. This always cleared his mind, which was why he loved it so much. No thoughts on hunting, no thoughts on the apocalypse, nothing; it's so relaxing. " This is more better than the ocean." Dean cracks open an eye to Castiel's voice, Dean hadn't even noticed the angel had joined him. Cas sits close to his hunter, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. " I see why you love this so much." Dean spots that look Cas always made whenever he felt comfortable and that small smile he had, it always made Dean get a little turned on.

Dean wraps an arm across Cas's shoulder, holding him closer. " Welcome to the club." he smirks when he feels the angel snake his hand onto his thigh. " Someone's being a naughty angel..." Dean peers to his lover with a sexy grin. Cas stares back, his pupils almost wide with lust, a smirk of his own drawn across his lips.

" Would you like to punish me, Dean?" Cas whispers seductively into his ear, the breath from each word tickled Dean to the very core. Dean groaned as Cas climbed onto his lap and began to rock his hips. Castiel pulls Dean into a fevered kiss, holding the edge of the hot tub as leverage, tongue pushing into Dean's mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Dean wrapped both arms around his lover's waist, letting Castiel do as he pleased, growing erections brushing one another through fabric. Soon enough Dean thrusts forward. " Ah!" Castiel moaned, throwing back his head to the sensation, feeling the sexual hormones pulse through his veins, letting it all consume him.

Dean suddenly remembered they were outside. " Wait, we shouldn't do it out here... someone might see us." Dean pants.

Castiel only resumes, licking at the crook of Dean's neck. " Then that's their problem... they shouldn't watch." Cas groans. Sliding his fingers lightly down Dean's abdomen, emitting a long appeased sigh from him. Castiel smirked at Dean's reaction to every touch he laid upon his figure. Cas trails his tongue across his collar bone, then did a circular motion over his hand-print mark, causing Dean to thrust forward. " You like that?"

" Haa... Yeah..." Dean is at the point of losing control of himself, he pulls at Cas's hair to expose his neck to him, brought his lips to his beautiful skin and nipped and sucked roughly. Cas's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. While he let Dean taste at his flesh Cas rocked more vigorously against Dean's hard on. " Ah!... fuck Cas!" They were getting a little loud now and Dean knew Cas wasn't gonna stop. So to make things a lot easier he lifted Cas up, Dean managed to get out the hot tub and finds his way to the door; all while kissing. He laid Cas on the couch, soaked but they gave no attention to that. Dean slowly and teasingly removes Cas's shorts, observing how more aroused Cas got once the air-conditioned draft touched his now un-prisoned cock, watching how he arched his back, how his expression changed so easily; Dean loved it. Without delay Dean rested on top of him, adding more friction between them. He worked on one of Cas's nipples, lightly biting and licking.

" Dean..."

Dean kept his focus on Castiel's face, moving lower to his navel, placing sweet kisses and a hickey or two. Listening closely to Castiel's moans, being sure that every move he made felt excellent to him. Gliding his hand up his thigh to his nipple, pinching hard enough to get a satisfied response.

" AH! Oh god!" Castiel gasps. Dean smirks. With his free hand he pumped Castiel's cock, at first steady then gradually grew more passionate. Castiel withered and moaned, his breaths growing heavier, his body getting hotter. " Dean... please... Haa!" Castiel begged, wanting more. Dean obliged by taking his cock fully into his mouth. " AHH!" Castiel thrusts deeper into his throat, Dean bobbed his head up and down in a quick pace, turning the angel on further. The angel's chest heaved for unneeded air, arching his back as Dean sucked harder. " Uhh!... I can't... ah!" everything went white, his body spasms in climax. Dean swallows every last drop before releasing Cas, resting his head by his chest, shutting his eyes while he listened to his heartbeat.

" What is it like Cas?"

Castiel exhaustedly glances down to Dean, a bit puzzled by his question. " What's what like?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, feeling embarrassed about what he was gonna ask. " Um... how does it feel... to be bottom?" he blushed a little.

Castiel pulls Dean up, kissing him once more before answering, " There isn't a word on heaven or earth that can describe how it feels." Cas then rolls them over, both falling off the couch, Castiel now on top. " Do you wish to experience it?" he smirked. Dean chuckles nervously.

... Meanwhile ...

Sam was in his room laying comfortably on his king size bed, nose buried in one of his books and sipping on iced tea. Everything was going peacefully, that's until he heard a loud thud from upstairs. Sam went by the stairs, third floor was dark, lights were never turned on; Sam got suspicious because he knew Castiel and Dean were on the first floor. He quietly went back to his room, went in his duffel for the demon knife and a flash light. As silently as possible he made his way up, he checked the kitchen, living area, bathroom and yet nothing in sight. Sam then made his way up to the widow's walk. First he took a peek, nothing in sight. Then another loud thud brought his attention back to the living area, he crept down the hall towards the angel's bedroom. The door was closed but he can see light coming through, he can also hear a commotion going on but couldn't make it out. Sam readied himself, gripping the knife tightly, hand around the knob; mind numbing anxiety pumping him up and he finally burst in.

" OH... GOD!" Sam shouts, startled and totally embarrassed. He has just walked in on his brother and Castiel making out on the bed, stark naked. The lover's were surprised as well, both staring back in shock. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat. " S-sorry... I'll just..." Sam turns to leave but stops. " Wait, weren't you two downstairs?... how did you get up here so-" Sam then remembered the house has its own elevator. " Never mind..."

Castiel and Dean laugh as Sam closes the door, poor guy's brain is scarred as it is from walking in on them last time. Castiel pulls Dean's chin to face him, their laughter fading. " Now... Where were we?..." Castiel asked in a teasing way, groaning as Dean licked up his adams apple in response. " Now I remember." Cas lowers himself to Dean's strong chest, moving lower towards his navel then back to his collar bone, leaving gentle trails of kisses behind. Castiel began to lube up his fingers, then slipped them between Dean's legs. Dean grew ever more nervous, a part of him didn't know if he can go through with it, the other side of him secretly desired to explore the pleasures Castiel usually underwent.

" Ah... fuck..." Dean hisses through gritted teeth as Castiel's finger intruded his tight opening, Cas remained still for him to adjust to the new feeling. He resumes once he received a nod, pushing in another digit. It hurt, not to mention felt out of ordinary for Dean, but deep down he can feel the pleasure of it creeping to the surface. Castiel then made a scissor motion against his prostate, Dean arches his back, releasing a loud moan. Castiel took the opportunity to capture his lips, his free hand tugging lightly at his hair, mouth traveling to his neck. " Cas... Uh!" Castiel adds a third digit, increasing the ecstasy Dean wanted out of curiosity. " AH!"... Or more than that... Dean's breaths grew shorter, his vision beginning to blur, a pressure building inside him and he wanted more of it. " Castiel... more... I want more..."

" Not yet... I want to try something first." the angel adjusted his position without disrupting the fingers inside his lover, free hand rested on Dean's stomach. Castiel then took his cock fully into his mouth. Dean gasps, gripping tightly and tugging at the sheets. Cas bobbed his head up and down while his fingers thrusts inside Dean in unison. Dean felt like coming, the angel's movements were amazing.

' Where did he learn this?' Dean thought, the preparation itself felt so good he wondered how the main course was gonna be like. Will it be as Cas said it is: indescribable? it was getting him a little anxious now, dying of wanting to feel it. Dean believed Cas heard his thoughts because he suddenly situated himself by his entrance, but he did not move any further under he got Dean's word to go on. They looked into each others eyes with so much passion for just a minute. Dean hesitated at first but finally nodded.

Inch by inch Castiel's cock is slowly enveloped inside Dean, the warmth made him groan. Dean was breathless as a wave of pain surged around his sensitive hole, clenching the sheets, biting down on his lip; doing anything to ignore the pain. Again Cas was still, letting him get used to it. The hunter wrapped his legs around Cas's hips, tugging him closer. Cas pulls out almost fully then pushes back in. " Haa..." Dean's hips automatically responds by rocking forward. Their motions were steady and passionate at first, though they both wanted more. Castiel increases his pace a bit. " Ah... Uhh... Cas."

" It feels so good inside you..." Castiel grunts. He observes his lover's expression tense with each thrust, similar faces Cas would make every time Dean made love to him, the thought made him more aroused; wanting to have Dean fuck him. ' This is going to be a long night.' Cas thought.

Dean throws back his head as Castiel plunges harder into him, he lifts his hips higher to invite Cas deeper inside. " AH!... There!... h-harder!" Castiel had found Dean's special pleasure spot, he took hold of Dean's hips and put more strength to his thrusts. " AH! AH! UHH!... AAH!" those screams of ecstasy rang in Cas's ears like music.

Dean was at the edge of exploding from all this irresistible inclination, he reached down to his untouched cock but Castiel stopped him. " No... I want to go next..." those words almost made Dean climax, Castiel held Dean's hands above his head, driving faster in him. Castiel was close to his limit, the built up pressure ready to burst. He gives Dean everything his body has left. " Fuck!... Ah! Aah!.."

With one last thrust Castiel releases. " AH DEAN!" his muscles spasm as he comes inside Dean, then collapses on top of him. With little strength he could conjure up he pulled out and laid on his stomach next to Dean. He never knew being top would take so much energy. He smirks. " Ready when you are." Castiel invites him by raising his hips.

Dean is lucky he had great stamina, immediately positioning himself on the awaiting angel, shoving in all at once. "Aah!" Dean nearly came just feeling Cas's warmth around his cock. He pulls out fully just to hear the angel moan in protest before plunging in again, repeating his action several more times. " Ah! Mmh! Aah... Uh!" Castiel bites down at the sheets, sheer bliss throbbing in his head. Dean hunches over panting, kissing and nipping at his angel's flesh, his thrusts becoming more forceful. Castiel felt enormous pleasure. Dean's large cock was filling him up inside. All the muscles in his body tensed with pleasure. " Haa! Aah! Dean! Uhh! Ah!" Castiel's moans grew louder. He arched his back, pushing his ass higher up and accepting Dean deeper. Dean lifted Cas to his knees and then started licking Castiel's back while he caressed Cas's cock.

" You want more?" Dean gasped.

Castiel shook his head furiously. Dean was pounding down inside him over and over. And each time he did, a sweet moan issued from Cas's mouth. Cas couldn't hold on much longer. He was feeling his limit building up. " Dean... I can't hold on..." his heart and body leapt at the same time.

" Just a little longer babe..." Dean's thrusts gaining momentum, trying to catch up. Wanting to orgasm together.

Castiel can feel it. His body was reaching the climax. " Ahh! I'm coming..."

" Uh! me too.." with one last thrust Dean shot far up inside Castiel. Castiel comes in Dean's hand. Both in that moment, reached and fell from the pinnacle of pleasure. Dean collapses to his side, both were totally spent. Dean pulls Cas into his embrace, kissing him.

" How was it?" Castiel pants, giving a tired smile.

" It was amazing... I'd like that again some time."

Castiel lays his head on Dean's chest with a smirk. " Sounds great... I enjoyed being top as well." he shut his eyes. " Good night Dean..." he says before drifting to sleep.

" Good night..." Dean holds him closer. " I love you..." he whispers, quickly falling victim to dreamland.

...

**Hope you enjoyed day 1 of their vacation... since I was asked by readers to make Castiel top and putting more pranks, I gladly approved ^-^... well the next update might take a while because they're pretty long. can't wait to here what you think. Bye!**


	12. He's The One: DAY 2

**CHAPTER 12: **He's The One: DAY 2

**Took forever to think this through, with a little help from my sister and a new surprise from a request from a friend :3... enjoy**

It's early in the morning of day 2, Castiel had awoken before the brothers. He spent the time watching television, it took about ten minutes for him to figure out how the hell to work the remote. Cas just relaxed, munching on some Raisin Bran cereal, his attention really into the movie. Cas had grown attached to horror and natural disaster films from the times Dean fell asleep with the TV on. He was watching Dawn Of The Dead for the first time, at the edge of the couch talking to the movie. " Don't go by the door!" He jumped back when the zombie bursts a hole in the door. " Get out of the room!"

" Morning Ca-"

" AAH!" out of panic Castiel quickly jumped off the couch turned to the voice behind him and threw his spoon with all his strength. Cas stood there staring wide eyed at the person before him. " Gabriel?... what are you doing here, I thought you and Bobby were looking for the rings." The archangel glanced to the spoon lodged in the wall just a centimeter from his face, he knows it wouldn't hurt him but that was one heck of a reflex Castiel had.

" Remind me to never try scaring you." Gabriel steps towards the couch. " I came to know how your first day went." he smiled warmly to his brother, seating himself down.

" It was exciting... I learned to swim." Cas sits next to Gabriel. " Hows the search for Pestilence and Death?"

Gabriel let out a frustrated groan. " Not so good... no leads to their location yet... Not to mention Bobby and I don't exactly get along..."

" Why not?... what did you do this time?..." Castiel stared seriously at him, folding his arms. Gabriel bit his lip to suppress a grin. " ...Gabriel..."

" It was only one time..." he chuckled. Cas only stood silent for him to resume. " I was really bored, I needed a little laugh... so.. I uh... transformed Bobby's clothes into a tutu while he was interrogating a demon..." he finished with an innocent grin. Castiel's serious gaze turned to laughter, he can only imagine seeing the elder hunter in the tutu beating up a demon for information.

" How did Bobby react?"

" He chased me all over the junkyard with my sword... still in the dress... I laughed the whole time." Gabriel chuckled, Cas's chortles brought him to tears.

" Wish I can do that... Sam, Dean and I are having a prank competition... something like that would be useful."

Those words made Gabriel's grin grow wider, his sneaky trickster mind winding up a plan. " I can teach you how..." Castiel stared back, he was only kidding when he said that, yet the archangel is willing to school Castiel how. Cas smiled mischievously.

" When can we start?"

... Two Hours Later ...

Dean wakes with a groan, stretching a bit before getting out of bed. His bottom felt very soar from last night, sitting is gonna be one hell of a problem for the day. After getting dressed and having breakfast, Dean decided he wanted to go for a little walk; since Sam left somewhere and Cas seemed to have went out as well. Right before exiting the house, Dean suddenly got a feeling he was being watched. He searched around cautiously, then gave a shrug.

Gabriel and Cas sniggered behind Dean, but the hunter could not hear nor see them, they were invisible to him. " Get ready Cas." Gabriel chuckled as Dean opened the door. Right there Castiel clicked his fingers and Dean's casual shirt and jeans transformed into a wedding dress. Both angels doubled over cackling at how Dean's muscular figure looked in it. " That's a good one!" Gabled gasped.

" That isn't the best part... I put make up on him too." Castiel replied breathlessly. The archangel heaved deeper in his laughter, falling to his knees.

" Let's follow him, I wanna see what happens." Gabriel clapped his hands happily.

" Sure, but we can't be seen." Still unnoticed to the human eyes, they both followed Dean.

Dean inhaled the fresh morning air, his face perfectly added with mascara, eye liner, blush and lipstick... and top of it all... a bit of glitter. The hunter never noticed any changes... not yet at least...guess he was still tired to anyway. The first to notice Dean were two women across the street whom halted from their morning walk and stared. Knowing Dean, he probably thought they stared because of his charming good looks. He waved to them as he went on. " Good morning." they only sniggered and pointed. As Dean strolled along a group of children playing soccer kicked the ball near Dean and yelled for him to pass it back. " Sure, no problem." as Dean bends over, Gabriel looks over to Cas.

" What else did you put him in?" the archangel asked out of curiosity.

" Just the dress and make up... why?" All Cas heard was the kids yell in a grossed out way, he gazed to the hunter and sloped his head. " Oh... oops." Cas had totally forgotten to add undergarments. He looks to Gabriel and they both cackle, this is gonna scar Dean for a long time for sure.

" Here you go." Dean turns to throw the ball to the kids, but they were gone. " What the-?... Hey don't you want your ball!" it didn't look like they'd be coming back, so he dropped it. " It's here when you want it!" Dean first thought he might've scared them off.

" Uh... Dean?"

He turns around. " Oh hey Sam, didn't know you'd be here."

" Yeeeeah... I was doing an errand... you look very fashionable today." He smirked.

" What do you mean?..."

" I'm saying you look a little over-dressed."

" It's just my casual cloth-..." Once Dean looked down he grew silent for a long twenty seconds. " WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam held his sides heaving in laughter. " SHUT UP SAM!... HOW THE HELL DID I-?... WHA-!... WHAT'S GOING ON?"

" I think it suits you." Sam chuckles. Dean glares daggers, then takes off the high heels and chases his brother around the park.

They run pass a gay couple. " See, they got married!" one yelled to his boyfriend.

" It obviously didn't end well." the other replied while sipping from a slurppy.

Gabriel and Castiel fall over cackling to tears again. The archangel kicked his feet helplessly, holding his sides. Cas was pounding the ground. " This is so much fun." Castiel gasps.

" I'm just wondering how Dean will react when he finds out you did it." Gabriel added, he then remembered something. " Oh damn, I gotta get back to Bobby, he's expecting me."

" Alright, see you again soon." Castiel replied before Gabriel went off, he too vanished; he had a plan to build up back at the house.

...

Castiel waited patiently for the brothers to return, he popped in a new movie to pass the time; now watching The Crazies while he munched on popcorn. Smiling the whole time, he got Dean and now it was poor Sammy's turn. He got everything ready the moment he got back and now he had to play the waiting game, be casual and act like he didn't do anything. His smile turned to a smirk when he heard the door open.

" Hey Cas." Dean walked in, no longer in the dress and the make up smeared from his attempt to get rid of. The new clothing he was wearing was too big on him. The sleeves were a bit longer and covered his hands, the jeans were rolled up and the over sized boots looked like they were gonna slip off from every step Dean took.

Time to play, Castiel narrowed his brows. " What happened Dean?" he lied perfectly. Suddenly Sam wobbled in and Cas tried his best to hold in his laugh. Sam was in the dress this time, barefooted, his face bruised and dirty and was carrying the heels. " What's with the dress Sam?" he asked.

" Cas have you seen Gabriel by any chance?" Dean asked, his voice sounded like he wanted to kill something.

Cas continued to play innocent. " No, I would've sensed if he was here... Why do you ask?"

" Because he's a dead man- or angel- whatever! he's dead meat... the son of a bitch put me in a dress!" Dean shouts.

" Can I get my clothes back now?" Sam glared to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and followed Sam to the next room. Cas remained seated, a grin growing across his lips, eyes peeking over his shoulder. As soon as the hunters opened the bathroom door Cas's trap was set, a classic bucket hanging over the door prank and they fell for it too. A pail of cooking oil poured on both hunters... well, mostly on Dean since he went in first, Sam was covered with whatever oil splashed off Dean and onto him. " ... That's just old Cas..." Sam said then flipped on the light. Too bad Castiel set another trap there as well, because the moment the light came on so did a fan Cas hid in the shower, and in front of the fan was a night stand with a heap of pillow feathers on it. Cas gets a view of feathers puffing out the restroom, he falls back chortling when they walked out. Sam's face was plastered with the feathers, everywhere else was untouched. As for Dean... covered from head to toe.

Dean spits out a few feathers before saying. " Good one..."

" I guess that's six points for me." Castiel implies.

" Why do you get six points?" Sam and Dean whined.

" Well there was the 'IDJIT' I wrote on Dean's face... the dress I put on him... The oil and feathers were actually meant for Sam only, which would've given me two points for two pranks but since I got both of you that's two points from each of you... so that makes six." Castiel smiles, then returns to watching the movie. The Winchesters glance to one another, both nodded and ran to Cas. Sam grabbed the angel's arms while Dean got his legs, Cas tried to wiggling free but failed. They carried him to the backyard and towards the pool. " Wait- WAIT! No!"

They swung him back and forth. " One... Two... Three!" then tossed him in. Castiel immediately swam to the top and pulled them both in with him before the can walk away in victory. He splashed at them, swam away at every attempt they did to grab him, all laughing and enjoying their fun. They've spent half of the day in the pool.

... Later that evening ...

At around four o'clock, the Winchesters and Castiel went to the beach, Sam and Dean wanted to join the volleyball competition, guys against girls. The beach was lively, loud party music echoing and crowds of people dancing. Plus at night there's gonna be a movie under the stars, a barbecue, some fireworks and a sing off. While the brothers played their choice of activity, Castiel was with a group getting lessons on how to surf from a life guard. To be honest, it was tough to stand on the board for the first twenty tries, but Cas gradually got the hang of it, managing to stand a second more after each go.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean's team was tied to the opposing team, the girls were really good. It's Sam's turn to serve. " Give us the win Sammy!" Dean cheered from the front line. Sam throws the ball up and hits it over the net. One girl gets it up in the air before it hit the ground, another smacks it back over. The ball came to Dean, he hits it up and his team member smacks it down to the other side. " Whoop!" Dean hurrahed along with his group, they won by one point.

" Great game boys." one girl winked at Sam before walking off.

" Ooh... she's had her eyes on you the whole game Sam... go talk to her." Dean bumped his elbow to his brother's side.

" Uh... no thanks."

"... Chicken..."

" Shut up Dean..." They strolled to their spot by the water. " Where's Cas?"

" He said something about learning to surf." Dean replied, laying back on his lounge chair, shutting his eyes to get a quick nap. Sam shrugs, sitting on the blanket next to the portable barbecue they brought from the house and started preparing some burgers and sausages.

" Wow, who's the hottie?" Sam and Dean peek to see two beautiful brunettes looking out to the water, one wore a pink bikini, the other wore black.

" Which one?" the girl in black said.

" Duh, the one in the blue." the other pointed. Dean followed their gaze to who they were trained on. His brows raised, it was Cas, surfing across a wave in a zigzag, running back in to catch another wave and having the time of his life. Dean was surprised Cas became a near professional in just a half hour, the speedy learner as usual. Dean can overhear the whispers the girls chanted about his angel. " I'd love to have him beside me..." Dean suddenly felt jealous of their words, Sam kept his eye on Dean the whole time; seeing how his older brother looked, it made him grin, Sam's definitely using this to tease Dean later on.

"Ooh he's coming this way."

Dean narrowed his brows, but smirked. He had a plan to get rid of those girls, so he waited calmly for his angel to come over. Castiel set down his board, wiping his hair away from his eyes. " Dean you should try this, it's fun." Dean removed himself from his chair, going very close to the angel, he then pulled Cas into a deep kiss; not giving a crap who saw, he wanted the whole beach to know that Castiel was his and no one else's. Castiel got a bit confused at first, he thought Dean wasn't much of a public kisser... At Dean's point of view, he glanced to his corner, the two girls were gawking at them in disappointment, then finally walked away. Dean grins inwardly, then pulls away.

" After we eat... I'm starving." they both sat down, Sam passes them each a plate of a cheeseburger and a hot dog. " Mmm... this looks so good, thanks Sam."

" Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please gather around, we are about to start the light show." One of the life guards announced on the speaker. The crowd began grabbing their stuff, moving a bit closer to the stage.

Sam rose up with his dinner, grabbed his chair and began following. " You guys coming?" he halted.

" You go ahead, we can see from here." Dean gestured Sam to go.

" See what?" Castiel asks.

" The fireworks... it's awesome, just watch." Dean wraps an arms around Cas, pulling him close. A loud whistle startles the angel, then a bang and a flash of colors light up the dusk sky. Castiel observes in amazement, so many colors so many patterns, such beauty and for some reason it brought comfort and joy to him. He smiled brightly.

" Very impressive... I like it." Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder, taking his lover's hand into his own.

Not far from them Sam took glimpses every once in a while, seeing how more open Dean showed his love to Cas in public made him proud. It amazed him of how much his older brother changed and he liked the new Dean. " Hey Sam." the young hunter swore his heart leapt to his throat in surprise by that voice, he turns to face a very happy Gabriel. When the heck did he show up? Sam thought. Gabriel takes a quick gander to the love birds with a grin. " They seem to be having fun." Sam peers to the couple only to see them making out. " horn dogs aren't they?" he chuckles.

Sam turns back to the archangel. " So... how's the rings search going?" he asks to change the subject.

Gabriel pouts. " I already told Cas that it's not going too well... can we please push the ring thing and have a real conversation?" he looks away to watch several fireworks go off.

" And what kind of conversation do you start?..."

" Like how was your day, what you did and so on and so forth... well?"

" Everything' good..."

" ... that's it?... boring..."

Sam raised a brow. "... Why are you so interested in how we're doing?..."

" ... Because I'm bored..."

Sam stared at him suspiciously. " Okay spill it... what is it?"

The archangel hesitantly gazed back. " Well..." Gabriel sighs, looking away to hide his blush. " Seeing how happy Cas is makes me jealous..."

Sam's eyes widen, but his smirk grows wider. " You... jealous?... that's a first, and why?"

" Look at it from my perspective... Most of my brothers and sisters have found their mate, even Cas, which at first I thought would never happen... I still hadn't found mine... and I don't want to be the last to either." Sam was taken aback by his words, now he felt kinda sorry for the guy. " By the way, your brother just left with Cas." Sam took a quick peek towards the unoccupied blanket, he sighs then returns to Gabriel.

" Maybe if you weren't such a dick all the time, no offense, then maybe you will find your mate." Sam implies to stay on the subject.

Gabriel chuckles sarcastically. " Old habits die hard... trust me I've tried to stop being a trickster... it's like an addiction." he looks down. " Maybe I'm not cut out to fall in love..." Sam suddenly felt his chest tighten, was Gabriel telling the truth or was this a game he's playing? you never know what goes on in that trouble-making mind the angel had. " Sam..." the hunter could hear him call his name, but he was too deep in thought. " Sam... why are you hugging me?" Sam snaps back to reality, noticing he had embraced Gabriel, widening his eyes; when did he hug him? The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, for some reason they felt a weird vibe as they looked into the other's eyes; weird yet... pleasant. Sam's body suddenly went on auto-pilot, pulling Gabriel into a passionate kiss. The archangels eyes went wide, confused, surprised and many other emotions spiraling in his head, soon he returns the kiss. The young Winchester then realized what he was doing, breaking the kiss in shock. Sam clears his throat, pulling away slowly.

"... I... Uh... S-sorry about that..." Sam quickly walks away, he needs some space to think what just happened.

" Sam... Sam!" Gabriel calls out but Sam kept going. The angel stood in the crowd, alone, he too had to think for a moment on all these emotions he was feeling right now. It suddenly hit him, he remembered back when Castiel came to him for answers.

_**... FLASHBACK ...**_

_** " Gabriel..." Castiel suddenly appears in front of his brother, disrupting his game.**_

_** " Darn it Cas I was so close to beating this level." he pouts, putting down the remote.**_

_** " I apologize, but I need help..." Cas moves towards the window of the archangels trickster made home. Gabriel reclines back on his comfy chair.**_

_** " With what?... please tell me this doesn't involve Lucifer or any other death wish things you and those brothers want my help in..."**_

_** " Not at all."**_

_** Gabriel smiled gratefully, getting off his favorite chair, clicked his fingers and a buffet of cake and other cavity making sweets appear on the table. " Oh goody... then what is it?"**_

_** " It's... about me..." Castiel says hesitantly. **_

_** Gabriel gazes at him closely with a big spoon full of cake in his mouth. " Ookay... how can I help..." Castiel again got nervous, he seats himself on the kitchen counter, twiddling with his fingers.**_

_** " I've been going through some strange... emotions lately..."**_

_** Gabriel had to laugh at that. " Of course you are, you're turning human remember... well that takes care of your problem, you can go now." he turns to get a scoop of chocolate ice-cream.**_

_** " No Gabriel... these emotions only trigger when I'm around Dean... please tell me why?"**_

_** The archangel peered to Cas with wide eyes. " Are you serious?... did something happen it that head of yours when Raphael popped you like a balloon?..." he began poking at Cas's forehead.**_

_** " I'm entirely serious Gabriel... I need to know why though..." Castiel gazed helplessly to him, Gabriel sighed.**_

_** " Well... to put it short... you're in love with him..." he rolled his eyes as Cas sloped his head in confusion. " Okay here's a better explanation... you have more feelings for Dean than friendship, you want more... which is love..."**_

_** " I still don't understand... If I love him then why do I always feel feverish, sweaty and shake every time I'm close to him."**_

_** "... Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?... you're in heat."**_

_** " ... In heat?"**_

_** Gabriel smiles softly, goes up to his brother and taps his shoulder. " When we reach are 2000th or 3000th age we go through a transition I like to call ' in heat '... Basically we start searching for our eternal soul mates, could be a human, could be another angel... we can only find that chosen one by the feelings our grace gives off when we're close to them... In your case it's Dean Winchester, he's your chosen mate."**_

_**... END FLASHBACK ...**_

Gabriel then thought of all the times he was around Sam: at the coffee house months back he felt nervousness, that time at Bobby's place when Cas was at the brink of death he experienced not only sadness but warmth, and now. He shut his eyes, a smile across his lips. " He's the one."

...

**The part with Dean in the dress was my sisters idea... and I was begged by my friend to write a Sam/Gabriel part... hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you don't mind if I put more Sam/Gabriel in this story :)** __


	13. Kiss The Cook: DAY 3 part 1

**CHAPTER 13: **Kiss The Cook: DAY 3 part 1

**This chapter goes to the reviewers who asked for several things, enjoy :D**

Dean awakens by the smell of bacon, he opens an eye to gander at the clock. It was a half pass seven, the longest he's slept in so long yet he was still exhausted from last nights naked hide and seek with Castiel. He suddenly realizes the loss of warmth, peering to his angel's side of the bed to see it unoccupied. " Babe?..." Dean puts on his boxers before checking the bathroom, he wasn't there. He can hear humming coming from the kitchen, he then made his way in. Who he saw took him aback. " Cas?..." the angel turns around with the brightest smile, a bowl and spoon in his hand while he stirred pancake mix.

" Good morning, Dean." he greeted. Dean smirked at the apron he wore that said ' Kiss The Cook '. Cas resumes his cooking as Dean watched. " Sam has stepped out to the library for a while... he sounded a bit upset, I'm worried about him."

Dean eyed the bacon. " What was he upset about?..." he goes to sneak a piece.

" He didn't say... and Dean don't touch the bacon until I finish." Cas warns, Dean snatches back his hand with a pout.

" Just one?.." Cas glances at him, Dean gives his best puppy eyes. " Pretty please?" Castiel stares for a long moment before moving the plate away from the hunter and placed it by the stove next to him.

" Not yet, I'm almost done." he then stacks the pancakes on a separate plate, he made his way to the fridge for some syrup, blueberries, milk and orange juice. He prepared the table with plates, napkins, cups and utensils. Then brought in the food, Dean sits down by his empty plate waiting as told. Castiel lays three pancakes on his plate, added syrup and a few berries, finally topping it with powdered sugar. God did it look delicious, Dean's mouth was just watering by looking at it, but he did not touch unless told to. After Cas gave a few strips of bacon, a cup of milk and orange juice he made his own plate.

" This looks so good... wait- when did you learn to cook?" Dean raises a brow.

Castiel only smiled as he removed the apron and sat opposite of Dean. " Television." Dean grinned, not only how smart the angel was but also at the shirt he chose to wear. The pink shirt with the kitten tilting its head, the one Cas chose to keep and what Dean found that reminded him of his lover. " Let's eat."

At last, if the food looked this good Dean wanted to know how it tasted. Taking the first bite of the pancakes, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, taste buds firing of pure mouthwatering greatness. " Mmh... you're the god of food Cas... this is amazing."

Cas blushes lightly. " I am no god, but I'm glad you enjoy it."

...

Dean taps his satisfied stomach after such a awesome breakfast. " That hit the spot." Castiel gathers the empty plates and cups and brings them to the sink to clean. Dean moves to his angel, embracing him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder to watch. He began to get a little frisky, snaking a hand under Cas's shirt, fingers lightly tickling at his soft flesh and getting shiver in response. Dean licks from Castiel's shoulder to his jaw line, then nipped at his earlobe. " You taste better than the pancakes." he whispers.

" Uhh... Dean... I need to clean up." Castiel sighs, eyes half lidded, his body falling to Dean's touches.

" That can wait..." he then notices a little syrup at the corner of the angel's mouth, Dean wipes it away with his tongue, receiving another shiver from Cas.

" Dean... Mmh... can this wait? I ordered a movie for us to watch."

Dean stops for a moment. " What kind?"

"... The Amityville Horror."

" Ooh, scary..." Dean's other hand trails to Castiel's lower region, cupping at the bulge prisoned in fabric. A long moan issued from Cas's lips, head falling back against Dean. " A movie like that is best watched at nighttime. besides, it seems you're enjoying this too much." Dean grabs his chin pulling him to make eye contact, then Dean dipped to the angel's adams apple, sucking softly and leaving behind a hickey. " Wait right there." Cas protested with a sigh as Dean rushed back to the bedroom, moments later he returns with a bag. Castiel observed while his lover pulled out a little box. Dean opens it. Cas's features redden for he now knew what Dean had in mind. It was the four pairs of dice that brought them together... The Sexy Dice game, and Dean wanted to play. Dean smirks at Castiel's expression. " You look so sexy when you blush." Dean gets ready to roll but the angel stops him.

" Wait..." Cas shows his own grin, staring deep into his hunter's orbs with desire. " Let's turn this game up a notch." he edges Dean to the counter before moving away.

Dean raises a brow as Cas searches the fridge. " Um... babe, what are you doing?" his question was answered as Castiel returns with chocolate syrup, whip cream and cherries, then set them on the counter. Dean impressively nods to his idea of ' turning it up a notch '. " I didn't know you had it in you Cas." The angel smirks seductively, taking the dice from Dean.

" Me first." Castiel rolls the dices, nipping his lower lip to tease Dean. First die read: your age in seconds, Second die: make out, Third die: vigorously, Fourth die: while straddling waist. Cas slowly pressed at Dean's chest, pushing him gently to lay on the counter, Cas climbs on top. He grabs the syrup, eyes glued to Dean as he popped the top, licking whatever chocolate that escaped the opening while shut his eyes. " Mmh..." he moaned to the taste, emanating quivers from the hunter, turning Dean on. Castiel licked his dry lips, wetting them with chocolate. " Want some?" Cas swings the bottle back and forth to tease Dean further, that devilish smirk making Dean even harder. Dean bit his lip, nodding. Cas tilts his head back, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. He then swirled his tongue around the chocolate he poured in his mouth. Blood immediately rushed to Dean's cock causing his hips to give a nudge at Cas's rear. " Mmh!" he moaned, he gazed deep into his lover's lust screaming orbs, a bit of syrup dribbling down his chin. Dean sat up to lick it away, then captured those awaiting lips with hunger. Their tongues collide, saliva and chocolate brushing on Dean's tongue. Cas began to straddle against Dean's hard on.

" Nh..." Dean grunts, his hips respond with another nudge. " You taste so good..." they kissed 'til every drop of chocolate was gone, both out of breath. Cas takes the dices and hands them to Dean.

" Your turn." Dean rolls beside them. First die: for twenty seconds, Second die: suck nipple, Third die: slowly, Fourth die: while your partner sucks your fingers. Dean lifts up Cas, turning them so the angel was now on the counter. Dean removes Cas's shirt, then seized the whip cream. Castiel arches his back as the cold cream is sprayed around his nipple, shivers crawling through every muscle in his body. " Huh!" Cas sucks in a breath. Dean lowers himself, his tongue made circles around the hard stub without haste, his brain screamed of the delicious taste the cream added to Cas's skin. His eyes concentrated on his lover. " Mmm...ngh!"

" Uh..." Dean moaned as Castiel started to move his hips again. Dean seductively ran his hand over Cas's body, trying to stop him from moving. His fingers worked their way up Cas's chest and then started gently pinching Cas's other nipple. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and brought those delicate fingers to his mouth. He ran his tongue across Dean's palm. Then, one by one, he sucked Dean's fingers. " mmh!.. Cas." Dean gasps, and when Dean felt Castiel's hot tongue push in between his fingers, his whole body quivered. The shivers coursed over every muscle in his body, he even trembled deep inside. Castiel can feel Dean's eyes on him as he sucked more passionately on Dean's fingers. Dean then began sucking the stub. Cas arched his back, a loud moan issuing pass his lips, hands gripping at the edge of the counter. The moment Dean ate up the cream he rose up.

Castiel sits up to roll. First die: for five minutes, Second die: suck private, Third die: vigorously, Fourth die: while on your knees. Castiel smirked, sliding off the counter. He attacked at Dean's flesh, kissing and nipping. He kneeled on the floor and lowered his head towards Dean's crotch, pulling down his boxers to unleash his eager erection. Dean hissed through his teeth as Castiel spread the whip cream all around his cock.

" Not too... much...Ca-ah!..mm.." in the middle of his sentence, Dean's words changed t sweet groans of pleasure because Castiel had buried his face between Dean's legs. Being suddenly pulled so deep into Cas's mouth threw Dean into a violent whirlpool of pleasure. " Ngh!...ah..."

Castiel's tongue licked Dean's cock from base to tip. Hesitating for a moment at the tip with little kisses, Cas then sucked on Dean. It felt so good now that Dean couldn't even moan. He just gasped and pulled at Cas's hair. He had been hard for such a long time now, and under his angel's caresses, he felt himself coming to an orgasm straightaway.

" Ah...I'm..Uh... Cas.." he arched his back and shook his head, issuing cries of pleasure. Dean couldn't hold himself back. He shot off into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallows every drop along with the cream.

" Tasty." he wipes what was left behind with his fingers, then sucked on them as he stared into Dean's hazed orbs. More aroused than ever, Dean quickly went for his turn. Shakily rolling the dices. First die: from your partners roll, Second die: repeat the action, Third die: slowly, Fourth die: while your partner watches.

" I love this game." Dean pulls Cas up, he gives all his love to the angel through his kiss. He then goes onto his knees, never breaking eye contact with Cas. Dean undoes Castiel's shorts and boxers with his teeth. Cas hands Dean the cream. The angel shivers while Dean applied it on his cock. Castiel kept watching, his cock twitched when Dean smirked up at him. " Ready?" Cas nodded and Dean inched closer to his lover's manhood. Castiel felt the warm breath on it, and the warm saliva which was starting to cover his member. Not being able to contain it, he let out a small groan.

When Dean took the whole cock into his mouth, as if that was what it had hoped for, Cas's cock hardened further. When Dean's lips closed down on it, little shock waves ran through the angel's body. "... Ngh...uh...Dean..." he issued little groans. Dean, to arouse him, nibbled a little bit on it. " AH!... UH!..." Cas cried. Dean laughed. He sneaked his hands behind Cas's back and, finding the crack in Cas's rear, he started to finger the sensitive part. " AHH!... DEAN! that's... cheati-AH!" Dean started moving his mouth again so Castiel couldn't finish his protest. Dean was sucking hard on him and was moving his moist lips up and down. The finger had made its way into his back passage and was starting to wriggle inside. " Don't stop!.. AH!" Cas urged, desperate for Dean to keep going. " UH!... AH!... oh god... Dean.." his orgasm was building, Castiel can feel it. All the blood rushed to his crotch and his back arched. Holding his breath, he released his passion into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed it down.

Castiel slid down to the floor with Dean. The angel lightly shoved Dean onto his back against the tiled floor. He climbed atop Dean and began to move back and forth. He felt Dean's still hard cock slip inside him and throb. Suddenly, Dean pulled Castiel close to him, until he was bent over. Dean lifted himself up and started nibbling on Cas's earlobe. His voice was almost a whisper as he said, " I bet I can make you come twice." those words made Cas hard straightaway and Dean grinned.

Dean slowly started to push into Castiel, each thrust becoming slightly more aggressive, and Cas was penetrated deeper and deeper. They kissed passionately. Castiel was consumed by the desire to let Dean do as he wished, to take every part of him. " Dean..." the pleasure took over his body. He couldn't even breathe. It was as if his heart was welling up, welling up from all the love he had for Dean. Castiel tried to move his head to get some air, but Dean didn't let him go. The man's kisses moved across his cheek and down his throat. "Ah." he gasped when Dean planted kisses on his Adam's apple. The caress of lips was light, teasing. Castiel's movements became more wild. Dean smiled wickedly, then flipped them over without pulling out and now laying against Castiel. " AH!" Castiel can feel Dean pulling out and pushing back in, thrusting carefully.

" Nh... Cas.." Dean whispered in Cas's ear. His lover's movements became faster, harder. Castiel started to reach his first climax. Dean thrust inside Cas brutally. The angel reached down and took himself in hand, stroking his cock in time with Dean's thrusts. He was so close to climaxing. He was almost at the pinnacle of pleasure.

" Ngh!" warm, white cum erupted out of his cock, trickling down his shaking hands. Dean did not stop, he kept going. " DEAN!...AH!... Uh.." Dean's thrusts became even more passionate. Castiel felt enormous pleasure. All the muscles in his body tensed with pleasure. Cas moved his hips in time with Dean's every thrust. Embracing him, Dean lifted Cas up and then started licking Castiel's chest while he caressed the angel's cock. With Dean deep inside of him and pleasuring him in the front, Cas became lost in arousal. but his body kept moving. "... Ngh... Dean... AH!.."

" You want more babe?" Dean gasped. Castiel shook his head furiously. Dean pounded up inside him over and over. And each time he did, a loud moan emanated from Cas's mouth. Again Castiel was close to climax. He buries his face at the crook of Dean's neck, rocking back and forth with Dean's thrusts. Then it came, everything goes in a blur and breathing isn't possible. When all the feelings that are burning up inside find an exit.

" DEAN!" Cas arches his back, cum shooting onto his and Dean's stomach.

" UH! CAS!" Dean releases inside his lover. Both of them stayed this way for a while, catching their breaths. Dean brushes strands of sweaty hair back and away from his angel's face. Dean places a long kiss on his forehead. " I love you so much Cas... I know I say that everyday, but I can't help it..."

Castiel smiled softly, bringing up his hands to Dean's face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. " I know Dean... I love you just as much." then pulls him into a passionate kiss.

...

**TBC**

**part two will be out soon... depending if my mind will cooperate at the time _... well see you soon. :D**


	14. My Date With An Angel: DAY 3 part 2

**CHAPTER 14: **My Date With An Angel: DAY 3 part 2

**Sorry if I'm a pain at updating this story, it's kinda tough to make ideas... especially when people keep using my laptop or make too much noise that I can't think, play the PS3 in my room and scream in my ears over a battle in dragon ball z -_-... anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

...

Sam believed spending time at the library would get his mind off that kiss he shared with Gabriel the other night. Billions of questions haunted his thoughts and it seemed no book in the world can rid the distant feeling of the archangel's lips on his. " What the hell was I thinking?..." he thought. His mind said one thing, yet his heart told another; giving hints of hidden feelings he's had for Gabriel. But how long have they been there? why come out now? At every thought of the kiss his heart fluttered, this was all getting Sam confused; not knowing whether to trust his mind or his body. He sighed in frustration and pinched his nose, closing the book since it fails to help. " What am I gonna do?..." he whispered to himself. He rose from his seat to leave, maybe a walk would help, just anything to stop the thoughts.

" Hey Sam..."

Sam's eyes widen to the familiar voice, slowly turning to gaze into the orbs of the one he could not cease thinking about. " ... "

" ... Um... how are you?" Gabriel smiles softly.

" ... " Sam remained silent. Well, you can say a cat got his tongue instead. " _Come on Sam, say something..._" his brain tried to get him to speak, but his mouth would not respond its commands. Gabriel caught on to this and chuckles.

" Never took you as the shy type Sammy... I guess you're still spooked about last night, huh?..."

" Am not." he finally forced out. " I mean... yes I'm still a bit freaked out about what happened, but it doesn't mean I'm a shy type." Sam implied. Gabriel only chuckled, moving a bit closer to the hunter. Sam gulped.

" As I recall, it was you who kissed me... not the other way around." he grinned.

" I know... that's the part that freaks me out..." Sam replied. His heart pounded against his chest, ready to burst out at any moment, Sam tried to calm himself by taking slow deep breaths. Gabriel raises a brow as Sam nervously grabs his duffel and walks away, and Gabriel followed behind. " So why are you here anyway?... did you find Pestilence yet?"

" Well I was here to just chat with you but oh well... Bobby has figured out where Pestilence likes to target, mostly hospitals or clinics... In fact he's in South Carolina as we speak."

" What?" Sam halted, grabbing the angel's shoulders in disbelief. " I should tell Dean."

Gabriel suddenly gripped Sam's arm to stop him. " Whoa!... you, Dean and Cas are supposed to be on vacation!... Knowing your brother, he might want to go after the ring..." Sam only stared in his eyes, seeing the worry they held. " Pestilence is nothing like Famine or War, he'd kill you and wouldn't care that you're Lucifer's or Michael's vessels..."

Sam sighed, Gabriel's right in a way. If he were to tell his brother he'd quickly cut the vacation and head for the horseman. Not to mention rushing in unprepared would put them in extreme danger. So Sam decides to keep it between him and Gabriel, for now at least. " Okay..."

" Good..." the archangel smiled in relief. " Hey, you wanna come with me to the fair in town?" he knew he was being straight forward about that request, but he wished to spend the day with the young hunter.

Sam raised a brow, once again his heart sped up. A part of him wanted to say no, though the other part didn't want to upset him. Sam didn't understand why, but that night when Cas nearly died Gabriel was more open towards Sam, more... friendly, which caught the hunter off guard at first. It was then that Sam realized Gabriel had actual emotions and not just the usual sadistic, trickster personality. So maybe hanging out wouldn't be too much trouble... he hoped. " ... Um... sure..."

Gabriel leapt with joy like an excited child. " Alright!... Let's get there quick, we might make it on line first." the angel took hold of Sam's hand and pulled him to run along. " This is gonna be so much fun... We'll go on roller coasters, the ferris wheel... Ooh and I hear they make the best zeppoles!" he cheered. Sam couldn't help but smile at how happy he's made the angel, seeing him like this pleased the hunter.

... Meanwhile ...

" Dean hurry the movie's about to start." Castiel called over his shoulder.

" I know, hold your horses." Dean replied, maneuvering towards the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two cups of soda. Cas takes the bowl and places it onto the coffee table, along with the drinks. Dean hops over, flopping next to his lover. " Much better." he smirks. Castiel then moves the bowl onto his lap before cuddling in Dean's embrace. " So what movie have you chose?" Dean asked as he munched on popcorn.

" Well, since you said that horror is best watched at night, I've decided we'd watch Die Hard." Cas replied, knowing it was one of Dean's favorite action films.

Dean gave a pleased smile. " You got good taste Cas.". After the past two days Dean figured his angel was into four to five star films mostly, Cas never liked the boring low budget kind much. Since they've been here and besides going to the beach or going out to dinners, Castiel spent free times watching all sorts of movies. ' He's becoming more human everyday.' Dean thought.

About an hour into the film Dean noticed that Cas would unexpectedly yell at the TV if something happened he didn't like, which the hunter couldn't help but chuckling every time he did. He just found it too funny to hear Castiel yell ' kill him' or ' he deserved it' as if the character hears him. " That FBI guy is such a dick." Cas remarked, " McClane is doing a better job than he is." Dean chortled as his lover ranted on about the film. " And I can't believe tha- what so funny?" Cas peers over to Dean who continued laughing. " What? What I say?"

Dean takes a breath to cease his laughter, " Nothing babe, you're just too cute when you yell... especially at a movie."

... At The Fair ...

A crowd of children's cheers filled the air and the laughs of teenagers talking about their favorite rides as they enjoyed their lunch. Gabriel and Sam strolled pass the crowd, Gabriel would occasionally hold Sam's hand to pull him to where the next ride he wanted to go on was. An hour ago Sam at first thought the physical contact was unnatural, but whenever he let go, the loss of Gabriel's touch made something deep down inside Sam surface, an aching feeling of his body screaming for the contact to return. Sam would think to himself: what's wrong with me?, why do I enjoy it when he holds my hand?. Questions he wanted answered, and fast, but the moment the archangel beamed at him, that same smile he gave back at the library. Sam suddenly felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smile, and at that moment all the thoughts faded like a lost memory.

Gabriel stops in his tracks with a gasp, slightly startling Sam. " ZEPPOLES!" the angel makes a start towards the booth, practically dragging Sam off his own feet. The line seemed a bit long, yet by taking a whiff of frying dough and the sweet sugary scent, it is worth waiting for the tasty treat. Gabriel's mouth watered just staring at the puffy clouds of heaven, staring at the different toppings from the pictures on the booth: plain, honey, powdered sugar and one with Oreos stuffed in the dough. " You smell that Sam?... that's the smell of the greatest dessert known to man... and to me."

Sam too takes in the sweet aroma, his eyes roll back and shut his lids. " Guess I'll give these zeppoles a try... it smells _good..._" they both were so caught up being tranced by the redolence, they didn't realize the man in the booth was talking to them.

" Helloooo... what can I get you?" he man waves a hand in front of Sam, pulling him out of his trance.

" We'll have the zeppole." Gabriel answered.

" How many pieces?"

" Twenty." the man froze and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes, as well as Sam. ' _Damn that's like a walking heart attack or stroke... _' Sam thought. Of course these sweets may be delicious but were very fattening. Well this wouldn't bother the angel in the littlest bit, he can probably stuff himself with as much as he wanted and be perfectly fine.

The man in the booth shrugged. " What topping do you want?"

" Powdered sugar... make it _extra _sugar..." the angel smirked. Him saying that made the young Winchester's blood scream diabetes and cavities like a broken record. Sam has always been a health nut, he usually avoided fattening foods, and at this point he wished he'd taken back what he said about giving it a try. When the man passed the bag filled with the dessert, Sam paid him then followed Gabriel to an open table next to the booth and they sat down. " Oh sweet zeppoles, how I waited to eat your deliciousness.." Gabriel said in a singing tone. Sam smiled at that. Gabriel then passes one to Sam. " Prepare to be blown away Sammy." he grinned. Sam gazed at the crazily shaped powder covered ball almost in astonishment, his mouth once again watering up. ' here goes nothing...' he thought before taking a small bite. Gabriel observed closely, waiting for a reaction from the hunter.

Sam's eyes shot open wide, suddenly stuffing the rest of it in his mouth, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. " Mmmhh..."

" Good isn't it?"

Sam only nodded in response, taking another that Gabriel offered and took a bite. " SO good..." it was heaven, how the sugar dissolved once it touched his tongue, how the warm fried dough made his taste buds sing with delight. While Sam was busy having a food orgasm over the zeppole, Gabriel could not help but watch as the hunter licked away the powder around his lips, the angel had to forcibly hold himself back from leaping across this table and kiss Sam. " Can I have another please."

" Ease down Sam." Gabriel chuckled.

...

Sam's time with the archangel wasn't bad at all, in fact, it was almost too much fun. Sam had enjoyed playing games with Gabriel, like tag-you're-it in the hall of mirrors, to which the angel cheated at most times. Then Sam was forced to take a picture with a clown, his worse nightmare since he was a kid, while Gabriel laughed hysterically at how Sam's face looked after buying their photo. After that, Gabriel begged Sam to play some shooting game, you know those booths were you have to hit the middle of a tiny piece of paper with the star on it, and the hunter had little to no trouble at all of winning then picking out a giant stuffed bear that was practically the size of Gabriel. But the fun is soon to end as nightfall made its way, so it was enough time to finally go on the ferris wheel before heading back to their temporary home.

The crowd had died down a bit at this time so the line was pretty short. They got in one of the seats and were soon going up, the whole time Sam observed the angel next to him who was staring at the distant ocean. Gabriel felt his gaze, peering to the hunter with a warm smile. " I had a great time, thanks for coming with me."

" No problem... I had fun too... well except for the clown ordeal." Sam replied happily. It's been very long since he's been this carefree, and he thought to himself, is this the feeling Dean feels everyday with Castiel? no worries in the world, no thoughts on the apocalypse, just free from all the troubles that lurked in the world. Sam began to understand it all, why his body so direly wanted to be near the archangel... Because deep in his mind he really liked Gabriel, and more than just a friend too. Sam's smile grew wider hearing the angel laugh.

" That was funny, you should've seen your face."

Sam continued staring, it's just something about seeing Gabriel smile or laugh made Sam enjoy his company. I mean, spending almost five years with no relationship since Jess died, Sam began to believe it was time to make a new start, and it was to be with this angel next to him. Sam suddenly seen time go still as he inched closer to the angel, in some part of his brain told him not to, that it's not right, that this was a man and an angel of god, but he only ignored it.

Gabriel's laughs immediately ceased, his eyes locked with the taller man's. He somehow couldn't breathe, which was because he was holding his breath. Not once but twice now Sam made the first move. His gaze drifted to the hunter's lips as they approached closer, his heart pounding so loud he can hear it in his ears. When Sam halted just an inch away, Gabriel looked up into those green orbs that searched his own. They stared for what seemed like hours, not a word was spoken, the clamor of the crowd went silent to them.

Sam finally broke the silence, " Can I kiss you?" his cheek flushed slightly asking that.

Gabriel let his hand rest behind Sam's neck, fingers sliding in his silk like hair. " About time you asked that." he purred, and at long last the gap between them closed. Their kiss was just like their first, soft, slow, passionate. Sam rests his hand on the angel's shoulder, tugging him closer. His tongue slid across Gabriel's lower lip, requesting an invitation to go further. Gabriel smiled between the kiss, then partially parted his lips, feeling the man's tongue slide in, touching his own. Gabriel then felt a hand wrap around him, then a warmth drew near him, he knew Sam had moved himself closer. The kiss slowly grew more hungry, a battle for dominance which Sam easily won, hands soon joined the search. They pulled away for a short moment to catch their breaths, eyes hazed with desire, bodies heated and crying out for more. " ... Wow... that was great..." Gabriel implied with half lidded eyes.

" Yeah... it was..." Sam chimed. They stood holding one another as they came down to solid ground, several people stared but they gave no notice... hell, they didn't really care.

" The rides over already?" the angel suddenly realized, Sam chuckled.

...

**Well part 3 will be written when I have the time... in a later chapter there will be a steamy scene with Sam/Gabriel ;3**

**another thing: I might change the title to the story, that's if you guys want me to. send me a private message if you think yes or no. the one with the most answers, I either change it or it stays the same, you decide :) 'til then, bye.**


	15. No Such Thing As Being Safe: DAY 3 part3

**CHAPTER 15:** No Such Thing As Being Safe: DAY 3 part 3

**Well... I'm totally out of ideas for Dean Cas and Sam's vacation... This was all I could think of for now... And I guess the story title is gonna remain as it is... well hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

...

Sam and Gabriel's time together went great. Loads of fun, laughs and awesome food. " Thanks again for this Sam." Gabriel smiled warmly, then gazes out to the sunset; a scene he'd only see in romance movies. For him, it was something he's always wanted, to be in this place with his soul mate; under the setting sun and bask in the romance he direly wanted for thousands of years. And here he is, with the one and only Sam Winchester. Gabriel would never have imagined it, heck it's never crossed his mind until that kiss from yesterday. But right at this moment, being hand in hand with the young hunter and strolling down the beach, he's happier than he's ever been. And sometimes, he believes it's a coincidence that both he and Castiel have fallen for the Winchesters. Maybe God has planned this from the beginning... just maybe... or it could be fate, or nature... who the hell knows right. Well, whatever it is, it sure pulled Gabriel very close to Sam, and Cas to Dean.

" It's beautiful, huh?" Sam's words broke the angel out his thinking shell. Gabriel hadn't even noticed they'd stopped walking, then peers over to the taller man whom shut his eyes as he inhaled the sea water breeze. " When I was a kid, I would gaze to the sunset whenever I got into an argument with my dad... it always seemed to comfort me." Gabriel's eyes remained on Sam even as he beamed at him, the angel slightly flushed. How the light hit Sam's features, as though his skin glowed with purity. How the breeze flowed through his silk smooth hair, making him appear... almost angelic. His blush deepened when Sam chuckled, " Are you blushing? or is it sunburn?" Sam teased.

Gabriel laughed bashfully, hiding his face with the giant stuffed bear. " Shut up." he replied. Sam pushes down the bear to look the angel in the eyes and the flush that remained on his cheeks. Gabriel giggles once more, " Stop teasing will you." he buries himself again behind his bear.

Sam chuckles, pulling him into a passionate hug. " Aw, but I think you look cute when you blush."

"... Really?..." Gabriel reply was muffled, but his gaze peeked up to the hunter.

Sam only nodded, his free hand laid atop the bears head and pushes it down again before saying, " Really..." then begins to inch himself closer and closer, until he's just a centimeter to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel shut his lids halfway, waiting for Sam to close the gap between them. It's what he'd expect. But Sam had other ideas, because he suddenly swoops the angel off his feet.

" What the hell?" Gabriel squealed in surprise. And Sam began running towards the water, laughing with amusement. Gabriel then knew, Sam's gonna throw him in. " WAIT! Sam I'm still dressed!" he started flailing around to get out of the hunters embrace, but Sam had a good grip on the smaller man. Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, all he feels is the splash of bone chilling water hitting his face. " SAM! NO NOO!"

" Nope." Sam said before dropping Gabriel in. He chuckled as Gabriel rushed up with a yelp.

" Cold!..." Gabriel glares to Sam who heaved over at the loss of breath. " Oh you t-think that's f-funny?... I'll s-show you funny." the angel then lunges himself onto Sam, pulling him under. And as they came back up, it was Gabriel's turn to laugh.

" Holy crap!" Sam wraps his arms around himself in desperation for warmth.

" Ha! serves you right." Gabriel mocked.

The taller man then grins devilishly before he starts splashing water on the angel. " Oh yeah?" Gabriel tries running out the water but Sam chased him while continuing to splash him. He pursued him around the shore, Gabriel may be smaller but he can run, even Sam was having a bit of trouble getting close to him. Both sprint in circles and zigzags, the young hunter is just at hands reach and stretches out an arm. " Gotcha!" but Gabriel suddenly cuts to his left. Sam loses his footing and face plants in the sand. He rolls onto his back, sand covering his face and clothes. "... Ow..."

The archangel stands over Sam with victory. " You gotta be quicker than that to catch me." he says.

" Right...", Sam instantly grabs Gabriel's arm, then jerks him to the ground next to him. Now the angel shared the same fate as Sam, face smothered with sand. " Now I caught you..." Sam chuckles lightly.

" You cheated." Gabriel nudges at Sam's shoulder.

...

Meanwhile in town, Dean was doing a little window-shopping at a jewelry store. He spotted a few beautifully designed bracelets and necklaces that'd look perfect on his lover. And why was Dean here? Well, earlier on he thought about getting Cas a gift, but wants it to be a surprise, so he told the angel he was going for a stroll. Yes it's unusual of the hunter to by gifts, back then he'd imply how much it was too romantic for his taste or how it involved a chick flick moment, yet he's doing it... For Castiel.

Dean finally enters the shop to get a glimpse of the other trinkets. He knew it was getting late and the store would be closing soon, so he skimmed to each display searching for just the right one for his angel. Then, there it was, laying on the glass counter near the jeweler. A sterling silver necklace with a cupid pendant, Dean knew for sure would put a smile on Cas. He went to get a closer look at it and seen a ribbon draped across the pendant. The words embedded on it read ' May Our Love Last For Eternity '. Dean looks up towards to jeweler whose back was facing him and was busy arranging other items.

" ... Excuse me.." Dean speaks up. The jeweler jolts in surprise and spins around with a gasp. " Sorry.."

The jeweler takes a few breaths and chuckles. " You gave me quite a scare... I'm sorry sir but we're closing in five minutes."

" This'll be quick.. I'd like to buy this one." Dean points to the necklace.

The jeweler quickly puts on his glasses and examines the pendant closely. " Hm... I don't remember receiving this from the orders... Oh well, I'm always busy around here, one of my employees must've put it on display..."

Deans phone begins to ring. He digs in his jacket pocket to get it, along with his wallet. " So.. how much is it?"

" Sixty-five dollars.."

" Great I'll take it please..." he pays the jeweler then picks up. " Cas, hey.." he gets the pendant bagged and heads out.

" Where are you, it's getting late." Castiel says.

" I'm on my way back now, just needed a beer."

" You bought more prank toys haven't you?" Dean can hear the smile on Cas over the phone.

"... Guilty..." he lied. " I'll be there in ten minutes."

" Wait, you didn't take the car?"

" Nope, thought I'd walk a bit.."

...

" Anyway what are you up to?"

Castiel strolls into the bathroom. " I'm gonna take a bath and get ready for bed." he turns on the water.

" Alright, I'll see you soon." Dean hangs up.

Castiel shuts his phone and places it next to the sink. As the tub starts to fill, Cas prepares for his bath, but a sudden chill runs up his spine, freezing his movements. He gets a very weird feeling, the atmosphere becomes different... very eerie and cold. So cold he could almost see his breath. His heart begins to pound with anxiety as the water suddenly stops running. His mind screamed to get out, yet his body stood there, unmoved. The air around him seemed to whisper his name, and each time it repeated, the watered rippled. Castiel slowly gazes to the door leading to his bedroom, then to his phone. This feeling, this unforeseen phenomenon happening right now is frightening him, he has to call Dean. He reaches for the phone but it went flying towards the wall, breaking on impact. And that was enough to get him to run out the bathroom.

That was just the beginning. He halts in the middle of his bedroom, this time the air felt more sinister, insidious. Castiel's uneasiness turns to panic. He didn't know what else to do, he only wanted to get as far away from here as possible. He reaches for the knob.

" CASTIEL!" a fierce roar throws him against the wall, pinning him with relentless force. Castiel tries to scream for help, but the pressure against his chest was preventing him from muttering a word. He then struggles to get free, digging for whatever power he had left, anything to aid him. It's barely working, he can move yet this force pushed him higher off the ground and Castiel was soon pressed to the ceiling.

" NO! LET GO OF ME!" He shouts, at last pulling out the strength to move, crawling across the ceiling. He didn't get far as the unknown energy presses him down. His cries for help soon turn to screams agonizing pain. Blood splatters everywhere, not from his own body but from his unseen wings. Tears of pain wells up his vision, listening to the tearing of his feathers, the snapping of bones. He faintly watches his silk black feathers drift to the floor drenched with blood. ' _What is this?... this is not Zachariah..._' Castiel thought. Whatever or whoever this is, Castiel wasn't just gonna lay here and let it kill him. And with whatever energy left in him he shouts in Enochian, the pressure is thrown off and Cas falls hard to the floor. The force resumes to pull him back as he struggles to reach the door. Once again he shouts in his native tongue and is released again, then he tumbles out.

" CASTIEL!" it bellowed, a blinding light whites-out the entire bedroom. Unable to fly off to safety, injured and panicked beyond anything, Castiel tries crawling to find somewhere to hide. He reaches for the knob towards another room, but an electrical shock throws him back. The angel sits there temporarily paralyzed, then witnesses a horrifying scenario build before his very eyes. A light appears, shrouded by a grayish mist. Castiel's orbs widened in horror as it started to transform, an inhuman growl sends tremors of fear upon him. And there stood a creature he could not recognize. The creature glares at him, letting out an unnatural growl. It's being was veiled in gray fur, eyes blacker than a demons, body hunched over like a wild dog. It's canines dripped with a blackish-green slime, and talons sharper than a Wendigo's. It snarled and roared, Castiel could do nothing but scream in terror.

" NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he gets to his feet to get away, only to tumble and roll down the flight of stairs, landing on his back with a wince. The fear he was in right now, he did not care for the pain anymore, his only priority is to get out. He runs for the front door. " SOMEBODY HELP!-" before laying a finger on the door he's suddenly tossed across the hallway, landing in the kitchen almost two rooms over. ' _What do I do now!... _' Castiel looks over to one side, spotting a pair of stairs which lead to a balcony on the second floor. If he can just make it up there, he'll be able to jump down from outside. He took the chance, jumping to his feet and sprinting up two steps at a time. At the top he froze, ' _Where's the door? _' He looks to his left, there it was. Cas limps his ways towards his escape, but the closer he wanted to get, the hall would somehow stretch to keep him trapped in this horrific reality. He groans, it was like playing cat and mouse, and Castiel was the poor innocent mouse imprisoned in a maze with no way out. In desperation he ran, in the back of his mind the anger for freedom sparked into a wildfire, forcing the trickery to end and the angel managed to reach the door.

The moment the went through, everything flashed. And the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a field at some park. Castiel searches his surroundings in complete confusion. " You ready to play some catch, Dean?" Castiel's orbs widen as he turns to see Ben running to the center of the field, and not far from him was Dean. But what startled him the most, is that his true love was hand-in-hand with Lisa.

Castiel rushed towards the hunter, " Dean!" his call falls upon deaf ears, for Dean continued to walk towards Ben, passing threw Cas as if he were a ghost. He then realized this wasn't real but some sort of new trickery. Though he knew, Castiel somehow felt that it was real, and seemed so vivid. He is then forced to witness everything unfold before him. Forced to watch his Dean kiss Lisa, seeing him smile and laugh, observe him play ball with Ben. Is this to torture Castiel's mind? to weaken his focus on escaping? In his case, it was starting to work, but he shook his head in disbelief, ' _This isn't real!... THIS IS NOT REAL! _' his mind fought desperately against this false illusion. A lump tightened in his throat. " No... Stop this... please..." he begged, tears began to well up his vision. Falling to his knees, sobs shaking his being. "... DAMMIT STOP!" He shouts.

"... Hello Castiel..."

" ? " the angel slowly looks over his shoulder towards the unknown voice and his baby blues slowly widen in utter incredulousness. " ... You..."

...

**TBC**

**I know I kinda rushed through this chapter, but It's a pain getting in focus because of being exhausted after six hours a day of job training and having billions of writer's blocks. but I do hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. The Horror Returns DAY 3 part 4

**CHAPTER 16: **The Horror Returns DAY 3 part 4

**...**

Castiel resumed to stare at his attacker in shock, along with the fear that literally shook his entire being. " ..." he shut his eyes tightly, all in hope it was just a nightmare, praying that this wasn't really happening. And as he opened his orbs, his assaulter was still there glaring emotionlessly at him. Those dark eyes were filled with fury, wisdom, and dark intentions. At this point Castiel wished his wings would heal right away. He takes a quick step back as his attacker moved closer.

" What's the matter Castiel?... Afraid?..." the assaulter takes another step closer and Cas takes a few backwards. " How pitiful... you seemed more courageous when you left me in the holy fire months back..." Castiel remains silent as the aggressor continued, " What were the words you said?... Ah, I remember now... ' tonight you're my little bitch.'... I guess that was all talk."

" ... How did you find me Raphael?" Castiel choked. The first time he bumped into the archangel, he was killed helping Dean get to Sam. The second time he was lucky he and Dean trapped him. But right now, his luck is turning against him, he had no weapon to defend himself, no holy fire, and no wings at the current moment, he's in deep trouble and there is no one around to help him.

" It wasn't hard... I forced the information from your pathetic friend Bobby Singer... now here I am." Raphael explains.

" And what about tha-"

" The creature you saw?... Gabriel isn't the only one who can conjure illusions..." Raphael cuts him off. The archangel buries his hands into his pockets. " Now... let's cut this boring talk and get to business... Where are the Winchesters?..." he ordered.

Castiel swallowed hard, he needs to buy time to figure a way out of this mess. So he shoves his fears to the back of his mind, forcing out what bravery he can muster from within. " Like I'd tell you."

Raphael tightened his jaw with impatience. " Don't play tough with me Castiel... You and I both know it is their destiny to become Michael and Lucifer... You dare go against God's word?"

" If father disliked my choice of disobedience towards the prophecy... He wouldn't have brought me back." Castiel implies strongly.

" ENOUGH!" Raphael's voice booms. " I'm getting tired of you testing my patience... Tell me where they are, or I'll destroy you!" Castiel can feel Raphael's rage radiate through his vessel. Castiel had so many thoughts surging his mind to come up with something. If he tells him where the brothers are, he'll die, if he doesn't, he'll die. So which ever way Cas puts it, Raphael will kill him either way. " I'm waiting..."

'_ No, I will not betray them... They are my family now... _' Cas thought. Now it was time to show Raphael just how badly he'd protect them, how much he loved them, and belonged with them... His family, a real true family. Castiel smirks very Dean-like, Raphael narrows his brows. " I will protect my family... even if it kills me..."

Raphael's nostrils flared, knuckles cracking as he balled his fists. The restraints on his rage breaking and ready to unleash its power. The archangel takes a deep breath, " ... If that's how you want it..." and with the flick of his fingers Castiel hunches over choking on his own blood, " Fine by me...", Castiel collapses onto his knees, gripping at his gut, the feeling of knifes churning and tearing at his insides. Blood spurts through his gritting teeth. With every gasp he took for air, blood was sucked into his lungs causing him to vomit. The lack of air made his body too weak to move and Cas falls to his side gasping. More of his blood spewed out, and for a second he thought he had felt chunks of his stomach come out. Raphael ceases the torture for a moment to ask, " Are you ready to give me their location?..."

Castiel glares up at his brother, "... Never!..." he growled. Raphael raises his hand and another more powerful wave of pain swept through Castiel's being. So forceful his bones began to crack, every molecule in his body boiled. His vision went red with the blood that began seeping through his tear glands, " Graagh!" he groaned in unbearable agony. His body screamed for him to tell Raphael everything, ' _NO!..._' but his thoughts yelled to fight it. The archangel releases Cas from the pain once more. Castiel pants in relief, not knowing for how long but whatever grace he had left in him immediately began healing his tortured frame.

" You're beginning to irritate me... your death will be quick and painless if you tell me now..." Raphael rolls Castiel onto his back with his foot, then kneels down next to him, " ... What will it be?..."

Castiel stares deeply into those cold dark orbs, seeking for any ounce of mercy in his celestial brother. He can't give up, he refuses to do so. He must continue to fight. " ... No..." he coughs out his answer.

The archangel slowly rises, jaw tightening with returning rage. " ... You little..." he then kicks Castiel in the ribs, sending the injured angel across the field and slamming into a nearby tree. The relentless force of the crash could break a mere human in two and kill them instantly, but for Castiel it's just another surge of pain to endure from Raphael's wrath. Before Cas can collect himself from the hit, Raphael stood before him and all he could do was watch as the archangel grip tightly at his throat, lift him off the ground and pins him against the tree. " You pathetic excuse for an angel... Why do you worthlessly protect them?..." his grip grows more tighter, Castiel gasps and struggles to breathe, " You mean nothing to them!"

" You know nothing about me!... or them!..." Castiel chokes out.

Raphael chuckles at those words, "... I know enough about you and Dean... I hear you're both soul mates now, how pathetic... You've fallen too close to your charge Castiel... You're clouded by this so called _love_..."

Castiel grits his teeth. " Shut up..."

" Dean doesn't know how to love... he's too afraid because everyone he loves ends up dying..."

" Stop it!..." Castiel shuts his eyes tightly, how dare he speak of Dean like this, how dare he.

" And when I kill you... Dean will just move on to someone else... you'll be completely..." Raphael pauses, moves closer and whispers into Cas's ear, "... _forgotten_..." and just as that word was uttered, everything suddenly went silent. Raphael narrows his brows in confusion and looks around. His illusions all came to a halt, the images of the park began to fade, images of Dean playing with Ben vanishing and bringing them back to reality, into the living room of the house. "... How?..."

" ... I said..." Castiel's voice was cracked and sounded extremely pissed. Raphael's eyes widen as the structure begins to rumble. His gaze then went onto Castiel, his own blue orbs glaring back like a raging inferno. " SHUT UP!" he howls, a large burst of his grace throws Raphael off and sends him crashing through the wall. Cas lands on the floor, his eyes wide in disbelief, ' _How did I do that?_ ' was the one thought he had. He was so low on grace he actually believed he was going to die, but Castiel was released for god knows how long, stumbling onto his feet and struggles his way to the hallway.

" CASTIEL!" the lights flashed from Raphael's voice, Castiel covers his eyes as they explode. " YOU AREN'T GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" the house began to quake, making the escape more difficult. Castiel ignored the pain in his bare feet as he steps on broken glass, he just wanted to get out.

...

Dean is only halfway down the block, when he hears a commotion with the neighbors, Dean gets closer to listen in, " Something's happening at that house... everyones said they've heard a guy screaming for help." said one man to his neighbor.

" Excuse me." Dean bumps in, " What's going on?" the two men glance to Dean.

They both hesitate to say at first but then one of them spoke up, " The house down the block... I think someone's in trouble, half the neighborhood heard screaming, and other noises as well..."

" Yeah... it's like world war 2 in there..." the other man adds.

" Okay... tell me which house."

Once again they paused, "... One other neighbors told me that it might be the house you're vacationing in...", Dean could have sworn his heart froze at that second, the bag he held slipped from his fingers. He then sprints down the block, " WAIT IT MIGHT BE TOO DANGEROUS!" the man hollered.

Dean rushes as fast as his legs can let him, pushing and shoving passed all the neighbors. Not far down, he can see flashes of lights and as he drew nearer he hears loud crashes and pops. Dean's heart sped with further anxiety, it was his house, " No... no, no...", the hunter maneuvers through the crowd of clamoring and confused onlookers, " Move!... Get out of the way!" Dean finally makes it to the steps towards the walkway. Several people shout to him not to get too close, but he did not hear them, all his worries were for the one inside the house. The sounds of smashing and colliding furniture were deafening, the on and off flashes of white were blinding. Dean felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, his mind boggled; who's in there with his angel, how did they find them? Dean could not bear it any longer, " CASTIEEEEL!" He runs for the door. The front door swings open and Dean can see Castiel, he looked utterly terrified, " CAS!" Dean calls.

Castiel looks up to the hunter, he limps towards Dean, reaching out to him, then out of nowhere he is dragged back into the house, " DEAN HELP ME!" he yelps before the doors close, and a force throws Dean into the cramped crowd, slamming on a few people. Everyone is soon running for their lives screaming in horror. Dean tries getting to his feet, but the scattering crowd knocks him over a couple of times. Inside Castiel lurches into the kitchen, he makes it to the window in attempt to get out from there. But Raphael appears behind him, gripping at Cas's shirt, then catapults him towards the cabinets.

" I said you're not leaving alive..." he growls, retrieving the angel sword from his blazer. Castiel grovels to get away, " That's it... squirm... try running away Castiel... I love to see fear in those who disobey God's will." Raphael presses his foot onto Cas's back to hold him still, he raises the blade, " You're time is up... Farewell Castiel...", Castiel shuts his eyes as the archangel thrusts down the sword. Nothing happens, Cas reopens his eyes, the blade was just a centimeter from his face. He peers to Raphael who seemed to be struggling at pushing the sword further down, something is holding him back... but what? Castiel knew for sure it wasn't him doing it. The blade starts shaking violently in Raphael's grip, until it is flung away, " What?..." the archangel too is then rammed up to the ceiling and dropped to the tiled floor several times before being flung into the living room.

In that one split second, only for a moment Castiel sees a ghostly man appear. The man looks over his shoulder beaming at the angel. He had dark hair, was tall and well built. But Castiel couldn't make out his face, his vision was still blurred by the blood. He did, however, recognize his voice, " Go... I'll hold him off for you..." the voice was deep and gruff, it alone for some damn reason made Castiel feel safe. The spirits attention returns to Raphael who rises to his feet. " Quit sitting there and get out..." Castiel nods, limps towards the window and starts climbing out. Raphael gets ready to inflict his wrath on the angel, but the spirit appears before him and grabs his arm, " Not while I'm still here!"

" How dare you interfere!" Raphael goes for the punch, the spirit vanishes then reemerges behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Raphael's, " Let go of me you worm!" the archangel gazes to Castiel who's still struggling out the window. Raphael squirms in the souls hold on him. Castiel takes one last glimpse to his rescuer with gratitude in his eyes, then let himself fall out on the lawn. " NO!" the energy in Raphael's voice shook the house to the greatest magnitude imaginable, the walls began to buckle around them, every light in the house popped by his rage. " I'll see to it that you burn in the pit for eternity!.." the archangel growls.

the soul laughed to that, " I've been there already."

Out front Dean was trying to get into the house, putting all his strength to break down the doors that just wouldn't budge. By now his shoulder was in pain, yet he kept going at it. Tears began blinding his vision with the terrible thoughts of what's happening inside. " Dean?", he hears the angel's call from behind, peering over his shoulder to see Cas at the driveway looking for him. Dean rushes to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. The angel jolts around with a gasp, realizing it was his hunter. " We have to get out of here, Raphael is inside!" and the whole time Dean thought it was Zachariah or his goons, but that teenage mutant ninja angel? now that's another heavenly bastard Dean will have on the list of angels to kill. Both duck from the loud clap of thunder and flying glass from exploding windows, the earth under them cracks and rumbles violently.

" Get in the car!", Cas does as told while Dean goes crazy getting the keys from his pocket, with all this anxiety he couldn't remember which pocket they're in, at the same time hearing the angel panic and telling him to hurry. And at last he gets them and jumps in the driver seat and puts the key in the ignition. As the car starts, the headlights turn on, " Holy shit!" and there stood Raphael pissed beyond anything, his outraged eyes were focused on Castiel. The archangel jumps onto the hood as Dean went on reverse, " Get off you son of a bitch!" Dean speeds down the road, swerving the Impala in effort to get Raphael off.

Raphael slugs his fists through the windshield and grips at Cas's throat, " I've had it with you!", he ignored Dean's endeavor to get his hold off Castiel while driving at top speed.

Castiel thought quickly, he wipes the blood from his clothes and begins drawing on the dashboard as fast as he can, " Dean shut your eyes!", Dean immediately does while Raphael looks to the banishing sigil. Cas slams his hand onto it and the archangel howls, vanishing in the white flash. " He'll be back..." Castiel then draws another sigil on the passenger window.

Dean pulls over to survey the angel's wounded figure, " That son of a bitch..." Dean's ability to speak cracked, choking back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. " Raphael... That.. I swear I'm gonna... Rrh!" Dean strikes a fist onto the dashboard a few times to let out his frustration, not caring if he broke the glass or cut his knuckles, he just couldn't take this crap any longer. he brought up a shaking hand to cover the tears that could be held back no more. All he could think of was when will it end, this war they're having with heaven and hell. It just added more weight onto Dean's shoulders, all of it. Protecting his lover, keeping Sam from saying yes, the monsters, angels, demons, everything. "... I can't..." he whispered. Castiel observes the hunter shake in sobs, wincing as he reached out to him, pulling the man close. Dean wraps his arms around the angel. " I can't do this anymore Cas... I just can't..." Dean's at the brink of giving up again, he wanted to run away from all of this, just him Sam Cas and Bobby, he wanted to run away and forget everything.

" I understand Dean... but we cannot let this incident get in our way... we're so close to beating this war..." Cas said. He may not know how to read human minds but he knew what Dean was thinking by sensing his emotions, and Castiel was beginning to get scared himself. Afraid that the man will say yes to Michael, a nightmare even he has every night. He can't let it happen, he won't, he will keep Dean from doing so, even if it kills him in the end.

... Later ...

Dean takes Castiel to a motel miles away from the house, this far out, Raphael won't be able to track them. He aides the angel into the room, laying him on the mattress then gets out his phone, " I better call Sam..." Dean speed dials his brother, pacing in the kitchen waiting for him to pick up.

" Hey you've reached Sam, if this is Dean.. Please leave a message..." the voice mail picks up.

At the beep Dean sighs, " Sam whatever you do, don't go back to the house... Cas and I are at the riviera motel, located 5566 Caratoke highway, poplar branch North Carolina... Raphael found us Sammy, Cas is hurt badly... if you're with Gabriel tell the feathery bastard to zap you here asap.." he hangs up, sinking into the chair with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He peers over to Castiel who laid silently on his side on the bed, wincing occasionally of his aching being. Dean moves from the chair, sitting next to his lover, " Are you in a lot of pain?"

Cas gives a weak smile, " Not as much as earlier... my body seems to have healed a bit..." he hisses, gripping at his back. Dean cannot see any wounds there.

" What's wrong?..." he began to worry, he reaches to touch him but Castiel quickly stops him.

" Don't...", Dean freezes. " I'm sorry... it's my wings, it's taking longer for them to heal..." the angel then shuts his eyes, Dean remains by his side watching over him. " ... Dean?..."

" Hm?..."

"... Back at the house..."

" Cas don't..." Dean cuts him off, he didn't want to hear anything about what had occurred earlier, he only wanted to forget about it, move on and not let this get to his head. " Just forget about-"

" I saw your father..." Castiel says abruptly.

" ..." Dean became speechless, not believing the words that came out the angel's mouth. At first Dean thought Castiel must've been hallucinating after enduring all the trauma from Raphael. " ... How?.." he didn't know what else to ask, Dean remembers his dad's spirit disappearing after he and Sam killed the yellow eyed demon a few years ago.

" I don't know... but that moment Raphael went for the kill, I was sure I was going to die.. but.. John saved me.."

The hunter could only think of one possibility, " ... Maybe.. he was watching over Sam and me this whole time... he must've known you were in danger and needed to protect you when I wasn't there..." Dean weakly smiles, " Dad must see you as family..." that smile then faded away as quickly as it appeared.

"... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you... I know how much you miss him."

" No it's okay... I'm.. just glad to know he was watching over us that's all..."

... Meanwhile ...

" God this is the best ice cream I've ever had." Gabriel says with a mouth full of the frozen sweet. He and Sam were sitting at the counter of the dairy shop, both sharing a bowl of sundae topped with strawberries, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and nuts. Sam picks at the berries with his spoon, Gabriel pouts and shoots a gaze at him, " Hey... don't eat them all, the berries are the best part.", Sam smirks then on purpose he quickly eats three more berries, teasingly giving a satisfied groan. He then goes for the last one, but the archangel swoops it up and eats it instead. " Too slow.."

Sam chuckles lightly. Going in his pocket for his phone, " Ah crap..." he sighs.

" What?..."

" I totally forgot I had my phone on me when I tossed you in the water... great I'm gonna need a new one.."

Gabriel shook with laughter, " No you don't.." he then clicked his fingers and Sam's broken cell became fixed. " there you go."

" Thanks." the young hunter checks the time, it's really late now. But the time wasn't important, Sam realized his brother had sent him a voice mail, he calls to hear what Dean wanted. ' _You have one message... __**BEEP**_... _Sam whatever you do, don't go back to the house... Cas and I are at the riviera motel, located 5566 Caratoke highway, poplar branch North Carolina... Raphael found us Sammy, Cas is hurt badly... if you're with Gabriel tell the feathery bastard to zap you here asap.._._ End of message... __**BEEP**_...' Sam's eyes went wide to the mentioning of Raphael, and Dean sounded terrible as if he were in tears when he left the message... and not only that, he got a strange vibe that Dean might do something stupid. He needed to get there fast, " Sorry to cut this date short Gabriel but I need you to take me to 5566 Caratoke highway, the riviera motel..." Sam gets up, putting on his jacket.

The archangel narrowed his brows, puzzled at Sam's unexpected change of mood. " Why?... what's going on?"

" Raphael found Cas and attacked him..." Sam pays the waitress before pulling the now very worried angel outside, they go to the back of the shop. Sam sighs, " Gabriel?..." he lays a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, the angel was spaced out, his eyes glaring at the floor and jaw tightened with anger. Sam seen his fists shaking at his sides. " Hey... I know you're worried about your brother... But you need to focus.." he pulls Gabriel's chin up to look in his eyes. " I need you to take me to Dean, I don't know why but I got a feeling he might do something insane..."

Gabriel nods, placing two fingers on the hunter's forehead and they were brought to the motel. The first thing Gabriel sees is Castiel laying on the bed, " Cas!" he rushes over to check on him. Cas wakes from his sleep with a jolt, the look in his blue orbs showed temporary fear. Gabriel sits next to his brother, concerned and furious. Castiel's clothes and face was splattered with dry blood, gashes and bruises that were still healing covered half his being. And though the hunters could not see but Gabriel took a glimpse of his practically shredded black wings.

Sam then walks up. " How you holding up?..." he asks.

Castiel looks away from the archangel briefly as he replies, " I've had better days..." he peers back to Gabriel and sighs, " Can you do me a favor?... go check on Bobby, Raphael tortured him in order to find us... I'm worried about him."

" I'm on it." Gabriel nods, vanishing at the flutter of his wings.

Sam turns towards Dean who sat silently in the kitchen the entire time, staring blankly out the window. The younger Winchester hovers over him. He clears his throat to catch Dean's attention. " I need to speak with you outside...", Dean follows his brother out, Sam shuts the curtain before closing the door behind him. " Dean... are you thinking of doing something insane?..."

" Like what?..." Dean spat, he didn't want to start this crap again.

" Like Michael insane..."

" No!... Why would I do that?... especially to Cas.."

" I don't know!... maybe it's because that look you have..." Sam implies.

" I'm not talking about this Sam, I'm worried about Cas as it is... you really had to bring this up now?", Sam resumes gazing into Dean's orbs seeking some promise, " And I'm not thinking of doing anything alright, so take a chill pill."

" You better not..." Sam turns to go inside. Dean remains still, turning his back to his younger brother. " You coming in?"

"... Not yet... I need some fresh air to clear my head..."

Sam looks at the back of the older hunter for a moment in silent, then goes inside. " Where's Dean?..." Castiel's asks, tired blue eyes searching for the said man.

Sam sighed and walks up to the angel. " He'll come inside in a few minutes..." he suddenly froze when he hears the engine of the Impala start, Castiel sharply looks to the window with wide eyes. " That lying jerk!" Sam sprints out the door only to witness Dean driving out the parking lot, " DEAN!..." Sam runs, calling out for him, " DEAN STOP!" he halts halfway down the block with no chance of catching up by foot, he pulls at his hair as he watches his brother speed off down the highway. " God dammit Dean!" there was nothing he could do now. He lets his head fall in disbelief, then walks back to the motel. When he looks towards the still open door he spots a very brokenhearted Cas with tears in his eyes.

...

**TBC**

**God this took forever to write!**

**Anyway I know I didn't do so well on this chapter, but I really don't care cause it's all I could come up with and I'm very very very very tired and achy and a bit cranky from working these past four weeks -_- **


	17. Point Of No Return: part 1

**CHAPTER 17: **Point Of No Return: part 1

**So I was watching reruns of the show and got to see the episode ( as in the chapter title) and I just had to make one for it... Minor twists to go with the story... Also I noticed after reviewing the story Bobby wasn't in a wheelchair the whole time LoL... anyway hope you enjoy...**

...

A man stands by the jukebox staring at the lists of songs to pick, deciding to play a classic before heading back to his seat to drink. He then peers over and chuckles to the man next to him, " Let me guess... pink slip?..." he asked as he takes a sip from his glass. But what the man did not know was that this man next to him was in fact Zachariah.

Zach lifts up his own glass, " That obvious huh?..." he replies.

" Takes one to know one.." the man implies. Zachariah rolls his eyes, turning his head annoyingly towards the jukebox. " Out sourcing." he continued, and Zach returns his gaze to his drink, shaking his head. " What is your crime against humanity?..."

The angel scoffs to that question, " The deal of the millennium... couldn't get the one simple yes I needed... gotta nail that bottom line right?"

" I hear that.."

" All they care about upstairs isn't it... results, results, results... they don't know.. They're not down on the ground, in the mud.. not nose to nose with you pig filthy humans, am I right?"

" Absolutely- filthy what?" the man quickly stares questioningly at Zachariah.

" I mean, whatever happened to personal loyalty?" Zach looks over to the confused human for a second, not caring if he sounded crazy to him as he went on, " How long have I worked for these guys? five millennia? six?" the angel takes another sip of his drink.

" Seems like a dump."

" Damn straight it does." Zach finishes off the scotch, " Two more." he signals the bartender, he then gestures a handshake to the human, " Zach."

" Stewart." he returns the gesture.

" So what are you gonna do next Stewart?"

" Hell I dunno... maybe something to do with the internet..."

"... Yeah?..."

Stewart nods, then is suddenly startled as the structure begins to rumble. He glances around, seeing the pool table vibrate, the lights swaying and flickering. " Earthquake?"

Zachariah sighs, lifting his glass from the counter, " Nah... my boss.." the afternoon light outside brightens to a blinding state and then came the high pitched whine. Zach remains seated, calmly drinking while Stewart shouts in agony, covering his ears trying to block out the noise that continued and grew louder. Bottles on the shelves explode, the rumble worsens, Stewart and the bartender screamed. The windows above and around them burst. Zachariah gets up from his seat with no affect being put on him, looking up to the heavens, " Go ahead.." he chuckles, " Get it over with... I'm ready.." he shuts his eyes almost tightly, arms raised, awaiting for his punishment due to his failures. The two humans eyes go into flames, their screams soon ceasing as they fall lifeless. Zach opens his eyes with confusion, " Wait.. what?" he listens more closely to his bosses true voice. " ... Yes, anything, of course just put me back in you won't regret it..." he listens to more of what he is told, a smile slowly appearing across his face, " Thank you... thank you." the pitch and rumble slowly fade into silence. Zach's smile grows wider, turning to the counter with a satisfied sigh, picking up his untouched glass and chugs it down. " Back in business boys.." he says to the already dead men as he walks out.

... Meanwhile ...

Dean sat silently in the dim lighted kitchen of his crappy motel room, with the curtains drawn, nothing but complete and utter silence that you can literally hear a pin drop. The hunter takes a swig from the bottle of whiskey, just sitting quietly as he wrote a letter... three actually. Could be a suicide note, last will or his last goodbyes. Three letters... one for each person he cared for deeply, one to his little brother, one to his lover and the last to his father figure. Dean did not know how to address his reasons into these notes he'll be leaving behind, sighing as he gazed at the piles of crumbled papers laying across the room. Nearly two weeks and he can still remember that night leaving Sam and Castiel behind, the image of Sam's upset expression fading further from the rearview mirror as he drove off into the night wouldn't leave his mind, the knot he felt in his throat at the thought of how much heartache he must've thrown upon Castiel, and chuckles knowing just how pissed off Bobby will be for this stupidity. Dean gasps to the aching feeling that was straining on his eyes again, it hurt as tears rolled down his cheeks, thinking he wasn't able to after days of nothing _but_ crying. " Son of a bitch..." he choked, pinching the bridge of his nose in hope to stop... He couldn't... It was just too much for his heart to bear.

After a few hours of writing and almost two bottles of liquor, Dean was left packing his belongings into a box. His hand-me-down jacket, his favorite gun, the notes and lastly... The necklace he bought for his angel, yes he went back to get it, not giving a rats ass if any angels caught him, he did not care anymore, he couldn't... not after that night. Dean stared at the pendant with saddened eyes, he didn't want all this, the fate of humanity on his shoulders, didn't want to be Michael's vessel, and especially didn't wish to break everyones heart. But what else can they come up with to stop Lucifer, how else are they gonna save mankind? Dean just wanted to get this war over with. Dean caresses the silver cupid pendant with his thumb, wishing to give one day to see Cas's smile once more. A broken sigh escapes, holding back his tears and lays the necklace neatly with everything else, then tapes the box shut. He heads for the table for another glass of whiskey, and that's when he spots Sam at the doorway staring at him with concern. "... How'd you find me?..."

" I guess I know you too well Dean... So I took the hint you'd come to the place you and Cas first got together..." Sam then peered to the box, a sudden feeling came over him, " So what?... you gonna kill yourself?..."

Dean looks away for a second at the cup he's holding, then looks back to his brother, "... I'm not gonna kill myself."

" No?... So, Michael is not about to make you his Muppet?..." Sam asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Dean rolls his eyes as he pours himself more liquor and downs half the cup in one swig. " What the hell man... This is how it ends, you just... walk out?"

"... Yeah I guess..." he pours more into his cup.

" How could you do that?... especially to Cas... do you have any idea how heartbroken he was watching you drive off like that?"

Dean slams the bottle onto the table, jaw tightening. " How could I?..." he pauses, Sam remains quiet wanting to hear what Dean had to say, " All you've ever done was run away!"

" And I was wrong... every single time I did..." Dean only looks away. "... Just... please.. not now, Bobby is working on something..."

Dean nods, moving towards the bed, " Oh really?... What?..." he waits, Sam only looks to the floor shaking his head. "... You got nothing and you know it.." Sam refuses to make eye contact, Dean lets out a soft scoff before chugging down his drink.

"... You know I have to stop you..."

Dean sets his cup on the box, stepping closer to his brother, " Yeah well you can try... But just remember you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time..."

" Yeah I know..." he sighs, "... But I brought help..."

Dean narrows his brows in confusion, eyes going wide as he figures out what he meant, he spins around looking into the eyes of his very pissed off fiance. Dean gulped, if looks could kill, he'd die a hundred times over by how Castiel was glaring at him. The angel raised his hand, the hunter clamped his eyes shut as two fingers are pressed onto his forehead... and then everything went white.

...

' _Could this day get any worse?_' Dean could only think as he paced in Bobby's study. This is exactly what Dean wanted to avoid, a conflict with everyone. Sam hardly talked to him, Bobby was mad... very actually, not to mention after hearing about the trauma the boys went through caused his hopes to deplete greatly, making life seem worthless at this point. And Cas, boy was he beyond pissed, the angel always glared at him, didn't even speak a word to the hunter once since he woke up in the panic room. And Gabriel, the moment Dean woke he got a smack in the head waiting for him by the archangel. Well, they have every right to be angry and Dean wasn't gonna argue with that. Everyone spent almost an hour and a half in Bobby's study trying to come up with a plan. Gabriel already had his hands full searching for Pestilence.

" Yeah no, this is good really... Cause of eight months of turned pages, but tonight.. tonight's when the magic happens.." Dean rants, leaning against the wall.

" You're not helping." Bobby says as he looks through some old books.

" Yeah well why don't you let me get out of your hair then?" everyone glances at him.

" What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asks.

" Reality happened." he moves off the wall, " Nuclear is the only option we have left... Michael can ice the devil and save a boat load of people!"

" But not all of them.. we gotta think of something else.."

"... Well that's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns this mother down and I could've done something about it, guess what, that's on me!"

" You can't give up son." Bobby tries to get his words through the hunters thick skull.

Dean scoffs, slightly shaking his head, " You're not my father..." Bobby could not believe the words that just came out of his mouth, he also didn't believe the next thing Dean said, " And you ain't in my shoes..." Dean can sense the glare from Sam, looking to him and Sam shook his head in disappointment. Dean regretted saying that, but it was too late to take it back. Bobby reaches into the drawer, pulling out a gun and placed it on the table, then took a bullet from his pocket and stares at it while the others observed, " What is that?"

" It's the round I mean to put through my skull..." he lays it next to the gun, " Every morning I look at it... I think... maybe today's the day I flip the lights out..." he looks to the hunter, " but I don't do it... I never do it, you know why?... BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU, I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!" there was a long moment of stillness, Sam and Dean's gaze remained on the elder hunter. It was the one thing they've all learned, that no matter how hard you fall you must get up and continue to fight. But now that sounds like an impossible thing after a year of nothing but fight after fight, near death experiences and heartache. Everyone was at that edge of defeat and Dean seemed like the only one in the room ready to jump.

" Gah!" Castiel suddenly gets a shot of pain in his head, the brothers and Bobby look towards him with concern.

" What's wrong?" Sam asks.

" I don't know..." he rubs at his temples. He then senses something strange, " Something's happening..."

" Where?..." Dean wanted to know. Castiel slowly peers to Dean before vanishing. Dean rolls his eyes, " Oh great, is that how it's gonna be Cas? going back to not telling us you're leaving!"

" And who was it exactly that got him to doing that again?..." Sam strongly quizzed his brother.

"..." Dean narrows his brows in annoyance, knowing Sam was implying it's his fault the angel was going back to his old ways. " Shut up..." Dean knew it was, but Sam didn't have to shove it in his face like that.

...

Castiel brings himself to the woods far from Bobby's place, searching around for the precise spot where this odd feeling is taking him. He follows this so called 'gut feeling' Dean would refer it to most times. As he goes deeper he suddenly takes in the sight of trees ripped from their roots, laying outward from the circle in the middle. Castiel cautiously moves closer to the center, knowing that this is the work of his brethren. But what were they planning this time? Cas then catches a glimpse of something moving in the dirt, he gets closer. Kneeling down and began to dig with his hands, wanting to know who it was they brought back. But the movement in the leaves behind him catches his sudden attention, he swings around with his sword in hand, colliding blades with an angel.

Both struggled to impale the other, Castiel being vigilant of the sword by his abdomen and kept a strong grip on the angel's arm. Cas then delivers a knee to the angel's rips before shoving him back. Cas jumps rearward as the sword is swung back and forth, he does the same in return to keep him away. The angel thrusts his weapon downward, but Castiel dodges, quickly grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. The angel immediately gets back on his feet, and Cas had to admit he was a pretty good fighter. Once again they clash, Castiel in effort to defend his own life against the angel who wanted him dead.

While being too busy holding the blade at bay, from behind another angel appears. Castiel peers over his shoulder to see the new intruder lunge forth with his sword. Cas swiftly moves to the side, the blade tearing through his coat, he clamps his arm tightly on his. At posthaste Cas drops his blade, catches it in time from below with his free hand and spears it into the first angel. As the second angel struggled to get loose as the first one dies, Castiel swings around to elbow the second one in the face, then slashed at his chest causing him to fall back. Castiel promptly impaled the angel for the kill.

Castiel stood heedful of his surroundings, being sure no other angels were present... everything seemed to be clear. Castiel then saunters back to the center, resuming to dig. A hand then pops from the dirt and the angel grabbed it, pulling the body out with no problem. The human's face was unrecognizable by the mud, Cas drops the man down. He kneels before the body, looking more closely at his face. ' _What are they up to using him?..._' Cas thought. He had to bring him back to Bobby's house for now, waiting too long here the angels are sure to come get him.

Back at Bobby's Sam is in the kitchen reading a book, Gabriel may have already informed them that they must find the rings to lock Lucifer in his cage but the young hunter was compelled in thought that this plan may not work. He might not like to admit it but his mind boggled to how the hell they'll get the devil in, it's like what Dean once said, you can't expect Lucifer to just jump right in. This was going to take a bigger more dangerous plan which Sam knew for sure would piss Dean off, so for now he is going to keep it to himself until the time was right to confess his own plan. Speaking of which, Dean wanders in.

"... Let me get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asks, Sam closes the book as he steps aside from the fridge. Just as he opens the fridge door a gust of wind indicated Castiel's return, Bobby ganders to the flying papers he'd just got organized from Cas's departure earlier and sighs.

The angel saunters to the bed in Bobby's study, with the body over his shoulder, " Help." Castiel calls. Sam and Dean rush in to see who Cas brought along. Castiel flops the body on the mattress, then backs away to let the brothers get a look and they both gawk in surprise to the familiar face.

Bobby walks by to see for himself, " Who is it?" the elder hunter asked, peering to the boys.

Dean stood speechless, Sam couldn't believe it but, " That's our brother." Sam replies. Those words alone made Bobby look to them in astonishment, even Castiel was taken aback.

"... Wait a minute... your brother? ADAM?" Bobby still could not believe it.

Dean turns to his angel, " Cas what the hell?"

Cas places two angel blades onto the desk as he replied, " Angels."

" Angels?.. why?" Sam was now confused, what did the angels want with their brother?

Castiel shook his head, " I know one thing for sure..." he then walks up to the youngest Winchester, " We need to hide him now." he lays his hand onto Adam's stomach and imprints the Enochian seal in his ribs which awakens the man in pain.

In shock Adam sits up panting, gazing to everyone in the room. " ... Where am I?"

" It's okay... relax you're safe." Sam explained

" Who the hell are you?"

"... You're gonna find this a little- a lot crazy but... We're actually your brothers." Dean answered.

" It's the truth.. John Winchester's our father too.. you see I'm Sam and-"

Adam cuts him off, " Yeah and I'm sure that's Dean." everyone looks to him a bit amazed, " I know who you are."

" How?..." Sam again was puzzled.

" They've warned me about you."

" Who did?" Dean asked.

" The angels." Adam replied, all could only guess that heaven would tell Adam such a thing as they stood silent, filled with both bafflement and disbelief. " Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

... That Night ...

Adam has explained everything the angels have told him which he strongly believed, but the others tried telling him it was all a lie. Yet the man kept going on how he was not allowed to trust them, that he is Michael's vessel, or wanting to leave to meet up with Zachariah. In the end Sam and Dean had to keep an eye on their brother, now being forced to postpone their plans on Lucifer until they get this ordeal under control. The three hunters took shifts on watching Adam to make sure he didn't end up sneaking off, he almost has too but Sam caught him. As time grew later and Adam finally asleep, Sam decides to check on Dean in the panic room.

" Bobby, can you watch him?" Sam requests.

" No problem." Bobby replies, resuming on his research.

Meanwhile in the panic room, cold and tired, Dean paced around. He should've expected this from the start, being on lock down for who knows how long until he gets his head out of his ass and realize what he's doing to himself, realize how he's making everyone else feel about this stupid idea he's thinking. And to think about how he'd make Castiel feel, Dean only could think of that before, getting his answer by the angel's change of mood towards him. Dean sighs, deep down he wished he'd go back in time and stop himself from leaving that night, but what's done is done, no way of changing it now. So the hunter had to deal with it.

Dean peers to the rusted iron door as it opened, he first spots Castiel and then Sam. Dean is taken aback by the look in his angel's eyes, they were still filled with nothing but displeasure. " Wow, not for nothing babe, but if you keep looking at me like that.. we'll end up having angry sex.." He teasingly winks at him, but Castiel keeps glaring and remains quiet.

Sam rolled his eyes to Dean's teasing remark to the already irritated angel, " It's okay Cas... just keep an eye on Adam..." Sam looks to Cas as the angel slams the door shut.

Dean raised his brows, " I guess he's still mad at me..."

Sam quickly glanced to him and lets out a sarcastic chuckle, " Wow, you think?" Sam clears his throat, " look-"

" I already know what you're gonna say, but I'm really not in the mood to hear it..." Dean cuts him off, " You're gonna blab about why I would do this and keep thinking about doing it... well guess what Sam, I'm not stopping!"

Sam sighs, "... You don't get it do you?... Have you forgotten the promises you made to me, Bobby, hell even Cas!... You said yourself that you'd keep fighting, that you wouldn't give up, that you'd protect Cas... And just like that you break those promises." Sam had to pause in order to hold back the aching lump in his throat, "... If you were to say yes to Michael... think of how Cas-"

" I swear if you keep adding Cas into this conversation I'll start throwing punches!... I know exactly how he'd react!... he already can't forgive me for leaving..." Dean choked back the tears, sighing with frustration, "... Sometimes I wish I was still in hell... that Cas never came for me..."

Sam's jaw tightened, moving closer to Dean, then delivers a single punch to his face. Dean falls against the wall. " How could you say something like that?..." Sam turns away towards the door to leave, halting for a moment to say, " Do you know what Cas told me on our way to North Carolina?... he said he wanted to live in the countryside with you, where the sun sets and rises beautifully everyday, to be with you for the good and bad days... Think about that Dean..." is all he tells him before shutting the door and locking it.

For a brief moment after hearing what Sam said, Dean felt sudden guilt fall on him like a ton of bricks. And then the sobs came, he didn't know about the conversation Castiel had with Sam. He slides to the floor shaking into tears, why the hell did Sam have to tell him? Now it's gonna be much harder to deal with the pain, more difficult to think on anything. " Damn you Sam..." he whispers to himself.

Upstairs Castiel and Bobby kept watch on Adam while he slept. They both face Sam as he comes up from the basement, and by his expression the conversation with Dean didn't go too well either. " How's he doing?..." Bobby asks, the young hunter sighs, not saying a word. " ... How are you doing?..." Sam didn't really want to say, staying quiet. He didn't know what else to do to get through to his brother, the man seemed determined to say yes. He's just hoping what he last told Dean will do at least something to change his mind. Castiel moves away without a word and Sam knew the angel wanted a word with Dean too, both he and Bobby didn't stop him, thinking maybe Cas's words will do better than theirs.

Cas heads down, in his mind he tried to come up with things to say, questions he wanted answered. ' _Dean I know why you're really doing this. It's not just for humanity, for Sam and Bobby. You're doing it to make sure I survive. But how can I survive without you by my side? What's my life worth to throw away yours? please-_' his thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash coming from the panic room. Cas rushes to the door, " Dean?..." he calls but no response. He began to worry that the hunter might've found a way out or worse, entering to give a quick search, only to see his lover throw a book across the room. " Dean!" he tries getting his attention but Dean kept destroying the room, " Dean stop!" but he didn't, he was frustrated about everything and wanted to just break anything his hands can get on. Castiel runs over to the man, wrapping his arms securely around him from behind to cease his actions before he ends up hurting himself. " Stop it... please." he begs. Dean's tightened fists shook at his sides. " Please... I can't see you like this..."

Dean can feel the angel's tears soak through his shirt, gazing over to see Castiel's face buried in his shoulder, muffled sobs shaking his smaller frame, hearing him repeat please over and over again. Dean loosens the angel's grip in order to turn and hold his lover close in embrace, placing kisses on his forehead. " I thought you were still mad at me..."

" I can't be... because I know why you're doing this..." he muffled into his chest, gripping tightly at his shirt. " I know you're doing it to stop heaven's threats on my life... I don't want to lose you Dean, I gave up everything to be with you... Don't give up because of what happened to me with Raphael... I won't be able to bear seeing Michael take over you..." Castiel's breaths shake into sobs, " I'd die... don't you understand?..."

Dean shuts his eyes, fighting back his own tears, " And I can't bear seeing you get hurt... The threats aren't going to stop Cas... Not unless I say yes and you know it too..."

" I don't care!" Castiel pulls away from Dean's embrace, his eyes were now reddened, his tears kept coming, " I was almost killed time and time again... But I never gave up!... and you know why?... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!..." Cas yells, Dean looks away in guilt. " Every damn time I thought I was gonna die, I only thought about you Dean... You give me the power I need to survive, to keep fighting... But without you I won't be able to..." Cas's head collapses into his hands, falling onto his knees in sobs. Dean can only stand over his lover and observe his body tremor in whimpers. His own vision welling up with tears, he didn't like seeing Cas like this, it hurt him too much. He kneels to his level and pulls Castiel into his comforting embrace once more, and the angel responds by holding him tighter. They cry into each others arms, letting out all their pent up depression they've held in for too long.

After a while their whimpers faded, they remained there in silence. Dean rubbing at Cas's back, it felt like eternity since he's held him. The hunter lays a single delicate kiss on his lover's neck, then presses their foreheads together. " ... I'll stay Cas... for you..." the angel at last gives a relieved smile before tugging the man into a slow and passionate kiss.

" It's a promise then?..."

Dean caresses through Castiel's hair, staring deeply into those beautiful blue pools, then smiles softly, " It is..." Dean shares another much longer kiss with his angel, holding him ever so closely, both pull away panting for needed air. " And it's one I'll never break..."

... Twenty minutes later ...

" Cas has been down there for quite some time..." Bobby says.

Sam's attention was in the books but he replies, " Maybe Cas got Dean to change his mind and their making up..."

"... That's a.. odd way of putting it but... maybe you're right..." the elder hunter heads to the kitchen for a beer, " You should check on them..." Bobby insists. " Just in case..."

Sam turns to him with feared eyes, a shiver crawling down his back, " Do you know how many times I've walked in on them Bobby?... twice... Once while I was drunk and second while I was sober... I think my brain had seen enough sex between them to know not to walk in on them again." Sam receives a look from Bobby. " Alright alright I'm going..." Sam groans, cautiously going down the stairs. At each step he paused, listening for any signs of the couple getting in the lovemaking mood. Just as Sam gets to the last step he hears a low moan and he runs to high hell up the stairs. " Let's leave them alone for now." Sam blurts out all at once, walking into the living room and sits on the couch to resume his research.

Bobby raises a brow, " Are they-"

" Yes... I told you they're making up." Sam replies.

Bobby could only blink a few times, then walks to his study, " Well... at least that idjit has finally got his head out of his ass."

...

Dean can only hear the echoing breaths escaping Castiel's body with every gentle touch he laid upon him, gliding trails of soft kisses across his lover's chest. Moving higher to claim those swollen lips, so passionate and slow, unlike they had kissed before. Their sharing of lips were usually rough and wild, like crazed animals in heat, the same went for how they had sex... But tonight it's different. " Dean..." Castiel sighs as Dean slowly rocks his hips into him, feeling Dean's strong arms wrap around him. The hot shaky puffs of breath that his lover let out makes Castiel shiver deep down, rocking his hips forward by instinct. " Mmh..." his hand rests in Dean's hair, lightly tugging him up for another kiss, which Dean obliged. Dean shifts a little on the small mattress, then cups and massages Castiel's cock through the layer of clothing and the angel moans in Dean's kiss. Dean pulls away to gaze into his angel's lovely blue eyes that became clouded with arousal, with want, with the need for more. Castiel's slides his leg between Dean's, his thigh pressing on his own growing erection.

" Nh..." Dean groaned, he was so hard but fought the urge to tear off all their clothes and take Cas there and now. But seeing how the angel's features looked by his slow touches, how he tilted his head back as he moans, how his brows narrowed to the sensation, how he licked his drying lips, he just looked so beautiful. Dean begins undoing Cas's belt, slipping it out with ease and drops it to the floor, both not breaking eye contact. Next he went for the button that loosened with no problem, then unhurriedly drew down his zipper. Castiel releases a prolonged groan in relief of his un-prisoned member, suddenly arching his back with a hiss as Dean slides into his boxers and grabs his cock.

"...Nh... uh-huh... Mmh..." Castiel grips tightly at the sheets once Dean's hand began to pump up and down in a steady pace, his eyes still not breaking away from Dean's. " Ah!..." he gasped as his lover's hold on his member went a little tighter, thrusting forcefully into his hand. Desperately wanting more, but Dean's warm gaze told him he wanted this night to be different than all the others, wanted it to be very special for them both, and he understood.

Cas undoes Dean's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. " Haa..." the hunter groaned, cool air brushing on his throbbing hard on. Head falling back once Cas's delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft and pumped at an equal pace with him. " Castiel..." he whispers, trying his best to stay balanced on his side as Castiel continued. Their breaths began to get heavier, it was beginning to become unbearable, and they both needed release. Dean adjusts himself over the angel, pealing off the last pieces of clothing and tosses them across the room. Finally laying on top of Castiel, cocks rubbing one another. Lips came together, a little heated with lust but soon drew down with passion, tongues massaging at a leisurely pace. Dean spreads Cas's legs and positions himself, pausing to stare in those blue pools. And as he slowly pushes inside his angel, he observed closely to Castiel's expressions. First seeing hints of pain, but once fully in the pain was quickly transformed to pleasure, ' _so beautiful.'_ he thought. He begins to move his hips. Dean did not dare look away from his lover, being so captivated by the emotions showing on Castiel's face.

" uhh... ha haa... Dean..." Castiel drags his fingers down Dean's back, bucking his hips into his.

" Nh..." Dean grunts, not able to help himself as he drives a bit harder into Cas, listening to the sweet moans emanate pass his lips, feeling the rise and fall of his chest that heaved for unneeded air. Castiel's legs lock around his waist, sheathing him deeper inside. " Mmh... fuck Cas..." Dean doesn't know if he can hold back the animalistic lust any longer, and he knew the angel couldn't either.

" Dean... I need more... Nh... mmh- haa..." Cas growls through gritted teeth which was a surprise on Dean's part. Castiel writhers his body to edge the hunter to oblige to his needs. Dean did, he gave what Cas asked for as he starts diving brutally into him, " ahh... Yes- huh Haa... That's it- uh" he digs his nails into the pillow, wincing as every thrust hits his prostate. " god Dean.. uhh harder... Mmh harder..." Dean listens, pounding as hard as he possibly can. Castiel shakes his head furiously. " Nnnuhh... haa... ah Dean... Dean..." Cas is doing his best not to scream out in ecstasy, biting onto his hand to hold them back. " Faster..." and the man quickly shifts on the bed, gripping at his lover's hips as he shoves inside him with as much speed his body would let him. Castiel's eyes shot wide, " aah... nh- haa... huh..."

" Cas!... uh..mmh fuck..." Dean was getting close to climax, falling against his lover, plunging down inside him with all the energy his body can muster. He winced as the angel's fingers scrape down his back, " Ngh.." he growls, rolling his eyes in sheer pleasure. He takes Cas's cock and jerks him off furiously. Dean contemplates on his future husband's expressions once again, watching Castiel bite down on his lower lip before his mouth gaped into forced low moans, his hands searching for anything to grip on for dear life, eyes half lidded and staring back at his.

" Ah.. Dean... Uh- I'm coming..." he barely mutters.

" haa me too... mh... huh.." Dean can feel his angel's climax coming, feeling the tightening of his muscles around his cock. Dean gasps, ready to explode, thrusting faster to catch up... until.

" Aah!" Castiel arches his back, unable to hold in the shout of his pleasure, releasing all over their stomachs, at the height of his climax the pings of his orgasm shutters every muscle inside him. Dean comes deep inside him, riding out his own orgasm with short hard thrusts. No longer able to move, Dean pulls out, rolling onto his back. Castiel cuddles close to him, still coming down from his high, sighing as Dean embraces him. They both gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Dean moves the little strands of hair away from his angel's face, caressing his cheek with such tender affection. Dean's eyes were getting heavy, but he didn't want to sleep, fighting to keep them open. " It's okay Dean... rest... you need it."

" I don't... want... to..." and the hunter falls asleep. Castiel leans forward and kisses his hunter's cheek.

" Don't worry... I'll be in your dreams with you..." Castiel shuts his eyes to join Dean.

...

" SAM!"

The young hunter jolts awake, falling off the couch, " Huh what?... what's going on Bobby?" he gets up rushing to the study.

" Adam's gone..."

Sam's eyes widen, glancing to the empty bed next to him. " What do you mean he's gone?"

" Do I need to say it in Spanish?"

Sam begins to panic. " He's gone how?... what the hell Bobby?"

" Watch your tone boy... he was right in front of me then he disappeared into thin air." Bobby explains.

" That's because the angels took him." Sam turns towards the voice, it was Gabriel. The archangel's clothes were covered in blood, it looked like he went through one hell of a battle.

" What the hell happened to you?..." Sam asked, stepping up to the angel searching for any wounds he might have, but there were none.

" I was close to getting Pestilence's ring, but there was an ambush waiting for me..."

" An ambush?" Bobby steps in.

" Demons... a dozen or more attacked me and the damn horsemen got away..." Gabriel elucidated, clicking his finger to clean his blood stained clothes.

" Don't make it hard on yourself.. we'll find him... but what did you mean the angel's took Adam? Cas branded his ribs." Sam says.

Gabriel thought for a moment. " ... He must've tipped them."

" How?" Bobby was confused, how could he, the boy was sleeping the whole time.

" Don't know... maybe in a dream.."

" Where would they have taken him?" Sam asks.

" The room I guess.."

" Well that doesn't help one bit... what room?" Bobby questioned.

" It's the same room Cas brought Dean to before Lucifer was released from his cage..." the archangel puts in more information, but the elder hunter was still puzzled at what he was saying.

For a moment Sam remembered Dean telling him about this room, " I know what you're talking about... do you know where it is?"

" You're asking the wrong angel man... I've never been there, just heard of it."

" So?... that means the only one who knows and can take us there is Cas?" Sam adds.

Gabriel sighs, " I hate to admit it but yes..."

" No... the boy has been through so much as it is, just ask him where and high tail it there and get Adam back..." Bobby disagreed. Ever since he was told what had happened in North Carolina, Bobby didn't wish to get Castiel involved into anything that'll put him in danger. In fact, he didn't want any of them put under jeopardy.

" It's okay Bobby... I can take them..." they all look over to Castiel who's overheard their conversation.

Dean who was by his side gazed at him too, " No Cas you stay here with Bobby, Gabriel will take us just-" Cas cuts him off.

" I understand your concerns about me and I thank you all for that... But I not going to cower in fear and let them get away with this..."

" No offense Cas but you're too low on grace, you and I both know the room will be heavily guarded... So are you really ready to do this?" Gabriel says.

" I am." Cas replies.

" Alright then... first we come up with a plan then we head out first thing in the morning." Dean says, knowing he wasn't gonna get the angel to change his mind. So from there on, they spent the whole night coming up with their rescue plans.

...

**TBC**

**Well this chapter's done for now... I'll be working on part 2 everyday before I go to work and have it uploaded as quickly as I can... until then bye :**


	18. Point Of No Return: part 2

**CHAPTER 18: **Point Of No Return: Part 2

...

In the beautiful room, Adam is making himself comfortable, drinking a nice ice-cold beer and munching on a few bacon cheeseburgers while he awaited patiently for Zachariah's appearance. He took the time to gander around the room, admiring the decorations in such a small space, paintings and statues of angels displayed at different corners, and some pretty flowers at the opposite side of him. But what Adam was most interested in was the large painting of Michael with his sword in hand, bringing down the devil. In his mind he wondered if that is how the archangel really looked, which of course heightened his eagerness to help out in heavens war.

" I see you and your brother share the same taste of nourishment..." Zachariah at last shows himself to the young man.

" So uh... you ready?" Adam asks with a slight cheer in his voice.

" For what?"

" What do you mean for what?... for Michael."

" Oh... right, about that.. look this is never easy but I'm afraid... we've had to terminate your position at this time.."

Adam stares briefly at Zachariah, feeling a bit shocked and disappointed of his words, "... Excuse me?"

" Hey don't get me wrong, you've been a hell of a sport, really good stuff.. But the thing is you're not so much the chosen one as you are... a clammy craft of bait.."

" No but what about the stuff you said?... I'm supposed to fight the devil." Adam was beginning to get more tempered by the minute, getting that sudden notice that he's been lied to.

" Hm not so much... hey if it's any consolation you happen to be the illegitimate half brother of the guy we _do _care about... that's not bad is it?"

"... So you lied... about everything.." Adam shakes his head.

" We didn't lie... we just avoided certain truths to manipulate you."

" You son of a bitch.."

Zachariah chuckles, " Hey how do you think I feel?... I'm the one that's gotta put up with that dumb slacked jaw look on your face." the angel gets a pissed off glare from Adam, " Kid we didn't have a choice... The Winchesters got one blind spot and it's family... See, Sam and Dean they're gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you, and that's gonna put Dean right here... right where I need him." Adam could not believe this was happening, now wishing he had taken his brothers warning more literally. " This is the night kid... Our night... Michael's seen it, the tumblers finally click into place and it's all because of you... and me but who's keeping score."

Adam rises from his seat, " Yeah I can't let you do this."

" Cool your jets corky, sit down we're doing it together.. Plus you still get your severance.. You still get to see your mom, okay?"

The man sits back down, but still got that feeling of betrayal. "Why should I believe you?"

At this point Zachariah was becoming impatient with him, letting out an irritated sigh, " You know what?... I keep hearing this.." he mocks by imitating his hand as if it were a mouth, " But what I want to be hearing is this." Adam suddenly hunches over, vomiting blood onto the table, getting that feeling of knifes poking around in his stomach and winces in pain, " Yeah... that's better." Zachariah smirks with a sadistic satisfaction.

... Meanwhile ...

At Bobby's Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were still trying to come up with their plans on getting Adam back. So far they were only able to come up with one, and Dean really didn't want to go through with it. Why?... Well, Castiel suggested to let Gabriel and himself clear out the angels so that Sam and Dean can get to Adam. Dean only thought on the risks of this rescue. One was if there are too many guards and if Cas and Gabriel fail, what then? Another thought was if he and Sam _do _get to their brother which Dean knew for sure that Zachariah will be there waiting, what will he do?

But what Dean did know deep in his gut that this day it's all or nothing, and what he realized is that if he's gonna end up dying today... he'll die with a fight. Because what he's learned from Castiel, is that his love for everything dear to him will keep him from falling... Also, he did make a promise to his lover, to his brother and now for himself... No Giving Up!

" You ready?" Gabriel walks in the study where the Winchesters and Cas reviewed the plan over.

" Yeah... how about you Dean.." Sam peers to his brother, the look on Dean's face made him seem absent at the moment.

" Dean..." Cas calls, bringing his hunter back to reality. Dean gazes into the blue pools that held a little hint of anxiety, as well as the great courage they always held.

Dean sighs, time is growing thin and they needed to get their game faces on, " ... Let's do this."

Castiel transports the Winchesters near a building next to an airport, Sam and Dean gander around to find out where the angel has taken them. Gabriel follows behind, his guard at its highest as he senses the presents of his brethren. Cas continues on down the walkway towards the building.

" Where the hell are we?" Dean asks.

" Vanice California..." Castiel replies.

" Where's the beautiful room?"

" In there..."

Dean glances at the structure Cas was leading them to, " The beautiful room is in an abandoned buffler factory in Vanice California?" he half jokes.

" Where'd you think it was?"

" I- I don't know Jupiter uh- bladed grass not... Vanice."

" Tell me again why you and Gabriel can't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there?" Sam questioned.

" Because there are at least five angels in there."

" So? you're both fast." Dean adds.

" They're faster..." Cas removes his tie, putting it in his pocket, " I'll clear them out.. you and Sam grab Adam and Gabriel will keep guard if anymore angels show up... this is your only chance."

" Wait- what? I thought both you _and _Gabriel take out the goons... Cas this wasn't part of our original plan!" Dean raises his voice, what was the angel thinking? Castiel looks away with a sigh, giving a quick glance to the archangel who stood next to Sam. Both hunters look to the ex-trickster. " You knew about this?" Gabriel only raises his hands in defense, Dean turns to his lover sharply, " You had your own plan secretly and you tell me now?"

" I didn't tell you before because I knew this is how you'd react..." Cas replies calmly.

" NO SHIT!" Dean shouts, " ... You're not doing this, I won't let you."

" And what's going to happen if Gabriel comes in there with me? they'll call for reinforcements... look.. these angels have to think I'm the only one here with you, they won't see me as a threat since I'm low on grace..." Castiel then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a box cutter, " Besides..." he chuckles lightly.

" What's that for?" Sam asks.

" I have a backup plan as well..."

...

Castiel enters the factory alone with extreme caution. The whole place engulfed in darkness, other then the eerie howl of the wind outside it was very quiet. The angel knew the others were in here somewhere, possibly watching him from the shadows awaiting him to lower his guard. Castiel is familiar with this kind of tactic, he's done it as well over the millennia in the endless war against demons and angelic traitors alike, he is a great fighter after all.

He continues his way towards a small office at the far corner, immediately halting as he senses the angels nearing, Cas kept his eyes and ears open for any attacks. The flutter of wings gets his full attention, hastily turning to dodge an angel who rushed in for the kill, but misses. Castiel grips tightly at the angel's hand, stabbing him in the thigh with his own sword. The angel yelps in agony as Castiel rips the blade out and begins pushing down towards his chest, the angel struggles to push it away. Cas eventually kills him.

Out of breath Cas peers around knowing the other four angels will attack any moment. ' _I guess plan B will have to do now. _' he thought, for he was aware he would be too worn out, even if he managed to take down two more. Castiel wished just for a minute to have his full power, just a minute to take them out without breaking a sweat. For once he thought becoming human sucked.

The remaining angels show themselves, all enclosing on Castiel. Another battle tactic he learned in the past, corner your target to give no retreat then lash out all at once for the kill. This strategy was used countless times before and Castiel has seen the outcome, it always ended bloody. He realized he wasn't going to be able to fight them all, so he drops his blade. The angels are taken aback at his surrender.

" What are you waiting for?... come on!" he mocks them. And as they finally close in on him, Castiel rips open his shirt quickly slapping a hand onto the sigil he had carved on his chest. As the angels were being banished from the premises the last thing Cas did was pray to god this would not kill him, just as he himself vanishes in the blast of white light.

Outside waiting, Gabriel hears the echo of shouts, it's the signal Cas has said to wait for and that would be the clear to enter. " Okay Dean you go first, Sam you'll follow behind.. Wait for Dean to get Adam, if Zach is in there... Sam you better kill that bastard you hear me?" Both hunters nod.

Gabriel opens the door and Dean goes in, attentively making his way to the office, spotting the lifeless body of an angel just around the corner. He stands silently at the door thinking- actually, he got that strange hint poking at his brain telling him this is a trap to get him to show up. Either way, Adam was in trouble and Dean cared about him, even if he is only his half brother. Dean opens the door slowly, taking a peek inside, Zachariah was nowhere in sight but he got a glimpse of Adam laying on the floor groaning in pain. Dean rushes over to the boy, " Adam?... Adam.." Dean pulls at his shoulder.

" You came for me?"

Dean lifts him to his feet, " Of course... you're family."

" Dean.. it's a trap."

" I figured..." just as Dean was carrying Adam to the door, he stops in his tracks.

" Dean please... did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah appears, a smirk across his lips as always, looking all high and mighty.

" ... Did you?" Dean replies and Zach calmly turns to Sam who charged at him with the blade. Zachariah easily smacks it out of the hunters grip, then flicked his fingers, tossing Sam across the room. " SAM?"

" Do you know what I've learned from this experience Dean?" Dean looks away from his hurt brother and into the angel's eyes, "... Patience..." Zach points at Adam and the boy begins vomiting blood, the boy falls over gagging.

" Adam?" Dean peers furiously to Zachariah, " Let him go you son of a bitch!"

" I mean I thought I was down size for sure and for us... a firing?... pretty damn literal." the angel chuckles, " But I should've trusted the boss man... it's all playing out like he said... you, me, your hemorrhaging brothers..." he then points to Sam and he too starts coughing up his insides, Dean watches as both of his siblings wince and groan in agony at Zachariah's torture, "You're finally ready, right?"... you know there's no other choice, there's never been a choice."

" Stop it... stop it right now!..." Dean begged, unable to continue observing this hell.

" In exchange for what?"

"... Dammit Zachariah... stop it please..." Dean can feel the words on the tip of his tongue, ready to choke out, "... I'll do it..." Sam looks to him in surprise.

" I'm sorry?... what was that?.." the angel teased, wanting to hear it again.

"... Okay yes... the answer is yes..."

" Dean!..." Sam coughs, not believing what he is hearing coming out of his mouth. Zachariah slightly becomes hesitant.

" Do you hear me?... Call Michael down you bastard!..." Dean couldn't look into Sam's eyes, knowing he'll see nothing but the heartache in them.

" How do I know you're not lying?" Zach questions.

" Does it look like I'm lying?..." he replies through gritted teeth.

Zachariah sighs, turning his back towards the hunter, the look of victory written on his face. He then looks up to the heavens, "... Zo ea.. ray do... no co... abara mega..." the room suddenly begins to rumble, Zach's smile widens, " He's coming..."

During the whole event Dean peered over to Sam again, seeing the hurt in those green orbs. Dean could only think one thing, that if they survive this war he is sure gonna get one heck of a beating. But then, '_** My love for you gives me the strength I need to keep fighting... **_' Dean was so caught up on being furious of Zachariah's torture and saying anything to get him to stop that he'd almost forgotten those words Castiel said, ' _**Cas told me he wants to live the good and bad days with you... think about that... **_' he remembered what Sam told him as well, ' _**BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!... **_' and even Bobby's. ' _What the hell am I doing?... _' he thought, and in that moment, Dean felt the strength of his courage return to him ten fold. He winks at Sam before glaring at Zachariah.

" Of course I do have a few conditions..."

Zachariah spins around a bit confused, " ... What?"

" The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

" Sure fine make a list.."

" But most of all... Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you..."

"... What did you say?"

" I said... before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass... he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal.."

Zachariah coughs out a chuckle, " You really think Michael's gonna go for that?"

" Who's more important to him now?... you?... or me?"

Enraged, Zachariah grabs Dean by his shirt and gets right into his face, " You listen to me... you are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass, do you know who I am?... after I deliver you to Michael?"

" Expendable..."

The angel chortles again, " Michael's not gonna kill me."

" Maybe not..." while the hunter had Zach distracted, he slips out the angel blade he had hidden in his sleeve, " But _I _am!" he says before thrusting the sword through the angel's skull, Sam is taken by total surprise of Dean's sudden change of mind, " This is for torturing Cas you son of a bitch!" Dean did not dare shut his eyes as Zachariah's grace was perishing before him. Dean has waited months to do this, a revenge for everything the bastard put him, Cas and Sam through this year.

And as for Zachariah... just as he feels his life thread away to nothing, he gets to see his last memory ever, one he's kept in his thoughts for months. ' _**When Dean kills you, I hope he stabs through that annoying mouth of yours. **_' the very words that Castiel told him... what a coincidence right?...

The last of Zachariah's life burst into a light that throws Dean back and the hunter could almost smile at Zach's now limp frame laying opposite of the room. But there was no time to celebrate because the high pitch wine indicated that Michael was drawing closer. Dean jumps to his feet, quickly getting Adam back up, " Can you walk?"

" Yeah..."

" Alright come on." Dean then goes for Sam, helping him up. Adam gets sidetracked by the blinding light vibrating all around them. Dean opens the door and rushes out, " Come on let's go!" he shouts to the boy.

Adam goes for the exit, but the door slams shuts, " No! Help.. DEAN!" he tries prying it open, it wouldn't budge. " DEAN!"

" Shit!" Dean lets go of Sam, looking back. The door starts to glow and when Dean reached for the knob, it was hot, he pulled away, " ADAM!" he hears Adam calling out, " Don't worry we'll get you out of there!" then Adam's yells become silent, " Do you hear me?... ADAM!" the light dies out as well. Dean taps at the knob, it was ice cold. " Adam?..." he opens it, but inside looked like a broken down office space, the beautiful room was gone... and so was Adam.

" What happened?..." Gabriel comes running, he then grows puzzled to see only two of them and not three, " Where's Adam?..." the brothers peer to the archangel, a sigh of failure escaping them, " ..." Gabriel remained silent, knowing what that meant.

... Later that night ...

The brothers are on the road once again. Sam was still achy from enduring the worst pain imaginable and Dean hadn't said a word since they left the factory. Dean didn't get that victorious feeling he thought he would, instead he got the sense of loss... the loss of Adam. The hunter wished he could've gotten him out... and Castiel, Dean thought he should've done more to stop him from sacrificing himself. Life can be such a bitch sometimes.

" Do you think Adam's okay?..." Sam asked, Dean knew his brother sounded worried for not only Cas and their brother, but Gabriel too. Earlier the archangel stayed behind after a dozen angels showed up and Gabriel gave them time to get away, Dean understood that Sam was close with the ex-trickster.

" I doubt it... Cas either... but we'll get him."

Sam paused in thought, " ... So..."

Dean looks to him, "... so what?..."

" I saw your eyes... you were totally rocking the yes back there... so, what changed your mind?"

Dean sighs, "... Honestly... the damnedest thing... I mean the worlds ending, the walls are coming down on us... I look over to you and all I could think about is... _you, Cas and Bobby bitched about never giving up hope, what the hell am I doing?..._" Sam chuckles to that. " I just didn't want to let you all down.."

"... You didn't.. you almost did... but you didn't.."

" ... I owe you an apology."

" No man, no you don't."

" Just... let me say this... I don't know if it's being a big brother or what... but to me you've always been this snot nose kid that I had to keep on the straightened arrow... I think we both know that's not you anymore... I mean if you're grown up enough to see faith in me... the least I can do is return the favor... Plus.. I did make a promise to you, Bobby and Cas." Dean glances sincerely to Sam, "... so screw destiny.. right in the face... I say we take the fight to them and do it our way..."

Sam smiles, slightly nodding in agreement, "... Sounds good.."

...

**Again I did tiny changes for this chapter**

**SPOILER ALERT: the next chapter is a Sam/Gabriel... only thing is... who's going to be top... it's your choice before I start writing it so I need votes... 'til then bye :**


	19. Checking In

**CHAPTER 19: **Checking in

**this chapter was a bitch to do change ups, I hate getting writers block -_-... well enjoy. oh and if there are any misspelled words or missing words, sorry about that. I never really get time to read these through.**

...

Sam and Dean were on the road heading back to Bobby's after hunting some vamps back in Montana, but unluckily for them a heavy storm stalls their travels and they wind up deciding to wait it out until morning. Dean pulls into the parking lot of a hotel in the middle of nowhere. It was pouring outside, the wind furious and thunder clapping loudly. The brother's rush into the building to avoid getting soaked, both sighing in disappointment, their hair and jackets soaked, duffels damp and now pretty cold as they enter the cool lobby. Sam and Dean gander around the lobby, it looks nothing like any other motels they've stayed at before, it was pretty... nice actually, a little too much white but... still nice.

Dean nodded in approval of what he sees, " Nice dig for once." Sam nods in agreement. They move to the front desk to sign in, waiting for the man behind the counter to finish typing, the man looks up for a quick second to smile at them then resumes, typing a little faster. " Busy night huh?" Dean says.

" No one likes driving in a weather like this... I just need you to fill this out please." he slides a paper to Dean. He then noticed a cut on the hunter's neck, " Sir, I think you got a little shaving nick there.." Dean narrows his brows in confusion. The man swiftly gets a tissue out for him. Dean takes it and wipes at his neck then takes a look. The hunter is still a bit confused, he wasn't injured when they took out the vamp nest, he shrugged, maybe one of them scratched him there when he beheaded it and didn't notice it. Dean looks up when he hears a jingle, staring at a key. " .. Your key.."

" Oh thanks... Hey you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop would you?" Dean asks after taking the key.

The man gestures a hands towards his right, " Buffet... all you can eat.." he leaned closer to the hunter, " Best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean's eyes brightened with child-like happiness, " You don't say.."

Moments later Dean is standing over a table littered with various of flavored pies, not knowing which to pick. He loved apple, but he wanted to experiment on new ones for once. His brain having an all out war of either trying out the blueberry or the pumpkin, shifting his gaze to each one, he would eat both but Sam will only rant about eating too much fat and all that smarty pants stuff.

" Heaven.. right?" a short man with glasses says.

Dean chuckles lightly and picks up both pieces, " Trust me pal... better." Dean replies, before walking away he takes the berry off the top of a nice chocolate and strawberry pie and eats it. he makes his way to the table where Sam sat looking at his phone. When he sits he gets a look from his little brother. " ... What?"

" Dude, you seriously have a pie addiction."

" Says the guy who practically had an orgasm with a Zeppole." Dean replied with a grin.

Sam narrowed his brows, " ... Who told you about that?..."

" Dude, you don't remember buying some the other day? you were moaning your ass off... who would've known a powdered fried dough would bring you to the paradise of sweet tooth."

"... Shut up..." Sam ganders back at his phone, " We should hit the road..."

" ... In this storm? but it's-"

" It's biblical, exactly.. it's freaking Noah's arc out there and we're eating pie..."

"... How many sleeps did you get this week, three? four?... Bobby's got his feelers out okay, we have talked with every hoodoo man and women in twelve states."

" Yeah well, I'm not giving up.."

" Nobody's giving up... especially me... We'll find Pestilence and come up with a plan to get the ring from him.. and we'll find Cas, we'll find Adam, but you're no good to me burnt out..."

Sam stared at his brother quietly, he was right, so he nodded. " Yeah... yeah okay.."

" Come on, at least we get the night off for once, try to enjoy it." Dean finishes the conversation then digs into his pies.

... Later...

It's beginning to get late and while Dean was busy stuffing himself with diabetic inducing sweets, Sam decides to get some rest. Walking down the hall and looking through his phone for any messages from Bobby, when he turns the corner he bumps into a couple, " I'm sorr- Whoa!.." Sam quickly turns away from the scene before him, apparently the couple were busy getting frisky in the hall.

" Sorry man, can't seem to keep my hands off her." the man chuckled along with his girl, Sam gives a nod and walks by.

He continues on, then passes an open door and for a second from the corner of his eye, he swore he saw an elephant in the room, freezing in his tracks he goes to check to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But instead he sees a heavyset man wrapped only in a towel, " This is no peep show!" the guy scowls before slamming the door shut.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, guessing Dean was right about not getting much sleep during their travel, he sighs as he enters his and Dean's room and flops on the very comfortable mattress. He rolls on his back staring at the ceiling, trained in thought. It's been a month and a half since he's heard any word of Gabriel, last seeing him when the archangel gave them time to escape the beautiful room. He was very worried about him, Sam reckons this is how Dean's feeling right now about Castiel. Yeah, Sam is concerned about his future brother-in-law too but he had a feeling inside that he was okay, Cas is tough like that. All this thinking was making him ever more tired, silencing his thoughts as he shuts his eyes.

Meanwhile back in the buffet area, Dean sat alone staring at his phone, staring at Cas's name on the screen. He took a quick gander around hoping no one was seeing the tears that he was desperately fighting back. Dean missed him a lot. Two and a half months since he's heard Castiel's voice, not a call, and every time Dean prayed for his lover to show up his hopes were shattered when there was no sight of him. Of course he got that feeling in his bones that his angel is alive and well, the only thing bugging him is why Cas hasn't tried contacting him. So Dean rubbed his thumb across the screen and over the angel's name, then pressed dial. ' _Please pick up, please please... _' he thought as the line rang.

' _Hello, you've reached the voicemail of- _" I don't understand.. Wh-why do you want me to say my name?"-_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._' the voice mail picked up.

Dean rubbed at his eyes to prevent his tears from forming, just hearing his voice recording and he wanted to scream and thrash around with frustration. Dean cleared his throat, " Cas... if you get this, we're at the Elysian Fields hotel... please Cas, pick up..." the other end was still silent, Dean sighed and hung up. Yes, Dean left a message for the angel of their whereabouts everywhere he and Sam stopped at just in case Castiel was looking for them. " Son of a bitch..." he cussed under his breath, then left to head to bed.

Back in the room Sam was having trouble getting to sleep, one because he kept thinking of Gabriel and secondly the couple he bumped into earlier had the room next door and they were getting pretty loud. Sam groaned, flopping a pillow over his face in attempt to block out their ongoing commotion. ' _out of all the nights I stood awake... why did I choose tonight to sleep?... _' Sam thought, rolling over, annoyed of the couples loud lovemaking. The young hunter suddenly jolted up when he heard them both scream, and it definitely wasn't from pleasurable climax, that was more of a horrified scream. Sam dashed for the door with the gun Dean hid under his pillow, when he exited he spotted his brother who rushed out from the corner with a gun in hand.

" We can't get a break can we?" Dean said as he and Sam stood before the door to the couples room.

" When have we ever gotten a break?" Sam replied before kicking in the door and they stepped in, both thrown into surprise to the empty room, the love birds are nowhere in sight, no sign of a struggle, the bed looked perfectly made and everything untouched. " What the hell?..."

" What the hell isn't even close Sam..." Dean says, bending over to pick up a ring from the floor, " more like what the fuck is going on here." he shows the ring to him, " There are only two ways out of this room and that's either the door..." he turns around, " or out the window..."

The brothers decided they needed to ask some questions around here, so they head down to the lobby to speak with the bookkeeper. " How may I help you gentlemen?" the man asked kindly.

" Uh, yeah the room next to ours, the couple that are.. joined at the lips, have you seen them?" Dean asked.

" Mr and Mrs. Logan... the honeymooners?" he quickly checked the log on his computer, " they checked out.." The hunters raised their brows suspiciously, obviously the guy was lying and was a good one at that. " Is something the matter?"

" They checked out..." Sam repeats what was already said, he knew the couple were too busy getting ready to take a roll in the hay to just up and leave.

" Hmm... just now."

" Really?... it seemed that they were uh... in the middle of something." Sam tried to edge the man before him to slip something important out, but the man just shrugged.

Dean knew how Sam was playing the game so he joined in on it, " Yeah it's kinda weird for honeymooners to check out without this." Dean pulls the ring from his pocket and shows it to the bookkeeper.

" Oh dear.. I'll just put that into the lost and found." he takes the ring from Dean and places it into a box under his desk, " Don't you worry.. is there anything else I can help you with?"

Okay so this guy is definitely hiding something from them, so they weren't gonna settle down just yet. " Uh.. no, no we're good." Dean answered.

" Super fantastic.."

The brother's give the most fake smiles to the clerk before walking away, " ... Creepy." Sam breathes.

" ... You got that right." Dean agreed. " Alright then, I'll scope out the joint and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here... I need one night off is that too much to ask?" Dean says then walks off, leaving his little brother to watch the clerk.

Soon after Dean left Sam trailed after the clerk, keeping a good distance and acting normal as the man turned the corner. Sam then followed when he turned another corner, but when Sam gets there all there was is a vending machine, nowhere else to go. Sam's brows narrowed, turning quickly with confusion. ' _What the- where?... what? _' Sam looks around. He suddenly flinches as he feels a pinch at his neck, rubbing at it and takes a look... blood, that wasn't a good sign. There is no monster in the books that Sam can think of that can move that fast.

... Meanwhile ...

" You're beautiful." the man said as he attached a golden necklace on the a smaller woman, wrapping his arms around her, kissing at her neck.

" You're sweet... I hate sweet." she said coldly and the man looked at her dark eyes through the mirror. A cough from beside them gets their attention, they turn to see the bookkeeper standing by the doorway.

" Sorry to interrupt... the last guests have arrived." the clerk says.

" So everything' ready?" the other man asks.

" As it will ever be... pantry's full." he replied, getting an impressed grin from the woman.

" And the Winchesters?"

" Suspicious, but.. under control."

" You have their blood?" the woman inquired.

" Of course.." and in a blink of an eye the clerk stood before her with the blood, " I'm quick." he hands them to her, " boys never even knew what hit them."

" Thank you Mercury." she smiles.

" Okay... let's get this show on the road." the other man announced.

The Winchesters reunited down at the lobby, both confused of what's going on or what they've gotten into. With no answers to their questions and just clueless of what creature is involved with the couples disappearance, they were back to square one. Though Sam had a theory, explaining to Dean what he saw earlier before going to bed. Dean found it insane and downright funny, but who knows, they've seen crazier things most people in the world don't everyday.

" An elephant?" Dean asked, hoping he heard Sam correctly.

" Yeah." Sam replied.

" Like... an _Elephant_?"

" Yup... so what the hell-... is..." they both halt, realizing how awfully quiet the place is. The lobby was empty, not a single soul present. " Where is everybody?" Sam heads to the entrance, pulls at the door handle and it's just as he feared...

" Let me guess it's locked..." he gets a nod from Sam, " So what, the roaches check in they don't check out?"

Sam thought more deeply on their situation, " ... Think about how we got here... a detour on i90.. a freaking hurricane..."

" ... You're saying we were lead here?"

" Like rats in a maze..."

They continue looking around, if no one checked out they had to be somewhere in the building. All the bedrooms were clear, as well as the basement, so it left both the kitchen and buffet area next. The hunters enter the kitchen, no one to be seen, no cooks no waiters, nothing looked shady. Dean then looks over to a pot of boiling... whatever is was. Dean is only hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

" Please be tomato soup... please be tomato soup.." he picks up the spoon and pulls out an eye and drops it immediately, both looking away with a disgusted gag. " Motel hell."

Sam spots a pantry at the end of the room, cautiously he makes his way to the steel door and takes a peek inside, only to jump back when a man pops out from the darkness, " HELP US... GET US OUT!" Sam pulls at the handle but it is locked. He reaches in his pocket for his lock picker.

" Hurry up." Dean says.

" I'm going as fast as-... as I can..." Sam fully turns, stopping what he's doing.

Dean feels a shiver crawl up his spine, " ... There's somebody behind me isn't there?..."

The brothers get dragged towards the buffet area by two heavyset men and are shoved inside the room, around them were several people. Dean gets a good look at their name tags: Ganesh, Odin, Kali, Baron Samedi, Mercury and Baldur.

" They're gods..." Sam whispers.

" You think?..." Dean replies.

Mercury saunters by with a tray, The brothers watch closely, " Dinner is... served" he removes the lid and there laid a head of an innocent man, along with the rest of his organs, the gods applauded while the hunters grimaced in horror.

" Lady's and gentlemen... Our guests of honor have arrived." Baldur announces with a smirk.

...

The gods sat together while the Winchesters stood by the table observing, the brothers being held against their will and to join the meeting the gods were going through. Sam and Dean had the slightest idea what gods could possibly want with them. After a while of a verbal brawl going on between the gods about who's better than who, Baldur silenced them all by saying it wasn't time to start a fight amongst each other and that the war was against heaven. And soon the hunters found out what they were planning for them. Apparently the gods were gonna get them to say yes to the angels in order to get them to show up, to which Dean laughed at and told them that he'd never do it. Sam on the other hand remained quiet through the ordeal. Dean did get tossed near the line of fear when Kali herself threatened to rip out his intestines if he refused to cooperate.

" These angels are nothing but violent, selfish creatures who believe they have a right to go about their so called apocalypse without thinking about how it will affect us... we must fight... it's either them.. or us." Kali explained.

Mercury raised a hand politely, " With all do respect madam, we haven't even tried talking to them.." he implied.

Kali's cold eyes glared at the god, who then began to choke and cough up blood. Baldur calls for her attention and she releases Mercury from his torture. " Who asked you?" Kali scowled.

The door behind the brothers suddenly swing open, all look to their new visitor and in walks... you know who, " Can't we all just get along?"

" Gab-" Gabriel waves his finger to cut Sam and Dean's voices so they didn't speak his name.

Gabriel clicked his tongue with disappointment, " Sam... Dean... it's always wrong place worse time with you mutton-heads huh?"

" Loki..." Baldur interrupts. Sam gets a bit confused at first but then remembered when the archangel told them that he was under witness protection... or something like that and now realized the archangel was here to help them out of this mess.

Gabriel walks up to the table, " Baldur... good seeing you too... I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

" Why are you here?" Baldur rolled his eyes at the pretend Loki.

" To talk about the elephant in the room." Ganesh rose from his seat in anger, " not you." Gabriel corrects the god and Ganesh sits back down, " the apocalypse... we can't stop it gang.. but first things first." Gabriel turns to face the brothers, " The adults need a little conversation.. check you later." he then clicked his fingers and the boys were transfered to their room.

"... Okay... wh-.. did that-... holy crap!" Dean stuttered.

" Yeah tell me about it... by the way next time, when I say let's keep driving... uh, let's keep driving."

" Okay yeah next time..."

"... Alright so what's our next move?" Sam asks.

" I-I... I don't know... we can grab those poor saps out of the freezer I guess.. bust them out... ice a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean suggests.

" And when are you ever lucky?" they look over to the sofa where Gabriel now sat.

" Well you know what bite me Gabriel.." Dean scoffed.

" Maybe later big boy."

" I should've known... this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean says.

" Oh please... I've stopped messing with you guys since the channel switching... and I'm not behind this... I'm here to save your ass." the archangel rises from the couch, " Look I made a promise to Cas I'd look out for you Dean... and besides... I'm dating mister tall, smart and handsome behind you..." Dean is taken aback, looking over his shoulder to Sam who nervously looked away with embarrassment. Dean has suspected his little brother having feelings for Gabriel but... dating?, that's a news flash. " Those guys are either gonna dust you or use you as bait, either way... you're boned... and I for one am not gonna let grumpy Lucy on PMS take over Sam, or kill you Dean... you're family to me as much as you are to Cas."

" That's funny because a couple of months ago you said we must play our roles." Dean implies strongly.

Gabriel chuckled, " That's all in the past now... I've changed since that day... remember when Zachariah angel-napped Cas, if it weren't for me he'd be dead.. oh and how about getting you guys out of the beautiful room huh?"

" Okay, okay I get it... I'm sorry, I just... lost my temper is all." Dean replies.

" Do you think we have a chance... against Lucifer?" Sam cuts in the argument.

" Sam!" Dean yells.

" You got a better idea Dean?"

" It's a bad idea... Lucifer is gonna turn them into finger paint... so let's get going while the going's good hmm?" Gabriel replies.

" Why can't you just zap us outta here?" Dean questioned.

" Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curly's... it's a blood spell, you boys are on a leash."

" What does that mean?"

" It means, while my image-double is busy chatting a storm with the gods and try to get your blood from Kali, I get to sit back, relax and hang with you and Sammy... mostly Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes and once again looked at his brother, " Seriously?... you're dating.. Gabriel?" Sam tried explaining, he couldn't sum up the words to get out, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The archangel sighed, " Come on Dean... you and Cas were signed as soul mates, the same goes for me and Sam... is it wrong for me to be with him?" he finished with a pout.

Dean was brought to speechlessness, not thinking that one through really. Castiel has once explained the whole angel lovey-dovey assigning mate thing to him before, to which Dean understood only about fifty percent of what the angel said then. But still, Dean wouldn't have imagined his little brother to be assigned a soul mate for Gabriel, it was just... he didn't know how to think of it. Then again, after hearing that ' god chooses everyones lover' speech from that chubby cupid a few months back and hearing it from Castiel and Gabriel themselves, Dean believed it... he had to, since he believed it was god who chose Castiel to be with him. Then maybe god is giving Sam a chance to love again as well. And for that, Dean would never take that chance away from him. Though the hunter didn't like the archangel much, Dean can see in Sam's eyes that he loved Gabriel... the same look Dean sees in Cas's eyes, a glint of passion, trust and a love that no man, monster, angel or demon can break. And it is that alone, Dean accepted.

So Dean moved towards the door with a sigh, pausing as he opened the door, he looks back to Sam with a smirk. " I'll leave you two alone then... oh and Sammy... enjoy the full moon." he says before shutting the door behind him.

" ... What?..." Sam narrowed his brows in confusion on those last words, thinking what the moon had to do with being alone with Gabriel. Sam then turns to the angel, " Do you know what Dean meant by tha-..." Sam suddenly froze because the archangel was very close to him, smirking and his pupils were blown wide.

" Yes I did understand what he meant... do you recall how Castiel reacted to a full moon?..." his smirk grew wider.

Sam's eyes widened, he sure as hell knew how Cas was on a full moon. He recalled how strange the angel acted around Dean, whenever the moonlight touched him he went through series of titillating shocks, not to mention whenever Dean laid a hand on him Cas would practically moan with excitement. Has Dean been keeping track of when a full moon comes?

So Sam began to guess that it's having an affect on Gabriel as well, but something was different, unlike Castiel, Gabriel seems to be able to control himself. Well, the archangel is much older than Cas anyway. Sam glanced out the window, the storm has passed and the clouds departing to make way to a partially clear night. Just over the horizon the moon peeked over the hills with her beautiful white glow. Sam peers to Gabriel who stood his ground, as if waiting for the moon to unleash the power of his heat. And as the light touched Gabriel's features, Sam watched as the angel's lids shut tightly, his body giving out a shiver, his breath hitch and he balled his fists. Okay, so maybe Gabriel can control it a _little _better than Cas.

Gabriel shook his head and chuckled, " Wow! this is worse than the other times... uh.. now I know how Cas felt around Dean... mmh.. I-I didn't know if I'd react just as much around you Sammy." the angel takes deep breaths, doing his best to ease the tension his body is releasing. Didn't seem to be working because the higher the moon rises the more titillation Gabriel felt shoot through his entire being. Gabriel hunches over with a groan.

Sam goes to touch him but halts, not wanting to further the angel's heat, " Maybe you should sit down." Sam is suddenly tackled onto the bed, Gabriel sitting on his waist holding his hands above his head, his usual light green orbs were blacked out with pure lust. Sam's eyes widened, never thinking that the angel heat would cause Gabriel to lose this much self-control. " Gabriel!... calm down!" he called out desperately. Gabriel lowers towards Sam's neck, breathing in his scent. " GABRIEL!" the angel snaps upward, eyes returning to normal, he looks down to Sam who's expression showed alarm. Gabriel quickly gets off, running to close the curtains then sits on the sofa.

" I'm sorry if that scared you... I thought I'd be able to restrain myself. I was wrong."

Sam rises from the bed and walks towards the angel, as he drew closer he caught the scent of... cookies? why the heck does he smell cookies? Sam believed it may be Gabriel's pheromones, I mean Dean ranted about Cas smelling like freshly cut grass. Then Sam thought, maybe angels give out the scent of what they like most. Castiel loved the wilderness, so perhaps Gabriel loves cookies or something. Or it could be the other way around, Sam remembered when he was young, one town he, Dean and their dad went to during a hunt had a bakery that made the best freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Another is how Dean always left his windows opened when they drove passed the countryside roads, the aroma of cut grass filling the air.

" Are you okay Sammy or are you enjoying going down memory lane?" Gabriel chuckled, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam then realized he was sitting on the sofa next to Gabriel, " ... Um... yeah I'm fine..." silence took over, neither of them knowing what to say. Then Sam cleared his throat, " uh... So, where were you these past two months?"

" Had to keep low for a while, now that all of heaven knows I'm alive and on your side, I'm on the angel's most wanted list... Not to mention I'm still looking for Pestilence... and Cas too.." he replied.

Sam peered to him with a confused look, " You're looking for Cas?... so he's alive, but why hasn't he come looking for us?"

" I don't know about alive but a week ago I felt his presence somewhere in Alaska, when I got there I suddenly couldn't sense him anymore... I even asked around with the photo I borrowed from Bobby, nothing... Right now I'm more concerned about finding him than the horseman."

Sam sighed, " He has to be alive, I can feel it, Dean can and I know you do too... That's what we need to hold on to right now..." Sam observes the angel expression as they seemed filled with doubt, Sam places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, " Listen I know you're worried of his well being, but remember... Cas is one tough dude, he's fought through great odds, Dean and I seen that ourselves... All you need is to believe in him."

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's words, " I don't know about you Sam, but I think you'd make a great psychiatrist."

Sam laughed, " Yeah, Dean tells me that too." Sam then lowers his gaze to the angel's hands, his fingers were gripped tightly at his pants, still fighting his heat. Sam returns his eyes to Gabriel's face, his breathing a bit labored, sweat forming just at the corner of his brow, cheeks flushed and eyes trying to focus on anything but Sam. The hunter continues staring, still taking in his scent. He then moves closer, like the angel's pheromones were enticing him. Gabriel feels Sam's closeness and peers to him, eyes widen with surprise as their lips came into contact.

Gabriel's eyes slowly shut, angling his head to deepen the kiss, a shiver crawling up his spine as Sam caresses his neck, a low growl escaping his throat when the hunter lightly nipped his bottom lip. The archangel not only fought for dominance with Sam's mouth, but the urge to attack him out of pure lust.

In the past, Gabriel had become witness to the outcome of an angel's heat. It wasn't pretty either. Angels are animalistic and rough when they mated. Gabriel remembered the meeting he, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael had with God, when their father decided to create the mating cycle. Several millennia later God was impressed at how his creations in heaven showed compassion and love for each other he wanted to see how it would be partnering angels with his earthly children. That was the time Lucifer disagreed, his brother only saw the wrongs in humans, called them vile and weak and said he'd never show love for them, besides the fact Lucifer has always despised humans. Then the war started, many of Gabriel's brothers and sister, good and evil, either died during the battle or were sent to the pit with Lucifer. There was one thing Gabriel knew that he wouldn't dare tell the Winchesters... especially Dean, he knew before the war and long before Dean was ever born that Castiel was originally to be with...

" Gabriel... you okay?" Sam says, tapping at the angel's cheek interrupting his thoughts.

Gabriel blinks a few times, " Oh... I was just thinking too much."

" About what?"

" ... Nothing important really." Gabriel replies and returns to kissing the hunter, his hand threading through Sam's hair, other hand reaching for Sam's and their fingers intwined. Sam's free hand rested on Gabriel's back, pulling him closer to gain the warmth that radiated off the angel. Their breaths became heavy and hot as they broke apart, Gabriel lowering his mouth to Sam's throat, sucking at his flesh, smirking when Sam's leg gave a twitch. Sam tugs at the archangel's jacket and shirt, returning the gesture by nipping gently on his shoulder and receives a satisfied groan from him. " I missed you.." Gabriel whispers before sliding to the other side of Sam's neck to decorate with kisses. His finger dragged the zipper of Sam's hoodie as he felt down his chest, then pushed his jacket and sweater off.

Sam felt goose-bumps crawl up his now bare forearms, the chill running up his back and he pulls Gabriel even closer. " I missed you too..." Sam breathed, hauling the angel down as he laid on the couch. Gabriel rests himself between the hunter's legs, now undoing the buttons to his plaided shirt. Sam tugs Gabriel down for another kiss, their tongues exploring deep in the other's mouth. " Nh.." Sam groans as the angel begins rocking his hips into him, his cheeks flush, feeling his erection pressing against him.

Gabriel removes his jacket, dropping it beside them. The sofa was a bit too small for them, mainly because Sam's so freaking tall. So by just a quick thought Gabriel had them transfered onto the bed, " That's better.." he then resumed straddling his hunter's waist, kissing and licking and sucking at his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Rising up enough to get a look at the man's figure, smile impressively, taking in Sam's strong, tan figure. He traces the tattoo over his heart with the tip of his finger and Sam gasps. " I hate clothes..." Gabriel clicked his finger and the rest of their clothes vanished, appearing on the dresser nicely folded.

Sam trembles at the sudden coolness touching his bare body, " A little warning next time..."

Gabriel presses against his frame with a smirk, " I like making surprises." the angel then grazes his hand down Sam's stomach, at the same time he observed his hunter, a satisfied smile appearing as Sam shut his eyes moaning to Gabriel's touch. He goes lower and Sam threw his head back, rolling his hips when he rubs over his hard cock. Gabriel then softly trails kisses down Sam's chest and while one hand continued to rub at the hunter's cock the other reached up to tease his nipple. Sam arches his back with a longing moan, gripping at the sheets, eyes rolling back and biting down at his bottom lip. Sam's excitement grew the more lower Gabriel went, the angel gazed up to the man, smiling at his reactions to every touch he laid upon him. Gabriel wished to up his own excitement and with a wave of his hand the curtains drew open, the moonlight beaming its glow onto his being and the angel gave a loud groan, feeling the heat inside him erupt tenfold. He stops what he's doing to take a few breaths to calm himself from ravishing the hunter right there and now.

Sam gets a whiff of Gabriel's pheromones, the scent taking affect on his body, becoming more and more aroused, wanting to feel more of the archangel's touches, wanting to kiss him. Sam needed him. " Gabriel... please..." he sighed. Gabriel knew what Sam was asking for, he can hear it in his voice, see it on his face and the angel obliged to the man's needs. Leaning over, he slowly licks up Sam's hard shaft, " Ah.." he then sucks on the head hard enough to have Sam squirm beneath him, " Huh!" Sam gasps as Gabriel takes him deeper into his mouth. Gabriel's own groans vibrate against his cock, causing Sam to gasp once more. Sam's grip on the sheets tighten, his knuckles turning white, pleasure rushing everywhere inside him. Bucking his hips, wanting Gabriel to take him deeper in his mouth.

Gabriel looks up at his hunter, sensing his gaze on him, green orbs hazed with arousal staring back at him. Gabriel bobs his head up and down a bit faster, watching Sam's expression change from plain arousal to pure longing hunger for more and the angel sucks harder. Sam's ongoing moans were turning Gabriel on, every sound that escaped his mouth made the angel thrust into the mattress, his own cock screaming for attention. Gabriel sucks a little at the tip before releasing him, getting a sigh of protest in response. He rises up to Sam's level, their lips coming together in a heated passion. Sam grabs Gabriel by the hair and tugs his head back, exposing his neck and Sam welcomed himself at sucking at the angel's flesh. " Nh..." Gabriel grunts.

Gabriel then sits up, brings his hand to his mouth and starts coating his fingers with his tongue, Sam getting a thrill as he watched. Those fingers then made their way between Sam's legs, Gabriel did not go any further, looking into the man's eyes and asking if he was ready. Sam gives a nod, preparing himself as the angel advanced. The first finger intrudes his tight opening, Sam bites down at his lip, the pain wasn't the problem, it just felt quite weird. But as Gabriel inserted another finger that's when the pain came, his head falling back and he groaned, gasping when the angel stretched him out. Gabriel tries soothing Sam's pain by making scissor motions and the reaction he got surprised him, " Uh!... more.." Sam moaned. Gabriel smirked then inserts a third digit and he had Sam writhing beneath him, "... Gabriel... Mmh!.. uh." Gabriel thrusts his fingers in and out of Sam while still making scissor motions, Sam arches upward, his breath hitching in his throat, rocking his hips. He never expected to be aroused this much just by Gabriel's fingers. Gabriel suddenly pulls out, " ...no... why'd you stop?..." Sam protested.

" Why?.. were you enjoying it?" Gabriel says.

Sam blushed lightly, looking away with embarrassment, " I... um... Yes I wa- Ahh!" he was cut off by Gabriel's unexpected movement, a pressure pushing in his opening, reaching deeper inside than fingers could, Sam felt like he was being ripped apart and came to realize that Gabriel seethed his cock inside him. The hunter painfully glares at the angel, then he gulped nervously when he notices that Gabriel's eyes were blacked out like earlier, " Gabriel... calm down." the angel only responds with a low growl and gives a hard thrust into him, " Nh!... Gabr- Ahh!" Gabriel thrusts again. " ... you need.. to calm down." Sam groans.

Gabriel shakes his head furiously to gain control, " huh-what?" Gabriel confusingly looks down and sees what he's done just seconds ago then back up at Sam, " Sorry... I didn't-"

" It's okay... just.. go easy." Sam replies. Gabriel nods, slowly pulling out and pushing in gently. " mmh... uh.." Sam stretched out his arm, resting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, wincing at each thrust the angel made. Sam raises his hips higher pulling Gabriel deeper inside. The angel buries his face in Sam's neck, slightly quickening his movements, " ah... uhh.. Ga-gabriel..." Sam dug his fingers into Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel thrusts deeper, looking for the spot to have his lover wanting more, " AH!." he found it alright and he starts driving harder inside him. Sam tugs at the pillow, ".. faster.." he orders, his head falls back as Gabriel does as he's told. " AH.. mmh!.." Sam tugs at Gabriel's earlobe with his teeth, dragging his nails down the angel's arm, the pain long forgotten and replaced with ecstasy and for some reason he wanted more of it. Is this because of the angel heat? the affects infecting the chosen mate through their pheromones? or is it the moon? Sam had read how a full moon can change a humans mood, but never at this scale... so yeah, it definitely has to be the pheromones.

Gabriel feels like he's gonna explode any second, ready to mark Sam as his mate. " Sam... mmh.." he thrusts harder into him. He then takes hold of Sam's cock, pumping up and down in sync with his thrusts. He can see that Sam was near his breaking point, his pleasurable moans growing louder, about to hit his climax. Gabriel shoves faster inside him, pumping harder at his cock, wanting their climax to become one.

Sam arched his back gasping, he can feel his limit rising from inside, " Gabriel!... uhh! ah... I.. can't.." he groans. Gabriel gives a few more hard thrusts and Sam finally hit the pinnacle of ecstasy, coming all over the angel's hand and his stomach. " AH!"

" Sam!" Gabriel rides out his orgasm with short thrusts, spilling his seed inside his lover. He then collapses on top of Sam, both panting and covered in sweat, slowly coming down from their high. Gabriel felt his heat fade away and sighs in relief.

" I love you..." Sam whispers.

Gabriel looks up at Sam with astonished eyes, hearing those words for the first time from the hunter made him smile, " I love you, Sam Winchester."

... Downstairs ...

While Dean let his brother and Gabriel get quality time, he was busy trying to figure out how to get the people out the pantry and out of the motel without getting caught. So far he was lucky all the gods were still busy getting a rant from Gabriel's image-double in the buffet room and he makes it to the kitchen with no problem. He heads to the pantry door and gets out his lock picker. A man pokes out from the darkness in a panic, " Shh... be quiet I'm gonna get you guys out of there, don't worry." Dean suddenly hears a commotion the other room, must be an argument going on between the gods again. He jumps when he hears the kitchen door slam open, he turns and draws out his gun, but sighs in relief when he sees it was Sam. " I see you two got along _very_ well." Dean smirked at how sloppily dressed Sam was.

Sam rushes over to his brother, " Not now Dean, something's happened.."

" What is it?" he asked, turning to pick the lock.

" Gabriel and I were uh... getting dressed and-"

Dean cuts him off, " Were you the pitcher or the catcher?" he chuckled.

" I'm serious Dean... Gabriel just vanished in front of me and not on purpose either... it was like something forced him out."

Dean stopped and looked up to the worried eyes of his little brother, he opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted when two gods appeared behind them. Dean quickly pulls out a wooden stake hidden in his sleeve, Sam side steps out of the way and Dean jams it into one of the gods chest. The god looks at the weapon and scoffs, pulling it right out. " Oops... wrong god..." Dean gulps. The god kicks the hunter into the wall, then back hands Sam across the face. Both gods then apprehend the boys and drag them to the buffet room. When the doors open, Sam and Dean see Gabriel seated before Kali. The brothers are forced to sit in their seats.

Gabriel sighs, " How long have you known?" he asked, he was sure the image-double he created was real enough for them not to notice any trickery.

" ... Long enough.." Kali replies.

" How's the rescue going?" Dean half-joked. Gabriel gives him a look that says ' oh yeah very funny'

" ... Well.. surprise, surprise... the trickster has tricked us." Gabriel begged her not to but she rolls her eyes and continues, she sits on the armrest by him, " You have something I want.." she slides her hand down his chest and reaches into his jacket. She pulls out his sword, the other gods look questioningly at the weapon. " ... An archangel's blade... from the archangel.. Gabriel." the gods stare at the angel thinking how they hadn't noticed.

" Okay, okay... So I got wings, but that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel implies.

" He's lying.. He's a spy." Kali says.

The angel scoffs to that, " I'm not a spy, I'm a run away. I'm trying to save you all... I know my brother Kali.. he should scare the living crap out of you... You can't beat him... I skipped ahead, seeing how this story ends.."

" Your story... not ours... Westerners I swear the sheer arrogance, you think you're the only ones on earth?... you pillage and you butcher in your gods name, but you're not the only religion... and he's not the only god.. and now you think you could just rip the planet apart?... you're wrong... there are billions of us, and we were here first." Kali moves closer to Gabriel, " If anyone gets to end this world... it's me..." Kali looked into Gabriel's eyes, the angel looked down to the blade she had trained over his chest. Gabriel peered back to Kali, eyes pleading to her to not do what she's about to do. Sam gazed to the sword then to Gabriel, wondering why he wasn't doing anything to defend himself, better yet why he wasn't making a move to help him. " I'm sorry.." were Kali's final words as she plunged the blade into Gabriel's heart.

" NO!" Sam spat, Dean grabs at his shoulder to keep him down in his seat in fear of what Kali would do to him if he intervened.

Kali stands her ground and watches as the archangel burst into a white glow, screaming in agony as his life threads away. Everything goes silent and Sam looks to his lover's motionless frame, tears filling his eyes. Kali backs away from the angel's body and glances to her fellow gods. " They can die... We can kill Lucifer.."

Dean tries to think of something, anything would be great right now. So Dean rises from his seat and breaks the silence, " Alright you primitive screw heads listen up."

" Are you out of your mind?" Sam says.

" I'm out of options..." he replies then goes on, " now on any other given day I'd be doing my damnedest to uh.. kill you, you filthy murdering chimps... but uh.. hey, desperate times.. so even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats you, dicks..." the gods listen as Dean rants on, he nervously turns to the bar and pours himself a drink. " I'm gonna help you.." Sam looks at him confusingly thinking what the heck was going on in Dean's head, " I'm gonna help you ice the devil..." those words made Sam want to slap him. " And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal... you want Lucifer?... well.. dudes not in the yellow pages, but me and Sam can get him here."

" ... How?" Kali asks, sounding very doubtful of Dean's words.

" First you let those main courses go.. then we talk... Or we can either take on the devil together.. or you lame ass bitches can eat me... literally.."

And it was decided, the gods let the people go in exchange that the brothers help them. Dean lead the civilians out to safety. " Come everybody, let's go." everyone goes for their cars, all driving the high hell out of there. Once all the people were safe, Dean closes the door. Outside, in the Impala he notices someone inside gesturing him to come. Dean checks if anyone was watching, then makes it for the car door. " What the hell, Gabriel you're alive?"

" Shh... get Sam and let's get out of here." the angel whispers.

" Wait a minute... so what was all that in there? you faked your death?... boy is Sam gonna be pissed."

" I made the sword from basic metal and aluminum paint okay, now can we go already?"

" No... Sam and I are staying to kill Lucifer... Now give me the real sword."

" Are you nuts... those gods don't have a chance against Lucifer, let them deal with him on their own."

" What happened to that ' _I'm trying to save you all_' speech?" Dean implies.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, rolling his eyes to that truth, but still.. " I was stabbed... in the freaking heart dude, I take it very personally when someone tries killing me, thank you very much for knowing..."

" Are you scared?" was the only thing Dean asked next.

" What? of those gods?... No!"

" I meant Lucifer..."

Again the angel paused, then scoffed, " ... Hell no!"

" Then come and help us... the more numbers we have, the better chance we have on the devil..."

The angel looked away shaking his head with a sigh. " You don't get do you Dean?... Lucifer may not lay a finger on Sam, but you... you're the one person beside those Gods that are in his way and believe me, he won't be so nice towards you."

" Look... this may be our only chance at ending the apocalypse."

" Uh no, using the horsemen rings is our best chance at ending this hell without yours and Sam's life being on the line."

In a fit of anger Dean slammed a hand on the hood of the car, " Son of a bitch, will you stop making up excuses!... you're afraid of your brother and you know it... you may not say it but I can see it dead in your eyes that you're scared of him... It's time to stop acting like a fool who can't make up his mind on either fighting or running away from his family problems and stand up for what's right!" Dean then gestured out a hand before the angel, " Now either you come inside and fight... or... give me the sword and stay here with your tail between your legs..."

Gabriel stared into the hunter's eyes, seeing how serious he was on going with this plan. Gabriel highly disagreed with it, he doesn't want the boys to put themselves in danger. But Dean was right in a way, he is afraid of getting involved in his family matters. It's not that he wanted to, he had just grown tired of the fighting. Gabriel always thought running away would ease the pain of seeing his brothers, fallen or not, fight to their deaths. It was why he left heaven in the first place, he's seen the end of everything, has relived it every single time he closed his eyes, an ending he at first did not care about. At the beginning all he cared about was if the war ended he wouldn't be in pain anymore. But now that seemed to have changed since he met the Winchesters. He's grown very attached to Dean, to Castiel and to Bobby, has even fallen in love with Sam. They've become close over the months and to Gabriel they meant a lot to him... They were... A family... And families stick together, no matter what.

Gabriel slowly nods, pulling his sword from his jacket, " Alright... I'm in..."

... Meanwhile ...

Back in the lobby Mercury is pacing around checking the clock every few seconds, he seemed a bit anxious as he waited. That's when the bell on his desk dinged, he turned to the newcomer, a nervous smile appearing across his lips, staring into the cold eyes of the one person the gods and the Winchesters wanted dead. The one person who Mercury himself has contacted... Lucifer. " Checking in..."

" Lucifer.. Thanks for coming." the god greeted kindly.

The devil's temporary vessel looked more deteriorated than before, spots of torn and burned flesh around his face, skin pale and dark bags under his eyes, lips drained from their natural pink color and chapped with dryness. The blonde nodded softly, " You did right calling me..."

" It's just.." Mercury looked around cautiously to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, " the way the talk is heading in there it's.. it's insane."

Lucifer shook his head, looking at the god with disgust, " You know... I never understood you pagans, you're such... petty little things..." as he spoke the god is suddenly driven into nervousness and confusion, " Always fighting... always happy to sell out your own kind... no wonder you forfeited this planet to us." Lucifer trains his finger at the god, continuing to depreciate him, " You... are worse than humans.. you're worse than demons.. and yet you claim to be gods.." Mercury's current state switched to utter fear, then the fallen angel waved his hand smiting the god and watched his body slump lifeless to the floor. " And they call me prideful..."

In the buffet room Baldur, Kali and Sam become puzzled when the atmosphere suddenly changes, becoming more dark and sinister, lights flickering and popping and the very air they breathed became colder than ice. " What's happening?" they all look to the door as they hear the horrified screams of the other Gods, screams that one by one fell silent.

" It's him." Sam said.

" How?..." Kali asks, their whereabouts were completely secret.

" I don't know but can you shazam me out or something?" Sam began to panic, where the hell was Dean?

" ... We can't..." Baldur replies and steps closer to the only exit of the room as the devil walks in.

" Of course you can't... You didn't say mother may I." Baldur stepped closer to the fallen angel while Kali stood her ground. Sam on the other hand went solid, the last time he saw Lucifer in person the bastard took form of Jessica and tried talking him into saying yes, oh and there's that time he was forced to watch him unleash the horseman Death upon the earth. " Sam.. good to see you again... Where's the knuckle-head brother of yours?" he asked, ignoring the presence of the God that dared to face him.

" Baldur... don't." Kali advised for his safety.

The god paid no attention and glared at Lucifer, " You think you own the planet... What gives you the right?-" the god pressed forward but before finishing Lucifer plunges his hand into his chest.

" ... No one gives us the right... we take it.." Lucifer replied before ripping his arm loose, tossing the pagan's limp body aside. The devil stands his ground as Kali becomes enraged of her lover's death, her entire being going in flames and unleashes her wrath onto Lucifer. Sam dives behind the table just in time as the fire dispersed overhead. " Is that all you got?..." Lucifer mocks, unharmed by the fire. He then smacks her away, sending her across the room. " Oh Sammy... now that we're alone, we need a little talk.."

" Who says you're alone?" Lucifer quickly turns to the familiar voice to see Dean lunging forth with the sword. In a flash Lucifer gripped the older Winchester by the throat, " AHH!" snapping the arm that held the sword for him to drop it, then kicks it away.

" I was wondering where you were... you and Sammy are inseparable.." Lucifer chuckled, he takes a quick gander around, " Oh... and where's your poor angel butt buddy Castiel?... is he waiting for you at home for you to violate him some more?" Dean punches Lucifer in the face as hard as he can, breaking three fingers in the process. The fallen angel laughed and then cackled, " ooh I believe I struck a nerve there... Don't like it when I talk about your lover boy huh?" Lucifer then leans in and whispers, " I'll let you in on a little secret... I was supposed to be Castiel's mate, but ever since I was locked in my cage my father chose you, a pathetic hairless ape to be with him... And guess what?... once I take over, I'm going to take back what was rightfully mine."

Dean's eyes widened, " YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean spat, punching Lucifer with his already broken hand, " I'LL KILL YOU!" Dean's blinded rage causes him to take no notice of his battered fist, seeing that smug smile on Lucifer's uninjured face made him see red.

Each hit Dean delivered, the blonde taunted to further his rage, " I'll take him..." Dean hits him, " I'll rape him..." he hits him again, " I'll make him forget you..." and again, " I'll make him scream my name..." Dean hits him again even harder, " I'll be king and he'll become my... little... whore..."

Lucifer cackles as Dean's arm goes limp with exhaustion. Tears of anger well up in Dean's vision, " I'll kill you... I won't let you take him from me... I'd die before that happens..."

" Hmm... now that you mention that, it was my plan to kill you from the start..." the fallen angel tightened his grip, choking the air out of the hunter, watching with amusement as Dean fought to breathe. " Just let go Dean... it'll all be over soon."

Suddenly a powerful force throws Lucifer off his feet and through the doors. Dean falls to his knees coughing, recollecting the lost air his lungs were desperate for, he looks up his vision blurred from the loss of oxygen. He spots Gabriel standing over him with Sam and Kali at his side, Dean could see the anger in the archangel's eyes. Lucifer gets back on his feet, glaring at his brother. " ... Lucy... I'm home.." Gabriel mocks. Lucifer steps closer but Gabriel halts him by raising his blade, " Not this time.." the ex-trickster helps Dean to his feet. " Sam, Kali... take Dean and get out of here..." Gabriel guards them as they circle the devil to leave.

" Over a god and two humans... Gabriel, really?... I know you were hanging with the Winchesters and all but... I think you've gotten too soft for them..."

"... Lucifer... you're my brother and I love you... but you are a great big bag of dicks."

" What did you just say to me?" Lucifer says, feeling insulted of his little brother's words.

" Look at yourself... boo hoo... daddy was mean to me so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

" Watch your tone..." the blonde warns.

" Play the victim all you want... but you and me, we know the truth... dad loved you best... more than Michael, more than me... but then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it... So all this is just a great big temper tantrum..." Gabriel steps closer, Lucifer looking down at him feeling disrespected by his own brother. " ... Time to grow up..."

" Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-"

Gabriel cuts him off, " Screw him... if he was standing here I'd shiv his ass too..." he brings up as much as he could to give the brothers time to escape.

Lucifer scoffs, " You disloyal-"

Gabriel cuts him off again, " Oh I'm loyal... to them.."

" To who?... to these... so called Gods?" the devil questioned.

" To people, Lucifer... people.."

" So you're willing to die for a planet of cockroaches... why?"

" Because dad was right... They are better than us."

" They are broken, flawed, abortions." Lucifer points out.

" Damn right they're flawed... but a lot of them try.. to do better... to forgive.." Gabriel implies strongly. Lucifer peers to the floor, for a second just one second Gabriel seen that Lucifer may have doubted himself. " I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now... And I'm not on your side, or Michael's... I'm on theirs."

Lucifer felt his chest tighten, " Brother don't make me do this..." his voice cracked with heartache.

" No one makes us do anything..."

" I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel... But I know where your heart truly lies..." Lucifer watches as Gabriel's eyes peer behind him, he then spins around grabbing the sword from the true Gabriel and plunges it into his chest. "... Here..." he peers back to the fake angel as it vanishes then to his brother. Gabriel gasps in pain, a pain he's never felt before and grips at Lucifer's shirt. " Amateur hocus pocus... don't forget... you learned all your tricks from me... little brother." the devil thrusts the blade deeper piercing through the core of Gabriel's grace.

" AAAAHHHHHHH!" the archangel howls, his life diminishing through his vessel before dropping to the floor. Lucifer takes a few shaky breath of sorrow, having to kill his favorite brother, one who has looked up to him for so many years, one he has looked after and trained... gone, by his hands. Looking down at Gabriel's empty vessel in tears, gazing at his graceful wings that are now forever torched into the wooden floor. Lucifer says his final goodbyes to his brother before leaving.

... Later That Morning ...

Sam stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the motel, earlier before while escaping from the Elysian Hotel, not a few minutes after did he get an overwhelming feeling of sorrow, emptiness and the need to cry. And that is what he did as he watched the tears falls, because his heart, it was telling him of Gabriel's passing. The young hunter slid to the floor clenching his chest, it hurt so much, this tightness he was feeling, gasping from the lump in his throat. He thought he couldn't breathe, shaking in quiet sobs. Sam felt as though he was reliving his past, when Jessica died, watching her burst into flames on the ceiling... and now, sensing Gabriel's death. In a way, Sam blamed himself for this, he blamed himself for killing Lilith and releasing Lucifer from his cage. If he hadn't, all this wouldn't be happening, this war, the losses, the threats, all the hurt.

" Sam?..." Dean called from the other side of the door, " You okay in there?..." he sounded worried.

Sam wipes away his tears, coughing to clear his throat, " Yeah I'm fine..." he lied, " I'll be out in a sec..."

" Listen... I don't know if you want me to tell you but... I think Gabriel slipped a disk in my pocket before we left motel hell... so... if you don't want to watch what he needed to say... let me know now..."

Sam gathered himself up and opens the door, " No I'm okay... let's see it."

Dean nods, getting out Sam's laptop and pops in the disk. Sam bit the inside of his mouth to hold back the tears as Gabriel shows up on screen. " Sam... Dean... if you're watching this video it means I'm dead... before I go any further I just wanna say... Dean I'm sorry for being a dick towards you, both of you actually... and Sammy... I'm so sorry for leaving you like this... Now I don't want to waist anymore time so here it is... I got a plan on how to find Pestilence, it's a spell... you guys might not like it but it's all I can think of... The information of items needed for the spell is in the USB disk I planted in your back pocket Sam... Good luck, to both of you... Dean... you taught me to stand up to my family, and you both have become my new family. I thank you two for the great times we had...tell Cas and Bobby I said goodbye.. Sam, I love you... Oh and four words... You Can Trust Him..." the video finishes.

Sam and Dean pondered at Gabriel's last words, what did he meant by ' you can trust him?'. Sam reaches into his back pocket for the USB disk, whatever is on the device was their ticket to getting closer to winning the war. " I guess we should start then huh?" Sam says.

Dean peers to Sam, "... Let's do this..." he replies.

...

**TBC**

**please don't kill me guys, I know there are a lot of Gabriel fans out there believe me I'm one too, as much as I hated the idea of killing him in this story saddens me greatly. By the way I don't know why I made Gabriel's pheromones smell like cookies, I guess my mom was baking them and it just came to me, I don't know. Oh and the thing with Lucifer originally being Castiel's chosen mate came to me in a dream, I don't know what you'd guys think but I'm hoping to here what you thought of this chapter. and sorry for the long cliff hanger. bye :)**


	20. Fallen

**CHAPTER 20: **Fallen

**Very Short Chapter **

... Castiel's POV...

_It's so cold and dark. Am I dead? Am I alive? I cannot see where I am, cannot see where I am going. All I know is I am running. Running away from my past. From my enemies I once called my family. Am I Dreaming? Or is this my personal hell?_

... Normal POV ...

Castiel looked up and down the alley. It was empty. Perfect, he was safe for now. Castiel had no clue where he was, he didn't know how long he's been dreaming, doesn't know what's real or a hallucination anymore. He was lost in an endless maze of alleys. Since he used himself to banish his brothers from the beautiful room and now with every drop of grace drained from him, he was left in an endless slumber. He was tired of running in circles, ending up where he started. ' _Where am I?_' he thought, walking through corner after corner of dead ends. With Jimmy's body now permanently his, he now had to cope with the aches and pains his body mustered. Even though this was another dream, it felt so real. His feet were killing him, it was difficult to see through the darkness, his senses dull to a mortal standard. As an angel his aches and wounds would heal, his eyes would guide him through the dark and his angelic senses would be at their highest. But he has that no more.

He continued on through the alley maze. He then smiled, he can see a light just at the corner and he runs. But his relief quickly turned to utter fear. Castiel's eyes widened and turned pale. Just at the mouth of the alley exit stood what he has spent the whole time trying to escape from... The appearances of those he and the Winchesters killed... he's run into several so far, each one different than the other. He's faced his fallen brethren and Zachariah the most, but this... He could not believe who he was seeing. Castiel was staring frighteningly at himself.

He didn't know why, but this counterpart of himself had a grin of sinisterness, eyes full of darkness like a bottomless pit. His very body wobbled in a drunk-like state, clothes painted with blood and some kind of blackish goo. That same goo leaked and dripped off his face. It was him but not him at the same time. Castiel couldn't move. He gulped as the other's gaze burrows into his very soul, he started to shake as the counterpart lets out an evil chuckle and his heart raced as he drew closer- and closer- and closer. It took all the will power for Cas to turn and run away.

" Where are you going Castiel?... Are you afraid?" Castiel can hear his alternates chortles echo through the alleys. Afraid? Of course he was afraid! Lately he's been trying to get away from the nightmares in fear of what might happen next. He wants to wake up but can't. He panicked, rounding the back corner of the alley and trips over a row of garbage cans. One fell, spreading trash from wall to wall. Counterpart Castiel shot around the corner after him, jumping over the trash.

' _I've got to get out of here,_' Castiel thought. ' _Got to get away... now!_' and he was off like a shot. He was on some back street. Without thinking, without looking, he ran. He came to another corner, made another right. Suddenly everything was quiet. Cas stopped. Where was the alternate him? He looked around. To his surprise, he was alone again. Not only that, he was in a alley that was completely new to him. That bothered him a little. But it was no real problem. At least he was safe again in hope of not running into himself or any other faces.

He walked to the next corner, figuring that would bring him back to where he started. It didn't. He turned right again- and then again. He was confused now. And scared. Not scared the way he had been when his parallel self was after him. Cas was scared because the maze looked completely different now. And is lost once more. Castiel is suddenly startled as the walls began to shift, dodging the falling debris of dirt and bricks. An opening exit reveals a path into the woods. Cas stood in his place gazing around. It's very dark. A fog began to rise, the mist curling up and clutching at his feet. He had a bad feeling about this. But his decision to enter the forest was forced as he hears the whispers of his name being called from behind. And he walks on.

Castiel wraps his arms around himself, it's getting colder the deeper he went. Littlest noises would alarm him. And Castiel felt like he was being watched. If his eyes would adjust he'd be able to see where he was going. He stopped again. He had reached a dead-end. A wall reaching as far as his eyes can see. ' _Great... what now?..._' He sighs. Turning to retrace his steps. Cas freezes on the spot. Looking directly into the eyes of his parallel self.

Alternate Castiel quickly grips at Cas's overcoat. A toothy grin appearing on his face, " We found you..." he slopes his head to the side, observing Cas.

" What are you?" Castiel shouts.

Parallel Cas laughed, " So pathetic." he hissed- and his voice dropped to such a frightening whisper that Castiel felt as though a cold wind had run down his spine- " We come from a world opposite of your own... our minds interconnected... the Castiel of our world is nothing like you.. he was a betrayer of his comrades and brethren alike, impersonated himself as the new God, a murderer of his own kind.. he was the one who freed us from our eternal prison... we thank him so much for that.."

Castiel's eyes widened and shivered, " W-... We?" he stammered. The counterpart's very laugh echoed like a thousand monstrous voices joining in sync. And then released him. Castiel took this opportunity and bolted into the woods as though the Hounds of Hell were at his heels. Reaching the other side he continued to run, without looking where he was going, until he could go no further. Then he stopped, panting, and collapsed against a wall. Looking up, he found to his surprise that he was back in the alley where he had started. He leaned his head against the wall, he did not know how long it'd be until the other him shows up. Now what? No matter where he wandered he'd be encountering the dead or _Himself_.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Cas by the shoulder. He was snapped around and found himself face to face with his counterpart again, " Leaving so soon?... We haven't even introduced ourselves... that's rude you know." Castiel thought he was gonna be sick. Parallel Cas leaned closer and smiled fiendishly at Castiel. " Do you not wish to know who we are?" Castiel briefly looked away, looking for a path for an escape, " LOOK AT US WHEN WE SPEAK!" he howled. And Cas shot his eyes back to him. " You know our name Castiel... you angels quiver in fear at the sheer mention of us.." Castiel's widen with horror. Terrified now of who he was truly in the presence of, he turned on his heels, once more sprinting for dear life. He ran for blocks, afraid that if he stopped, something awful would happen. His body yelled for him to stop, legs burning with exhaustion, his lungs gasping for air. Yet Cas kept going. But it made no difference how far he got from the alternate, he would pop up everywhere, taunting him. " You can run all you like... it makes no difference... We'll always be able to find you."

Castiel continued racing down the endless road. His eyes shutting tightly. ' _Wake up... dammit WAKE UP!_' And suddenly there was a small explosion in his chest. He felt like someone had reached inside him, grabbed his heart, and was trying to rip it out. The pain so immense he tripped over his own feet, and went crashing down against the hard concrete. He clutched at his chest, gasping for air. The stabbing pain increases, like lightening had struck him. Cas was scared, scared to the bottom of his soul. The pain increased in intensity until he was writhing in agony. There was a sudden rush of even more intense pain, sharp and flame like... a tearing sound... a feeling that he was being ripped apart... But there was no time to even think about why this is happening. The heat from his body had become unbearable. Lifting himself to his hands and knees, he saw his hands begin to smoke. The heat grew more intense. He realized with sudden horror that his clothes were smoking, too. Desperate, he tore at them. Too late. They had reached the flash point. In one horrible moment he was wrapped in flames from head to toe. Everything quickly goes black.

" AAAAAHHHHH!" Castiel shot up and cried out in terror. He flailed his body everywhere.

" SIR! SIR YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" an EMT shouted beside him. But Castiel resumed to thrash around. " Dammit strap him down before he hurts himself!" he struggled to hold Castiel down while his partner wrapped the straps across Cas's chest and legs. " Damn this guy is strong!" he grunts, forcing more pressure on Castiel's arms and chest. The other EMT then fastened his hands down. The other who held him down moves away, going through a cabinet for a tranquilizer. Then injects it into Cas's neck. Surely enough his threshing began to cease, his frame going numb, breathing returning to normal. " Sir... can you hear me?" Castiel's eyes open, squinting to the brightness, as if he was seeing for the very first time. He groans at the pain in his head and his ears rang. " Sir?... can you tell me your name?"

Castiel looks over to the EMT, " I'm Castiel..." he replied hoarsely, coughing to relieve his dry throat. " Where... where am I?" he then asked.

" You're in Anchorage Alaska..." he answered, laying a blanket over Castiel. " God must really love you sir... if that fisherman hadn't found you... you'd be a goner." he sat down after putting an oxygen mask over Cas's mouth. " You may feel some pain in your chest, you were in cardiac arrest and we had to resuscitate you when we arrived."

Castiel's eyes were getting heavy. And he got scared, " Please... don't let me sleep... I keep having these awful dreams..." he mutters.

The EMT nodded, going into the cabinet again and takes two pills from a bottle. Then goes in his bag for some water. " Here take these... it'll help.." He removes the mask to drop the pills into his mouth. And Castiel swallows them down with water.

" ... Thank you..." Cas says. And then falls asleep.

... Castiel's POV ...

_Those creatures I saw in my dream. I know who they are but do not dare mention their name. A creation my father made long before Angels. Long before Man. They are as old as time itself. Creatures who my father had to imprison due to their vicious acts against mankind. But were they just an hallucination? or were they telling the truth about existing in a parallel universe? And the me of that world betrayed the Winchesters and freed them? I do not know. And I have many questions._

_ But for now I must focus on getting to Dean. He must be so worried about me, I've been gone for some time. And I miss him._

_ Dean... I'll be coming home soon..._

...

**TBC**

**Chapter was short to give a view of Castiel's return to the story. let me know what you think... I'm already working on the next chapter so until then later**


	21. The Summoning

**Chapter 21: **The Summoning

**Another short chapter**

...

Stress filled days and tiring nights passed since the loss of Gabriel. The Winchesters shed blood, sweat and tears following Gabriel's list of items, had done a lot of traveling across the country, fought battles against demons, monsters and angels alike. Thanks to the great help they got from Bobby they've managed to find all three of the objects needed. And through Sam's knowledge, he found out Gabriel had given them a summoning spell, the only thing he wondered was who or what the spell would invoke. As they drove all night to Washingtonville New York, Sam went about his research on the spell, with every effort no answers can be found. Dean on the other hand didn't know about the situation, they don't know if the guy Gabriel said they can trust would even cooperate. Dean's gut was confusing him, should they go on with the spell, or forget about it and figure out another way to find Pestilence? he didn't know, he's just eager to get the rings and end this apocalypse crap.

" Hey Sammy, what's the thingumajig we're looking for again?" Dean asks to break the ice, he was worried about Sam's recent silence since the archangel's passing. Well, Sam did speak of course, only about the information on their cases. But he never talked when they rested at the motels or on the road. Dean couldn't measure how much he felt sorry for Sam, it must be very devastating for him knowing he may never see Gabriel again. " ... Sam?..."

Sam glances to Dean quietly, " huh? oh right.. um... we're done with the list, we just have to perform the ritual in a cornfield at the location Gabriel gave us..." he replied then went back on his laptop.

Dean never really forgot about that at all, he just really wants his little brother to talk to him, he misses the conversations they would have, from the arguing about Dean's obsession with ACDC to discussing favorite movie quotes. Dean wants that back, " ... How you doing Sammy?..."

" Um... fine.. why?" he answered, his eyes remaining on the screen as he typed away.

" I meant how are you feeling... about.. you know... Gabriel."

Sam's fingers went solid over the keyboard, his jaw tightened and felt a lump form in his throat. How was he gonna answer that, he could just lie, but Dean can always tell if he was fibbing. But Sam didn't wish to speak about it, yet every part of him wanted to let it all out before he has an emotional breakdown. Maybe it was time to talk about it. From what Sam knows, Dean had stopped holding in his feelings since he got with Cas. Sam had witnessed Dean's feelings during their time together: the time he was jealous of those bikini girls eye candying Castiel, or when they almost got killed speeding to Indiana to rescue the angel, or when he cried after thinking he might lose his lover. As well as their joyful times, how happy Dean was around the angel and the laughter they shared. All of those feelings unlocked and all because of Dean's undying love for Castiel.

Sam finally looked up from his laptop, taking a shaky breath and replies, " I miss him... a lot..." he peers out the window, feeling the tears he's held in for too long begin to well his vision, " ... I miss his voice... his laugh.. his jokes... smile..." Sam's body trembled as he lets out all the locked up grief, " ... I miss his face..." his voice cracks at every word he spoke, " I can't believe he's gone..."

Dean peered to him with heartfelt sympathy in his gaze, laying a hand on his little brother's shoulder and returned his eyes on the road, " ... I know Sammy... I know..." Dean felt Sam's pain, it's similar to his. Dean missed Castiel more than anything, not a single day goes by that he doesn't think about the angel. Not being able to know if he was dead or alive, wondering if he should mourn or hope, to weep or stand strong, give in or go on fighting. Everyday just seems to become tougher and tougher on their lives, no breaks, no freedom from heart aching pain. Tonight though, Dean was glad to have Sam speaking again, to see him show his true feelings, no more holding it back and none of that ' I'm fine' speech anymore. And it's that... Dean felt good about.

... Later ...

The Winchesters have made it to the cornfields. Now all was left is to invoke the spell. " Okay, it says there should be a clearing just ahead." Sam says, leading the way through the field. Dean followed in toe with the items in hand. They've arrived in town this morning, but decided to come out here at night since they were entering private property. The cornfield seemed very eerie at night to Dean. He felt unsettled out here. " Well, here it is." both then step out into the clearing. Sam gazes up to the twilight sky, the moon is right where they needed it. Now to set up.

" Great, now let's get to hoodooing, this place gives me the creeps." Dean kneels at the center and begins mixing the ingredients together in a bowl. First he poured a jar of goats blood, thanks to old Bobby for saving it for a just in case cause. Next he crumbles an old bone of a saint into pieces and adds it in. Lastly a jar of water blessed by a priest. Though there was one ingredient that Gabriel said they needed the most... the blood of the summoner. Sam volunteered to do the incantation since he can read out latin better than his older brother.

Dean hands over a knife to Sam. And the younger hunter cuts his palm, hovering his hand above the bowl and he begins to chant. " Zuriel sanguine hoc te invoco, ostende mihi temetipsum." **( Translation: Zuriel by this blood, I call upon thee, show yourself to me.) **Sam and Dean wait a few moments. Nothing was happening. Then they glance around searching for their informant. Still nothing. Sam sighs, " I don't get it... we did everything according to Gabriel's list..."

Dean shakes his head and shrugs, " Maybe you said the spell wrong..." he says. But Sam's attentions were elsewhere.

Suddenly Sam's hunting instincts kicked in and he shoved Dean aside. Almost simultaneously, Sam whipped out a gun he had stuffed in his jacket. Dean glared at his brother, " What the hell are you doing?" he barked.

" We've got company!" Sam hissed. Sam gripped the gun in both hands and swung it around to cover the field. Dean considered his options and drew out his rifle from the cradle on his back as quickly as he could. " We're ready for you. Come on out!" he warned. The only response is silence. They had been expecting something like this. Sam then fires three shots into the field. " We know you're there!" he squeezed off a few rounds into the darkness. The gun's report echoed through the night sky.

Dean swung the barrel of his rifle around, looking for a target. His chest heaved anxiously. " I can't see a damn thing out there Sammy!" Adrenaline washed over him. Dean felt his fighting spirit burn stronger. The atmosphere suddenly condensed, thick with a soul-crushing _something_ that sought to etch despair into human minds. The brothers willed themselves to ignore the mounting fear and caught a lucky break. " There you are!" Dean leveled his rifle and shot two rounds. Rock salted bullets ripped through the darkness and punched through the black figure he'd spied out of the corner of his eye. And a howl of pain echoed in response. But it wasn't the end. It was just the beginning. Soon more black figure appeared from inside the cornfield. One by one they came out in the opening. Their eyes flashed black. " Oh great... Demons!"

" They must've followed us from Iowa." Sam assumes.

" Sam and Dean Winchester... you didn't think you'd get away did you?" one demon possessing a young woman smirked.

" Don't start small talk!... we came to get Sam and bring him to Lucifer!" the demon Dean shot earlier said through gritted teeth.

" And what do we do with Dean? you know he's not gonna let us just take Sam." the third demon asks.

The girl chortled, " Kill him for all I care... we only need Sam." she then nodded and the two demons began to surround Dean. Sam moves to Dean's side and points his gun towards the enclosing demons. The woman flicked her hand and Sam went flying to the ground several feet away. " Stay right there handsome... We'll be with you in a minute."

Dean's heart raced. He was prepared to fight. The rifle though was useless now, it'd only slow them down. So he drops it and drew out the demon knife. " Bring it on you sons of bitches!" he hissed. The demons moved closer. Dean swings the knife at the one to his left, cutting his cheek. The other to his right lashed forward. And the battle began. Dean gets punched in the ribs, he coughs up blood on impact. The hunter spins around slashing away in hope to hit. But the demons were quick. There seemed no way he could catch either of them. But he continued to struggle. One of them uppercuts Dean to the floor. Before Dean could recover from the blow the demon was on top of him with hands tightened around his throat. Dean tries reaching for the knife, but it's inches from his reach. He glances to Sam who's being held down by the female demon. Dean then elbows the demon in the face as hard as he could, stunning it long enough to grab the knife and impale it into its chest. He quickly jumps to his feet and leaps onto the woman, pulling her off Sam.

The she demon rose quickly, kicking the knife out of Dean's grip, then punches him. Dean stumbles to his feet. The she demon, now with the knife in her possession stabbed toward Dean, striking him. Dean grabbed his side. Blood spurted through his fingers. " AAH!" he cried out. Still he fought on. He strikes her across the face with his fist, breaking his fingers in the process.

" How dare you hit a lady!" she back hands the hunter, knocking him off his feet. She hovers over him with a pissed expression. She then presses her foot onto his neck. " Where are your manners?"

" DEAN!" Sam shouted, being held down by the other demon. He struggled to get free.

The she demon laughs aloud, " Now... how should I make your death... quick and painless?... or slow and horrible?" Dean turned deathly pale. His eyes widened with fear. " Hmm... I choose slow and horrible." she grinned, then starts putting pressure against his neck. Dean thrashes, hands prying at her foot, coking for air. At that moment, a hand quickly wrapped over the she demon's mouth. " MMMMHH!" her scream was muffled as a blast of light burst through her being. And she drops limply next to Dean.

Dean looks up at his savior. By his side was a man, by the looks he was around Dean's height with a slim build. Hair as black as night and eyes brighter than emeralds. He also held an emotionless expression. The man then peers to the final demon. Seeing this, the demon ran for its life. But the man made quick work of the fleeing hell spawn by clicking a finger. And the demon explodes. He returns his attention to Dean, " You're wounded..." he kneels down beside the hunter. Blood was still flowing from Dean's wound. Sam ran to him. The man simply touches Dean's forehead and all his injuries were healed. " I apologize for my tardiness... had to be sure I wasn't followed."

" Are you Zuriel?..." Sam asks.

" Yes." he replies.

Dean sits up, chuckling before asking, " Hold on a second... you're the informant Gabriel gave us?... an angel?..."

Zuriel sighs, " I know you both don't have much trust to my kind... but there are few like myself who take your side.."

Dean shook a hand, " No, no it's fine... at least you're not Michael's ass kisser." he chuckled.

Zuriel's brows furrowed, eyes flashing for a second with anger, " I'd prefer if you did not to talk of my brother that way... Michael is simply following orders from the prophecy."

" He's still a dick."

" Dean! seriously... we need the help we can get." Sam bumps his elbow at his brother's ribs, then peers to the angel. " So... Gabriel said you will help us find Pestilence."

" Yes I was informed of your situation... sadly I do not know the location of the horseman...-"

" Oh what a great help you are." Dean scoffs.

" I wasn't finished..." Zuriel glares to Dean.

" Whatever Cereal..."

" It's Zuriel..."

" Yeah, yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes. " Sorry... my brother has a hard time getting along with others.."

" I can see that..."

" Anyway... if you don't know where Pestilence is then-"

Zuriel cuts Sam off, " I do know the location of the demon who carries out his orders... he may know the horseman's whereabouts.."

Dean blinks a few times, " Okay... if you know where the son of a bitch is then why haven't you shazamed a visit to the guy and torture the info out of him?" he asks.

" Where he is... it's heavily guarded... by myself it'll be impossible getting in." the angel answers.

Sam starts thinking on this one. " ... Fine... let's come up with a plan and head out."

...

**TB**


	22. No More Running!

**CHAPTER 22: **No More Running!

... Castiel's POV...

_I keep having the same dreams every night. Keep seeing those monsters that possess the me from an alternate reality. What they want from me, I do not know. But each time I run into them, they seem to torture me for their own amusement. And every time, my parallel self looks worse than before. I believe his vessel is unable to contain these creatures... There's something else, I can feel myself screaming for help from inside them._

_ What do they want from me? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get them out of my head? How long is this nightmare going to last?_

_ ... Most of all... How am I supposed to free my parallel self... from the Leviathans..._

... Normal POV...

Castiel felt as though he's been walking for hours. His feet were very tired. He hadn't stopped for a second, afraid of running into them again. The dream is the same as it always began, ending up in the maze of alleys. Nothing but darkness and a deathly fog surrounding him. Not another person in his dream besides himself and them.

He was beginning to get tired and frustrated. He ended up at a park he had passed by many times. Cas didn't know how many, he'd lost count. Walking in circles in your own dream can get very annoying. Castiel takes a seat on one of the swings. A part of him wanted to wake up, the other wanted to know why these dreams started in the first place. He remains as quiet as he can so that they cannot find him. Though that didn't really matter, they'll always find him somehow. But for once Castiel prayed they wouldn't.

He began to think about Dean. How much he missed his face, his smile and laughter. How much he wished he had enough grace to get to him. Every minute that goes by he wonders if Dean and Sam are alright. Castiel knows for sure that once he is awake and healed, he will find a way to get to them.

A sudden chill crawled up his spine and he knew what that meant. They were close. Castiel immediately rose and ran down the road. He let his mind focus, thinking of a place to hide for awhile until he woke. Everything around him began to shift. The buildings started to crumble, the road transforming to grass and dirt, the fog growing thicker and trees began to form. He was surprised he was able to control his dream for once. The forest is the one place he could think of anyway. So many places to hide. Maybe it'll keep the Leviathans busy for a bit. Castiel then stops in his tracks. Everything suddenly changed back to the way it was from the beginning. ' _What the hell?_' he thought. He was on a dead-end street. Houses lining its sides had no lights on and no signs of life. Except one. Directly ahead of him, a light burning in its window, there crouched a house that took his breath away. It looked just like his vessel Jimmy's house. Castiel sighed. He was confused for a minute but he hurried forward.

The rusted hinges gave an eerie squeak as he opened the door. The house was empty. There was no one in sight. Castiel didn't care. It was stone cold in the house, Cas wraps his arms around himself and gives a shiver. " Hello?" he called out, hoping to God no one bad will jump out when he least expects it. But there is no response. Castiel moves toward the living room. He spots a statue of Jesus at the corner atop a small table. Cas steps closer to it, feeling comfort grow inside him. Feeling more safe beside such a holy decor. He shut his eyes tightly, " Please... Give me strength..." he whispered.

Castiel suddenly heard a sound. He turned. A shadowy figure stood by the hallway just ten feet from him. Castiel froze. "... Castiel?"

The ex-angel narrowed his brows. That voice sounds so familiar, sounded a lot like himself yet the pitch in _his_ voice was a bit higher and calm. It couldn't be who Castiel thought it was. That was when the figure stepped into the light. Castiel's eyes widened for a second, as if he were surprised to see the one before him. "... Jimmy?" he sighed in relief, which then changed to confusion, " You're still alive?... I thought you had died as I became human."

" I don't understand it either but... What are you doing here?" Jimmy asks.

Castiel shivered. " You... you don't know?" he stammered.

" Know what?..."

" About the Levia-" Castiel stopped at mid sentence because the temperature dropped to such a frightening degree that Cas felt as if ice had formed down his spine, " ... They're here..." Castiel looked around wildly. The lights began to dim until it was very dark. Outside the fog became so thick all he saw was white.

" Who's here?"

" The Leviathans.."

" What the heck is a Leviathan?"

" I'll explain later... We have to leave now!"

Soon Jimmy too began to feel the deathly chill. His heart raced with fear. " We can take the back door." he replied, " It will take us into the woods."

They then hear a sinister laughter. Castiel spotted the door at his left and both he and Jimmy bolted for it. Outside they continued to run. Unable to see where they were going due to the mist, tripping over fallen trees and rocks. But they did not stop. Both ran as fast and as far as their legs could carry them. Jimmy remained close to Castiel, afraid if he got separated from him who know whatever is chasing Cas would do to him. Soon enough they stopped. Jimmy leaned against a tree, panting. Castiel peered to his vessel with guilt written on his face. Now Jimmy is involved with the Leviathans little game of cat and mouse. What now? He had to think of something. And then it hit him. Castiel remembers reading some books he found at Bobby's months ago he found interesting. One in particular that was about dreams.

" The dreamer is in control..." he says to himself.

" What?" Jimmy gets confused.

" My dream... My rules."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Jimmy shouts. He's then startled by the echo of chuckles coming from ahead, " Let's go..."

Castiel swung his gaze across the mist. " I will not run anymore Leviathan!... come on out!" he taunted. A sepulchral whisper fluttered among the dry leaves scattered across the dirt. Castiel felt the presence of the creatures. The mist suddenly dissipates, around them is utter darkness.

Castiel stepped into the darkness without hesitation, but to his dismay the Leviathans did not appear. He casually strolled deeper into the inky black. Nothing. No attack. No movement of any kind. A kernel of suspicion formed in the back of his mind. Having fought demons and rogue angels more times than he could remember, there were several things that Castiel had come to understand about his enemies. Above all, such monsters would always appear by surprise.

" Castiel?... I got a bad feeling about this." Jimmy whispers, staying near the ex-angel.

" Shh!... do not speak..." Cas ordered.

Castiel could sense nothing. He let his mind wander, stretching his senses, moving across the geography around him without the bother of actually relying on his eyes. The rustle of swaying twigs. The grains of dirt kicked up as he stepped. But no sign of the preternatural presence Castiel had detected earlier. The area was almost unnaturally quiet. He suppressed a wave of mild anxiety and furrowed his brows. Castiel dove at Jimmy's direction, knocking the man and himself into a thicket in front of them without warning. His muscles moved as if of their own accord, compelled by millennia of instinct. He gripped Jimmy's arm and they dashed through the undergrowth and leapt into a ravine. A dried-up riverbed snaked through the bottom of the chasm. Skidding down one of the steep cliffs, Castiel pushed against the rocky wall to steady their descent. The entire time he thought of having all his grace within him, knowing it will give him the strength and senses he needs, like a dream controller should be able to do. With the strength he hadn't felt for days he felt like an angel once more. Castiel grips the back of Jimmy's shirt, pulling the man off his feet. Finally, Castiel crashed heavily onto the ground.

The explosions started a moment later. A rocky rain scrabbled against the riverbed amid peals of thunder that worked their way up the ravine. Dozens of scarlet eruptions bloomed one after the other. Castiel whipped around and pulled Jimmy along, running around the explosions. Through plumes of acrid smoke they could see that the path above them was awash in a sea of fire. Seems like the creatures were also able to manipulate the dream as well. Castiel stops in his tracks, then sets down Jimmy.

" They're toying with us... trying to scare us."

" You kidding me?... I'm already scared shitless... I just want to get out of here!"

Castiel grips the man by his shoulders, " Listen to me Jimmy, think of a place you find safest and you'll go there, understand?"

Jimmy started stammering, " well... well there's that-"

" Don't say it, just go!" Castiel lightly shoves his vessel aside. Cas keeps an eye on Jimmy until he suddenly vanishes from sight. The ex-angel then darts his gaze to his own surroundings, " Alright!... You've got me all alone!... show yourself!" he shouts to the skies.

A maniacal cackle thundered around Castiel, " We're impressed Castiel... you're finally standing up to us... But there is one thing you should know..." The Leviathan possessed Castiel reveals himself from behind a tree. The ex-angel's alternate looked ten times worse than before. Black goo seeped from his nose, ears, mouth, eyes and even his sweat pores. His skin seemed to bubble as if he were in a nine-hundred degree oven. His motions were very drunk-like, he was hardly able to stand on his feet. " We're inside Castiel... so we know all of your thoughts... because even though our worlds are different, we are still similar in a way..."

" ... It seems that body can't hold you in forever... you're about to explode..."

The Leviathan chuckled and staggered closer. Castiel stood his ground. " You're right... too many of us in one vessel can't contain us... Yet... Castiel still let us in... he knew the consequences but still went forth to kill Raphael... and when he found out he could not control us it was already too late..." Leviathan lifted his head and cackled, " Oh, the look on Dean's face when we took over Castiel... priceless!..." they then wobbled to the side and smirked wickedly.

Castiel's jaw tightened with fury. He didn't know why, but he did. " What did you do?" he said through gritted teeth.

" ... Sadly we couldn't wipe Dean, Sam and Bobby off the face of the earth..." Leviathan groaned a little and stumbled to the right, "... Here's the fascinating thing about parallel dimensions, is that time is different... for you getting visits from us seems like days... but for us, it's minutes before we escape from camp Castiel..."

Castiel balled his fists, " ... If so... than why are you here?"

Leviathan Cas let out a bone chilling cackle, " As we recall from our Castiel's memories... the moment you banished your brothers to save what's his name from Zachariah, at that exact moment we took control of Castiel... and somehow your subconscious opened a door and let us in... isn't that amazing?"

" But why?"

"... Ooh, temper, temper... Too bad our time is up... but we can say it's for us to know and for you to find out." the possessed Castiel laughed with amusement. Castiel backed away in shock as his alternate's body began to pulse and vibrate. Castiel looked around as the geography started blacking out, the floor quaked and fell into an abyss. The Leviathans grinned evilly. " So long Purgatory, hello world!" they gave one last howl of laughter before parallel Cas's body exploded to bits.

At that same moment Castiel shot up from his sleep with a gasp. He looked around with anxiety. He found himself dressed in a hospital gown, laying in bed and hooked on some kind of medicine. His head and practically every other part of him ached. Above all, his stomach hurt the worst. He lifts the gown and there plain as day are scars of the banishing spell he carved onto himself he couldn't remember how long ago. But by the looks of it, they were about a week old. He bet the doctors were freaked when they saw it.

" Oh you're awake." Castiel peered over to a Nurse who came in with a plate of food. She placed the plate down on the table and beamed at Cas, " How are you feeling?"

" Um... better I guess." he replied.

" That's good to hear, I'll inform the doctor right away... now eat up, you need your strength." the Nurse adjusted the dose of Cas's medicine. Then she readjusted the bed so that the ex-angel was sat up against the bed. " You should call someone you know so that they'll know you're okay..."

" I'll do that..."

" Good... I'll be right back with the doctor for a check up... if you're well you can sign out whenever you like... and the phones right here when you're ready to call a relative or friend."

" Thank you."

" You're welcome." she then left the room.

Castiel reached for the phone like a school girl about to call her crush. And it was good he knew Dean's cell number by heart or he'd be dialing all day. He pushed in the numbers and brought the phone to his ear. It began to ring.

When the other line finally opened Castiel's heart leapt with joy. He can hear Dean's voice and he sounded like he was having an argument with someone. " We're not done with this, Sam... Hello?"

"... Dean..." was the only thing he was able to say, it felt like ages since he's heard his voice. It nearly brought tears to his eyes to know that he was still alive.

the other line went silent for what seemed like forever. "... Cas?..."

... Castiel's POV...

_So now I know why the nightmares have started, but still I do not know what it meant... In the future I'll figure it out._

_ But right now I will be going home... Home... it sounds so good to think of it._

...

**TBC**


	23. A True Loves Reunion

**CHAPTER 23: **A True Loves Reunion

... 18 hours earlier...

It wasn't long after Zuriel saved the Winchesters from the Demons that they went to Bobby's for some planning. Dean and Bobby listened in on Zuriel's information he had gathered from the company that the Demon they needed to know the whereabouts of Pestilence and how well guarded the place is. Another thing the angel told them was that those sons of bitches were plotting on spreading the Croaton virus through vaccines for the sick. But that will have to be dealt with soon after they got the ring.

Their planning lasted until nightfall. Zuriel left for a bit to get more info just in case. Dean was upstairs resting up. Bobby remained awake in his study researching the company and gathering up ideas for future plans to stop the vaccine deliveries. And Sam, well he was out in the junkyard stargazing while he sat atop a hood of a broken down Camaro. Sam was still thinking about how they were gonna get Lucifer back into his cage. This has been on his mind for months now. Sam already had an idea how, but still didn't reveal it to his brother. He could only imagine Dean's reaction. It killed him to keep it all to himself. He's bound to tell him someday. Sam thought he should consult it with Bobby first. Though the elder hunter would probably call him a psychotic idjit for even mentioning it. Sam didn't know what to do. He sighed.

" Wish you were here Gabriel..." Sam says to the heavens. Then gazed towards the house, watching as Bobby sauntered from the kitchen to the study. ' _Maybe I should tell him. _' he thought. Getting this stressful weight off his shoulders may be good, even if he got a lecture of craziness from Bobby. So he slides off the car and goes inside. He walks into the study. " Hey um... Bobby."

" What is it?" The elder hunter peered up from the laptop Sam lent to him.

" Mind if I talk to you about something?... I kinda want your advice before I tell Dean." Sam pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat across the desk.

" Sure..." Bobby closes the screen, " What's on your mind son?" A minute goes by as Sam explains everything to him. " What?... are you trying to kill me, ya idjit?" Bobby rose his voice. He could not believe what he'd just heard.

" Please Bobby just hear me out... I've thought of hundreds of other ways, but me saying yes and jumping in was the best idea I got." Sam tries reasoning with him..

Bobby slams a fist onto the desk. " No... you aren't going through with it... think of how Dean would feel seeing the devil take over you... boy, you've lost your lid."

" I know... but it's all I got..." Sam sighs. This is just what he wanted to avoid. " Do you have any other ideas Bobby... please, do tell..."

"..." the elder hunter is at a loss of words. He groans, pinching his nose and shook his head. " I swear you boys are gonna be the death of me..."

" I do not wish to be the bad one here, but I agree with Sam." Both hunters face Zuriel who was reading some papers by the window. Angels do have a habit of popping up without warning.

Bobby narrowed his brows in anger, " Did anyone here ask for your opinion?"

" Of course not but-"

" Then stay out of this." Bobby then returns his attention to Sam.

...

An ear-piercing, electronic noise interrupted his deep sleep. Dean let out a groan as he was jarred awake by the alarm. He wanted to smash the clock into silence, but instead, he grudgingly rolled out of bed and put the alarm on snooze.

" Thanks for the wake up call Bobby.." he growled to himself, his voice hoarse and oozing with discontent. Dean rubbed his eyelids between his thumb and index fingers. The back of his eyeballs stung. He felt a discomfort, as if a foreign object had pushed itself into his skull. He can faintly overhear a racket from downstairs, Dean stopped rubbing his eyes. It sounded like Bobby. A red warning light began to flash inside Dean's head. ' _What's going on down there? _' he thought. Either that angel Zuriel did something to piss Bobby off or Bobby is just in one of his moods. Whichever it was, Dean was annoyed of it. Yanking the curtain open, he allowed the late night moon to flood in.

Dean quickly glanced down at the junkyard before heading to the bathroom. He showered in the warm water and, eventually, his head began to clear. As he washed, he wondered if the argument downstairs had something to do with Sam. Though his brother was talking and seemed in a lighter mood, Dean knew Sam was keeping something secret. Perhaps that is the reason for the commotion down there. Looks like he'll have to find out once he's done showering.

When he finished, he wrapped a bath towel around his waist and entered the bedroom. Dean goes into his duffel and gets out a plain black shirt from it and pulled it over his naked skin. After getting into a pair of jeans and slipping on his boots, Dean heads down for a drink.

" I'm sorry Sam, but you're losing it." Dean overhears Bobby say, narrowing his brows he drew closer towards the kitchen quietly.

" Bobby please, at least let me be the one to tell Dean." Sam pleaded.

" You better because if he finds out on his own he'll blow his lid." Bobby froze the second his eyes caught Dean by the stairs, " You're awake..." the elder hunter coughs.

Dean saunters in, his gaze turning suspiciously to his little brother. " Sam?... what is it that you want to tell me that makes Bobby think I'll freak out?..." he asks.

That look in Dean's eyes had Sam struggling to bring up the words. Like a cat literally caught his tongue. He buries his shaking hands into his pockets and sighs for the thousandth time tonight. " Well... I've figured out a way to get Lucifer into his cage..."

Dean's brows raised, " And?..." he presses him.

"... That I say yes to Lucifer and I jump in..." He replies all at once.

An eternal stillness fills the room. And then... " WHAT?... BOBBY'S RIGHT SAM, YOU HAVE LOST IT!" Dean barks. He was so upset he was seeing red. And Dean was ready to throw punches.

" I knew you'd get angry."

" NO SHIT!"

" But please listen... Bobby was able to gain control when he was possessed by that demon, so what if I can do the same with Lucifer?"

" THAT WAS A LOW LEVEL HELL SPAWN SAMMY, BUT LUCIFER?... YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT FIGHTING THE FREAKING DEVIL HIMSELF, A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF POSSESSION!"

" With the right train of thought, Sam actually might gain control long enough to put Lucifer into his prison." Zuriel interrupts.

" Stay out of this, Cereal!" Dean growled through gritted teeth.

" Zuriel." the angel tries correcting him.

" SHUT UP!" Dean points at the angel in a threatening way. Suddenly all three hunters jolt as Dean's phone begins to ring. Dean digs into his pocket for it and picks up, " We're not done with this, Sam... Hello?"

"... Dean?..." that voice made Dean's heart stop, he felt like falling over. He leans against the desk to steady himself. Dean never thought in a million years he'd hear that voice ever again. He felt like crying.

"... Cas?..." he choked. All the anger he had was wiped clean from his mind and felt tears of joy well up in his eyes. " Cas is that you?..." Dean was really hoping he wasn't dreaming this.

" Yes it's me..." Castiel replied. And Dean swore he heard Cas's words crack a little.

" Where Are you?..."

" At some hospital in Anchorage Alaska... It so good to hear you again."

Dean takes a shaky breath, " Same here... Listen we're at Bobby's, we found a way to get to the horseman... mind zapping here?" a smile of happiness Dean believed he'd never show again appeared. But was soon drawn down when his lover responded...

" I wish I could..."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I'm drained... I feel sore and tired... I have a bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it... I'm entirely-"

" Human..." Dean finished his sentence. "... Okay here's what you missed... Gabriel gave us an informer to help us with Pestilence."

" Is Gabriel there now? can I speak with him?" that question literally sucked the air out of Dean's lungs. Castiel didn't know yet of the archangel's passing. How was Dean gonna explain that to Cas? Since the ex-angel is human, Dean has no idea how he'd take the news. The hunter knew how much closer Cas was to Gabriel than any of his other brethren.

Dean sighs heavily, "Cas... Gabriel's gone... Lucifer killed him..."

There's a long pause on the other line. "... My God..." is Cas's response, "... Look, Gabriel's death will not be in vain.. Now, do you know where the horseman is located?"

" Not yet but we got a hit on a Demon who does... Bobby will wire you some money and you can meet us at Alabaster Alabama, the candlewood suites hotel, I'll call to give you our room number."

" Alright, I'll see you then." the line closes and Dean hangs up.

" Let's pack up and head out Sam... Bobby you mind sending enough money to Cas for a plane ride and food?"

" No problem." Bobby answers then goes into the study to make some calls.

Dean turns toward Zuriel and pats his shoulder, " Hope you don't mind joining the trip, Cereal." the hunter then heads upstairs to get ready.

The angel sighed in annoyance, it seemed impossible to get the man to pronounce his name correctly, so what's the use reminding him. Zuriel turns to Bobby who chuckled, " What's so amusing?"

" Don't take his behavior towards you personally... that idjit was the same to Castiel when they first met... he had called him junkless, chuckles and several times a holy tax-accountant... Dean just needs to warm up to you." Bobby replies.

" I see..."

The brothers come down with their duffels, Dean grabs his keys and they and Zuriel left.

It's gonna be a long trip to Alabama, so Dean took the first shift while Sam rests. Dean was still a bit heated by his little brothers idea, though it will be a discussion they'll deal with later. What's important now is getting the last two rings. He takes a quick glance at his sleeping brother and sighs. Dean knows Sam is only trying to help out, but sacrificing himself to Lucifer is the last thing Dean wants him to do. And in Dean's mind he thought of as many plans to beat the devil without letting Sam say yes. So far, it wasn't going so well. Dean felt as if a person was in his head playing tennis with his brain, he was getting a headache from all the frustrating thoughts. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus his mind on their current task.

Dean gazes at the rearview mirror and stares at Zuriel, who sat quietly and patiently in the back seat, looking out to the dawning sun. " Is something troubling you, Dean?" Zuriel says, sensing the hunter's eyes on him.

" One question... Why help us?.. I mean, wouldn't you get into a hell of trouble interfering with the prophecy or whatever you wanna call it?..." Dean asks.

" That was two questions.." Zuriel replies.

" Just answer it, chuckles." Dean rolls his eyes.

The angel finally glances at Dean through the mirror, " Yes I can... Angel's are denounced as betrayers of not only God's word, but also against the brethren and punishment can be certain death... But my reasons to helping you is my own cause."

" And what cause is that?"

" I do not wish to discuss my motives-"

Dean cuts him off, " Listen chuckles, everybody's got a reason for something. Sammy and I have ours, Gabriel had his and so does Cas... So don't give me that ' I don't wanna tell' bullshit..."

Zuriel became hesitant, looking away for a moment, then returned his eyes to Dean, "... Gabriel had saved my life countless times in the past, especially during the war against Lucifer and his followers... I owe him... are you satisfied?..."

Dean went silent. He actually thought the angel was helping for other reason's. " I uh... didn't know that... I'm... um.." that word is at the tip of his tongue, that word he's always hated to use. but it only seemed fair to say it. " Sorry..."

" There's no need for you to apologize... Like you said... everyone has their reasons." the angel finished and returned to gazing out the window. And the rest of the ride was quiet again...

...

Finally they've arrived at the hotel. In a shorter time than Dean had expected. Hell, the way he drives and leaving so early in the morning, of course they'd make it to Alabama less than twenty hours. And after booking their room, the hunters and angel took no time to settle in, the three were already going over plans one last time. Sam had bought a newspaper to read on the health crisis that's been crisscrossing the country, all signs were pointing to Pestilence. He also read on the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, the place where their Demon was, and the news of the vaccine they've made to combat the swine flu outbreak. So the Demons are planning to spread the Croaton virus, Bobby was right about that being fishy.

As Sam continued reading he found something else. Something that didn't involve their current case. The headline read ' Newly Weds Brutally Murdered', and Sam was curious about it. He skimmed through the two page long story, and quickly pieced together everything. He lets out a low groan, looks like there will be two things to be done in this town.

" Sammy... you ready?" Dean looks over to his brother. Sam closes the paper, gets up with a sigh and rests his hands on his hips, " What is it?"

" We got another problem here besides Demons... a couple was murdered yesterday in their sleep, I'm guessing it's the work of a vengeful spirit or cursed object." he replies.

" We can't just put aside one thing and do another Sam... we got a Demon to interrogate."

" I know... maybe Zuriel and I should go for the Demon while you look into this." Sam suggests.

Dean narrows his brows, gazing back and forth between the angel and his brother. " What, me hunt down some pissed off ghost while you and junkless get to kick some demon's ass?"

" Yes... Look at the bright side, when your done you'll be back in time for Cas's arrival... and maybe... have some quality time."

" Did you really have to say that while mister ' I listen in on everyone's conversation' is behind me?..." Dean replied.

" I don't understand..." Zuriel cuts in.

" Of course you don't, Cereal." he glares at the angel, then returns to Sam, "... Fine, I'll deal with it but call me once you got Pestilences location."

" Alright... Let's go Zuriel." the young hunter and angel head for the door. Sam suddenly stops in his tracks, " Oh right... Dean, if I'm not back when Cas gets here, tell him I said hey." he smiled and closed the door.

"... Okay..." Dean stood there for a few moments in silence. He checks his watch, it was almost eight o'clock. Dean looks out the window, there's still a little light out. Enough time to get information and clues, find and kill the ghost and be back here to meet up with Castiel. So the hunter got in a suit, grabs his fake FBI badge and duffel. And since Zuriel was zapping Sam to the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, Dean was left with his keys. He picks them up and is off for the hunt.

...

Dean had decided to hit the morgue first to ask questions about the cause of death of the couple. All he got was that they were ripped to pieces while they slept. A brutal death indeed. He checked the bodies out for signs if it were a ghost involved. And he did. Dean found that both victims had some strange markings carved onto their chests. It was in Latin. ' mortem ad qui aperire buxum' it read. (**Translation: Death to those who open the box. **) It was definitely a cursed object. Dean then asked the coroner if there was an odd box in the newly weds house when he picked up the bodies... Well, pieces of them anyway. The hunter was told that the couples possessions were sent to the wife's parents, who lived here. That said, Dean immediately demanded for the address.

Leaving hastily, hoping to make it to their home, and praying they did not open the box. Dean put the peddle to the metal, racing down the road. Tires screeching with each turn he made. The victims family home wasn't far from the morgue. He spotted it out with ease, but his hopes were slipping. Why?... the house seemed quiet, but Dean can see from a distance that the windows were shattered. Not a good sign. The hunter exits the Impala, goes in the trunk for his handy shotgun. He filled it with a few rock salt rounds before cautiously walking up to the house.

When he reached the front door, he realized it was slightly open. The barrel of Dean's shotgun enters first, he then pokes his head in to check the dark surroundings. Nothing. Slowly he steps inside. The hunter searches around the living room, the entire area was wrecked, as if a tornado swept through the house. He moves on towards the kitchen. Dean suddenly looks away from the torn up corpse of a middle aged woman laying on the counter, her blood painted on the walls. At the other end of the kitchen Dean sees the same markings he saw earlier at the morgue, Death to those who open the box is written on the wall in blood. Dean clenched his jaw, he had to find that box quickly.

Next he goes to the second floor. Dean then hears a ruckus coming from the door behind him. He can see black feet appearing at the bar of light beneath the door. Then there's a loud thud.

" Please... No... No!" A man's voice pleaded.

Dean acted right away. Charging full speed at the door, smashing it wide open. The man jolts in surprise at Dean. And standing over the poor guy was a hideous shadow like creature. It gave a threatening hiss at the hunter. It's body wasn't solid, it was more smoke like. It's eyes glowed frighteningly red. Arms abnormally large, with talons that oozed blood from it's last victim. It let out a spine crawling roar.

" Yeah, screw you too bitch!" Dean raised his gun and fired. The creature vanished at impact, followed by the painful howl. Dean took no chance to wait for it to reappear, " Where's the box!" he ordered. The man swiftly pointed to the night stand by the bed. The hunter rushed over to the open box. He closed it, pulled out a sack from his coat. A special bag with a binding spell, it would conceal the curse inside as long as it's in the bag. Dean drops it in. Then turns to the man who stared at him with terror and amazement.

" What was that thing?... and who are you?..."

" You wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." Dean answered. With the bag by his side, Dean heads for the exit.

" Wait!" Dean stops, " Was that the thing that killed my little girl?..."

"... Yes..." he replied, and the man began to sob. " I'm... sorry for your loss." is the last he says and walks out.

Dean drops the bag into the passenger seat of his car, gets in and speeds off. Dean drove on to the cemetery, figuring he'd bury the thing so no one else could get hurt. He would bring it to that cellar his father had hidden other cursed items, but remembering it was raided in the past, burying it is best.

Strolling the spooky graveyard, Dean searched for a good spot he knows no one would find it. There was a spot by the tree at the deepest part of the bone yard. He dug a small hole about three feet deep and a foot wide. He picks up the bag, " So long ugly.." Dean turns, but his foot is caught by the root of the tree that poked up from the dirt and he trips. Dean lands on his stomach with a oomph. " Son of a bitch!" He groaned, gazing up for the bag. Dean's eyes widen with utter horror. Dean had forgotten to tie the bag shut. The box laid just four feet from him, and not only that... it had opened. " Oh... shit.."

" Raaaggghhh!" The blistering stench of decay accompanied the demonic howl. Dean's gaze raised terrifyingly slow, the shadow creature glaring back at him. It hisses loudly. Dean looks over to his gun, which had flown from his grip when he fell and laid just beyond the monster.

Very steadily the hunter rose to his feet. Eyes watching the beast and looking to the shotgun, he's defenseless without a weapon. If he can get to it he'll hold it off. " Hey uh... sorry about calling you ugly..." Dean nervously chuckled. the shadow growled. Dean grinned, " I meant to say hideous." The taunt angered the creature and it lunged forward. That gave the hunter an opening. Dean drove forward in time as it swung it's arm at him. He swings back with his gun aimed at the shadow. " go back to sleep." he pulls the trigger and once again the creature vanishes. " Ha ha... what a pathetic excuse of a monster.."

Out of nowhere Dean is smacked off his feet and slams into one of the gravestones, knocking the wind out of him. Dean dizzily observes as the creature comes back. And this time it's body has solidified, showing it's true form. It looked like a cross-breed between a Wendigo and a Nix, yet uglier than both combined.

" Boy, now that's a face only a mother can love." Dean gets on his feet.

" Raaaggghhh!"

" All bark, no bite!" It began with a single gunshot... well, two... Okay three. Scores of rock salted rounds erupted from Dean's shotgun, felling the creature. " Is that it?... I was expecting more from a cursed jewelry box!" Dean quipped.

The creature slowly rose to its feet. Its body showed no signs of damage. The hunter narrowed his brows, leveling the gun at it and pulled the trigger. The shotgun answered his request faithfully and spat out a few rounds. This time, the creature calmly allowed the barrage to sink into its flesh harmlessly while it strode toward Dean. The talons enlarged as it rose its arm and swiftly carved it through the air. Dean jumped backward in surprise as the hand slashed through the space he had been standing in a moment before. The creature seemed to have crossed several meters in the space of a moment.

Dean stepped to the left and let off another set of rounds, knocking it to the ground once more. It wasn't inhumanly fast after all. Instead, it had somehow extended its arm like a rubbery tentacle. Its elbow stretched unnaturally, shooting across the battlefield to within striking distance of Dean while keeping itself safely in the distance. And Dean noticed it right away.

" You're protecting the box." Dean has to somehow knock the creature away and have enough time to put the box back into the bag. Dean strategized, and for a moment he felt like Sam had switched bodies with him. Dean always rushed in on fights, Sam was the brains. He then saw a way in as the beast went for another attempt to hit him, arm stretching out further. Right there, as the arm came swinging down, Dean rolled forward, laying beneath the creature and smirked. " Gotcha.." At point blank range he fired. The monster stumbled, a high pitched screech bellowed from its throat. Here's his chance, Dean reaches for the box. But the creature gripped his ankle, lifting him off the ground. Dean is now directly in its face.

" Raaaggghhh!" it howled, it spat its decaying breath and saliva on the hunter's face.

Dean grimaced, " Damn, you need a tic-tac." he is then thrown against the tree, and is held there. It drew closer to him with a growl. Then opened its mouth inhumanly wide, fangs dripping with hunger for Dean's flesh, " Not the face!"

" RAAAGGGHHH!" the creature yelps, then suddenly disappears and Dean falls on his back.

" What the hell?..." He was confused.

" Are you okay Dean?..." the hunter looks over. It was Castiel, and he had the bag in his hand and the box inside it.

" Cas?... how'd you find me?" Dean gets up with a wince.

" I arrived fifteen minutes ago by bus, I was walking to the hotel when I saw you drive by... I followed you here... I guess it was a good thing I did huh?" he answered. Cas tied the bag and drops it into the hole.

After Dean buried the item, he looked over to his lover. He walks up to him and ruffles Cas's hair and then softly kissed his forehead. " I'm so happy to see you again baby." Dean said.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle, " I'm gone three months and just saved your life and I get a kiss on the head?"

Dean smiles down at Cas, " Were you expecting something more?" he whispered in the ex-angel's ear. He bent down and kissed him on the lips this time. " maybe this?"

" I was thinking... more than just a kiss." Cas replied.

" You can be picky." Dean smirked.

" I'm only picky when I'm around you..." he drew closer to Dean.

There was no one in the cemetery... Well besides dead people. Only the sea of gravestones stretched out behind them. And it's not like it's Dean's first time having sex in a graveyard. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and took a breath, inhaling his lover's scent.

" It's cold.."

" You're not yet used to being human... Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Dean pushed Castiel against the tree and kissed him passionately.

Their lips met. Their tongues tangled. They expressed the depth of their desire in a way that words couldn't. They groped and fondled each other until Cas didn't know where he ended and Dean began. Dean kissed Castiel as he unzipped his trousers. The cool air hit Cas's sensitive skin and he shivered a little. To protect him from getting cold, Dean opened his blazer and wrapped it around them both. " Is this okay?" Dean's warm breath hit Castiel's ear.

" I'm fine. please." Cas urged. He wanted them to be one again. He wanted to feel Dean inside him. He urgently rubbed his groin against Dean's. Dean sucked on his fingers and then pushed it up inside Cas. Finally, Cas's desires were answered. He uttered a small cry. Dean turned his lover around, pressing him against the tree and then pulling his slacks down further. He pushed inside Cas slowly. Castiel wasn't wet or stretched, so it hurt, but he clung to Dean and opened himself as much as possible. Dean knew what Castiel liked and thrust deep inside of him. " Ah! Mmm..." It hurt, but Cas felt everything. He wanted all of Dean. He wanted them to be one. " Dean! not yet..."

Dean pushed in even deeper. As he thrust harder, Castiel's head thumped against the tree. Dean noticed and curled his lover's forehead in his hand. That was one of the reasons Castiel loved him. He was so sweet and caring towards him. Dean always noticed the small things. Castiel relaxed in Dean's arms. He kissed Dean's hands and sucked on his lover's fingers.

" Mm...ah!"

" Cas?" Dean said earnestly.

" Dean?"

" Don't leave me- whatever happens." he whispered. Dean seemed to sense that more danger lay ahead for both of them. And Castiel was able to sense this feeling off Dean.

" I'll never leave you." Cas gazed into his eyes, his sincerity shown in his baby blues. Dean weakly smiled and kissed him.

... Back at the hotel ...

" Phone!"

Along with the bed springs creaking, Castiel could hear Dean's cell phone ringing from his jacket on the floor. Apparently, it wasn't going to stop. He sighed and tried to stand up so Dean could answer it.

" Let me get it." Dean scrambles for the phone and answers, " Hey Sammy, what's the update?"

" We got it... Pestilence is at the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. " Sam replies. But there was something in Sam's voice that worried Dean... Sam sounded pissed for some reason. " By the way, you wouldn't believe who the Demon was."

" Tell me everything once you get back..."

" ... Okay then... Zuriel and I will be there in about two hours.."

" Alright... see you soon.." Dean hangs up, then beams up at his lover. " We got the location.." he says, stretching across the bed.

Cas smiles, " Well then... this calls for a celebration... We're one step closer to stopping the apocalypse." he says, grabbing Dean's wrists. He pushed the other man back down on the bed. Dean grinned. The hunter enjoyed it when Cas pinned him down.

Castiel climbed atop Dean and began to move back and forth. He felt Dean's hard member slip inside him and throb. Dean smiled, murmuring, " I've missed you so much."

The ex-angel stopped when he heard this. He felt his heart skip a beat, his lover's words filled with compassion. Cas drew close to Dean, " So have I." being separated for as long as they have their love grew ever more stronger. And no matter how far they were from one another, their connection would never break, for a devotion like theirs can never truly be separated. It's what makes them become more close. Also the more emotions Dean expressed outwardly without hesitations, and which his love for the ex-angel came forth the moment Cas showed up.

As soon as they had come through that door, Dean had jumped him. Cas had responded immediately. Their second kiss after three months of separation had been so hard and passionate, it was more like they were biting each other. Bodies had intertwined. They had stumbled their way to the bed. Castiel hadn't seen Dean for such a long time, and his feelings for the other man had only become more passionate. All he wanted was Dean- right now. He wanted to reach the peak of ecstasy together with his lover again.

" Mmm...ngh!" Dean moaned as Castiel started to move his hips again. Dean pulled Cas close to him, until he was bent over. Dean lifted himself up and started nibbling on the ex-angel's earlobe. He slowly started to push into Cas, each thrust becoming more passionate. Castiel threw his head back in ecstasy. They kissed lustfully.

" Don't stop." Cas whimpered, desperate for Dean to keep going. The pleasure he's feeling is a whole lot different from when he still had angel juice in him. He still felt pain from their earlier reunion, but now he was experiencing a true human's form of pleasure. And he was enjoying every minute of it. Castiel's movements grew more frantic. Dean smiled. The hunter's thrusts become even more passionate. Castiel slumped into Dean's arms, feeling like his chest would burst at any moment. Then Castiel gets down from Dean's knees and asked Dean to enter him while he was on all fours. Turing around, he invited the man to take him. Dean grabs Cas's hips. " Ah!"

Castiel could feel Dean working his way deep up inside of him. Dean then started pulling out and pushing back in, thrusting carefully at first. Soon his movements became faster, harder. Castiel rocked back and forth in time with Dean's thrusts. And he started to reach his climax. Dean plunges inside Castiel brutally. Cas reached down and took himself in hand, stroking his cock in sync of his lover's thrusts. He was so close.

" Uhh!" Dean gives one last thrust and he erupts inside Cas.

" AH!" Castiel cried out, his own cum trickling down his shaking hand.

...

Castiel took a shower and dried himself off. He put on a bathrobe and padded into the bedroom, where he found Dean relaxing in bed with a smile beaming at him. Dean sat up and patted the space on the bed next to him, " Come here."

Castiel tiredly plunked himself down next to Dean. He moved and snuggled closer his lover. Dean held Cas's head against his chest. Castiel could hear his lover's heart beat. It made him feel safe. The silence, full of things they didn't say, was peaceful. As lovers, true and passionate lovers, they didn't need words to tend each other's wounds. All that was easily done through their embrace. So Castiel just held Dean tighter, silently gesturing his words of love to this man.

They slept quietly, wrapped up in each other's arms beneath the sheets. They were at peace, cut off from the rest of the world.

Early that morning, Castiel left Dean still asleep. He dressed and went down to the lobby to take in the sights for a bit. Later he ordered room service. Now entirely mortal, hunger hit him a lot. Plus he wanted to a good breakfast to share with Dean. As he made his way back to their room he overhears a conversation going on between Dean and Sam.

" Who the hell is Brady?" Dean asked.

" He _was _a friend of mine from the university... he was the one who killed Jessica that night... If Zuriel hadn't stopped me I would've killed him before we got the information..." Sam answered.

"... The good thing is that you didn't." Dean half smiled, he was proud that Sam didn't act out on rage.

" Yeah... but I killed him after." Sam sighed, he felt years of anger slip off his shoulders. Castiel finally walks into the room. Sam peers to him. The younger hunter rose and gave his future brother-in-law a tight hug, " Hey Cas... we all missed you."

" I did too... but you're hurting me." Cas replied.

Sam backed away, " Oh sorry... forgot, you're human now."

" Well... you three are getting closer to victory... all you need is Pestilence's ring then Death's." Zuriel says.

" Yeah... and then it's off to fight Lucifer..." Dean adds. One way he was happy this was almost over, though the other, he feared what would happen when the time came. Will Sam have to say yes to the devil? or will they somehow come up with a plan B?

...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys**

**To Be Continued**


	24. Ring A Round The Rosie

**CHAPTER 24: **Ring-A-Round The Rosie

**Short Chapter, I'm sorry. Been through a lot these pass few weeks, had to help my parents clean the house cause we're moving soon, looking for work, dealing with family drama... on top of all that I've been a nervous reck for a few days, but that's personal and I don't want to bore you all... well enjoy and would love to know what you think... **

...

Sam, Dean and Castiel find an abandoned house between the border of Colorado and Nebraska, and they figure if they lay low for a bit the demons won't find them. It's been a hell of a week for them all. Just the night before they've went through the most excruciating pain any human can experience in a life time. The brothers thought it'd be somewhat easy, like it was with Famine and War. How wrong they were. Both nearly died at the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home. They never knew getting closer to the horseman would inflict an instant illness onto them. Sam and Dean experienced a sickness like no other, and Pestilence showed no mercy to them. And as they laid at his feet growing weaker by the minute, they were mocked by the horseman. They would've been dead for sure if Castiel hadn't interrupted in time. And though the ex-angel was also affected by Pestilences energy, Cas managed to slice his finger off, retrieving the ring.

During the whole ordeal Zuriel was out searching for the last horseman, Death. So everything leads to now...But the three were still recovering from the aftershocks of Pestilences sickness inducing power.

Sam quickly called it a night when they arrived at the house, already upstairs, laying in a rotten mattress to which he gave no care, coping with the affects of the lingering aches he felt in his stomach. Poor guy felt like vomiting with every breath he took. Sam laid there in fetal position gripping the torn sheets every time a sharp pain shot in his gut and would quietly groan. It was as if someone had placed a brick in there. Though each wave would ease down, the aches ceasing, and eventually he fell asleep.

Down in the kitchen Dean had long since forgotten his own soreness, he was more concerned for Cas. His lover is sat atop the counter with a nauseating migraine, eyes squinting from the lantern that lit annoyingly bright beside him while Dean wiped the dry blood from his chin with a warm cloth.

" I told you to stay in the car... Sam and I were handling it..." is all Dean says, hand pausing at Castiel's cheek.

Castiel holds Dean's hand there, leaning into it. " I was worried for you both... I rushed in without thinking, I'm sorry." he replies.

" It's okay now... At least we got the ring... just promise me you won't do it again, I don't want to lose you anymore."

Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's, his hands cupping each side of his face and smiles softly, " I promise..." he then places a light kiss on his lips.

" I cannot get a lock on Death..." Zuriel pops up a few feet from them. The couple pull away.

Dean narrows his brows, " How's that possible, you're an angel of the freaking lord. How can you _not_ be able to locate a horseman?"

" Dean is right. You're not blocked off from heaven... so how?" Castiel agreed.

Zuriel shook his head, " I don't understand it myself... this was the same with Pestilence." the angel paced the kitchen in thought. " Perhaps... Lucifer found a way to shield Death's whereabouts?... a spell of some sort to keep angels from finding the horsemen?"

" You should think before going to conclusions, love..." All three turn with a start. Zuriel arming himself with an angel blade and Dean with the demon knife, the two aiming towards the intruder. " What?... is this the way you treat a guest?"

" Crowley... why am I not surprised?..." Dean growled.

The king of the crossroads chuckles, " Well, I'm glad you missed me..." Crowley then glares to Castiel, " You seem different... you get a new hair cut?" he taunts. Castiel clenched his jaw, he couldn't stand the sight of the demon. Suddenly and swiftly Castiel grabs the Colt from behind Dean and fires at Crowley, completely missing him by two feet, but the demon still jolted in surprise. " Bloody freaking hell!... are you out of your rocker, you shot at me!"

" I hope the next one pierces your heart." he takes aim.

Craowley raises his hands in defense, " Will you call off your dog."

Dean stops his lover, " Cas it's alright..." he takes the gun back. He then, on purpose, shoots by Crolwey's feet, Dean huffs a humorless chuckle as the demon jumps back.

" What in the hell is wrong with you lot?! you all have lost it!"

" Don't you ever refer to Cas as a dog you son of a bitch!..." Dean growled.

Crowley raised a brow, " ... Oh that's right... you're playing house with an angel..."

As much as Dean wanted to put a bullet in Crowley's head, he wanted an answer to the unannounced arrival. ".. What do you want? on second thought how did you find us, we have hex bags and-"

Crowley pulls a small gold coin from his pocket, " This... I had it slipped into your car during our first encounter, I can find and hear you where ever you are, been listening in on everything you boys have been up to... and believe me... the things I've heard."

" Alright we get it.. what do you want?" Dean barks with annoyance.

" I hear you're looking for Death... I know how to find him.."

" Lies... just like you told Dean the Colt would kill Lucifer." Castiel implies.

" Cas has got a point there." Dean nods.

" I never said it would kill him, I thought it would!... now do you want Death's location or not?!" Crowley is beginning to get impatient and very tempered.

Castiel looks over to Dean, the hunter remained glaring at Crowley. Of course they wanted the horseman's location. But Dean knew from their previous meeting with the king of the crossroads. Crowley always wanted something in return. It is in a demon's nature to make deals. Dean folds his arms across his chest and sighs heavily. " Knowing you Crowley you'd want something... what is it you want before we give our answer?"

Crowley smirked, " It's a temporary offer... something I hold on to until you put Lucifer into his cage... and it is the only way to make the spell work.."

" Get on with it!" Dean shouts.

" I was getting to that! don't get your panties in a twist... I need a soul."

" I had a feeling you'd say that... Well then I guess we're done here." Dean points the Colt at the demon again.

Crowley kept his composure, " Fine, I have another proposition then..."

" And what's that?..." Dean didn't know why but he became curious, mixed with desperation. He lowered the gun.

" I know the angel who's involved with hiding Death from feather brain here." He peers to Zuriel, who glared back with intensity.

" Who is it." the angel stepped forward.

Crowley kept his glare on Zuriel as he answered, "... Apollyon..." and he couldn't help but smirk at the angel's reaction to the name. Zuriel backed away from Crowley, his stoic expression shifts and his eyes drop to the floor.

" ... who the heck is-"

Castiel cuts Dean off, " The destroyer... Like Lucifer, Apollyon is a fallen angel."

" Ter-fucking-rific, every obstacle we run down, another one just seems to jump at us again!..." Dean turns to Zuriel and shrugs, " no offense chuckles but your family is really fucked up." the angel refused to make eye contact, eyes remaining towards the ground. Dean shook his head, " Okay Crowley... how do we find this Apollyon guy?"

" That's very easy... follow the destruction..." Crowley answers.

... Meanwhile, Tulsa Oklahoma ...

There was a tang in the air, a crescent moon, and a sprinkling of stars and clouds across an ebony sky. There is a crowd in an open field, everyone is in a good mood. It was a town festival. The cheers of children riding bumper cars filled the air. The roaring of roller coasters and other rides boomed. Chatters of laughter and dinging of arcade games. Such an amazing night.

But nothing this good ever lasts. The clouds thickened the night sky quite quickly, but no one gave notice. And light drops of rain fell to the earth. Glittering raindrops grew slightly harder as time passed. Yet it wasn't enough to stave off the people from enjoying the town fair. And as the townsfolk strolled, laughed, played and having the time of their lives, one particular person stood by a food stand watching their festivities. He is tall, around six foot two, has slicked back blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and tie, tucked under a pair of faded black denim jeans, blanketed beneath a black leather trench coat.

He sang an old nursery rhyme to himself, voice as cold as ice, eyes burning with hate as he resumed observing the people. " Ring-a-round the rosie..." He nabbed a cup of cider, crammed half a donut in his mouth, and wandered off. " A pocket full of posies..." He leaves the festival, sauntering his way up a hill not too far away. He halts and turns back towards the fair. He takes a sip from his cup, " Ashes... ashes..." He gazes to the skies with a devilish smirk. First came the roar of thunder. It was ear-splitting, echoing through the dark sky. Then came the wind. At first like a light breeze, then suddenly harsh and violent. The man watched as the people scurried to get to their cars. He then clicked his finger, leans against the tree, humming the the same rhyme.

Soon, hail the size of golf balls rained down and there was a flurry of exclamations. Then there is screaming and pointing. The crowd scatters about. And out of the darkest part of the fields, like a silent killer, a tornado swirled into shape with no warning. And its heading right for them. Powerful downdrafts causes a ferris wheel to sway out of control, the civilians stuck on it scream in terror. Everyone on the ground panic and run for their lives as it comes falling down. Lightening strikes the Drop Tower multiple times, electrocuting the passengers who were trapped. The twister brushes by fifty yards away. The poor souls were either crushed by tumbling rides, shocked by lightening or blown away by the microbursts. Their screams are unheard under the howl of the winds.

Unaffected by the wrath of the tornado, the man grinned evilly, " They all fall down..." he watched with amusement, in his eyes there burned a fire that could freeze the toughest man with fear. He crams the rest of the donut in his mouth before walking away.

... Later ...

" Sammy... Sam wake up." Dean shakes Sam desperately.

Sam wakes slowly with an irritated groan, " What?..." he peeks over his shoulder to see his very panicky brother hovering over him with the laptop in hand. Sam sits up. " What's going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

" You need to see this..." Dean open the computer and sets it on Sam's lap, then plays the video he saved.

_" Earlier today, what was supposed to be a night of joy has turned to disaster here in Tulsa Oklahoma... at around 9:45 an F4 tornado touched down in Chandler Park during a summer festival... we have received reports that thirty-seven citizens have died, over a hundred are injured and in critical condition and many others missing-" _Dean shuts it off.

Sam stares at Dean, he looked scared and pissed combined. " So... why'd you show me that?"

Dean scratches his head and sighs, " Crowley showed up earlier telling us that there is an angel that has been blocking the location of Death... and apparently it's Apollyon, angel of destruction..."

" So... I'm guessing we're going to hunt him down... right?" Sam exhales deeply. It always comes down to hunting an andgel or demon to solve a problem in their way.

" We have no choice... we should pack up now and head out."

" Alright." Sam nods. And Dean leaves the room.

...

**To Be Continued**

**okay, I know in the ring-a-round song it's ' we all fall down' but I implied ' they all fall down' as Apollyon's way.**

**AND I can't believe I finished this chapter on my b-day :D**

**Well later everyone. **


	25. Clash Of The Angels

**CHAPTER 25: **Clash Of The Angels

...

For a week and a half the Winchesters zig-zagged across states. A week and a half of following Apollyon's destructive path. From the freak tornado that struck Oklahoma to the tsunami that nearly wiped out southern Florida. Every place they headed the death tolls grew by the hundreds. They needed to stop Apollyon quickly. But how can you find him when Zuriel is being blocked from sensing his whereabouts?

Right now they are on the road again, heading to Skamania County, Washington. Sam had a hunch that Apollyon was striking very vulnerable spots in the country. Like how central America was a hot spot for twisters, or how Florida is mostly surrounded by water. So Sam believed Apollyon will head to their current destination next. And he sure as hell knew what the fallen angel was going to do. So they sped on. They would only stop if they were passing places that Apollyon attacked and aid those who survived his wrath, then move along.

" What makes you think this guy will be in Washington?" Dean asked, peering to his brother.

" Mount St. Helens that's what..." Sam replied.

Castiel leaned forward from the back seat, " He's going to erupt it."

Dean's eyes widened, " Wait.. WHAT?!..." he panicked. '_Wow, what's better than to chase an angel who's about to blow up a volcano, fucking perfect!' _, he thought. " Hey Sammy, what's the population in that county?"

" Over ten-thousand-seven-hundred people."

A moment of silence filled the car. Dean sighed heavily, " What are we waiting for? Let's gank this son of a bitch." he then pushed the peddle down, accelerating down the road.

... Meanwhile ...

Zuriel strolled around the streets. Sam had told him earlier to meet them at Skamania. So as he waited, he spent the time searching for Apollyon. It was very difficult to know which human he was possessing. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. Zuriel was very cautious, he knew how Apollyon was; sneaky, and shows himself when you least expect it. So he needed to be as careful as he can. He watched every person that passed by him, concentrating hard to sense him out. Nothing. He saunters around more. Occasionally he would brush pass someone, the contact giving him a chance to see inside them, to see if they were human or Apollyon. Still nothing. He goes on for three more hours looking into each mortal and no luck.

Zuriel surely had great patience, any other angel would be pulling their hair out by now. The angel had to stall his search when he suddenly sensed a prayer. He was being called by the Winchesters. '_ Uh... Cereal who art in heaven... or on earth, bring your feathery ass down here... um... ten four?... over?... just get over here quick! _' That's definitely Dean calling. Zuriel shook his head. The garrison was right about the older Winchester, Dean had balls to mock an angel.

The angel steps into an alley before flying off to the brothers location in the motel at the edge of town. When he pops up, papers that Sam set up on the bed gets blown all over the room. Dean jumps to defense mode and turns towards the angel. Dean sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. " Dammit, do you all like scaring the shit out of me?!" he yells.

" I'm sorry but you _did _say to come quickly..." Zuriel implied.

Dean stares at him for a long moment, then shook his head. " Did you find him?"

" No..."

" He's going to Mt St. Helens... we gotta stop him before he erupts it." Sam says as he picks up the remaining papers from the floor.

" Sam I've looked into everyones mind in the county... Apollyon isn't here." Zuriel moves towards the kitchen, folding his arms as he leans against the counter.

" Not yet at least..." Sam points out, " I figured he'd be aiming areas that would catch his interest... he is the destroyer right?... so trust me, he'll be coming here next."

...

" Ring-a-round the rosie... A pocket full of posies..." How right Sam was, he has just arrived in town. Apollyon slowly strolled down the block, singing with such emotionlessness it's creepy. People stared at him thinking he had problems. " Ashes... ashes..." The fallen angel gazes to a gas station, watching as an innocent family awaited for their car to fill up. He then peers to a man smoking a cigarette and smirked. When the man flicked away the butt, Apollyon manipulates the wind to carry the butt to the station. Landing it right next to the van. " They all fall down..." he clicked his finger. Gasoline began to spew from the vehicle and the butt ignites it. Flames coated the vans gas tank. The car was the first to explode, which causes the station to combust. The explosion burst outward, coming to contact with civilians who were close by. The heat of the explosion itself burned others from as far as a block away.

Everyone scattered to get to safety. Apollyon just continued on like nothing ever happened. A smirk of amusement spread across his lips, resuming the nursery rhyme again.

The shock of the explosion was felt all the way from the motel. Castiel, the Winchesters and Zuriel rushed outside to see what the ruckus was. Black smoke reached over a hundred feet in the sky, the echoes of fire-trucks racing towards the fire. " He's here now." Dean says.

" Can you sense him Zuriel?" Sam looks to the angel who replied with a nod.

" He's not far from here." Zuriel points to the direction south of them.

" Alright... remember what we planned." Dean plans up. He then turns to Castiel, handing him an angel blade. Cas takes it and slips into the sleeve of his coat. " Be careful alright?" Dean pats his shoulder. Cas nods. They dash off together to catch up with Apollyon.

The fallen angel makes a turn, walking down the empty alley. He reached halfway before stopping. Before him stood Sam and Zuriel blocking his path. Apollyon looks over his shoulder and Castiel and Dean come out from the corner. He chortled, " Took you long enough to catch up... I was beginning to get bored." He says, then glances back to Zuriel. " It's been a long time Zuriel..." Apollyon spots the blade slipping free from Zuriel's sleeve, he scoffed and takes a daring step forward. Zuriel began to get edgy. He fingered his blade.

" We were told you are clouding the location of Death... where is he?" Zuriel demanded, trying to sound and look unfazed in his presence.

The atmosphere in the alley changed indelibly. All eyes were fixed on the fallen angel. Apollyon's face was inscrutable by his blank expression, but the tilt of his head projected a confident calm.

Finally, he spoke. " First things first... you'll have to earn the answer..." The atmosphere somehow grew more chillier, the angel's and hunters nerves were now on edge. " Let's make it a fair fight shall we?" Apollyon paused to let the words sink in before swiftly unsheathing his own angel blade from his sleeve. He cocked his head to one side. " What do you think... Zuriel?" he grinned nonchalantly.

The alley was still. Zuriel shifted his weight again, uncomfortable with the tension. He could feel sweat beading on his brow, and hoped Apollyon didn't notice. He was nervous. Yes, nervous. He's never went up against an angel like Apollyon before. Lower class angels, yes. Though this situation is different. Compared to Apollyon, Zuriel was a flea. But there was no time for cowering away. Zuriel had to be strong, even if Apollyon was his old friend.

Zuriel's grip on his own sword tightened, moving with relaxed grace. Both of them knew that a single step forward would bring them within striking distance. But Apollyon masterfully commanded the empty space with his sword, putting Zuriel at a disadvantage. The alley itself seemed to swell with pressure. Castiel and the brothers stood at bay watching as the angels went head-to-head. And then Apollyon struck. He darted ahead with incredible speed, closing the gap between the two warriors in an instant.

Dean and Sam blinked with astonishment. They've never seen angels moves so quickly. They had a hard time keeping track of their movements. Castiel on the other hand, even if he is human, he had no trouble.

Apollyon breezily knocked aside the tip of the oncoming sword. " You're not even trying." Apollyon mocked. He slashed his sword toward the sky, connecting with Zuriel's blade and sending it flying backward. He then brushed his sword up against Zuriel's cheek, confident of his victory. " I guess I win."

" So it seems..." Zuriel allowed. " However..." Zuriel arced backward. A wiry leg shot out toward Apollyon's wrist, sending his sword to the floor with a clatter. Zuriel stood there in Apollyon's face. " you were the one who mentored me."

" You've learned... but... how well are you unarmed?" Apollyon suddenly exploded into a frenzy of kicks and punches, each delivered with a precision Zuriel had never before encountered. It was all he could do to ward off the blows. Each glancing impact contained enough raw fury to warn that a direct hit would shatter bones.

Sam moved to the side as Apollyon drove Zuriel backward across the alley, step by step. Finally, he landed a clean hit. After two decoy punches to the head, he planted a toe in Zuriel's lower gut. Zuriel reflexively tightened his abdominal muscles and crossed his arms to guard himself, but it was too late. " Argh!" Zuriel flew back and tumbled clumsily along the floor, crashing into a trash can. The impact crushed the can, which showered garbage over his hair.

" You still lack skill at hand-to-hand combat." Apollyon chuckled.

Zuriel stood up, covered in rotten food and who knows what else. The two combatants squared off at a respectable distance. That's when Sam and Dean suddenly realized that neither angel had been fighting at full force. Their exchanges had been more for show than anything else, avoiding vital areas. Sam instinctively recognized that things would be different now and made his way to Dean and Cas at the other end of the alley. Zuriel narrowed his eyes to take in Apollyon, whose lean arms rippled with muscles. He was definitely capable of doing serious damage. The other three kept as much distance between themselves and the warriors as possible.

Suddenly Zuriel and Apollyon threw themselves at each other. Zuriel dodged an incoming fist and countered with a swift uppercut, dancing like a boxer in zero gravity. Apollyon easily sidestepped the blow and jumped over a low sweep kick with a sneer. But it was a decoy. Zuriel pummeled his opponent's face with a devastating series of punches that should have felled a mule.

Apollyon took the hits straight on and buried a short hook in Zuriel's stomach. The two broke off, catching their breath. Suddenly, each lunged for their weapons scattered on the floor.

" Too slow!" crowed Apollyon.

" Not exactly!" Zuriel shot back.

The two blades collided between them, sending off a shower of sparks. They were equally matched. Their weapons clinked and clanged ferociously, but neither warrior could gain ground. The deadlock only hiked the tension in the alley. Zuriel feigned a low kick and both men backed apart, breathing heavily. The duel had been shorter than the brawl, but it had consumed each fighter's strength.

" I've underestimated you Zuriel... I apologize for mocking you earlier." he gave a nod of acknowledgment. Zuriel remained silent. Only a few short meters separated Apollyon and Zuriel. Each angel was intensely focused, wary. They circled around each other, keeping a cautious eye on the other's movement. " Apparently I have a town I wish to destroy... and you four are in my way... so how about we finish this quick?"

Zuriel and Apollyon hurled themselves at each other once again. Zuriel swung his sword toward Apollyon, who countered with his own. The clash scattered sparks. Each blade danced and connected with super speed, never letting up or allowing the other to approach its wielder. Apollyon had the advantage with more experience. He maneuvered so deftly it became little more than a silver blur. But Zuriel easily dodged each thrust, spinning his own blade.

Zuriel spotted an opening and swung his sword around so quickly it nearly parted the molecules of the air itself. But Apollyon danced out of reach at the last moment, evading the lethal blow. " You're swinging too wide." Apollyon said.

Although Zuriel was able to counter his old mentor's speed and power, Apollyon had a command of techniques that stretched far beyond his opponent's ability. Apollyon could detect patterns behind Zuriel's attacks in an instant, enabling him to narrowly avoid every move. Both warriors clattered their blades together. They were so perfectly matched that the skirmish looked more like an expertly choreographed performance than a battle to the death.

Something would have to tip the balance to one side eventually. Anything to break the deadlock. Zuriel needed to think. He needs to trick him somehow. " Keep your attention on the fight!" Apollyon barked in anger. Spotting out Zuriel's mistake that left him open. He lunged for Zuriel. The pair locked swords. It was now a contest of strength. Whoever gave first would almost certainly feel the other's blade. " Showing the slightest emotion is what makes you weak Zuriel... you're a good fighter, but you lack strategy."

" Actually... I do..." Zuriel kicked his right leg in the air. It was the same low feint he had used at the beginning of their battle.

" Don't think I can't read you." Apollyon moved his leg to block. But Zuriel had something else in mind. He twisted his knee, shooting his foot toward a fresh target. He landed two quick blows to Apollyon's side. Zuriel's foot lashed out with knifelike sharpness, jabbing Apollyon in the chin and solar plexus. The fallen angel shuffled backward to fend off the blows. The distance freed up Zuriel to use his sword. He spun the blade with dizzying speed, slicing across Apollyon's chest. "Agh!" Apollyon stumbles up against the wall, his grace glowing through his wound. Zuriel lunges forth, thrusting his blade out.

There was a violent thump beside the fallen angel. He glanced to Zuriel's sword that had penetrated the bricks as if they were butter. Zuriel's elbow was pressed to Apollyon's throat to keep him still. " Enough!" Zuriel roared. " you've lost... now where is Death?!"

" Ha Ha Ha!" Apollyon erupted in a rumbling belly laugh. " You've really improved, I give you that... I've taught you well." his chortles lightly ceased. " Death is in Chicago..." he cocked his head to the side, his smirk dissolving into a blank expression. " I wish things hadn't turned out like this Zuriel..."

" You can't change your actions once you've done them... that's what you taught me." Zuriel says. He then frees his sword from the wall and brings it towards Apollyon's chest. The moment he looked into those hazel eyes, his hands began to tremble. " I need to ask..."

"... I'm all ears.."

" ... Why did you side with Lucifer?..."

Apollyon lets out a humorless chuckle, "... To be honest with you... I've been asking myself that for a very long time... and never found the answer..."

Zuriel's brows narrowed, " That's it?!... you abandoned me, without a reason! and all you can say is you don't know?!..."

Apollyon gave a shrug, then laughed, " Why should you care about my actions?..." he answered with another question. Zuriel's nostrils flared with anger. He pushes the blade deeper into his chest. Apollyon hisses as it penetrates his skin. A fire like sensation pulses through his body, he coughs up some blood. But Apollyon cackled ferociously. " You won't kill me..."

" That's what you think..." Zuriel thrusts the sword further into the fallen angel. The blade only an inch from piercing his heart. Apollyon winced in agony, yet he bursts into another laughing frenzy. This was not the teacher Zuriel remembered. The millennia's spent in Hell must've done a great number on Apollyon's sanity. Of course his cocky personality was intact, there were just a few screws loose in his head. Zuriel has lost a great mentor, and his closest friend.

" Ha Ha Ha!..."

" Okay this guy is seriously annoying... kill him already!" Dean shouts, pulling Zuriel's attention away from his opponent.

Apollyon narrows his eyes, grinning. " You've left yourself wide open." he swiftly jabs his blade into Zuriel's thigh.

" AHH!" Zuriel tumbles back with both hands gripping the wound. His own sword still attached to Apollyon who groaned as he ripped it from his chest.

" Now I have your sword..." he chuckled. He straightened himself. Zuriel's eyes widened involuntarily, clutching onto his leg, trying to support his weight. His breathing and heart rate rising. He knew he couldn't take on Apollyon now. Not without his weapon. Apollyon raised his arm, pointing the tip of his blade into the air. He glared at Zuriel, but didn't move an inch. Apollyon suddenly flung himself towards Zuriel, slashing through the air with the swords. And all Zuriel could do was avoid from getting hit. He easily evaded Apollyon's thrusts, throwing punches each time he dodged an incoming attack. " You can't dodge forever... eventually you'll let up."

Apollyon's rapid attack technique had drained Zuriel of energy, and Zuriel found his timing was completely off. Apollyon swung his blade, the tip violently gashing across Zuriel's cheek. Zuriel fell on his knee, he gazed up to Apollyon who was already going for the fatal blow with a downward thrust. " Zuriel!" Called Castiel and threw his angel sword to him. Zuriel rolled to the side at the right moment and catches the sword.

Zuriel rose to his feet. Apollyon wouldn't let up his assault. He was upon Zuriel with no warning, flicking his wrist with the colorful style and skill of a true swordsman. Downward strokes, upward slashes, amazing thrusts. His blades sang through the air with incredible speed. Zuriel danced around the assault, eyes reading Apollyon's movement. His blazer slapped a martial rhythm with each dodge. Apollyon was unable to hit Zuriel, but his strokes were making quick work of his shirt.

Zuriel slowly closed the range between himself and Apollyon. He pulled his blade across Apollyon's path. The three swords crashed together, resounding violently. They were in a deadlock once more.

Apollyon gave a half-smile. " Not too shabby." The warriors broke off and swung again, yet again locking swords with a violent clang. Apollyon shoves Zuriel's arm to the side harshly. The move exposed Zuriel's spine. Apollyon struck with ferocity, ripping a deep scarlet trench across Zuriel's back. Then swung the other blade swiftly, stabbing Zuriel between his hip and ribs. Zuriel crashed into the ground in front of Apollyon and burbled helplessly. The pain was beyond anything he had ever endured. It stabbed through his mind like a hot poker, preventing all coherent thought. Blood bubbled up from Zuriel's mouth.

Apollyon stood over his prey, enraptured. " Now that's a sound I like to hear..." he seemed to drink up the suffering.

Apollyon rose his left leg high, then slammed down to Zuriel's stomach. Zuriel howled. His ribs shattered and drove into his lungs, which quickly filled with blood. Zuriel was unable to make a sound beyond the agonizing popping of crimson bubbles in his mouth. His face and shirt was stained by his own blood. Apollyon raised his foot again, Zuriel was unable to move at this point. Two more stomps crushed his breastbone. Sam, Dean and Cas could do nothing to help, if they interfere they knew for sure Apollyon would kill them. All they could do is watch in terror.

The fallen angel sloped his head with a smirk. " Are you giving up? How pathetic..." Apollyon was drunk with ecstasy. Zuriel knew he was as good as dead. His whole upper torso was destroyed. He couldn't flee, let alone move his body an inch. The pain wracking every nerve was so intense he could scarcely string together a coherent thought. Apollyon knelt down to whisper in Zuriel's ear. " Here's two new lessons for you... The first is to never let your guard down..."

Zuriel discovered his eyes were no longer mobile. He summoned the last of his strength to utter two gasping syllables. " Damn you."

Apollyon kicks him once more, right at the stab wound. Once the screaming subsided, he leaned in again. " The second is you should kill your opponent when you have the opportunity." Zuriel gasped for breath. Apollyon grips tightly at his sword and centered it above Zuriel's heart. " Any last words?..."

Zuriel struggled the words out, " ... Just... two..." Zuriel kept his attention as he fingered his blade into his grip, "... Fuck you..." that moment he chose to expend the last of his strength. Thrusting his palm upward, knocking Apollyon's head back. Then quickly jabbed his sword into Apollyon's heart.

Apollyon gasped. Surprised eyes peering to the blade, then to Zuriel. Something in Apollyon's eyes suddenly changed, they seemed at peace, no longer filled with sadistic insanity. He softly smiled, a hand shakily reaching for Zuriel's cheek. The tip of his fingers glided over his skin, "... I'm so sorry..." He whispered. Zuriel twists the sword, driving it deeper. And Apollyon's head fell back with a howl, his life force dying out with a burst of light so bright the others had to cover their eyes.

Sam, Dean and Castiel takes a peek once the light had faded, and laying by the wall was Apollyon, dead. Zuriel on the other hand was laying there, barely breathing. They run up to the unconscious angel.

...

The door to the motel room swings open and Castiel rushes to the bathroom to get towels, as Sam and Dean carry Zuriel inside. They lay him on the mattress. The angel hadn't woken since they picked him up in the alley. Dean took in Zuriel's battered vessel. Bloodied, bruised, cut. The angel's shirt torn to shreds. Deep gashes oozing fresh blood. Cas comes back with a wet cloth and a cup of water. He sits beside his injured brother, then went on to clean his wounds. Dean moves toward the kitchen, where Sam going through his duffel for his laptop.

" We need to stay here until Zuriel heals." Sam says.

Dean sighed. Scratching the back of his head. " Yeah... I know." Dean replies. His eyes turn towards Castiel, for a few moments he watched him take care of Zuriel.

Castiel soaks the cloth with warm water, lightly rubbing it at Zuriel's side. The cloth began to stain in crimson, dried blood smearing away one cut at a time. Once all the blood was cleaned, Cas moved onto the kitchen chair. "... He should be alright in a few hours..." Castiel assured the brothers.

Sam nods. " We'll leave tomorrow morning when he's all rested..."

...

**To Be Continued**


	26. Appointment With Death

**CHAPTER 26: **Appointment With Death

**First I'd like to say thank you all for the awesome reviews :D... that's all, enjoy!**

...

After the encounter with Apollyon in Skamania County, the brothers, Castiel and Zuriel met up back at Bobby's. They had to hold off on heading to Chicago, planning is what they needed to do right now. Going out for Death half-cocked could be dangerous. Not to mention that Zuriel's injuries weren't fully healed. Bringing the angel in his current condition might slow them down. So hopefully while at Bobby's, Zuriel will be at full strength.

In the study, everyone sat in silence. Dean plays around with Pestilence's ring, sighing with stress while Sam and Bobby discuss on the last horseman ring and how they'll get it. Dean thought the ideas the two were coming up with was pointless. Sure, getting War's ring was easy, Famine's was a bit of a pain, but Pestilence?... the horseman nearly killed them. And this is Death their talking about, the boss of all reapers. They haven't the slightest clue what he'd do to them. And frankly, thinking about it gave Dean chills.

Dean looks over to Castiel, his lover was busy tending to Zuriel's wounds. The hunter narrowed his eyes as he observes Castiel write symbols on Zuriel's chest in goats blood. " What are you doing?" Dean asks, he saunters up to Cas.

" I may not be an angel anymore, but I am exceptionally useful at healing sigils." Castiel replies.

" The best, from what I've heard..." Zuriel implies. Once Castiel finished, the spell it shone brightly, Zuriel groans as his aches cease, the gashes and bruises begin to vanish. The blood sigil seeps into his vessel, and the light soon fades. "... Thank you.." the angel rises, fixing his shirt.

Dean gives an impressed nod, " All better now?"

" Very much, yes." Zuriel smiles.

" I don't mean to interrupt your small talk, but can we get back to business... on Death, please." Bobby announces. The three settle back into the study and listen, " Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" He huffs, " So Apollyon told you that Death's in Chicago... did he say why?" he points that question to the angel.

"... No... is it important?" Zuriel answers, furrowing his brows in the confusion.

" Death's gonna wipe Chicago off the map... a storm of the millennium, and three million people are gonna die..." the elder hunter explains. Sam is taken aback, Dean drops his head to his hands with a groan. Could this get any worse?

" Wait a second... where'd you get information like that?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"... While you boys were busy dancing with Apollyon, I had an unwanted visit by a demon... wasn't hard to trap the bastard and get it to spill the beans."

" It's good to know we'll be walking in on an apocalyptic disaster." Dean says with a humorless chuckle, " So... what's the plan?"

Bobby sighs, "... Looks like we're gonna have to take... well, everything we've got."

Dean stands, " Shoot... if we die... at least we go down with a fight."

...

Dean pops open the trunk of his baby, then pulls up the hidden compartment of weapons. As he checks if the guns are loaded, Sam passes by. The younger hunter sits on the hood. Dean stares at his brother, the silence alone meant a conversation was gonna start, and Dean sighs. He shuts the trunk then walks beside Sam. " I'm guessing you wanna talk..."

Sam looks over to Dean, he is a little hesitant as he speaks, "... Look, Dean.. um... for the record, I agree with you... about me.", Dean looks away for a moment, listening as Sam continued, " You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer?... Well, so do I.", Dean had to stop himself from interrupting, shifting on his feet, keeping quiet. Sam sighs, " Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am... You, Bobby, Cas... I'm the least of any of you."

" Sam..." Dean turns away.

" It's true. it is... But, I'm also all we got... If there was another way- but I don't think there is... There's just me... So I don't know what else to do... except just try to do what's gotta be done..."

"... And...", the brothers look over their shoulders to see Crowley, Dean rolls his eyes, " Scene." the king of the crossroads steps over, " Something you need to see..." he hands a newspaper to Sam. The hunter questioningly takes it, then looks at an add Crowley points to.

Sam reads, " Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of its new swine flu vaccine... to quote, stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak... uh... shipments leave wednesday.."

" Niveus Pharmaceuticals.." Crowley cut in, " Remember?..." the demon peers to them both. He shook his head, seeing they didn't have a clue what he was talking about, " You two are lucky you have your looks... your demon lover, Brady?... VP of distribution, Niveus.", Sam then looks to Dean with wide eyes, ".. Ah yes, that's the sound of the abacus clacking?... we all caught up?"

" So that's why Pestilence was spreading swine flu..." Sam and Dean start piecing it together.

" But not just for giggles... that was step one... step two is the vaccine.." Dean adds, " So Zuriel wasn't joking when he said-"

" That's right..." Crowley cuts him off, "... that vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh Croatoan virus..."

Sam huffs humorlessly, " Simultaneous countrywide distribution... it's quite a plan..."

Crowley shrugs, " That's the perk of being a horseman... I suggest stocking up on everything you can carry, because this time next thursday, we'll all be in zombie land..."

That night, the hunters were outside getting everything ready. Bobby packs at least a dozen C-4s into a duffel while Sam loaded the van. Beside them Castiel leans against the car, staring at the double barreled shot gun Dean gave him. The ex-angel sighed heavily. The elder hunter gazes at Cas. " What's your problem?"

Castiel gestures his eyes to the weapon, "... I, uh...", Bobby cleared his throat and steps up to Cas. He pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

" Just point it and shoot.", he then hands Cas the duffel, " Now help Sam load the truck."

Dean shuts the trunk of the Impala, then turns to Sam. The younger hunter looks to his older brother. " All right, well... good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean says.

" Yeah... good luck killing Death..." Sam replies. " Well... Zuriel said he'll meet you at Chicago and that by the time you get there he'd probably would've already found Death." Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out the demon knife, " Here, you might need it."

" Keep it..." Crowley walks up, " Dean's covered..." he waves a small old scythe in his hand. Dean takes it. " Death's own... kills Demons and angels and reapers, oh.. and as rumor has it... the very thing itself.."

" How did you get that?" Castiel asks.

"... Hello, king of the crossroads... So.. shall we?" Crowley climbs into the passenger seat of the Impala and shuts the door.

Dean's eyes remained on the scythe at little bit longer before slowly looking up to Sam. " ... Don't go dying on me, okay?..." Dean then peers to his lover and smiles softly. He steps closer, then takes Cas's hand into his own. Dean's smile grew wider as he gazed at the ring he'd given him. John Winchester's old ring. Dean had been carrying it since his father died, as a reminder. He never would've thought he'd use it to propose to Castiel. But it fit perfectly on the ex-angel's finger, as if it was meant for him. "... When this is over, we'll live in a nice place where we'll both watch the sunset... The normal life.."

Castiel chuckled, then pulls Dean into a hug. " You promise?..." when the answer was yes he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Perhaps due to the intensity of his emotions, tears started to well up in Cas's eyes. Castiel didn't want Dean to see that. He never liked it whenever Dean saw him cry. Dean pulls away just a little to look into his lover's eyes. Castiel suddenly plants his lips onto Dean's. The hunter returns the kiss with the same amount of passion. Finally parting lips, Castiel whispers, "... I love you...", a knot forms in Dean's throat, he lays a long kiss on Cas's forehead.

" Tick tock, Dean... Tick tock..." Crowley shouts out from the window.

"... Love you.." Dean let's go of Castiel and gets into the car. He gives one last glance to Sam before driving off.

As soon as Dean left, Sam, Bobby and Cas are making their way to Niveus Pharmaceuticals. During that time Sam spent it sharing his plan on Lucifer to Castiel. The ex-angel remained silent to think closer on the situation. "... Yes to Lucifer.. Then jump in the hole.." Sam sighed to Cas's response, "... It's an interesting plan.."

" That's a word for it.." Bobby added.

" So, go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam says.

" Of course, I am happy to say that if that's what you wanna hear... But it's not what I think..."

"... Really?"

" You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations... from that, I learned to believe in you both... Dean resisted Michael, maybe you could resist Lucifer..." Cas replies. Sam was actually surprised of the answer he got, he thought Cas would lecture him like Bobby and Dean have, but the ex-angel seemed to understand his choices. "... But there are things that you would need to know."

"... Like?"

" Michael has found another vessel."

Sam looks to Castiel, " What?"

"... It's your brother, Adam." Castiel could tell by the expression on Sam's face that he was shocked, "... You must have considered it."

" Yeah, we were trying not to."

Cas's gaze shifted to the floor, he felt sorry for having to deliver the bad news to Sam. But there were worse things to tell the young hunter. "... Sam... If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail... this fight will happen... and the collateral... it'll be immense.." Castiel wasn't even up to the worse part of it. Castiel huffs a heavy groan, he had to tell him. "... There's also the Demon Blood..."

" What? what are you talking about?" Sam immediately asked, the words alone made him shiver.

" To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk..."

"... But.. Why?"

" It strengthens the vessel... keeps it from exploding..."

" But the guy he's in now-"

" Is drinking gallons..."

" And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby says. The elder hunter had seen what Demon blood had done to Sam before, he's had to overhear the agony Sam went through to get it out of his system... Twice. Bobby didn't know if he'd be able to handle a third.

...

By morning the arrive at the Niveus Pharmaceuticals' loading docks. They observe everything in the van at the parking lot next door, watching from a safe distance while workers stacked boxes of the virus in the truck.

" Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks... Okay, first truck don't leave for an hour.. We get in, plant the C-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm-"

" Uh, that truck is leaving." Cas cuts Bobby off and points out. The hunters look and spot one exiting the dock.

" Balls!... Okay, new plan."

The driver pulls up to the front gate. As he reaches out his window to swipe his card he is smacked on the head by the butt of Cas's shotgun, knocking him out easy. Castiel then bashes the gun into the machine to keep the gate from opening. One of the guards at the docks hears the ruckus, his eyes flash black. He knew who it was. He begins shutting the doors, " It's the Winchesters.." the demon warns.

" Then let's bake them up a little treat.." the other demon replies. They lock down the place, trapping at least a dozen people inside with them. Sam and Bobby run up with their weapons ready. From inside they can hear screaming.

" Side door!" Bobby shouts, rushing for it, but it was locked.

" Get back!" Sam warns those by the door before shooting out the lock. The door swings open and about five people run out with panic. The hunters enter with haste and caution, eyes on the lookout for demons... Or worse. Suddenly they both hear a commotion, the voice of a man groaning in pain. Sam and Bobby slowly move pass a stack of boxes, cocking their guns, poking out from the corner. Both are taken aback as they see the workers tearing the man apart. Bastard demons had infected them with the virus.

One of the infected peers to the hunters, eyes bloodshot and filled with bloodlust. Sam had no time to feel sorry for these people, they weren't human anymore. They needed to be stopped, the virus must not leave the building. Sam and Bobby take aim. A single movement from one infected and shots were fired, Sam professionally targeted their heads. Bobby gets out a few rounds. One croatoan falling after the other. When the last one was dealt with, the gunfire ceased.

" Help! Help me!" a female voice catches their attention.

"... There's still people here." Sam heads in the direction of the screaming.

" Sam, no!"

The young hunter hands Bobby the demon knife, " Wait here."

" Damn..." Bobby watched his surroundings once Sam turned the corner. From behind a demon tries to get him, but the sound of his shoes tapping gave him away. Bobby quickly turned, jabbing the knife into its side. Killing it.

... Meanwhile ...

At Chicago, Dean and Crowley are on the lookout for Death. Dean had a bad feeling about this, ever since they arrived Dean hadn't been able to get in contact with Zuriel. It wasn't normal that the angel wasn't answering him. Something must've happened.

" Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley breaks the silence.

"... Are you kidding?" Dean replied, who would talk about pizza at a time like this?

" Just heard it was good, that's all." they continued strolling down the block. Crowley then halts, " Up ahead... big, ugly building... ground zero... horseman's stable, if you will... he's in there."

" How do you know?"

" Have you met me? Because I know... also the block is squirming with reapers.." the king of the crossroads steps forward, " I'll be right back." he then vanishes. Not a few seconds later and... " Death's not in there." that was fast.

" You wanna cut the cute, get to the part where you tell me where he is."

" Sorry, I don't know." Crowley turns and walks the other way.

Dean follows, " Whoa, whoa... What do you mean you don't know?!" the hunter's patients was growing thin.

" Signs pointed... I'm just as shocked as you... We'll catch him in the next doomed city."

" Millions, Crowley, millions of people are about to die any minute!"

"... True, so I strongly suggest we get out of here."

Dean sighed heavily. ' _Zuriel, you feathery bastard, where are you?! _' Dean thought.

Dean and Crowley go back to the Impala. The storm was getting worse by each passing minute and Dean could do nothing to stop it. He gets into the drivers seat, then sends a dirty look to Crowley, who rolled his eyes in response.

" What now? call in a thousand bomb threats?... How am I supossed to get 3 million people out of Chicago in ten minutes?" he peers back to the crossroads demon but he was no longer there, "... Come on..." Dean then spots him outside, by the pizza shop. The hunter narrowed his eyes, it seemed like Croley was mouthing something to him, " I can't hear you!"

" I said, I found him... he's in there." he says as he pops up next to Dean.

Dean slips the scythe into his jacket then gets out the car, he was hesitant at first, but he takes in a deep breath. He leans into the window, " Are you coming or..." Crowley was gone again, "... Not?"

Dean figured it'd be best to go in through the back entrance. He takes a peek inside before entering the building, and the first thing he sees is a waitress laying dead behind the counter. Dean ganders around, glimpses of more bodies laid around the shop. He gets the scythe in hand, from his left he can see Death sitting at a table eating pizza. As he got closer to the horseman, his heart raced.

" You won't be needing that, Dean..." Death says.

The sound of fluttering wings makes the hunter swing around, the scythe is snatched from his grip. Dean's eyes widened with disbelief. It was Apollyon. In a blink of an eye the fallen angel was at Death's side. " Sit..." Apollyon ordered, pulling out a chair. Dean's heart pounded against his chest, he nervously takes the seat. He stares at Apollyon.

" You're dead... I saw you die."

" I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves." the fallen angel replied.

" Where's Zuriel?"

" Don't worry... he's alive." he gestures his eyes to the corner, Dean followed his gaze. There was Zuriel, just standing ther staring at the wall like a brain-dead zombie, " I have him in a trance... I'll release him after our meeting..."

" What do you want?"

" I've been wanting to talk to you." Death answers.

Dean cleared his throat, " I gotta say, mixed feelings about that... So... is this the part where you kill me?"

The horseman looks up from his plate, " You have an inflated sense of your importance... to a thing like me, a thing like you, well-" he takes a sip from his soda, " Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started getting snarky... this is one little planet, in one tiny solar system, in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers... I'm old Dean... very old... So, I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death then places a slice on a plate for Dean, "... Eat.." Dean stared at the slice, and to be honest he was a little frightened. Hell, who wouldn't be if they were in the presence of Death. Dean nervously grabs the fork and knife, cuts a piece and eats it. " Good, isn't it?" The horseman then resumed feasting.

" Well, I gotta ask... how old are you?"

" As old as God... maybe older... neither of us can remember anymore... Life, death, chicken, egg... Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him too.."

Dean raised a brow, "... God?... you'll reap God?"

" Oh, yes... God will die too, Dean."

Dean was almost speechless by that, "... Well, this is way above my pay grade.."

" Just a little.."

Dean gulped, feeling hesitant to speak, " So then why am I still breathing... sitting here with you?... what do you want?"

" The leash around my neck off... Lucifer has me bound to him, some unseemly little spell... He has me where he wants, when he wants... That's why I couldn't go to you, I had to wait for you to catch up..."

Dean glanced to the fallen angel, "... And him?... what's his deal?"

" Apollyon too is bound to Lucifer... To keep you from finding me, but Lucifer didn't know that we both find it childish of his actions toward us... He made us his weapons.. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead... I'm more powerful than you can process, and Apollyon has been under Lucifer's control for millennia... We're enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum..."

"... And you think I can unbind you?"

" There's your ridiculous bravado again, of course you can't... But you can help us take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun.." Death then shows the hunter his ring, " I understand you want this."

"... Y-yeah..."

" I'm inclined to give it to you."

" To give it to me?"

" That's what I said..."

" Well... what about Chicago?"

"... I suppose it can stay... I like the pizza.." Death removes the ring, " There are conditions..."

"... Okay, like?..."

" You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell... _whatever it takes_."

" That's the plan-"

" No, no plan.. not yet... your brother... he's the one that can stop Lucifer, the only one."

" You think-"

" I know... So I need a promise... you're gonna let your brother jump right into that fiery pit..." the horseman holds out his ring, " Well, do I have your word?"

Dean stares at the ring for a long moment, "... Okay, yeah.. yes." he holds out his hand.

" That had better be 'yes,' Dean... you know you can't cheat Death..." he drops it into Dean's hand, "... Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Death asks, Dean was confused but he nodded in response. The horseman began to explain how the rings worked, along with the spell to open the cage.

... The Next Day ...

Everyone had returned to Bobby's house. Sam, Cas and Bobby were successful at destroying the virus, and now they had all four horseman rings. Dean was out by the shed with the rings, following the instructions Death gave him and placing them together.

" Dean?..." the hunter gazed up to se Castiel coming over. The ex-angel was dressed in a black and white plaided shirt, jeans and boots.

Dean smiled, " I like your new look.."

Castiel looked down on himself and chuckled, " My clothes were stained with blood, Sam gave me these... They're actually yours, hope you don't mind since my other clothes were lost at North Carolina."

" No, no it's okay..."

"... Drink?" Cas offers him a beer. Dean takes it.

" Check it out..." the hunter separates the rings, Castiel observes as Dean pushes them back together, the rings magnetizing.

" Death told you how to operate them..."

" Yeah, it's nuts... of course, I got bigger problems now..."

" Really?..." Cas takes a seat.

Dean sighs, " What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

" Nothing pleasant... What did you say?"

"... That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan... do you think Death said that because he's working for Lucifer?"

" Against his will, Dean."

" Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt, I mean he is Death."

" Exactly... But he's right about Sam.."

Dean shot a glance at Castiel, his brows narrowed, " Seriously?... I thought you'd be against the whole Sam saying yes thing, Cas."

" Believe me Dean, I am entirely against it... but we will never know what happens if we don't believe in Sam... Bobby and I watched as your brother saved one civilian after another... Sam is pure of heart, of course he has his flaws... but he is still a good person..."

"... I know..."

" Then you understand that Sam will beat Lucifer or die trying... I choose to believe that he will... So, I must ask.. what are you afraid of?... losing?... or losing Sam?..."

...

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Note: Just two chapters left 'till I'm finished with this story, YAY!**

**See you later! :3**


	27. Swan Song

**CHAPTER 27: **Swan Song

**Well it's come to the chapter I've been dying to do... I've spent months trying to figure out what I'll be doing for Swan Song... So, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of the changes.**

...

It has finally come to this, the final showdown with Lucifer. The Winchesters have lost close friends and loved ones, shed blood, sweat and tears, and fought many battles to get here. They are so close to beating the apocalypse... yet, one felt far from victory... Dean... The older Winchester hadn't slept all night. After his chat with Castiel about Sam, how could he. Dean loved his brother, more than he would admit most of the time. He couldn't shake the memories of when Zachariah zapped him to the year 2014, seeing Lucifer possessing Sam. Dean does not want that to happen. But with their fight with Lucifer drawing nigh, Dean has no choice but to let Sam go with his plan.

Dean was out on the porch, staring up at the cloudy sky. He had so many things on his mind at the moment that he felt just as depressed as the weather. So many worries of the future, so many fears about Sam, and Dean felt lost. Only two endings came to his thoughts. Either they win and Lucifer is back in his cell, Dean will have the apple pie life with Castiel... But Sam will no longer be in the picture. Or, Lucifer wins and it's good-bye to all humanity, to Bobby, to Cas. Dean also thought on what Lucifer threatened to do with the ex-angel. The hunter balled a fist in anger just thinking about it.

Dean gazed out towards the shed, where his little brother laid on the hood of the Impala, possibly thinking on the subject as well. Dean heads over to him, if he's gonna tell Sam that he's alright with him saying yes, he might as well do it now before he changes his mind. The first thing he does is grab a beer from the cooler.

" Hey..." Sam says. Dean sighed lightly, not knowing what to say. The long silence got Sam a bit worried, " Dean?... What's going on?"

"... I'm in..."

Sam blinks a few times, puzzled, then shook his head, "... In with-"

" The whole up-with-satan thing... I'm onboard." Dean replied.

The younger hunter slides off the car, "... You're gonna let me say yes?"

" No, that's the thing... it's not on me to let you do anything... You're a grown- overgrown man... if this is what you want, I'll back your play..."

Sam lets out a deep heavy sigh, " That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say..."

"...Might be... I'm not gonna lie to you, though... it goes against every fiber I got... I mean, the truth is... watching out for you, it's kind of been my job, you know?... but more than that... it's kind of who I am... You're not a kid anymore Sam... I can't keep treating you like one... Maybe I gotta grow up a little too..." Dean pauses, doing his damn best to hold in the pain he felt growing in his chest, "... I don't know if we got a snowball's chance, but... but I do know that if anybody can do it, it's you..."

Sam stared at Dean for a long moment, "... Thank you..."

" Is this really what you want?" Dean finally looks Sam in the eyes.

Sam shifted a bit, looking to the floor, "... I let him out... I gotta put him back in..."

"... Okay... that's it, then..." Dean then takes a swig from his bottle. The brothers said nothing else to each other, just enjoyed the silence.

... Later ...

Bobby and Castiel met up with the brothers at an abandoned factory somewhere close to Bobby's house. Sam and Dean had captured two demons... But it wasn't info they wanted from them, it was their blood. And gallons of it. When they got the amount they needed they loaded it into the trunk of the Impala. Dean may be up for the yes thing, but he was still unsettled with the drinking demon blood thing. But if Cas says it will sustain Sam's body while Lucifer wears him like a costume on Halloween, then Dean had to let it slide this once. Dean walks over to Bobby.

" So, was I right?" the elder hunter asked.

" Yeah, as always, Yoda... we got two stunt demons inside, just like you said." Dean answered.

" Did you get it?"

"... Yeah, all the go juice Sammy can drink." Dean peers at Sam.

"... You okay?"

"... Not really, what do you got?" he turns his attention to a batch of newspapers Bobby collected.

" Not much, these look like omens to you?... cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A.-"

" What about Detroit?" Dean stops Bobby.

" Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown.."

"... That's the one..." Dean still remembered what his 2014-self had mentioned Sam saying yes in Detroit.

"... Really?... as far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers... are you sure?"

Dean eyes switch back to Sam, "... Yeah, I'm sure..."

That night they drove through the back roads making their way to Detroit. Most of the ride was quiet, nothing but the roaring of the engine filled the car. Well, besides Castiel's snores. Dean glances over his shoulder at the ex-angel, and Dean couldn't help but smile. It was good Cas was getting some sleep, he needed it because Dean's been noticing his lover wasn't getting much rest since he came back. Dean's smile died down, returning his eyes on the road. His gut was acting up again, and he sure knew what it meant.

" Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

Sam chuckled, " You'd be nuts to have a good feeling-"

" You know what I mean... Detroit... he said he'd jump your bones in Detroit... and here we are... This is him rolling out the carpet, he knows something we don't."

" Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't... but you gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings..." it grows quiet once again, Sam sighs, there was something very important he needed to tell his brother. He knows Dean won't like it but he has to get it off his shoulders, "... Hey, um... There's something I gotta talk to you about."

" What?"

" If this thing goes our way and I triple lindy into that box... you know I'm not coming back..."

"... Yeah, I'm aware..."

" So you gotta promise me something..."

Dean questioningly stares at him, "... okay, yeah, anything."

"... You gotta promise not to try to bring me back."

Dean narrowed his eyes, " What?... no, I didn't sign up for that."

" Dean-"

" Your hell will make my tour look like Graceland... you want me to sit by, do nothing?"

"... Once the cage is shut, you can't poke it, Dean... it's too risky-"

" No, no.. as if I'm just gonna let you rot in there.."

" Yeah you are, you don't have a choice."

" You can't ask me to do this-"

" I'm sorry, Dean... you have to..."

"... So then what am I supposed to do?..."

Sam looked to the back seat at Cas, then back at Dean, " You marry Cas... you both live happily together... you have barbecues and go to football games... you both go live a normal life, Dean..."

"..." Dean didn't know how to respond to that one. Sam got him good this time.

" Promise me..."

"..." Dean remained quiet at this point, staring into Sam's serious gaze for a long moment, then returns his attention on the road. And from there on the ride was quiet, just the roar of the engine.

...

It was early dawn when they arrived in Detroit. The boys pull into a parking lot of a motel, figured they'd rest up and get some food in their belly's first. Then wait 'till nightfall to face the Devil. While Sam exited the car to get a room for them, Dean cuts the engine and sighs. He thinks hard about what Sam had told him last night. To be honest, Dean was actually a little bit afraid of what his version of a normal life would be like. Who can blame him? Dean's been in the Family business for as long as he can remember. Of course there were times in his youth he's thought of what his life would've been like if it wasn't so messed up. Times he imagined his mother was still alive, no yellow-eyed Demon screwing up his brother, never knowing about monsters, or Demons, or the apocalypse.

A low groan grabs Dean's attention to the back seat, where Castiel stretched across the seat to get more comfortable. The ex-angel looked so peaceful when he slept. Dean smiled.

Then again. This crazy life would never have given Dean the chance to meet Castiel. To befriend him, to fall deeply in love, or ask his hand in marriage. All of it would never have come to being. With that thought, Dean can't fully say he regrets how his life turned out. He had to admit, there were amazing moments through the years. And well, Dean wants to look forward to what the rest of his life will be when this apocalypse thing blows over.

Dean glanced towards the main lobby, he sees Sam come out the door. The hunter looks back at Castiel, he reaches out a hand and shakes Cas's shoulder, " Cas... Cas wake up."

The ex-angel's eyes tiredly peeked at Dean with a grunt, a hand suddenly shielding the sunlight from his eyes. Castiel sits up, rubbing his still sleepy baby blues and yawns, " Are we there yet?..."

" Yeah... Sam's got our room, let's get you into a real bed."

"... mm-hm.." Cas replied, his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Dean gets out the car and circles to Cas's side and opens the door. " Let's go sleeping beauty.." Dean manages to get him out the car, but Cas's unconscious frame leans into Dean. The hunter gets a firm hold around his lover's waist, his free hand shuts the door.

Sam walks up with two pairs of keys. " Yours and Cas's room is 12, right next to Bobby's and mine." he holds out Dean's key.

" Uh... mind opening my door?" Dean gestures a nod at Castiel just before he sweeps the ex-angel into his arms.

" Sure." Sam heads to the room, Dean a few steps behind. Sam observed as Cas wrapped his sleepy arms around Dean's neck for support. " Wow, He's been sleeping a lot lately."

" Yeah... it's from the lack of shut-eye and thrashing around in his sleep."

Sam stopped in his tracks, instantly becoming worried, " Wait, you mean he's been having nightmares?"

" Yeah, I'm guessing him being human and all, he's bound to have a few bad dreams now and then." Dean answered. Sam shrugged as he unlocked the door and enters. Sam pulls down the bed sheets as Dean sets down Castiel and tucks him in. Dean then pulls Sam back outside, he shuts the door behind him. Dean looked around, nowhere in particular really, just not at his brother. He ran a hand down his face with a sigh. Then cleared his throat. " Listen... um... since this might be our last fight... let's try enjoying every moment we can."

" Doing what?..."

" Hell, I don't know... anything that'll give me one more happy moment to remember..."

"... Sounds like a good idea, I say we start with breakfast."

Dean nodded to that, " Great, I'll wake Cas and we'll meet you and Bobby at the cafe." Dean heads back inside.

Five minutes later Dean and Castiel catch up with the others at the diner. They go inside. Since it is still early in the morning the diner was pretty much empty. A young brunette walks up to them with a smile, she looked in her mid to late teens, wearing a light pink waitress uniform. " Good morning, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress." she greeted them.

" Table for four please." Dean says.

" Okay, right this way." Amy grabs four menus then leads them to their booth by the window. The brothers sat across from each other, Bobby sat next to Sam and Cas next to Dean. Amy hands over the menus, " Would you like to start with drinks or would you like to order now?"

" We'll order now." Bobby answered.

" Alright." she gets a pen and paper ready. " What would you like?"

" I'll have eggs, scrambled, with a side of sausage and french toast, and I'll have a root beer." Bobby said and Amy scribbled it down.

" I'll have the same except with iced tea." Sam added.

" And I'll get the bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, and a coffee." Castiel says.

" Guess I'll have the same too." Dean sighed. Amy wrote it down, then took the menus and went off. The group became awkwardly quiet for a moment, at a time like this it seemed hard to talk about something other than the awaiting battle to save the world. For three whole minutes not a word was spoken, and as their waitress came by with their drinks all they uttered was a thank you and it was back to silence.

"... Hey Dean?" Sam is the first to speak.

" Yeah..." Dean eyes shifted from the table to his brother.

" Do you remember when we were kids... That one day while dad was buying food, you and I carved our names under the carpet of the car."

A smile swept across Dean's lips, " Yeah, I do..." He chuckled, " I remember shoving my Legos into the vents..."

Sam laughed, " Yeah and you never heard the end of it from dad.."

" I was grounded for a week." Dean chortled. " Those were good times..."

Bobby smiled at the boys as they talked, this was what he liked to see, the boys enjoying a good laugh, talk about their past, the happy-loving-family-bond ones of course. He never gets to see this much between them, being hunters and all, a nice moment like this hardly ever comes by. Bobby really enjoyed the senseless arguments they would have too. Yeah, Bobby has plenty of great recollections with the knuckle-heads.

" Hey Bobby, you got any fond memories you'd like to tell?" Sam turned to the elder hunter with a smile Bobby hadn't seen in a long time.

" 'Course I do, I recall your old man letting me take care of you boys on one of his hunts, the three of us went to the park and we played catch all day..."

" I remember that, Sam couldn't catch the ball." Dean added.

" Hey, I told you the glove was too big on me." Sam lightly taps Dean's shoulder.

Dean glances at Castiel, " You've been very quiet... Come on Cas, what is your most favorite memory with us?"

Castiel softly smiled, "... The pranks we did to each other at North Carolina..."

The trio laughed.

" I have to admit Cas, that cooking oil and feathers trick was the best." Dean says.

Sam's head fell back with laughter, " That same day, Gabriel put Dean in a dress." he tells Bobby.

" Hey!" Dean points a finger at Sam, " You swore you'd never bring that up." a hint of red formed on Dean's now embarrassed face.

" Actually the dress thing was all me." the ex-angel admitted. All three hunters stare at Castiel's direction. " I couldn't resist."

Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish, " Wai-... you?... you put me in the dress?"

Cas shrugged, " Gabriel had taught me a few of his tricks." he chuckled. Sam and Bobby laughed.

Dean suddenly wraps an arm around Castiel and tugs him close, " You're so lucky I love you so much."

Their day went on just talking and laughing together, just to make this day another thing worth fighting for. Not just humanity, or reaching that normal life goal, it was these moments of happiness. This picture here was not about three hunters and a fallen angel. No, this was a family.

... That Night ...

They managed to find the place Lucifer was hanging around, but he wasn't alone. From afar Sam, Dean and Cas waited for Bobby's info on the joint. The elder hunter spies on the perimeter, counting up the number of Demons guarding the Devil. Bobby sighs heavily, then strolls back into the alley. " Demons, at least two dozen of them.. You were right, something's up." He tells Dean.

" More than something... he's here, I know it..." Dean replies before moving towards the Impala's trunk and unlocked it.

Sam sighed, glancing at Bobby. The elder hunter looked to the floor, only for a second then takes a step closer to Sam, "... I'll see you around, kid..."

Sam nodded, "... See you around..." he replied. Bobby pulls Sam in a tight hug, giving a few pats on his back. His eyes stung, but Bobby held in the tears.

" If he gets in... you fight him tooth and nail, do you understand?" Bobby ordered. Sam nods, " Keep swinging... don't give an inch."

" Yes, sir..." Sam says. He turns to Castiel now, he steps up to him with his hand held out, " You take care of these guys, okay?" Cas stared at Sam's outstretched hand, he grips it firmly and shakes it. Sam tugs him into a hug, " You take care too, alright?..."

" I will..." Castiel sighed.

Sam saunters to the car, and for a long silent moment he stared at the bottles of Demon blood. He reached out to grab one to get this part over with, but Dean stood beside him watching. Drinking the blood in front of his brother is not something Sam wanted, " You mind not watching this?..." and without a word Dean walks away. Sam picks one up and begins to drink.

It took him about ten minutes to finish up all four, each sip Sam took he felt the energy surge through him, getting stronger. Soon he was ready and shuts the trunk with a nervous grunt. He takes a few deep breaths, then makes his way to the building to face the Devil, " Okay, let's go..." he says, Dean follows behind while Cas and Bobby waited by the car, " Alright!" Sam shouted to get the Demons attention from the upper floor window, " We're here, you sons of bitches!... come and get it!" two demons step out.

" Hey guys... is your father home?" Dean says. The next thing they know, they are being dragged up to the room where Lucifer awaits. In the living room the devil is seen gazing out the window.

"... Hey guys.." Lucifer greets them, " It's so nice of you to drop in..." he exhales his breath onto the glass, it was so cold the window iced up, " Sorry if it's a bit chilly... most people think I burn hot... it's actually quite the opposite." he then traces a finger along the glass, drawing a pitchfork.

" Well, I'll alert the media..." Dean adds. Lucifer glared at Dean over his shoulder. Dean gulped.

The Devil faced them, clapping his hands together, " Help me understand something guys... I mean, stomping through my front door is a tad suicidal, don't you think?"

" We're not here to fight you." Sam speaks out.

"... No?... then why are you-"

" I wanna say yes.." Sam cuts him off.

"... Excuse me?..." Lucifer peers at Sam, the young hunter then demonstrates that he wasn't fooling around, using the demon blood's power to vanquish the two demons behind him. The bodies they occupied fell lifeless with a thud. Lucifer raised his brows, impressed with the work, "... Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?"

" You heard me... Yes!..." Sam repeats.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, " You're serious..."

"... Look, Judgement Day's a runaway train, we get it now... We just want off."

" Meaning?"

"... Deal of the century... I give you a free ride, but when it's all over... I live, Dean, Cas and Bobby lives, you bring our parents back-"

The Devil raises a hand in Sam's face to stop him from speaking, " Okay, can we please stop the telenovela?... I know you have the rings, Sam..."

' _Shit_!' Sam thought. But he kept his game face on, " I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed, he may be fallen but he wasn't stupid. He sighs, " The Horsemen's rings?... the magic keys to my cage?... ring a bell?... come on, Sam. I've never lied to you... you could at least pay me the same respect." Tension began to rise inside Dean as he nervously gazed at Lucifer, " It's okay, I'm not mad... So, a wrestling match inside your noggin.. I like the idea... just you and me, one round, no tricks... You win, you jump in the hole... I win... well, then I win... What do you say, Sam?... A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

Dean peer between the two, ' _What now?_' he thought.

Sam on the other hand knew this was their only chance to end it all, so he stuck to the plan, " So he knows.. Doesn't change anything."

" Sam-" Dean protests.

" We don't have any other choice."

" No..." from the look on Sam's face, Dean knew he was gonna say it.

"... Yes..." With that, the Devil shut his eyes with a smirk. Lucifer's current vessel shone brightly, a high-pitched whine rang. Dean had to cover his eyes as Lucifer's true visage enveloped the room. The light faded as soon as it had appeared.

Dean opened his eyes to the sight of Nick's body laying lifeless on the floor. To Dean's left laid Sam, unconscious. The hunter didn't waste any time, taking out the rings and tossed it onto the wall. He began to recite the spell Death had given him. Bit by bit the wall cracked and tore, opening the portal to the cage. The power of the vortex shook the room itself, Dean looks over to Sam who shot up with a start.

" Sammy?" Dean runs to him.

" Dean!" Sam grips at Dean's jacket with a painful groan, " Oh! I can feel him! God!"

Dean pulls him onto his feet, " You gotta go now!... come on!" Dean shouts, Sam looks into the portal, " Go now, Sammy..." Sam becomes hesitant, " Now!"

Sam steps forward, directly before the abyss to his eternal prison. Suddenly his panicked expression twisted into a smirk, then turned to Dean. Dean's eyes widened. "... I was just messing with you... Sammy's long gone." Lucifer shuts the portal, taking the rings for safe keeping and puts them in his pocket. When he stared back at the hunter, he saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Hurt, anger, regret, guilt. "... I told you... This would always happen in Detroit..."

Dean's heart raced, he blinks and the next thing Lucifer's gone. He gazed around, taking shaky breaths, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, hell, he now regretted going along with the plan. And now Sam's gone.

... Later ...

Dean, Cas and Bobby strolled Detroit in despair. What was supposed to be a victory, ended up being a loss. A loss to the war, and a loss to one of their own. The trio walk up on a crowd gathered by an electronic store. They get a closer look and watch a news report. " Reports coming in. A 7.6 quake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin and Tehran. The USGS has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll-"

" It's starting..." Castiel says, turning away.

" Yeah, you think, genius?!" Dean spat. He didn't really mean to yell at his lover, Dean was just very stressed out and was on the edge.

" You don't have to be mean..."

"... I'm sorry... But what do we do now?" Dean asked. That was the billion dollar question, how were they supposed to beat the Devil now that he has the rings, their only hope of stopping the end of days. " There has to be something you know, Cas... anything..."

Castiel sighed, " All I know is that Lucifer meets Michael at the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."

" Yeah, well where's this chosen field?"

" I don't know-"

" There has to be something we can do!... Bobby..." Dean peers to the elder hunter for any suggestions, but bobby looked worse than Dean and Cas did, "... Bobby?..."

Bobby looked at them both, "... There was never much hope to begin with... I don't know what else to do..."

Dean cussed under his breath. He had a gut feeling, that this surely wasn't the end of the fight. No matter how inevitable it looked, Dean had to be positive on this. ' _A chosen field_...' Dean wondered, letting his mind drift on possibilities of anything that can help them beat this. And then it hit him, as if fate had smacked him in the face and revealed a solution. "... I think I got it." Dean says.

...

Meanwhile, miles away, sitting cozily in his house, in the study writing his new book. The prophet, Chuck. He looked more different than when the Winchesters met him, more clean, more cheerful. Chuck is currently working on his latest addition to the Supernatural novels, finishing some last touches. In his story he talked about the history of the Impala, how important it was in the Winchesters lives. As the words came to his mind, his fingers flowed on the keyboard, typing away with grace. ' _In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day. Sometimes a week if they were lucky. They'd pass time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove a thousand miles for an Ozzy show... Two days for a Jayhawks game... And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere... Sit on the hood and watch the stars... For hours... Without saying a word... It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls... But they were never, in fact, homeless..._' Chuck paused and smiled, " That's a good line." Chuck is pulled away from the computer when his phone rang. He clears his throat before picking up, " Mistress Magda."

" Um, No, Chuck..." Dean's voice replied on the other line.

"... Oh, uh, Dean.." Chuck stuttered, " wow, I didn't know that you'd call."

" Who's Mistress Magda?"

" Uh, nothing... she's a, uh- just a, uh- you know, close friend."

" Yeah I'll bet. What happened to Becky?"

" It didn't work out.. I had too much respect for her... Okay, this can't be why you called."

"... Sam said yes..."

"... I know.. I saw it... I'm just working on the pages.."

" Did you see where the title fight goes down?"

Chuck sighed, " The angels are keeping it top secret, very hush-hush."

" Crap..."

" But I saw it anyway, perks of being a prophet... it's tomorrow, high noon. Place called Stull Cemetery.."

"... Stull Ceme-... Wait, I know that. That's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence... Why Lawrence?"

" Don't know, it has to end where it all began, I guess."

" All right, Chuck, any way to short circuit this?"

" Besides the rings?... No... I'm sorry."

" Fine, any idea what's gonna happen next?"

" I wish that I did... But I honestly don't know yet."

"... All right then, thanks, Chuck..." Dean hangs up. Though he was disappointed about not being able to know what to look forward to, at least he got the location. Dean gets out the car just as Cas and Bobby walk up.

" You going someplace?..." Bobby asked, he can tell when Dean was up to something, " You're gonna do something stupid... you got that look."

"... I'm gonna go talk to Sam.."

Bobby shook his head, " You just don't give up-"

" It's Sam!"

" If you couldn't reach him, you won't be able to on the battlefield." Cas says.

" Well, if we've already lost, I guess we got nothing to lose, right?"

"... I just want you to understand... the only thing that you're gonna see out there... is Michael killing your brother..."

"... Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone..." Dean gets back into the car and starts the engine. Castiel and Bobby look to one another, nothing they were gonna say was stopping Dean from doing what he's about to do, so they might as well tag along.

... Stull Cemetery, Lawrence ...

Noon at the old graveyard was eerily silent. A fog stretched out in the distance, the air cold and damp. Like something you would see in a horror flick. No signs of life, besides one. Lucifer... The archangel awaited for Michael's arrival. He didn't have to wait long as Michael appears, he was occupying his current vessel, Adam. Lucifer turns to face him. Both archangels have a stare down for a long moment.

"... It's good to see you, Michael."

"... You too... it's been too long."

" Can you believe it's finally here?"

Michael sighed, stepping forward, " No... not really... are you ready?"

"... As I'll ever be... A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this..."

" Yeah... me too." Michael admits.

" Then why are we?"

" Oh, you know why... I have no choice after what you did."

" What I did?... what if it's not my fault?"

Michael scoffed, " What is that supposed to mean?"

" Think about it... Dad made everything, which means he made me who I am. God wanted the devil..."

" So?"

" So why? and why make us fight?... I just can't figure out the point."

Michael narrowed his eyes, " What's your point?"

"... We're going to kill each other... And for what?... one of Dad's tests... We don't even know the answer... We're brothers, let's just walk off the chest board..."

Michael looks away, taking a deep breath, " I'm sorry, I can't do that... I'm a good son, I have orders."

" But you don't have to follow them." Lucifer tries his best to convince his brother that they walk away from their destiny. He didn't want to fight him.

" What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now?... I'm not like you."

" Please, Michael-"

" No, you haven't change a bit, little brother.. Always blaming everyone but yourself... We were together, we were happy... But you betrayed me, all of us, and you made our father leave-"

" No one makes Dad do anything, he is doing this to us..." it grows quiet between them once more.

"... You're a monster, Lucifer... I have to kill you."

Lucifer's eyes drifted to the floor, knowing now he'd never change Michael's mind, "... If that's the way it's gotta be... Then I'd like to see you try."

The angels step forward, circling one another. Eyes locked, waiting for the other to make the first move. The atmosphere around them changed indelibly. That's when a loud roar of a car's engine broke their gaze. All eyes fixed on the intruder. Next they here Def Leppard's 'Rock of Ages' play at full blast, Michael and Lucifer knew exactly who it was. Dean Winchester has arrived. The hunter parks the car, cuts the engine and gets out. " Howdy, boys... Sorry am I interrupting something?" Lucifer glared with annoyance as Dean approached them, " Hey, we need to talk..."

The devil shook his head and chuckled, "... Dean... even for you... this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

" I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sam."

" You're no longer the vessel, Dean... You got no right to be here." Michael says. Dean peers to him.

"... Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry-"

" Adam isn't home right now."

" Then you're next on my list, buttercup, but I need five minutes with him."

" You little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story!" Michael spat, sauntering towards Dean.

" Hey!... Ass-butt!" Michael, Lucifer and Dean turn to the voice. There stood Castiel, with a cocktail of holy fire. Cas throws the molotov at Michael. At impact the archangel is engulfed in fire. Michael wailed in agony, Dean jumped back. Suddenly the archangel vanishes.

Dean raised a brow, " Ass-butt?"

" He'll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes." Castiel advises.

Lucifer's jaw clenched, " Castiel..." now furious of what Cas had done, " Did you just molotov my brother... with holy fire?"

Castiel began to back away, " uh, no- I um..." he stammered.

" No one dicks with Michael, but me..." he raises his hand, ready to click his finger, but he hesitated. Instead he flicks his wrist and Castiel is thrown off his feet, violently crashing into one of the gravestones. The ex-angel is left groaning, in pain and half conscious. Dean panicked, an instinct inside edged him to see if he was alright, but Dean stopped himself. He needed to reach out to Sam first somehow.

" Sammy? can you hear me?"

Lucifer glares at the hunter, "... You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake." he approaches Dean, " But you..." he grips at the flaps of Dean's hand-me-down jacket and squeezes, " Are such a pain... in my ass." with a light shove Dean flies onto the Impala's hood, his back shattering the windshield, knocking the wind out of him. Lucifer draws nearer. Then there's a gunshot from behind, the bullet digging into Lucifer's shoulder. He was unfazed by it. Though, It surely made Lucifer more pissed, changing his target to Bobby who let off another round into Lucifer's chest.

' _Dammit Bobby, why?_' Dean thought. Bobby looks at Dean and shrugs. Lucifer twists his wrist, and Bobby's neck snaps, " NO!" Dean shouts as the elder hunter's body slumps to the ground with a thud.

Lucifer held out his hand, summoning the Colt into his grip. He examines the weapon, " Ah, this little thing... I remember you putting a bullet in my head with it..." His attention switches on Dean, " Let's see how you like it.." he aims it between Dean's eyes.

Twenty feet away Castiel wakes, he looks up, only to see Dean with the gun to his face. A compulsion struck Cas's mind, causing him to charge at Lucifer, " NO!" Castiel grabs Lucifer's arm. The gun goes off, droplets of crimson hit Lucifer's face. Lucifer stared wide eyed into Castiel's, blood trickling down Cas's chin. Castiel collapses into the ground in front of Lucifer and burbled helplessly. Lucifer looks at the colt and drops it, he never wanted to cause serious harm to the ex-angel.

" Cas?..." Dean darts forth, but Lucifer quickly gripped his right arm, snapping it like a twig, " AAH!" Dean yelped. At full force the devil right hooks him on the cheek. Dean falls against the car with a grunt. Blood poured from his mouth, he possibly lost three teeth from that hit. He was a bit light headed, but he wasn't gonna quit now, " Sammy?... Are you in there?"

" Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer delivers a left hook, Dean slams against the hood. Dean's wounds were already beginning to swell, " And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." he tugs Dean up, then strikes him again. Dean falls to the floor, " Every single one..." Lucifer snatches him on his knees, slamming in to the side of the car, " We're gonna take our time." he then assaults Dean's face with a series of bone shattering punches. The hunter's head swung side to side, Dean was surprised he's still conscious. But he wasn't gonna give up on Sam.

" Sammy... it's okay, it's okay, I'm here..." Dean gasps, he peers at Lucifer. Dean's features looked as if he went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson, his left eye was swollen shut, nose broken, cheeks enflamed, blood trailing down his chin, " I'm here... I'm not gonna leave you..." Dean wheezes. Lucifer hits him two more times. " I'm not gonna leave you." Dean repeats. Lucifer was growing tired of him speaking, raising his fist for the final blow.

Something suddenly catches his eye, Lucifer looks inside the Impala, and crammed in the ashtray was a plastic soldier toy. Lucifer sloped his head, his hand trembled. He can feel Sam fighting from inside. Flashbacks began to pass before his eyes. Sam and Dean as children. Fun moments during their journey. The laughter, the pranks, and singing to Bon Jovi's ' wanted'. Kissing Gabriel, the pool fight with Dean and Castiel. The conversation at the diner. Mixture of emotions. Happiness, and sorrow. A brotherly embrace. It was these memories that gave Sam the jolt he needed to retake his body.

Sam gasps, stumbling back, panting heavily. He never would've thought he'd do it but he did. Sam glances at his battered brother, " It's okay, Dean... it's gonna be okay." he groaned, not knowing if he'd be able to hold Lucifer in any longer, " I've got him." Dean watched in silence as Sam took out the rings. Sam drops them, and begins chanting the spell. The ground rumbled, then sank. A thunderous roar echoed as the portal opened. Sam huffed with anxiety as he stared down the hole.

" Sam!" the young hunter spun around. Michael had returned. " It's not gonna end this way... step away." Michael ordered.

" You're gonna have to make me!"

" I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now... it's my destiny."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He leans back, ready to fall in. Michael grips Sam's shirt. Startled, Sam grabs Michael, pulling him along. And both began to descend into the black abyss. The vortex closes with a bang. Disoriented, aching, and speechless, Dean looks away. A strong knot formed in his chest, and tears started to well up in his vision. His lower lip trembled... Sam was gone.

A gurgling wheeze gets his attention. Dean looks over to Castiel, " Cas..." Dean tries to get to his feet, but his head was throbbing and his legs felt like jelly. Dean crawls instead, balancing himself with his left arm since his right one was useless. As he drew closer to his lover, he is horrified at the sight. Castiel is clenching at his chest, blood oozing through his fingers from his gunshot wound, " Cas!..." Dean snapped out of his trance and scooped Castiel into his arms. Dean moves Cas's hand to see how bad it was, " ...Oh god..."

Castiel's entire shirt was coated with blood. Dean knew there was no way to save him; it was a miracle he had held out this long. " It hurts..." Cas whispered. His eyes were shut. Dean took hold of Cas's hand.

" Don't die on me... you hang on, you understand?" Dean shook him frantically. Castiel's body grew cold and his breathing had become shallow gasps, " You can't leave me like this..." Dean sobbed.

" Dean..." Castiel opened his eyes, but they had already lost their light. Dean couldn't tell whether he was still conscious or not. " I'm... so sorry..." he wheezed.

" Cas... please don't go..."

Castiel weakly caressed Dean's face, "... Dean... I-" He was trying to say something, but he didn't have the strength. His bloody hand slid to his chest.

" Cas?... Cas!..." but Castiel could no longer hear him. His body went limp in Dean's arms. "... Cas!" he shakes him. No response. " No... no, no, no..." Dean shakes him again, " Cas!... wake up..." but no answer. Dean's head falls, he pulls Cas closer. He began to cry. Now there's no one left, everyone he's cared for are gone. Dean didn't want to be alone... not this way.

Dean wept until he couldn't anymore. From there on he sat there with Cas in his embrace. Dean didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go. He felt that living the normal life meant nothing now since the one he was planning to be with is no longer with him. Then a shadow casts over Dean. The hunter looks up to two figures hovering over him. Dean's vision was too blurred out to recognize them. But the familiar voice was what answered his question.

" Hey, Dean..."

Dean's brows furrowed, "... Gabriel?... Gabriel is that you?"

" Bingo..." Gabriel places his fingers on Dean's forehead and his wounds were mended. With Dean's restored vision he peered to the other man. It was Zuriel, the angel was resurrecting Bobby. The elder hunter sat up, a bit shocked to be back. he thanks Zuriel and gets to his feet.

" How are you... back?" Dean asks.

" God brought me back." Gabriel kneels down. He lays his hand over Castiel's chest.

Cas wakes with a gasp, panting heavily, he ganders around. Then his eyes met Dean's, "... Dean?"

Tears of joy filled Dean's eyes and he wraps himself around his lover, " I thought I lost you for a second there... but thanks to Gabriel, you're okay." Dean whispers. Dean peers back to Gabriel, " I'm sorry, Gabriel... Sam's-"

" I know..." he looks away, sorrow can clearly be seen in his eyes.

...

That night it was a long, quiet drive back to Bobby's place. Cas in the passenger seat, Zuriel and Gabriel in the back. Bobby followed behind in his van. " So, what are you gonna do now, Gabriel?" Dean asked.

Gabriel sighs, " I have things I need to do... but I'll accompany you to Bobby's before I leave..."

"... What about you, Zuriel?"

"... Return to heaven, I suppose... and await Gabriel's orders." he replied.

" Wait, Gabriel's your boss?"

" Since Michael took a nose-dive into the cage with Sam and Lucifer... I've replaced Michael..." Gabriel didn't sound too proud about the celestial promotion.

" So basically you're the new sheriff in town?"

Gabriel chuckled, " Something like that..."

" Wow, God gives you a brand-new shiny set of wings... does that make you his bitch now?"

" I am no ones bitch, I promise you... I'm not returning to heaven either... no, I'm going to Hell and I'm getting Sam out of that cage."

Dean is taken aback. " You are?"

" You bet... and I'll die before I let Sam become my brothers plaything..."

...

**To Be Continued**

**One more chapter left, and it's gonna be an Epilogue**

**'til then, bye.**

**P.S.= Don't know why but I cried while writing the death scenes, and Sam jumping in the hole. I guess it was because I was listening to ' Sad Violin', a song that's in the final fantasy 10 game.**


	28. A Very Merry Christmas Ending

**CHAPTER 28: **A Very Merry Christmas Ending

**Since this is the end of Sexy Dice I'd like to say my greatest thanks goes to those who enjoyed and reviewed the story. I actually wanted to upload this chapter during christmas, but I was in the process of moving and had no internet. Anyway, here's the final chapter, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

...

So much has happened in the past few months for Dean and Castiel. One, they had finally tied the knot. The wedding was private, Bobby and Zuriel had attended on their behalf. Then they settled down in Allentown Pennsylvania, and lived in a pretty nice home built in 1880. They both had jobs as well. Dean hung up his career of hunting, as promised, and became a construction worker. And Castiel? well, during his time becoming human and learning to cook, he landed himself a job at a four star restaurant in town. Yes, their lives were going pretty good. And everyday, when they were off work, the lovers spend the rest of the evening parked in the middle of nowhere. They would sit on the hood of the Impala and cuddle as they watch the sun set.

Their beginning steps of a normal life was good, and happy. But only one thing was missing to complete this picture perfect family... and it was Sam. They both missed him, missed all the fun times they had joking around. Without Sam it never really felt right. Dean missed him the most though. Heck, Dean's watched out for his brother since Sam was still in diapers. Dean ached to have his brother back, wishing it had ended differently, with Sam still around to enjoy life alongside Dean and Cas. Then there was that one thing Gabriel said, that he'd get Sam out of the cage. Dean was thrilled at first, but they hadn't heard a word from the archangel since. Not even Zuriel has heard from Gabriel.

The first month after locking Lucifer away, Dean had tried everything to find a way to get Sam out. Yes, Dean has went against what he had promised, but this was Sam, and Dean wasn't about let let his brother rot in the pit. Dean couldn't imagine what Lucifer and Michael were doing to poor Sam. The possibility of the angels taking their frustrations out on Sam was high, and it hurt Dean to even think of it. By the second month Dean spent most of his spare time up to his neck in books, looking for anything that could help. His hopes were crushed, of course. It took around the fourth month for Dean to drop his efforts. All the time spent searching, Dean had finally realized he was only putting himself in a lot more pain than trying to save Sam. From there on Dean focused on living happily with his husband.

... Night of Christmas Eve ...

" Enjoy your Christmas, Dean!" one of the co-workers hollered cheerfully.

" You too, Jeff." Dean replied as he clocks out, then packed his tools and gets in his truck. Dean waved goodbye to the other workers as he leaves the lot. It's about a fifteen minute drive home, so Dean turned on the radio to enjoy some holiday tunes during the ride. He ganders out his window, passing homes of families out playing in the snow, and building snowmen together. Friendly faces waved to him as he drove by. Six months living in town, Dean and Cas practically knew everyone.

Dean gets home, just in time for dinner too. He parks the truck in the garage right next to the Impala, cuts the engine and goes inside. An amazing aroma fills his nose, ' _Something smells good. _' he thought. Dean follows the smell into the kitchen, he gets a glimpse of Castiel preparing the table. Dean smiled, watching his lover hum in a pleasant tune as he cooked. Cas spots Dean beaming at him.

"Hey, Dean... sit, dinner will be ready in a minute."

Dean hangs up his coat before going over to his lover. He gives Castiel a quick peck on the cheek and asks, " What's for tonight?" he wraps his arms around Cas's waist.

" Chicken with baked potatoes and string beans." Cas answered with a smile, " How was work?"

Dean grabs himself a beer from the fridge then sits at the table, " Eh, the usual..." he shrugged. Castiel soon comes by, setting Dean's plate of grub before him. He then sits opposite of Dean, " How was it at the restaurant?"

" It was packed." Cas chuckled, " I've never cooked so much like that since Thanksgiving."

" That's christmas eve for you... but, I bet you got a lot of satisfied customers."

" I guess." Cas shrugged.

After dinner Dean and Cas were on the couch, watching Jack Frost. They are both wrapped up in a warm blanket. Castiel snuggles closer to Dean, Dean puts his arm around him and smiles. He couldn't help but stare at his lover's face. Cas noticed Dean's eyes on him and looks up at Dean. Dean is about to speak but is stopped by Cas's finger.

" I know, Dean..." Castiel whispers. He moves closer to Dean, still staring at him. Dean closes his eyes as their lips make contact and Dean's heart fluttered, like it does with every kiss they shared. Castiel feels the same, slowly playing with his tongue. When they stop, they stare at one another once more, " I love you too."

Dean smiled warmly, " I just can't help but remind you everyday..." He replies, kissing his hair and tugs Cas closer. Suddenly the power goes out. " Ahh, crap..." Dean murmured, peeking over his shoulder to look out the window behind them. Outside he can see snow falling, thick and heavy, and winds strong enough to force everyone to go indoors. Dean also noticed the other houses had no lights either, Dean sighed and gets up, "... I'll be back." Dean goes into the other room. He returns about five minutes later with a few candles, he sets them down on the coffee table and lights them. Dean then goes to the closet and grabs a quilt, would be two hours or so 'til it starts getting cold. He returns again, sits beside Cas and wraps them both in the quilt.

Castiel leans against Dean, laying his head on his shoulder and wraps an arm across his chest. " Much better." Cas whispered. Dean chuckles, the lovers shut their eyes and drift to sleep.

Two hours later Dean wakes with a yawn. He finds himself stretched out on the couch with Castiel sprawled on top of him. Dean smiled, admiring him from up close, so peaceful as always as he slept. Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair and receives a light sleepy groan from him. Dean puts his lips to his ear, " Cas..." he whispers.

" Hm?..." Castiel's eyes slowly open.

" We should go to bed, it's late."

Castiel only holds Dean tighter, " I'm too comfortable."

Dean chuckled to that, " Alright then." with that said they returned to sleep.

...

Dean woke up first as daylight beamed throughout the living room, he sat up with a yawn. He gazed out the window, snow was still falling, but not as heavy as last night. He then looked down to his still sleeping lover, then smiled. Dean strung his fingers through Castiel's hair, he then slowly placed his head on the sofa. Dean stood up, stretched his legs and began making his way to the kitchen. Dean starts off with a cup of coffee, staring out the window. ' _Last night's storm wasn't bad. _' Dean thought. A bit of shoveling to clear the driveway will be no problem. He downed the rest of the warm beverage before heading for the door. Dean swings on his coat and gloves, grabs the shovel then steps outside.

Roughly after an hour Dean finished clearing the driveway, he wipes his feet on the rug as he goes in the house and hangs up his coat. He can hear Jingle Bell Rock reverberating from the living area, he enters the room. The couch that occupied his husband was empty, Dean searched the area for Cas. Dean suddenly jolts as an arm wraps around his waist, warm breath touched his still cold cheek and he shivered.

" Jumpy, huh?" Castiel chuckled, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, " Merry Christmas, Dean." Cas kisses Dean's neck.

Dean turned, Cas's arm remained around Dean. Dean grazes his fingers down Castiel's face and smiled, " Merry christmas." Dean then gives him a peck on the lips. Dean then noticed Cas's other arm is hidden behind him, " What do you got hiding back there?" he teased by lightly poking Castiel's side, erupting a series of laughs from him.

" No! stop... stop stop, no tickling!" Cas chortled, hopping to the side, trying to avoid Dean's hand. Castiel runs off, but Dean pursued him into the kitchen, " No!" Cas bolts up the stairs, Dean right behind him, both laughing their way to their bedroom. Castiel is now trapped in the room. Dean runs up behind Castiel and grabs him, and he began his assault of tickles. Castiel cackled, kicking his feet as Dean lifts him up. " Dean... I can't breathe! stop." they both fall onto the mattress. Dean finally ceases his tickles, they laid there laughing for a bit longer.

Castiel rolls over to face Dean, " So... what were you hiding?" Dean asked.

Castiel pulls out a small black box. " A little something I picked up after work." Cas replied, handing over the gift. Dean opened it, out the box he lifts up an antique gold pocket watch, he clicks the button on top and it flips open, inside held a picture of them from their wedding day; hugging each other, with Dean in his black tux and Cas in white, they both had a big smile. Dean remembered it, it was the happiest day he had ever had in a long, long time.

" I love it." Dean pulls Cas into a hug, " Oh!" Dean then realized something important, and climbs off the bed, " don't move." he goes into the closet. Dean searches the pocket of his hand-me-down leather jacket. " Close your eyes..." he said when he found what he was looking for. Castiel shuts his lids. " Are they closed?"

" Yes..." Cas answered.

Dean lays next to his lover, then attaches his gift around Cas's neck. " Okay, open them." Castiel does, he glances down to a sterling silver necklace, with a cherub pendant dangling at the end. " I wanted to give it to you at North Carolina, but after the incident I figured today would be best..."

" It's beautiful... thank you." Castiel cuddles up close to Dean. Dean holds him. They stood there for a while, enjoying the moment of silence together just holding one another. They hear the door bell ring. Dean looks over to the clock.

" Bobby's early.." he says. The couple head down stairs to greet the elder hunter to their home.

Dean opens the door. " Hey boys." is the first thing Bobby says.

" Hey, Bobby... we weren't expecting you until around 1 o'clock." Dean replies.

Bobby chuckled, " My damn car broke down on the freeway... I got picked up by an old friend." the elder hunter steps aside to let the other guest come out. Dean and Castiel's eyes widen as their new guest comes into view.

" Hey... did you miss me?" Gabriel smirked.

" But... we thought... weren't you-... when did you get back?" Dean stammered.

" Yesterday morning-"

Dean cuts him off, " Whoa, back up... you come back, you don't bother coming by and-... wait, did you get Sam out?..." Dean's voice changed from furious to concern. A smile spread across the archangel's lips, his eyes glanced to his left before taking a step back. Dean's attention remained on the empty spot Gabriel had stood, then Sam came into view. Dean stared in disbelief, a tight knot formed in his throat, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was this a dream? Was this real? Dean pinched his thigh to make sure of that. His eyes began to water, it wasn't a dream, Sam was really here. "... Sammy..."

"..." Sam had no words to say, he simply tugs Dean into a tight hug. " It's good to be back..." Sam pulls away, then looks over to Castiel, he chuckled lightly as he embraces his brother-in-law, " How you doing, Cas?" he releases him, Sam looks them both over, " You both look great... so... how's the normal life?"

Dean smiled, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist and pulls him closer, "Perfect..." Dean answered. He then gestures them inside, " Come on in, we were just about to start lunch." Sam, Bobby and Gabriel enter.

Gabriel gave an impressed whistle as he checked out the nice furniture, " Cool place you got here." he says.

" Well, we couldn't have done it without some help from Bobby." Cas implied.

" It was the least I could do." Bobby shrugs.

Everyone sat together in the kitchen, enjoying the holiday as a family. For the first time in months the house was filled with more laughter than ever. A family whole once again. The endless road of battling evil has come to an end for the Winchesters, they found their true loves, they won the war and stopped the Apocalypse. And now Sam and Dean can live as they always dreamed... The apple pie life.

...

**The End**

**Thank you all again for being awesome supporters. Bye. :D**


End file.
